Their Gold Star
by FinchelFan728
Summary: Sequel to Barely Breathing. Finn and Rachel are raising their young daughter in New York, as well as dealing with college and trying to start careers. Meanwhile, other Gleeks are preparing to start families. Lots of sweet family moments. Finchel, Quick, Klaine, Samcedes, Brittana, Ryley, Tike, Flanamotta, Artie/ Betty, Joe/ Kitty, Jake/ Harmony.
1. Chapter 1: First Steps

_I told you I'd have the sequel to Barely Breathing up soon :) So, this chapter will feature Finchel raising Allie throughout her childhood. The chapters will not necessarily be chronological, but I will always say how old Allie is within the first few paragraphs so you have an idea. The story will eventually include Caylie, Liam and Chris, and other Glee clubbers (and their kids eventually!) will be making appearances throughout the story. Hope you enjoy this first chapter and review if you want me to continue. The first chapter of my other story will be up soon :)_

Chapter 1: First Steps

"You can do this," Finn said as he knelt and moved with his knees, trying to help Allie walk. Allie had been walking with a walker for a few weeks now, but Finn and Rachel were trying to help her to walk on her own.

Allie looked nervous. She held Finn's hands tighter as she began to take a few steps. Rachel, standing behind Allie to catch her in case she fell backward, smiled up at her husband. She couldn't believe their daughter was beginning to walk.

"You're doing a great job," Rachel said to Allie as Finn continued to move foward. Finn slowly began pulling his hands away, and Allie stumbled backward. Luckily, Rachel caught her.

"Good thing you were there," Finn said. "Maybe I shouldn't have let go of her hands so soon."

"Hey, our parents didn't know when we were beginning to walk, either," Rachel said. She looked at her sixteen-month-old daughter in her arms. Allie smiled up at Rachel. "Would you like to go look at the tree?"

Allie smiled again, so Rachel took that as a yes. It was hard to believe Christmas was already here again. This would be more of a Christmas than the last one, since last year, Allie was too little to really enjoy it. They'd gotten the tree for their apartment last weekend, and Allie had enjoyed watching them decorate it. NYADA also had just had their winter showcase, and Finn, Allie, Santana and Brittany came to watch Rachel, Kurt and Blaine perform. This year they'd stayed in New York for Thanksgiving and took Allie to the Macy's parade. Santana and Brittany had already gone back to Lima for Christmas, and Kurt and Blaine were currently out to dinner with Blaine's parents. Rachel's dads would be arriving tomorrow, and so would Burt and Carole, but right now it was just Finn, Rachel and Allie at the apartment. Last night Finn and Rachel had gone out to dinner for their first wedding anniversary while Kurt and Blaine stayed at the apartment with Allie.

When Finn, Rachel and Allie got in the living room, Allie stuffed her hand in her mouth. "Are you hungry?" Rachel asked her daughter.

Allie stuffed her other hand in her mouth. "I guess she is," Finn said. "I have a feeling she'll be talking soon."

"Yeah, me too," Rachel said. "She is starting to babble."

"Should we get her some applesauce?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, she likes that," Rachel said. "Maybe bring her high chair in here so she can be near the tree."

Finn brought in the high chair and then plugged the tree in. Allie pointed at the tree and began giggling.

"You like that, don't you?" Rachel asked, beginning to feed Allie the applesauce. Allie tried taking the spoon out of Rachel's hand. "No, Allie. I think I'd better handle this.

"Remember the time she spilled her food on me?" Finn asked.

"Yes, Finn, and I had to wash your clothes," Rachel said.

Finn pouted. "You know I'm not good at laundry."

"You say you're not good at washing the dishes, either," Rachel laughed.

"At least I'm good at changing the diaper!" Finn said.

"That is a good thing," Rachel said, continuing to feed Allie. "Can you believe we've been married for a year now?"

"Hardly," Finn said. "Wow... it's crazy."

"I'm so glad you're my husband," Rachel said.

"I'm glad you're my wife," Finn said. "You know, I have a feeling there might be another wedding in the near future. I mean, Puck and Quinn, Kurt and Blaine, Sam and Mercedes, Brittany and Santana and Mike and Tina are all in pretty serious relationships."

"Allie would make a good flower girl for any of their weddings," Finn said.

"She would," Rachel said. "You know, we've got an important Christmas tradition to keep up."

"Our Christmas duet?" Finn asked.

"Of course!" Rachel said. "Maybe Allie would like to hear it."

Finn took his seat at the drums and began to play them as the singing began.

_Finn: Children sleeping, snow is softly falling_  
_Dreams are calling like bells in the distance_  
_Rachel: We were dreamers not so long ago_  
_But one by one we all had to grow up_  
_Both: When it seems the magic's slipped away_  
_We find it all again on Christmas day_

_Finn: Believe in what your heart is saying_  
_Hear the melody that's playing_  
_There's no time to waste_  
_There's so much to celebrate_  
_Rachel: Believe in what you feel inside_  
_And give your dreams the wings to fly_  
_You have everything you need_  
_If you just believe_

_Finn: Trains move quickly to their journey's end_  
_Destinations are where we begin again_  
_Rachel: Ships go sailing far across the sea_  
_Trusting starlight to get where they need to be_  
_Both: When it seems that we have lost our way_  
_We find ourselves again on Christmas day_

_Finn: Believe in what your heart is saying_  
_Hear the melody that's playing_  
_There's no time to waste_  
_There's so much to celebrate_  
_Rachel: Believe in what you feel inside_  
_And give your dreams the wings to fly_  
_You have everything you need_  
_Finn: If you just believe_  
_Rachel: If you just believe_  
_Finn: If you just believe_  
_Rachel: If you just believe_  
_Both: If you just believe_

Allie was giggling and clapping when Finn and Rachel finished singing, but Rachel heard more clapping. She turned around and saw that Kurt and Blaine were home.

"Did you guys have a nice dinner?" Rachel asked.

"We did," Blaine said. "Did the three of you have a nice time here at home?"

"We also did," Finn said. "We were helping Allie with walking, but she was having a little trouble."

"She seems to be doing fine with her walker," Kurt said.

"We were trying to help her learn without it," Finn said. "She walked a little with my hands, but she couldn't on her own."

"It takes time," Blaine said.

"So, what's your Christmas duet going to be this year?" Rachel asked. "If you guys have it ready now, we could almost give Allie a mini Christmas concert."

"I could give you the music on the drums," Finn said.

"Aww, if Allie would like it," Blaine said. "We picked Chestnuts Roasting."

"She will!" Finn said. He took a seat at his drums and began the music for his stepbrother and who he and Rachel both believed would one day be their brother-in-law.

_Blaine: Chestnuts roasting on an open fire_  
_Jack Frost nipping at your nose_  
_Yuletide carols being sung by a choir_  
_And folks dressed up like Eskimos_  
_Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe_  
_Help to make the season bright_  
_Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow_  
_Will find it hard to sleep tonight_

_Kurt: They know that Santa's on his way_  
_He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh_  
_And every mother's child is gonna spy_  
_To see if reindeer really know how to fly_

_Kurt and Blaine: So I'm offering this simple phrase_  
_To kids from one to ninety-two_  
_Although it's been said many times, many ways_  
_Merry Christmas to you_

"That was one of your best so far," Rachel said.

"All four of us should do one together, like we did last year," Blaine said.

"But we don't have one ready!" Rachel protested.

"We could have one in time for Christmas," Kurt said. "Then we could do it for Allie and our families."

"That sounds good," Finn said. "Rach, we should probably get Allie to bed soon."

"Okay," Rachel said. She lifted her daughter out of the high chair. "Let's work on your walking a little more." She took Allie's hands and knelt down as Finn stood behind them. Kurt and Blaine followed behind, clearly impressed that Allie could walk with the support of her parents.

"She's getting good," Kurt said.

"Maybe we shouldn't let go," Rachel said. "I mean, it's just before bed."

"Yeah," Finn said. When they arrived in Allie's room, they changed her into her red and white striped pajamas and put her to bed.

"You guys are really great parents," Kurt said.

"You guys will be good dads, too," Finn said.

"But I get to be your next kid's godfather, right?" Blaine asked.

"Of course you will," Rachel said. "Since Kurt's Allie's, you'll be the godfather of our next kid. Though I don't think the next one's coming for a while."

x

A few days later, it was Christmas and Allie woke up early in the morning. It was as if she already knew that it was a special day. She was excited to see her presents under the tree, even though when she unwrapped them, she seemed more interested in playing with the wrapping paper than the actual presents. Kurt and Rachel had bought her a little evergreen dress with a reindeer on it to wear on Christmas. The families arrived in time for Christmas dinner and more presents, and after they ate, it was time for Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine to perform their Christmas quartet with Shelby on the piano.

_Blaine: Mood is right_  
_Spirits up_  
_we're here tonight_  
_and that's enough_

_Blaine and Kurt: Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_  
_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_

_Kurt: The party's on_  
_The feeling here_  
_It's all because_  
_It's time of year_

_Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Rachel: Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_  
_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_

_Finn and Rachel: a wonderful Christmas time_  
_(Kurt and Blaine: a wonderful Christmas time)_  
_Finn and Rachel: a wonderful Christmas time_  
_(Kurt and Blaine: a wonderful Christmas time)_

_Rachel: The choir of children sing their song_

_Kurt and Blaine: Ding Dong_  
_Ding Dong_  
_Ding dong_  
_ding dong_

_Finn: They practice all night long_

_Kurt and Blaine: Ding Dong_  
_Ding Dong_  
_Ding dong_  
_ding dong_

_Finn: the word is out_  
_about the town_  
_to lift your glass_  
_I don't doubt_

_Finn and Rachel: Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_  
_simply having a wonderful Christmas time_

_Rachel: Mood is right_  
_Spirits up_  
_we're here tonight_  
_and that's enough_

_Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine: Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_  
_simply having a wonderful Christmas time_  
_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_  
_simply having a wonderful Christmas time_

Their families applauded, including Allie. Then Finn leaned over to Rachel and whispered, "Want to show them what Allie's learning how to do?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. She and Finn had told Kurt and Blaine not to tell their parents that Allie was learning to walk because they wanted it to be a surprise for their families.

"What are you two whispering about?" Burt asked.

"We have another surprise for you guys," Rachel said, smiling. She took Allie off Carole's lap and knelt on the floor. Finn helped Allie stand up and stood behind her so he could catch her in case she fell backwards. Their families seemed to guess what was happening and fell quiet. Rachel held Allie's hands and moved forward as Allie took a few steps. Eventually, Rachel let go of Allie's hands, and Allie took a few steps on her own before she became a little unbalanced. She then stumbled backwards and Finn caught her.

"She's beginning to walk!" Carole exclaimed.

"Yes she is!" Rachel said. "We wanted to surprise everyone."

"We are surprised," Burt said.

Rachel looked over at Finn and smiled. This had definitely been the best Christmas so far.

_SONGS FEATURED: "Believe" by Josh Groban (performed by Finn and Rachel Hudson), "Chestnuts Roasting (The Christmas Song)" by Nat King Cole (performed by Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson) and "Wonderful Christmastime" by Paul McCartney (performed by Finn Hudson, Rachel Hudson, Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel)_

_Chapter 2 preview: What will happen when Finn and Rachel take Allie to her first ever Broadway musical? Also, another Glee couple comes to New York to visit, and they have some big news._


	2. Chapter 2: New Year's Eve

_Hey guys! The plans for this chapter changed slightly, but don't worry, I'm moving it to the next chapter. I hope you like how this chapter turned out. I'm sorry that there isn't as much Finchel and Allie, but the next chapter will almost be pure Finchel and Allie. Hope you enjoy and review if you want me to continue! :)_

Chapter 2: New Year's Eve

It was New Year's Eve, and Finn was sitting in the living room, rocking Allie to sleep. They'd be going to New Year's Eve dinner at Shelby and Beth's and then to Times Square tonight to see the ball drop, so he and Rachel agreed that Allie should take a nap earlier in the day. Rachel, Kurt and Blaine had gone to the airport to pick up Brittany and Santana, so it was just Finn and Allie in the apartment.

Finn felt his phone vibrate, but as it was vibrating, he noticed Allie had fallen asleep. He picked up his daughter and carried her to her room, then went back to the living room to answer the phone. By the time he got back, he saw that it was a missed call from Puck. He picked up the phone and called Puck back. Puck picked up after the first ring.

"Hey," Finn said.

"Hey," Puck said.

"So, what's up?" Finn asked.

"You're going to be at Shelby's tonight, right?" Puck asked.

"Yes we are," Finn said.

"Okay, I need your help with something," Puck said. "I got an engagement ring for Quinn, and I need you and Blaine to help me with the proposal song."

Finn felt shocked. "You're proposing?!"

"Yeah, I didn't tell anyone except Jake," Puck said. "But in New York on New Year's Eve... I think that would be pretty romantic."

"I think so, too," Finn said. "So, should I bring my drums?"

"That might give it away that something's up," Puck said. "I e-mailed you the name of the song and the parts I want you and Blaine to help me with. Just check your e-mail. But don't tell anyone. I want Quinn to be as surprised as possible."

"I can do that," Finn said. "I'll see you tonight."

"Yes you will," Puck said. "Though between us, I think Quinn's more excited about seeing Beth and Allie."

Finn laughed as he hung up the phone and went to check his e-mail. He began to read the song. He spent about an hour memorizing the part he needed to know and was ready when he heard the door open and saw his wife and roommates walk in.

"Hey you," Rachel said, coming over to kiss Finn. "Where's our little girl?"

"She's asleep in her room, taking her nap," Finn said. "After all, it will be a late night."

"It's so nice being back in New York," Santana said.

"Well, the apartment was empty without you two," Kurt said.

The group sat down for lunch and then heard a noise from Allie's bedroom when they finished eating. Finn went into his daughter's room and picked her up. "Hey baby girl."

Allie snuggled in close to Finn. "I hope you had a good nap," Finn said. "Because tonight's going to be a late night. We're going to the biggest New Year's Eve party in New York. We're also going to dinner at Grandma's, and Uncle Puck and Aunt Quinn will be there, too."

Allie smiled up at Finn. Finn almost told his daughter about Puck's plan for tonight, but then decided not to. "Should we go see your mommy?"

Finn carried Allie into the living room, where Rachel was sitting with Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana. "Someone wanted to see you," he said, holding out his daughter for Rachel.

Rachel smiled and took Allie out of Finn's arms. "Hey baby girl, Mommy missed you today."

Finn watched Allie wrap her arms around Rachel's shoulders. Rachel softly rubbed her daughter's back. "Look Allie, your aunts are back."

Allie looked at Brittany and Santana and said something in baby talk. "I think that's her way of saying hi," Finn said.

"Well, we missed her," Santana said.

x

Later that evening, Finn, Rachel, Allie, Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany went to Shelby and Beth's apartment for New Year's Eve dinner. When they rang the apartment doorbell, Beth ran up, followed by Puck and Quinn.

"Allie!" Beth exclaimed, hugging the baby.

"Don't you want to say hi to your sister?" Rachel joked.

"Duh," Beth said, hugging Rachel.

"When did you two get in?" Finn asked Puck.

"We got in a few hours ago," Puck said. "We'll probably stay a few days before we go back to New Haven."

"You should," Finn said.

Puck leaned over to Finn. "I'm nervous."

Finn smirked. "That's why I asked Rachel to marry me when it was just me and her."

They looked on to Quinn holding Allie, with Beth looking on. "She'll be a really good mom," Puck said. "Well, she already is, but when we have kids we raise full time."

"Rachel's a really good mom, too," Finn said.

Shelby came in and asked the group if they were ready for dinner. They sat down in the dining room to eat, and at the end of dinner, Puck signaled to Finn and Blaine that it was time. Rachel leaned over to Finn. "What's going on?"

"You'll find out," Finn whispered to Rachel.

Puck got out his guitar and walked over to Quinn, beginning to play the guitar.

_Puck: Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

_Puck with Finn and Blaine: I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

_Puck: Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

_Puck with Finn and Blaine: I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Puck: Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_Puck with Finn and Blaine: I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

Puck put down his guitar and went over to Quinn. "Quinn, you're the one. You always have been. I knew that from the day you arrived at McKinley. There was just something about you that told me you were special. It's not just that you're really smart and drop dead gorgeous. You're so strong. You've gotten through so much. I know that life is hard, but I'm going to be here for you no matter what life throws at us. We've already had one perfect baby together, and I hope to have many more. I love you with everything I am and everything I hope to be. I hope to spend the rest of my life with you."

Finn put his arm around Rachel, remembering the day he'd been the one in Puck's shoes. Rachel seemed to know where this was going. She looked up at Finn and started giggling. Finn embraced her tighter.

Puck got down on one knee. "What I'm about to ask you next isn't something for a few weeks, or a few months, or for a few years. It's a forever thing. Quinn, will you marry me?"

Quinn looked at the ring Puck was now holding. "YES!"

Puck slipped the ring on to Quinn's finger as Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Shelby and Beth cheered. Puck and Quinn then embraced and kissed. Rachel poked Finn. "Isn't that our thing?"

"Tonight, it's their's," Finn said. He looked at Allie, smiling in her stroller. "I think Allie's excited, too."

"Are you excited for your aunt and uncle to get married?" Rachel asked her daughter. Allie giggled, so Rachel took that as a yes.

"I'll be the flower girl, right?" Beth asked her parents.

"Of course you will," Puck said. "You and Allie."

"You want Allie to be the flower girl?" Rachel asked.

"Of course we do," Puck said.

"I always knew they were meant to be!" Rachel declared.

"My mommy and daddy are getting married!" Beth cried. "Now that you're getting married, can I have a little brother or sister like Allie?"

"You'll have to wait until we're done with school," Quinn said.

"But Allie's so cute," Beth said, hugging the baby on Rachel's lap.

"You girls are going to be my bridesmaids, I hope you know that," Quinn said.

"Yeah, and you guys will be groomsmen," Puck said. "Jake's the best man, I asked him before I proposed."

"We're all excited for the wedding," Rachel said. Which was true. As they headed for Times Square, Finn wondered if 2015 could possibly top 2014. They'd had such a great year with their daughter, but 2014 had topped 2013, which had Allie's birth and their wedding. The good times this year would probably be even better.

_SONG: "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5 (performed by Noah Puckerman with Finn Hudson and Blaine Anderson)_

_Chapter 3 preview: Allie starts talking. Finchel also take her to her first Broadway show, but will it be a success?_


	3. Chapter 3: Broadway

_Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's one of my favorites! Thanks so much for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me. And I'm sorry for the confusion over the weekend, I was having problems with uploading. Hope you enjoy and review if you want me to continue._

_By the way, who's excited for tomorrow night? I'm so excited! FINCHEL!_

Chapter 3: Broadway

Rachel smiled as she looked at the tickets to go see Annie that sat on the dresser. Tonight, she and Finn would be taking Allie to her first ever Broadway show. She was so excited.

Finn came into the bedroom dressed in a suit and tie. "Almost ready to go?"

"Yeah, I can't wait," Rachel said. "It's so exciting!"

"I know it is," Finn said.

"To be fair, we'll take her to a football game in the fall," Rachel said.

"Oh, I already got her Jets, Giants, Mets, Yankees, Knicks and Nets gear," Finn smirked. "Plus Browns, Bengals, Cavaliers, Clippers, Reds and Indians gear to remind her of her Ohio roots."

"Went a little overboard, didn't you?" Rachel giggled.

Finn gave Rachel a hug. "Where is she, by the way?"

"She's with Kurt and Blaine," Rachel said.

"We should probably get going," Finn said, taking Rachel's hand and walking into the dining room, where Allie was flinging her food around.

"Allie got her food on my shirt," Kurt whined.

"Kurt, please," Finn said. "She's still learning how to eat."

"I should get her changed," Rachel said. She lifted her daughter out of the high chair and noticed that Allie was smiling as she carried her daughter into her room and changed her into a little purple and pink striped dress.

"She looks so cute!" Kurt said when Allie and Rachel came out.

"She takes after her mommy!" Finn said.

Allie began squirming in Rachel's arms when she saw Finn. "Want to carry her?" Rachel asked her husband.

Finn smiled. "I'd love to." Finn and Rachel said goodbye to Kurt and Blaine and then left the apartment.

"It's so exciting!" Rachel said. She remembered her excitement the first time her dads took her to a Broadway show as a four-year-old.

"I think we picked out a good kid-friendly one for her first show," Finn said.

"Yeah, and since it's the matinee, there's probably going to be other families there," Rachel said. The family got on the bus to Times Square. While on the bus, Finn gave Allie a bottle so they wouldn't have to worry about that at the show. On the bus, Rachel felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Jesse St. James.

"Jesse, why are you here?" Rachel asked, feeling in shock. She was sure Jesse was out of her life forever. Wasn't he coaching Vocal Adrenaline back in Akron?

"Don't you remember, Vocal Adrenaline only keeps coaches who can lead the teams to a National victory?" Jesse sneered. "I'm at Juilliard now."

Rachel forced a smile. "Do you like Juilliard?"

"It's fine, but I would have preferred NYADA," said Jesse, giving Finn and Allie nasty looks. "You're at NYADA now, I'm guessing?"

"Yes, so are Kurt and Blaine," Rachel said.

"Kurt got in?" Jesse snapped. "How could he?"

Rachel clenched her fists. "Kurt's really talented."

"Whatever," Jesse said. He turned to Finn. "Hi, Finn. What's a small town boy like you doing in New York?"

Finn smirked and held up his hand, showing off the ring on his finger. "Rachel and I got married, didn't you hear?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't," Jesse said as Rachel began to feel more and more uncomfortable. Then Jesse pointed at Allie. "What's that thing?"

Rachel couldn't hold it in now. She slapped Jesse. "You do not insult my daughter."

"You have an illegitimate bastard child?" Jesse said. "Oh my God."

"Leave me and Finn and our daughter the fuck alone," Rachel snapped. "Jesse, I love Finn. And we're married and with our daughter, we're a family. You are not part of that, and you never will be."

Jesse looked annoyed and walked away. Then Rachel turned to Finn. "I can't believe he's here in New York."

"You did a pretty good job with telling him off," Finn said, giving Rachel one of his famous half smiles.

"No one gets away with calling Allie an illegitimate bastard child," Rachel said, feeling her anger coming back.

"Let's not think about him," Finn said. "Let's just enjoy the show with Allie."

Rachel smiled and moved closer to her husband and their daughter.

x

A few minutes later, Finn, Rachel and Allie got off the bus at Times Square. Finn put Allie in the stroller and decided to push it while they walked around. Rachel was always so in awe whenever they went to Times Square, even though it had been over a year that they'd been living here. Finn noticed Allie smile as she looked around. He was so happy that this was the place they were raising their daughter.

Rachel was walking ahead, so she was already waiting by the theatre by the time Finn and Allie got there. "We're really doing this!" Rachel said, giggling.

It made Finn so happy to see Rachel so excited. Clearly, the encounter on the bus was behind her. Finn got out the tickets as they walked into the theatre.

Their seats were in the balcony since those were less expensive. The show wasn't due to start for a while, so Rachel changed Allie's diaper before they went to their seats. As they sat down, Finn looked at Allie who was now in Rachel's arms. "This is like your mommy's favorite thing to do, Allie," he said. "Some day in the future, you and I are going to come see her in a show."

"You guys will get front row seats, right?" Rachel asked.

Finn smiled. "Of course we will!" He couldn't wait to take Allie to see Rachel in Broadway shows.

The theatre darkened and the show began. Allie was quiet during the beginning of the show, and that was a relief. Finn had been worried in the back of his mind that Allie wasn't quite ready for this, but Rachel had really wanted to do this.

During another song, the actors on the stage were loud, and Allie began talking in baby gabber. Finn and Rachel tried calming her down, but she kept babbling. The people in front of them turned around. "Get your daughter to shut up!" one of them snapped.

Finn did not like having someone talk that way about his daughter. Even though New York was a pretty liberal city, there were still people who were clearly judgemental of two young people having a child.

Finn took Allie out of Rachel's arms and cradled her to calm her down so that Rachel could enjoy the show. "Allie, they're not talking to you," Finn whispered.

Allie giggled and looked up at Finn.

"Allie, you need to be quiet," Finn whispered.

Eventually Allie calmed down, and Finn thought that she was enjoying the show. When the curtain went down for intermission, Allie was clapping along with the audience. Rachel noticed this and turned to Finn. "She enjoyed the show!"

"Yes she did!" Finn said, kissing his daughter's head.

But the people in front of them were not as happy. "You two need to keep your daughter quiet!" the same person who had complained earlier said.

"She's only one," Rachel said.

"Isn't she a little young for this?" one of the other people said.

"Then again, you two are a bit young to have a child," the first person said.

"We've got to go get a snack," Rachel said, taking Finn's hand and leading him and Allie out of the theatre, dragging the stroller in her other hand. "I hate it when people say we shouldn't be parents!" Rachel protested.

"Rachel, you are an amazing mother, and I don't think someone ten or twenty years older could be as good as you are," Finn said, kissing his wife.

"I feel the same way about you," Rachel told Finn. "And I love you and our daughter."

The family sat together in the lobby before they went back to the theatre. Allie stayed calm for the second half of the show. At the end, she was clearly excited. She was giggling and clapping as the cast took their final bow. As the theatre lit up, Finn looked at Allie. "Did you enjoy your first Broadway show, Allie?"

"Bahway," said Allie.

Finn looked at Rachel with excitement. "Did you hear that?"

"You know that this is Broadway!" Rachel said, hugging her daughter.

"Bahway," Allie said again, smiling.

"She's starting to talk!" Finn exclaimed as he put Allie in her stroller. "We'll have to tell Kurt and Blaine and Santana and Brittany when we get home. And we'll have to call our parents."

"Yes!" Rachel said as she pushed the stroller.

"Should we count this as her first word?" Finn asked. "I mean, the pronunciation wasn't quite right, but she knew what she meant."

"We'll need to ask our parents what the situation was with us," Rachel said. "But Finn, the point is, she's starting to talk!"

The couple smiled as they looked at their daughter who had fallen asleep in her stroller. "The show was during her usual nap time," Finn pointed out.

"I'm glad we went though," Rachel said. "We'll have to take her to another one soon."

"After we take her to a sports event," Finn teased his wife.

Rachel looked at Finn. "I guess that's fair."

"Of course it is," Finn said back.

x

Finn and Rachel put Allie in her crib for the nap when they got back to the apartment, but they couldn't wait to share the news with their roommates. Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany were watching TV in the living room when they got back, and Finn and Rachel went to join them.

"How was the show?" Blaine asked.

"It was good," Finn said. He couldn't hold it in. "Allie said Broadway!"

"She did?!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Well, the pronunciation wasn't quite right, but we knew what she meant," Finn said, smiling and putting his arm around Rachel.

"Wow!" Brittany said. "My first word was cat."

"Of course it was," Santana said.

"I want a cat for our apartment," Brittany said.

"We'll see about that," Santana said to her girlfriend.

Rachel looked at Finn. "Allie would probably like to have a pet here."

"I think so, too," Finn said. They sat back to watch TV with their roommates until Allie was up from her nap. When Allie was up, they took her into the living room.

"Hi, Allie!" Santana said.

"Hi," Allie said.

Finn and Rachel smiled at each other. Allie had talked again, and gotten the pronunciation right this time. They were so proud of their little girl.

_Chapter 4 preview: It's Puck and Quinn's wedding, and the gang heads back to Lima. Allie will be the flower girl along with Beth. Finchel sing the first dance song. Someone from the past reappears._


	4. Chapter 4: Another Glee Wedding

_Hey guys! Ahhh I still have Finchel euphoria. They were so perfect on Thursday, I think a reunion's in sight. Anyway, thanks so much for the support of this story, it means a lot. I really enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you enjoy and review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 4: Another Glee wedding

Rachel, Allie, Kurt, Santana and Brittany sat in the waiting area at the bridal shop as Quinn was in the dressing room trying on another dress. Rather, Allie had fallen asleep in Rachel's arms. However, Quinn had wanted Allie to come along so she could try on a flower girl dress. Rachel, Santana and Brittany had tried on bridesmaid dresses in the dark purple Quinn had selected for the bridesmaid dresses. In addition to Rachel, Santana and Brittany, the bridesmaids would be Mercedes, Tina and Puck's sister Sara. Puck's groomsmen would be Finn, Sam, Kurt, Blaine, Mike and Artie. Jake was going to be the best man, and Quinn's sister Frannie would be the maid of honor. The wedding was in a few weeks, and Quinn had procrastinated in being fitted for a dress.

"I'm not sure if this is the one!" Quinn called from the dressing room.

"Quinn, we should have done this months ago," Santana called.

Quinn came out in a dress. "Well, this is the ninth one I've tried on. I've kept track. What do you guys think?"

"Wow, I love it!" Brittany said.

"Yeah, that's my favorite you've tried on so far," Rachel said. "You look really pretty."

"And it goes with our bridesmaid dresses," Santana said.

"So, I guess it's unanimous," Kurt said. "Puck is going to be so excited when he sees you."

Quinn turned to the clerk. "You sent information to your stores in LA, Chicago and Lima for my other bridesmaids?"

"I did," the clerk said.

"I would have liked to have more bridesmaids, but we're planning the wedding so late," Quinn said.

"It'll still be an amazing wedding," Rachel said.

"Rachel, were you nervous for Finn to see you in your dress?" Quinn asked.

"When we went shopping, she asked 'Will Finn like this?' every time she tried on a dress," Santana pointed out.

"Yeah, I was nervous," Rachel said. "I was really nervous in general, planning a wedding while being pregnant, but that and the day Allie was born were the best days of my life."

Quinn looked at Allie in Rachel's arms. "I bet she'll be a great flower girl."

"Her and Beth," Rachel said.

"It's too bad Shelby's out of town," Quinn said. "I would have liked for Beth to come too."

The clerk came back. "Miss Fabray, are you ready to pay?"

"Yup," Quinn said. She paid for the dress as the group left the bridal shop to go out for lunch. Rachel sent a text to Finn, saying that they were ready for him, Puck and Blaine to join them for lunch.

After the boys joined them for lunch and the group had sat down, Rachel noticed Quinn was looking uneasy. "Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Quinn said. But Rachel could tell her friend wasn't okay. She felt her phone vibrate and opened it. There was a text from Santana: "Quinn's dad is here. She hasn't seen him since he kicked her out."

Rachel nearly dropped her phone. She knew Quinn hadn't seen or heard from her father since that night. She and her dads were close again, but she knew that wasn't the case with Quinn.

A man who looked slightly like Quinn stopped at their table. Rachel knew who this was. "Quinn," the man said.

"What do you want?" Quinn asked her dad.

"You have a ring on your finger," Quinn's father said. "Who are you marrying? The boy who got you pregnant?" He glared at Allie in her high chair. "Did you guys have another child?"

Puck jumped up and put his arm around Quinn. "You don't have a right to go near my fiancee. Go away."

"I think I have a right to know that my daughter's getting married," Mr. Fabray said.

"No, you don't!" Puck shouted. "Go away!"

The waiter came over. "What's going on here?"

"I was just leaving," Mr. Fabray said, leaving.

"He's just a troublemaker from our past reappearing," Santana said.

"If he bothers you again, I'll have the manager kick him out," the waiter said.

"Thank you," Rachel said.

By then, Quinn was crying. Puck sat down next to her and hugged her. "It'll be okay."

"I don't want him at our wedding!" Quinn said. "I don't want him anywhere near me."

"If he comes near you again, I'm calling the police," Puck said, kissing his fiancee.

"So, Quinn picked out the prettiest wedding dress today," Brittany said, clearly trying to cheer up Quinn.

"Prettier than Rachel's?" Finn asked, putting his arm around his wife.

"Well - I think they're tied," Brittany said.

"I can't wait to see it," Puck said.

"You will soon," Quinn said, forcing a smile.

x

A few weeks later, Finn sat in the groomsmen suite with Puck, Blaine, Sam, Mike and Artie, waiting for the wedding to begin. Kurt was with the bridesmaids right now, but soon he'd ben joining them. It was the day of Puck and Quinn's wedding, and Finn was reminded of his own wedding to Rachel.

"Remember when you said true love wasn't for you?" Mike asked Puck.

"I only said that because I was worried Quinn wouldn't love me again," Puck said. "I've always known she's the only girl for me."

"Are you excited to see her in her dress?" Artie asked.

"Yeah," Puck said.

"Rachel and Kurt and Santana and Brittany wouldn't even let Finn and I see it, because they were worried we'd tell you," Blaine said. Quinn had been keeping her wedding dress at the New York apartment to prevent Puck from seeing it.

"I remember how much I wanted to see Rachel's dress," Finn said.

"Is Allie with the girls?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but I wish she could be with us," Finn said.

x

Rachel sat in the dressing room at Quinn's church with Allie, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina and Sara. Kurt had done all the bridesmaids' hair and makeup earlier, and now he was in the suite next door with Quinn, helping her Maid of Honor helping her get her dress on and finish her hair and makeup.

"Allie's gotten so big!" Mercedes said, taking Allie out of Rachel's arms.

"Yeah, she'll be two in August," Rachel said.

"I wonder if Puck and Quinn will have any more kids now that they're married," Brittany said.

"Beth would probably like a little brother or sister," Rachel said. "Although I know Finn and I are waiting until after we graduate from college to have more kids."

"Allie would probably like a little brother or sister, too," Tina said.

The girls heard a knock on the door. Santana got up to open it, and Beth came in wearing her flower girl dress. "My mommy and daddy are getting married!" the now five-year-old said.

"We know they are," Rachel said.

"Allie looks so cute!" Beth said.

"You see her all the time," Brittany pointed out.

"But she's so cute!" Beth said.

"Are the current members of New Directions here?" Rachel asked Sara. (Sara was a freshman in New Directions.)

"Yes," Sara said. "Joe, Rory, Sugar and Harmony came back from college to see the wedding, too, and Mr. and Mrs. Schuester are here with their sons."

The girls heard another knock on the door. When they opened it, Quinn came in wearing her wedding dress, with Frannie and Kurt.

"Quinn, you look so beautiful!" Rachel said, hugging her friend.

"Are all you bridesmaids doing okay?" Kurt asked. He'd done their hair and makeup earlier.

"Yeah, we're fine," Rachel said.

"You'd better go keep the boys under control," Quinn said.

"I'll see you girls later," Kurt said, leaving the room.

"Are you excited?" Tina asked Quinn when Kurt left.

"I am, but I'm nervous too," Quinn said. "I always knew Puck was the one, but now that we're actually getting married, I'm so nervous."

"My brother loves you," Sara said. "When you were dating Sam and Finn, he was always complaining to me and our mom about it."

"Really?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah," Sara said. "Maybe he doesn't want you knowing that though."

Quinn started pacing around the room, clearly nervous. Allie crawled over to Quinn and hugged her. Quinn smiled at Allie. "Thanks, Allie. Are you excited?"

Allie nodded. Rachel smiled to herself knowing that her daughter helped her friend. The girls heard the door open again and saw Quinn's mom come in.

"Is it time?" Quinn asked.

"It's time," Quinn's mom said. "Puck is at the front of the church waiting for you." Quinn's mom would be walking her down the aisle since she didn't want her dad there.

The bridesmaids left the suite to meet up with the groomsmen in the back of the church. Rachel was worried about Allie going down the aisle without her, but she'd be riding in a wagon pulled by Beth with the flowers inside. Rachel smiled, put Allie in the wagon and kissed her daughter's head. "Be good."

"Don't worry, Rachel, I'll be careful," Beth said.

Rachel smiled and gave Beth a hug before linking arms with Finn for the procession. Finn gave Rachel a kiss. "Wow, you look beautiful."

"Thanks, Finn," Rachel said. "You look very handsome." They took their place in line, but Rachel kept glancing at Allie in the wagon.

"She'll be fine," Finn said, putting his arm around Rachel.

The music began, and Beth went down the aisle first, pulling the wagon. She was followed by Mike and Tina, then Sam and Mercedes, then Kurt and Brittany, then Blaine and Santana, then Finn and Rachel, then Sara wheeling Artie down the aisle, then Jake and Frannie. As Rachel walked down the aisle, she caught sight of Mr. and Mrs. Schuester in the stands with their two sons - Jon, who was a few months older than Allie, and Henry, who was three months old. Rachel also saw her dads in the stands. Rory and Sugar sat together in the row with Mr. and Mrs. Schuester, and Joe and Harmony were in that row with them. Harmony had met Rachel and Kurt at a NYADA mixer, and she had joined New Directions her senior year last year and was dating Jake. The current members of New Directions were in the row behind Mr. and Mrs. Schuester. Rachel noticed that Matt Rutherford and Lauren Zizes were also

Rachel lifted Allie out of the wagon when she got to the front of the church and held her as they watched Quinn walk down the aisle to join Puck. Rachel felt tears in her eyes as she saw the way Puck and Quinn look at each other when they joined hands at the front. That was the same way she and Finn had looked at each other.

The officiant announced that they were gathered to join Puck and Quinn in marriage and asked the couple to say a few words. "Quinn, when you came to Lima our freshman year, I thought that you were special," Puck said. "Back then, I guess you could call me a manwhore. I was cleaning pools and sleeping with their owners. Maybe why I did that was that I was afraid of love. I saw you, and I was attracted to you, but I didn't think you'd want to be with a bad boy like me. Then you began dating my best friend, and I was determined to get you for myself. We ended up having Beth together, but we even had our ups and downs after that. When I was having trouble passing a test our senior year, you kissed me and told me you loved me, and it was then that I knew we'd be together. I'm so glad that I'm standing here with you today, and I will love you forever."

Rachel noticed that Allie was smiling. She nudged Finn and pointed at Allie, and Finn noticed.

"Puck, when I first met you, I was determined to be the prettiest, most popular girl in school," Quinn said. "I wanted to date the quarterback of the football team, because that would be the top prize. My biggest goal was to be prom queen. But I always was thinking about you, from that night when Beth was conceived. Out of all my boyfriends, I connected the most with you, and I didn't worry about popularity when we were together. I'm so glad that we're together, and I can't wait for my life with you to begin."

The rings were exchanged, and the officiant pronounced them Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman. Rachel noticed that even Allie was clapping in her arms.

After the wedding in the reception hall, dinner was served and Jake and Frannie gave the best man and maid of honor speeches. After the speeches, it was time for the first dance. Rachel and Finn passed Allie over to Kurt and Blaine and went to the podium to perform the first dance song.

_Finn: Lying beside you, here in the dark  
Feeling your heartbeat with mine  
Rachel: Softly you whisper, you're so sincere  
How could our love be so blind  
Both: We sailed on together  
We drifted apart  
And here you are, by my side_

_Finn: So now I come to you with open arms_  
_Nothing to hide, believe what I say_  
_Rachel: So here I am, with open arms_  
_Hoping you'll see what your love means to me_  
_Open arms_

_Rachel: Living without you, living alone_  
_This empty house seems so cold_  
_Wanting to hold you_  
_Wanting you near_  
_How much I wanted you home_

_Finn: Now that you've come back_  
_Turned night into day_  
_I need you to stay_

_Finn: So now I come to you with open arms_  
_Nothing to hide, believe what I say_  
_Rachel: So here I am, with open arms_  
_Hoping you'll see what your love means to me_  
_Open arms_

At the end of the song, the newly married couple came over to hug Finn and Rachel. "One of your best duets yet!" Puck said.

"We did work very hard on that!" Rachel said, smiling.

"Finn! Rachel!" Rachel heard a voice say. She turned and saw her dads with Allie.

"Hi!" Rachel said. "I'm glad you guys could come."

"We wouldn't miss Quinn and Puck getting married," Hiram said. "Or an opportunity to see our granddaughter."

"She's getting big, isn't she?" Finn asked, kissing his daughter.

"She is!" LeRoy said. "We need to come visit you three in New York soon."

"We'd love that," Rachel said.

"Who do you think will have the next Glee wedding?" Hiram asked.

Rachel thought for a minute. "I don't know."

"If I had to guess, I'd guess Kurt and Blaine," Finn said. "But it could be Brittany and Santana, or Mike and Tina, or Sam and Mercedes."

The current members of New Directions took the stage to perform another song. Puck and Quinn had already begun dancing, and Finn asked Rachel's dads to keep holding Allie for a little so they could dance together. Many other Glee couples had already begun dancing: Blaine and Kurt, Santana and Brittany, Sam and Mercedes, Mike and Tina, Joe and Kitty, and Jake and Harmony.

"I always love Glee weddings," Rachel said as she and Finn danced on the floor.

"Me too," Finn said, kissing Rachel. "Thank you."

Rachel gave Finn a look. "For what?"

"For being you," Rachel said. "The past few years have been just amazing, and I'm so happy that you're my husband and that we have such a wonderful daughter."

"I love you," Finn said.

"I love you too," Rachel said as they both leaned in and kissed.

_SONG: "Open Arms" by Journey (performed by Finn and Rachel Hudson)_

_Chapter 5 preview: Finn and Rachel take Allie on a family summer vacation. Lots of fun family moments!_


	5. Chapter 5: Family Vacation

_Hi everyone! Thanks as always for all the support. I always love reading what you all have to say about my writing. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, it's one of my favorites. Hope you guys enjoy it and review if you want me to keep going!_

_And for those of you who want a wedding for your favorite Glee couple - more weddings are coming! :)_

Chapter 5: Family Vacation

"Are you excited to go to the beach?" Rachel asked Allie as she tickled her daughter's feet.

"Yes!" Allie said.

Rachel smiled to herself. Allie had a few basic words down and this was one of them. After all, she would be turning two at the end of the summer. But this was only the beginning of the summer. NYADA and NYU were both out for the summer, and Rachel, Finn and Allie were taking their first trip as a family - just the three of them - to Cape Cod. Finn and Rachel decided that it would be fun to take Allie to a beach.

The semester had gone well for both Rachel and Finn. They'd set up their schedules so that there was always someone home with Allie, and they'd both gotten pretty good grades. Even when they were both studying at home, someone would always be with Allie.

Rachel had performed in the spring showcase again, but Kurt and Blaine had won with their duet, "Come What May." Finn and Rachel had agreed that it was the best duet Kurt and Blaine had ever done and that they deserved to win.

Rachel heard a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Kurt came in and picked up Allie, who was lying on the bed. "We're going to miss you guys while you're on vacation," he said, sitting on the bed.

"I'll miss you too," Rachel said. "But you'll still have Blaine, Santana and Brittany."

"Yeah, Santana and Brittany are getting back from their trip tonight," Kurt said.

"Do you think you and Blaine will go on vacation this summer?" Rachel asked.

"I'd like to," Blaine said from the door.

"You should," Rachel said, finishing putting clothes in suitcases.

"Are you going to miss me and Kurt when you go to the beach?" Blaine asked Allie.

"Beach!" Allie said, looking excited.

"She's excited to be going, but of course she'll miss you," Rachel said. She stroked her daughter's brown hair as Kurt held her.

"She'll be wearing the swimsuit I got her at the beach, right?" Kurt asked.

"The one with the gold stars on it?" Rachel asked. "Of course she will!"

"Good!" Kurt said.

Finn came into the bedroom. "Hey," he said, kissing Rachel and Allie.

"You got the stuff you think we'll need on the plane?" Rachel asked her husband.

"I did," Finn said. "I'm so excited! Our first family vacation!"

Rachel smiled at Finn. "Me too."

Allie reached for Finn. Finn picked her up. "Hey baby girl, Daddy missed you."

"Daddy!" Allie said.

"You three probably should get going soon," Blaine said.

Rachel looked at her watch. "Yeah, we should. Almost ready, Finn?"

Finn looked at the suitcases Rachel had packed. "Yeah, let's go."

"We'll see you guys in a week," Blaine said, giving Allie a hug.

Rachel gave Kurt and Blaine each a hug. "Bye, guys. Take care of the apartment." She put Allie in her stroller as she and Finn took their bags and headed for the airport.

x

Finn felt Rachel nudge him. "Finn, the plane landed."

Finn opened his eyes and looked at Rachel. "Oh no. I'm sorry Rach. I should have been helping you with Allie." He just realized he'd slept the whole time. He'd never been a good flyer or liked planes very much, and he felt like a wuss for sleeping on a flight from New York to Boston.

"Allie was fine," Rachel said, smiling.

Finn smiled with relief. "Good." He took his daughter out of his wife's arms. Even though they'd had her for two years, neither of them could get enough of her. They got off the plane and caught the bus from Boston to Cape Cod. Allie fell asleep on the bus, but when they arrived, Finn gave her a small nudge to wake her up.

"Beach, daddy?" Allie asked.

Finn smiled, knowing that Allie knew where they were going. "Not yet, sweetheart. We'll be there soon though."

Allie smiled as they walked from the bus stop to their hotel, which was only a few blocks away. The hotel was also within walking distance of the beach, and once Finn and Rachel got some rest, they intended to take Allie to the beach. They checked into the hotel, got the hotel's crib for Allie, and went up to their room. Allie was walking around the room as Finn and Rachel unpacked. They turned on the TV with cartoons for her to watch as they rested. It turned out that Allie's favorite cartoon from back home was on, so the timing turned out well.

After some time of resting, Rachel looked at Allie. "Do you want to go to the beach now?"

Allie smiled. "YES!"

"I thought so," Rachel said. Finn and Rachel helped Allie into her swimsuit and put on theirs, then got their beach bag and their swimsuits and walked to the beach. When they arrived, Allie immediately seemed fascinated by the sand and the ocean.

"This is the beach, Allie," Finn said.

"BEACH!" Allie said with excitement in her voice.

The family put down their bags as Rachel lay down on the sand. Allie began throwing sand on top of Rachel when Finn got an idea. He leaned over and whispered in his daughter's ear, "Let's bury Mommy in the sand!"

"YEAH!" Allie said. The two of them took handfuls of sand and began putting them on top of Rachel. Rachel was lying still, so Finn could tell she knew what they were doing and going along with it, but then she said, "Finn, Allie, what are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Allie giggled.

"Nothing!" Finn backed his daughter up. As Allie continued to put sand on top of Rachel, he took out his phone and snapped a photo, then sent it to Facebook. Within minutes, he felt his phone vibrate with a new notification: "Kurt Hummel likes your photo."

Allie finished covering Rachel's legs and then came over to Finn. "What now?"

Finn put his phone back in the beach bag and began covering Rachel's chest with sand. Allie caught on and went along. "Are you two trying to cover me up completely?" Rachel asked.

Finn and Allie didn't say anything, they both just giggled. Soon enough, Rachel was buried all the way up to her shoulders. Finn took out his phone again and took another photo to send to Facebook, noticing that he had notifications that Blaine, Brittany, Mercedes and Tina had liked the previous photo too.

"Can I come out now?" Rachel asked.

"Mommy!" Allie wailed.

"I guess you can," Finn said. He and Allie helped Rachel get the sand off her. As she stood up, Finn smirked as he noticed how cute Rachel looked in a bikini.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"You look so sexy in a bikini," Finn said.

Allie giggled as Rachel put her hands our her daughter's ears. "Finn, she's a little young to hear things like that."

"She has your genes," Finn said. "By the time she's old enough, the boys will be all over her."

Rachel smiled and kissed Finn. "How about we go into the water now?"

Finn nodded as he took one of Allie's hands and Rachel took the other. Together, they walked to the water, where the waves were coming in. Finally, they stood in the water, and Allie babbled excitedly as the waves came in. Every time a wave crashed, Finn and Rachel lifted their daughter up to jump over a wave every time one came in. Allie seemed to love that, but they didn't pick her up in time for one wave, and it knocked her over. Finn picked her up quickly.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked.

Allie started crying and wrapped her arms around Finn's neck. Rachel gently rubbed her daughter's back. "It's okay, Allie."

Allie reached out and took Rachel's hand. "Maybe we should go away from the water for a little to calm her down," Rachel said.

Finn nodded in agreement as the family walked back to the sand where their towels were. Allie seemed to have calmed down once they were back on the sand. As Finn and Rachel sat down on their towels, Allie began crawling around the nearby area. She picked up a seashell and showed it to her parents. "Mommy! Daddy! Look!"

"That's a seashell, Allie," Finn said.

"Keep it?" Allie asked.

"Of course you can," Rachel said.

"Yay!" Allie said. She put it on the towel and pointed to the water.

"You want to go back?" Finn asked.

Allie nodded.

"Okay," Rachel said. "We'll have to make sure you don't get knocked over this time." They walked to the water and Allie began splashing Finn and Rachel. The waves came in, and they managed to lift her up whenever one came in. After a few hours at the beach, the family went to dinner on the pier. After dinner, they got ice cream for Allie and helped her eat it. They then returned to the hotel for the night, deciding to give their daughter a bath and read to her before bed.

As Rachel filled the bath, Finn held Allie, who giggled and pointed to the bath. "Yes, it's bath time," Rachel said. "This water isn't as fun as the beach, but it's still fun."

"She does love the water!" Finn said.

"She does," Rachel agreed, taking Allie out of Finn's arms and placing her in the tub. "We need to get all this sand off you."

Allie began splashing when she got in, even splashing a little on Rachel and Finn. Finn tapped his daughter on the back. "Now Allie, we don't splash Mommy and Daddy!"

"Look at her having fun," Rachel said.

"She's been having a lot of fun today," Finn said.

"She has," Rachel said. "Are you having fun, Finn?"

"Yes," Finn said. "Are you?"

"Yes," Rachel said. "I'm so glad we decided to do this." She lifted her daughter out of the bath tub and dried her off. "Time for bed now, missy."

"No bed!" Allie said.

Rachel smiled. "Allie, it's late. But we'll go back to the beach tomorrow."

"Yay!" Allie said. The family went into the hotel room, where Finn and Rachel read to Allie, who fell asleep on their bed. They gently put her in bed and then turned to each other.

"I love you," Finn whispered to Rachel.

"I love you too," Rachel said. "And I love our little girl."

_Chapter 6 preview: Finn and Rachel return to school. How will Allie take it, after being used to having them around all the time and playing with them all summer? Also, Rachel prepares for a Broadway audition!_


	6. Chapter 6: Back to School

_Hey guys! I hope you've been enjoying this story. All the reviews so far have meant so much to me! And the scene at the end of the last episode - it's got me thinking, is Rachel pregnant? I'm not sure if she is, but if she is, I think I made it pretty clear in "Barely Breathing" how I'd want things to go! Guess we'll have to wait until next Thursday to find out, but I want to know now._

_Another thing. Tomorrow is my two-year anniversary on fanfic. Thanks to all of you for two amazing years. I didn't expect to have as many readers as I have now when I first started. You guys are all amazing._

_Last but not least, this chapter is dedicated to my RP friend Nicole, whose birthday was yesterday. Hope you had a great birthday! And I hope all you guys enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to continue. Sorry for talking so much._

Chapter 6: Back To School

Rachel heard noise on the baby monitor and went next door to her daughter's bedroom. She smiled when she saw that Allie was up, but she was also feeling a little sad. Today she and Finn were going back to school, and they both had class from 9:15 to 10:30 on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. They'd tried to schedule their classes at times that didn't overlap, but this time, they couldn't do it any other way. Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany didn't have classes during that time period, so someone would always be at the apartment, but Rachel still felt bad about leaving her daughter without her or Finn.

"Mommy," Allie said.

Rachel smiled to herself. "Yes, Mama's here."

"Daddy?" Allie asked.

"He's still sleeping," Rachel said. She gave her daughter a hug. "Today your daddy and I go back to school."

Allie gave Rachel a confused look. "Don't worry, we'll be back soon."

Finn came into the bedroom to give Rachel and Allie each a kiss. "Hey, girls."

"Hi, Finn," Rachel said.

"Are you nervous?" Finn asked.

Rachel giggled. "A little."

"We can trust our roommates," Finn said.

"I know we can, I'll just miss her," Rachel said.

"You know, she's two," Finn said. "In a year, she'll be starting preschool."

"Wow," Rachel said. She hadn't realized that herself, but Finn was right. "Next year, we can plan our classes so we're in class while she goes to preschool."

"I know," Finn said.

They got Allie into her clothes and then went to have blueberry pancakes for breakfast. When it was time to leave for school, Allie seemed to sense that her parents were leaving, and she began crying.

"What's wrong Allie?" Rachel asked.

"No go!" Allie said.

Rachel sighed. She didn't think Allie would remember this was coming. "We have to, Allie."

Allie hugged Rachel tightly. Rachel leaned down and gave her daughter a kiss. "Just be good for your aunts and uncles, and mommy and daddy will be home before you know it."

Allie saw Finn and reached out for him, and the family had a group hug. Neither Finn nor Rachel wanted to leave, they'd enjoyed spending all day every day with Allie all summer. But they had to.

"We love you," Finn said. "We'll see you later today." Hand in hand, the married couple left the apartment.

x

When Finn and Rachel had left the apartment, Allie began crawling toward the door. Since this was the first time Finn and Rachel would both be in class and Allie would be in the apartment, all four of their roommates decided to stay home with Allie today.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Allie said.

Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana exchanged glances. They knew how attached Allie was to Finn and Rachel, but they couldn't call them.

Blaine went over and picked up Allie. "Come on, Allie. Let's play a game."

Allie looked up at Blaine. "What?"

Again, the group looked at each other. "How about hide and seek?" Brittany suggested. "That's fun."

"How you play?" Allie asked.

"How it's going to work is we'll hide and you'll find us," Kurt said. "Does that sound fun?"

"I'll help you find them," Blaine said. "We'll cover our eyes and count to twenty, and then we'll go look for them. Does that sound fun?"

"Yeah!" Allie said.

Blaine and Allie counted to twenty, and when they looked up, Kurt, Brittany and Santana were nowhere in sight. "Where they go?" Allie asked.

"We'll have to find them!" Blaine said. He took Allie's hand as they walked around the apartment, calling out Kurt, Brittany and Santana's names. They looked behind all the couches in the living room and under the table in the kitchen, but didn't find anyone. Then, Blaine felt a tug on his pants.

"Do you think you see someone?" Blaine asked.

Allie pointed at the window. Blaine saw a pair of feet behind the curtains. "You found someone, Allie! Let's go see who it is."

They walked over to the curtains and Allie lifted them to see Brittany. "You found me!" Brittany said.

"Yeah!" Allie said.

"Now we need to find Santana and Kurt," Blaine said. The three of them looked around the apartment some more, and eventually found Santana hiding under the covers in her and Brittany's bed. Now only Kurt was left, and Allie told them she wanted to find him with no help.

They went into Kurt and Blaine's room and Allie looked under the bed. "No Kurty." She looked under the desk. "No Kurty." Then she opened the closet door and saw Kurt. "Found you!"

"I won," Kurt said.

"Yes you did, babe," Blaine said.

"Play again?" Allie asked.

The group played another round of hide and seek, and at the end of that round, Allie was standing in front of Finn and Rachel's room. "Are you okay, Allie?" Kurt asked.

"I miss my mommy and daddy," Allie said.

"So do we," Santana said. "But they'll be home soon."

"Want to watch TV?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah!" Allie said.

"What do you want to ask?" Blaine asked.

"Barney Dinosaur," Allie said.

"We can watch that," Brittany said. "I like the green dinosaur. Do you like her, Allie?"

"She my favorite!" Allie said.

Santana found the DVD and put it in the DVD player. Allie, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana were watching the movie until they heard the door open. They turned around to see Finn and Rachel come in hand in hand.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Allie shouted, running up to hug her parents.

"Hey, baby girl!" Rachel said. "We missed you!"

"Missed you," Allie said.

"Were you good for Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine, Aunt Brittany and Aunt Santana?" Finn asked.

"Yes!" Allie said.

Finn looked up at their friends. "Thanks so much for doing this."

"We love our niece," Kurt said.

"Guess what?" Rachel said.

"You're having another baby?" Brittany asked.

Rachel and Finn both laughed. "I think we're good for now. After we graduate, that'll happen."

"Rachel's trying out for a Broadway show!" Finn announced.

"Seriously?" Kurt asked.

"You two should try out, too, I'm sure they'll tell you," Rachel said. "The Broadway revival of Funny Girl is looking at NYADA for people to join the cast."

"Rachel needs to try out," Finn said.

"I will," Rachel said.

x

Later that day, Rachel and Finn had both gone back to campus for other classes, but the whole group was back at the apartment to get ready for bed. Once Allie was in bed, Rachel went into the living room, where Finn was doing homework. "So, I've been looking around for a song to sing for my audition. Here's a song I have in mind. Would you listen to it?"

"Of course I will," Finn said.

Rachel began singing for her husband.

_Oh my man, I love him so  
He'll never know_

_All my life is just despair_  
_But I don't care_

_When he takes me in his arms_  
_The world is bright all right_

_What's the difference if I say_  
_I'll go away_  
_When I know I'll come back on my knees someday_

_For whatever my man is_  
_I am his_  
_forever more_

_Oh my man I love him so_  
_He'll never know_

_All my life is just despair_  
_But I don't care_

_When he takes me in his arms_  
_The world is bright all right_

_What's the difference if I say_  
_I'll go away_  
_When I know I'll come back on my knees someday_  
_For whatever my man is_  
_I am his forever more._

"You know, when we had Nationals tryouts our junior year, I sang that song," Rachel said. "Jesse asked me if I was singing to anyone in particular, and I said no, but I was thinking of you."

"Really?" Finn asked.

"Yes really!" Rachel said.

"Rach, that was amazing," Finn said. "I'm sure you'll get a part."

"I'm not expecting to get a lead this early, but I hope I at least get a place in the chorus."

"You'll get a part," Finn said. "And Allie and I will be in the front row on opening night."

_SONG: My Man from Funny Girl (performed by Rachel Hudson)_

_Chapter 7 preview: Rachel has the Funny Girl audition - how will it go? Some familiar faces also come to New York to see Finchel, Klaine, Brittana and Allie._


	7. Chapter 7: Audition

_Hey guys! Thanks SO much for all your support of this story. I can't believe it's almost at 100 reviews. I absolutely love writing about Finn and Rachel, and I'm glad people like what I do with them. I just wish I owned Glee. If I did, they NEVER would have broken up. But I am excited for Glee to return on Thursday! I want to know what's going on with... well, the cliffhanger from the end of the last episode._

_Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to continue! Thanks again for the support._

Chapter 7: Audition

"You need to eat something," Brittany said at breakfast.

"I'm not hungry," Rachel said. Today was her audition. She'd been up most of the night going over her audition piece. She was impressed that Finn, Allie, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana had slept through the night. She'd barely slept.

"Rach, you look so tired," Finn said. "Are you sure that you'll be able to try out today?"

"I don't think I can reschedule it, Finn," Rachel said. "They're coming to NYADA today."

"This is why Blaine and I decided not to try out," Kurt said. "Look how stressed she is."

Rachel groaned. "I guess I was wrong. I don't think I'll get into the show."

"Come on, Rachel, I'm sure the fact that you were in New Directions will give you an advantage," Blaine said. "Think about it. Four New Directions alumni go to NYADA." Which was true - Kurt, Blaine and Rachel were there, and Harmony, who Rachel and Kurt had met at the NYADA mixer their senior year, ended up transferring to McKinley and joining New Directions. Now she was attending NYADA, too.

"Yeah, but there's so many talented people at NYADA," Rachel said.

"Do you want to stay home this morning?" Kurt asked.

"No, I have class, and then I'm going to lunch with Katie and Anna," Rachel said.

"Are Katie and Anna trying out?" Santana asked.

"No, they're not musical theatre majors," Rachel said. She thought part of the reason why she, Katie and Anna were close was because they were all in different departments. Very few students were close to people in their department at NYADA, and everything at times felt like one big competition.

"Don't worry, Mommy," Allie said.

Rachel smiled and gave her daughter a hug. "I love you, honey. You be good for Daddy today, okay?"

"Okay," Allie said. Rachel nervously kissed Finn goodbye and said goodbye to her roommates, then began leaving for school. When she was little, she thought that the directors of the show would stop her halfway through her song because she was so good. But her years at NYADA and competing in Glee club had taught her that just because she was good didn't mean other people weren't.

She was glad that Cassandra July wasn't at NYADA anymore. Undoubtedly, Cassandra would have made Rachel feel bad about the upcoming audition. Rachel could barely focus in her morning classes, and she was glad when it was time to go out to lunch with Katie and Anna. She couldn't help but be jealous that her friends had already gotten their first performance gigs. Katie was an extra in a traveling production of The Nutcracker this holiday season and Anna had gotten a small recurring role in a new TV series on cable.

"Are you nervous for your audition?" Katie asked as the girls sat down.

"Yeah," Rachel said.

"Of course you are," Anna said. "When I went to the TV studio, I almost forgot my lines."

"You still got the part," Rachel said.

"A small one, but it's a start," Anna said.

"I was so worried I'd fall during my tryout for the ballet," Katie said. "Some of the other girls there were so much better than I am."

"You are from New Directions, remember that, Rachel," Anna said.

"Yeah, this is the first time in history four kids from the same high school have been at NYADA at once," Katie said.

Rachel felt her phone vibrate. She opened it and saw a picture of Finn and Allie. Finn had typed under the photo, "Good luck! We love you!"

"Awww!" Rachel said.

"What is it?" Katie asked.

Rachel showed the photo of Allie and Finn. "Allie's gotten so big, Rachel," Anna said.

"And so cute!" Katie added.

"You two need to come over soon," Rachel said.

"Want us to walk you to the theatre for the audition?" Anna asked.

"You don't have to," Rachel said.

"It's what friends do," Katie said.

The girls finished their lunch and then walked together to the theatre where auditions were being held. Rachel took a seat as she looked around, noticing some people she knew from NYADA and others who she didn't know. The casting director explained how the process would work today: at random, people would be paired up and sing a song from the musical together. The person who performed the song better would move on to the next phase of auditions. The pairs were announced and given their songs. Rachel and her partner would sing "Don't Rain On My Parade." The first pair sang. They were good. Feeling more nervous, Rachel sent Finn a text: "I can't do this."

Finn replied, "Yes, you can. Remember, this is your time."

Rachel sent Finn another text. "These other girls are really good." She listened to the pair that was on stage now; she was sure both of them would beat her without much trouble.

Finn sent back another text, "That's not the Rachel Hudson I know. You know you are the best."

Rachel sent a text, "I love you." Then she went to stand to wait with her partner.

"So I'm up against you?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, guess so," Rachel said. "I'm Rachel Hudson, I'm originally from Lima, Ohio. I go to NYADA."

The girl made a face. "Never heard of that city. I grew up here in New York, both my parents were on Broadway. I was actually just in a touring production of Next To Normal."

This didn't sound good. Rachel didn't want to let this girl intimidate her though. "What's your name?"

"Barbra Steiger," the girl said. "Named after Barbra Streisand herself. My parents know her, you know."

"That's cool," Rachel said. She already sensed doom. There was no way she'd beat a girl with Broadway in her blood. The girls were called on to the stage, and the music began. Rachel would be singing first, and that was nerve-wracking enough for her. As the music began, she closed her eyes, pretending she was just singing in her apartment.

_Rachel: Don't tell me not to live  
Just sit and putter  
Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter  
Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade_

_Barbra: Don't tell me not to fly_  
_I've simply got to_  
_If someone takes a spill_  
_It's me and not you_  
_Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade_

_Rachel: I'll march my band out_  
_I'll beat my drum_  
_And if I'm fanned out_  
_Barbra: Your turn at bat, sir_  
_At least I didn't fake it_  
_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it_

_Rachel: But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection_  
_A freckle on the nose of life's complexion_  
_A cinder on the shiny apple of his eye_  
_Barbra: I gotta fly once_  
_I gotta try once_  
_Only can die once, right, sir_  
_Rachel: Ooh, life is juicy_  
_Juicy, and you see_  
_I gotta have my bite, sir_

_Barbra: Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a comer_  
_I simply gotta march_  
_My heart's a drummer_  
_Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade_

_Rachel: I'm gonna live and live now_  
_Barbra: Get what I want I know how_

_Rachel: One roll for the whole shebang_  
_One throw, that bell will go clang_  
_Barbra: Eye on the target and wham_  
_One shot, one gun shot, and BAM_  
_Hey, Mr. Arnstien_  
_Here I am!_

_Rachel: I'll march my band out_  
_I'll beat my drum_  
_And if I'm fanned out_  
_Your turn at bat, sir_  
_Barbra: At least I didn't fake it_  
_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it_  
_Rachel: Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a comer_  
_Barbra: I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer_  
_Both: Nobody, no, nobody_  
_Is gonna rain on my parade!_

At the end of the song, Rachel knew that Barbra was better. She'd sung "Don't Rain On My Parade before, but she thought it was far from her best song. She went over her list of solos in her mind - Without You, Get It Right, How Deep Is Your Love, Here's To Us, Firework, Go Your Own Way, The Only Exception, Cry and O Holy Night had all been better. She knew right now she wasn't going to be in this revival.

x

"I hope things went okay," Finn said as Kurt and Blaine came into the apartment. He had no classes today, so he didn't have to worry about Allie being alone while Rachel was at the audition.

"We all know how talented Rachel is," Kurt said.

"Yeah, but still," Finn said. "We also all know how nervous she gets."

"Mommy good singer," Allie said.

Finn smiled. "Yes she is."

"When Mommy home?" Allie asked.

Finn looked at the clock. "Soon, I hope." He heard the apartment door open again and saw Brittany and Santana come in with Marley, Ryder and Jake. He'd almost forgotten that the three of them were now living in New York, as Ryder and Marley were going to Fordham and Jake was going to Brooklyn College. The three of them were living in an apartment with Harmony.

"Hey!" Finn said, looking up.

"Hey!" Marley said. She looked at Allie. "Hey Allie! Remember me? Wow, she's so big!"

"Yes she is," Finn said. "It's great to see you guys."

"You too," Ryder said. "We ran into Santana and Brittany at Times Square, and they suggested we come here and visit."

"Where's Rachel?" Marley asked.

"Oh, she's at an audition," Finn said.

"Funny Girl?" Jake asked. "Harmony was talking about trying out for that, but she decided not to. To be honest, I think the real reason she decided against it was that some bar asked her to perform tonight."

"Rachel was really nervous," Santana said.

"Is she okay?" Ryder asked.

"I don't know how it went," Finn said. "She was texting me about how good she thought the other girls trying out were."

The group heard the door open and Rachel came in. She didn't make eye contact with anyone, probably didn't even notice that Ryder, Marley and Jake were there. Finn did manage to see the look on Rachel's face. She looked like she was ready to cry.

"Mommy okay?" Allie asked.

"That didn't look good," Blaine said.

"I'll go talk to her," Finn said.

"I come?" Allie asked.

"You can come," Finn said. He picked up his daughter and went into his and Rachel's bedroom, where Rachel was face down on their bed. He didn't know what to say, but luckily, Allie took over. "Mommy?"

Rachel sat up. "Hi Finn. Hi Allie." Finn saw tears in Rachel's eyes. He put Allie on Rachel's lap, then sat next to his wife and put his arm around her.

"What happened?" Finn asked softly.

"I didn't get in," Rachel said. "I didn't even make it to the second round. They didn't like me."

"What did they say?" Finn asked.

"They said that my pitch wasn't quite right, and that I was breathing too heavily at times," Rachel said.

"They stupid!" Allie said.

Finn and Rachel both smiled at their daughter. "Every little thing matters," Rachel said.

"Rachel, it was only your first audition," Finn said. "This one didn't go well, but maybe your next one will."

"If there is a next one," Rachel sighed.

"There will be," Finn said. He leaned over and kissed his wife.

"I love you," Rachel said. "And I love Allie."

"Love you Mommy," Allie said.

"Rach, we have some visitors, how about we go say hi?" Finn asked.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, Ryder, Jake and Marley are here," Finn said.

"They haven't been here since they moved to New York!" Rachel said. "Let's go." She picked up Allie and left the room, followed by Finn. This audition may not have gone well for Rachel, but Finn was sure there were better ones in the future for her.

_SONG: "Don't Rain On My Parade" from Funny Girl_


	8. Chapter 8: Bunnies

_Thanks so much for all your support of the last chapter and for over 100 reviews! It all means so much to me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to continue. And of course, enjoy Glee tomorrow night! Here's hoping for some Finchel! And of course, that we get answers to the questions from the last episode._

Chapter 8: Bunnies

Rachel looked at the calendar and couldn't believe it. Today, she and Finn were going to take Allie to visitation day at the preschool they were hoping to send her to next year. NYADA and NYU were still on winter break, but the preschool had started up again. Kurt and Blaine were visiting Blaine's brother in Los Angeles and Santana and Brittany were visiting their families back in Lima, so the three of them were in New York by themselves.

"Do you think she'll be nervous?" Finn asked, seeing Rachel looking at the calendar.

"I don't know," Rachel said. They hadn't told Allie that they were visiting the preschool yet.

Allie came out of her room. "Morning Mommy. Morning Daddy."

"Morning Allie," Rachel said.

"Ready for breakfast?" Finn asked.

"Yes!" Allie said. The family sat down to eat breakfast before Rachel helped Allie get dressed. After Rachel dressed Allie, they decided to tell her about their plans for the day.

"Guess what we're doing today, Allie?" Finn asked.

"What?" Allie asked.

"We're visiting your preschool," Finn said.

"What's a preschool?" Allie asked.

"You know how Daddy and I go to school?" Rachel asked. "It's like a school for little kids like you."

"I don't want to go to school!" Allie said, running to her room.

Finn and Rachel didn't know why she didn't want to go, but they followed their daughter into her room. "Why don't you want to go, Allie?" Rachel asked.

"I don't like school," Allie said. "Too much boring stuff."

"Preschool isn't like the school Daddy and I go to," Rachel said. "You'll like it, there will be people like you there."

"But you said strangers bad," Allie said.

"These people will be fine," Finn said.

"I don't wanna go!" Allie pouted.

"Allie, we're only visiting," Rachel said. "We'll come home. You won't have to go for a long time."

"I wanna stay home!" Allie protested.

Finn and Rachel hadn't anticipated it being this hard. "Allie, it's like we said, you won't have to go for a long time," Finn said.

"I never wanna go!" Allie said.

Rachel had to think fast. They had to leave soon. "Allie, we have to go today, and Mommy and Daddy can't leave you home alone. If you come with us, we'll buy you a toy on the way home."

"Okay then," Allie said. Rachel and Finn looked at each other and sighed with relief. They hadn't gotten Allie any new toys since Christmas a few weeks ago anyway.

Allie seemed pretty at ease on the bus ride to the preschool. When they got off the bus, she seemed to get scared again. When Finn said it was time to get off the bus, Allie refused to get out of her seat.

"Allie, we need to get off," Rachel said. Apparently their conversation earlier was forgotten.

"I don't want to!" Allie said.

"Aren't you forgetting about the toy?" Finn asked.

"Oh," Allie said, getting off the bus. Finn and Rachel followed their daughter off and led her to the building. The preschool was part of a larger New York City public elementary school. The elementary school closest to their apartment didn't have a preschool, so this was their closest one.

The family walked in and saw that other families had begun to arrive. The kids would be in the preschool room while the parents went to a meeting. They went to the registration table, where some PTA members were checking in the preschoolers and their parents.

"Names?" the PTA officer from the elementary school asked. She gave them a weird look. Finn and Rachel were clearly in their early twenties, and Allie was clearly two and a half. When you did the calculations, things were pretty clear.

"I'm Finn Hudson, and this is my wife Rachel and our daughter Allie," Finn said.

The PTA officer checked their names off on the list and gave Allie a name tag. "She'll be in Room 124," the PTA officer told them. "Then, you two can go to the parent information meeting in the gym."

Rachel tried not to get annoyed as she walked Allie to the room. When they arrived, she turned to her daughter. "We'll see you soon, okay?"

Allie wrapped her arms around Rachel's legs. "Mommy, don't leave!"

"I have to," Rachel said. "I have to go to the parent meeting. But I'll be back later."

"Don't go!" Allie repeated.

The teacher came to the door. "Hi, I'm Ms. Seaman."

Rachel smiled. "This is Allie. She's a little shy today."

Ms. Seaman knelt down. "Hi, Allie. I'm Ms. Seaman."

Allie turned around. "Hi."

"You're going to have fun today," Ms. Seaman said. "You'll get to meet some of your friends for next year, and you can draw a picture, and we'll have a snack."

Allie managed to smile. Then she turned to Finn and Rachel. "Bye Daddy. Bye Mommy."

"Bye Allie, we love you," Finn said. He and Rachel each gave their daughter a kiss before leaving to go to the meeting.

x

When Finn and Rachel were gone, Allie stood in the preschool room and looked around. There were a few other boys and girls in the room, playing with toys, coloring or flipping through books. She'd never been with so many kids her age before.

Allie walked up to a girl playing with stuffed animals. "Hi."

"Hi!" the girl said.

"Can I play?" Allie asked.

"Yes," the girl said.

Allie picked up a bunny. "I like bunnies."

"Bunnies best!" the girl said.

Allie giggled. "I got one like this at home."

The teacher came over. "Hi, Allie. Hi, Mia. You like the bunnies?"

"Yes!" Allie said.

"You Allie?" the other girl asked. "I Mia."

"Yeah," Allie said. The girls went back to playing with the stuffed bunnies.

x

Finn and Rachel took their seats in the gym for the informational meeting. They were undoubtedly the youngest parents there. Other than the PTA officer when they came in, no one seemed to be bothered by it. Waiting for the meeting to begin, Finn wondered about Allie.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked Finn.

"I'm fine," Finn said. "I'm just wondering if Allie's doing okay."

Rachel gave Finn a kiss. "I'm sure she is."

"Can you believe she'll be in preschool in the fall?" Finn asked.

"Hard to believe," Rachel said. "But one of the upsides of that is that we can just schedule our classes for when she's in school."

"Next year's our senior year of college!" Finn said, barely believing what he was saying.

"I know, it's nuts," Rachel said. "And this year, Katie and Anna are graduating from NYADA, and Santana's graduating from Tisch, and Quinn's graduating from Yale, and Mike's graduating from Joffrey, and Mercedes is graduating from UCLA."

"Wow," Finn said.

Someone came to the podium to speak, letting them now that it was time for the informational meeting to begin.

x

"Mommy! Daddy!" It was the end of the meeting, and Finn and Rachel saw Allie running toward them.

"Hi Allie," Rachel said. "Did you have fun today?" (Finn didn't know why Rachel was asking, Allie looked pretty happy.)

"Oh yes!" Allie said. She pointed at another girl. "That's Mia."

Finn and Rachel looked at the girl Allie was pointed to, with who they assumed was her mom. "Hi," Finn said. "I'm Finn Hudson, it looks like our daughters were playing together."

"That's great," Mia's mom said, as Finn and Rachel both breathed a sigh of relief that this woman didn't mind her daughter playing with the child of college aged parents. "Before school starts in the fall, maybe we could get the girls to play together."

"That sounds good," Rachel said. She got out a piece of paper. "Here's our phone number."

"I'll call you guys," Mia's mom said.

"Great!" Rachel said.

"Bye Mia," Allie said.

"Bye Allie," Mia said. The girls left with their families.

"So, you had fun?" Finn asked his daughter.

"So much fun!" Allie said. "They have fun toys there, they do." She picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Rachel.

"What's this?" Rachel asked as Finn looked on.

"It's me, and Mommy, and Daddy," Allie said. Finn looked on and saw a drawing with three stick figures.

"That's very nice, Allie," Finn said. "I like it."

"Ready to go get lunch?" Rachel asked.

"Oh yes!" Allie said.

The family got on the bus to a nearby restaurant for lunch. Since they'd gotten the visit out of the way, Finn felt relieved that the first day of school would probably go better in the fall. As they lined up at the restaurant, Rachel heard a voice. "Rachel! Finn! Allie!"

Finn turned and saw Beth running toward them, followed by Shelby.

"Beth! Grammy!" Allie cried.

Beth gave Allie, Finn and Rachel each a hug. "How was your preschool visit?" Shelby asked them.

"It was fun!" Allie said.

"Beth, why aren't you in school?" Finn asked.

"No school today," Beth said.

"Her school lost electricity," Shelby explained.

"Oh, I see," Finn said.

"How are the three of you doing?" Shelby asked.

"We're great," Rachel said.

"That's good," Shelby said. "Do you three want to sit with Beth and me?"

"We'd love that," Rachel said.

Finn, Rachel and Allie went to join Shelby and Beth at their table. It made Finn and Rachel happy to see their daughter getting along so well with Puck and Quinn's daughter, who was also Rachel's sister.

"So, NYADA's going well?" Shelby asked Rachel.

"Yeah, it is," Rachel said. Finn felt good when Rachel said that, as he knew the beginning of her time at NYADA hadn't been easy. Now that Cassandra July wasn't working there and Rachel had friends there, things were a lot better.

They sat at the restaurant for nearly an hour before Shelby and Beth took off for their house and Rachel, Finn and Allie began heading home. As Finn and Rachel began looking at the bus map, Allie tugged on Finn's sleave. "Daddy?"

"What is it, Allie?" Finn asked.

"Don't forget, you and Mommy said I can get a new toy," Allie said.

Finn and Rachel smiled at each other. Allie never forgot anything. "Guess we'd better get to the store then," Rachel said.

Finn and Rachel took Allie to the store to pick out a toy. She picked out a stuffed bunny and told them that it looked just like the one they had at the preschool.

"What's her name?" Finn asked Allie on the bus ride home.

"Bunny," Allie said.

Finn and Rachel smiled at each other. "I like that name," Rachel said.

"Bunny likes you, Mommy and Daddy," Allie said.

"Awww, we like Bunny too," Rachel said.

"When can I go back?" Allie asked.

"Not till the fall," Rachel said.

"You go every day!" Allie pouted. "No fair!"

Finn laughed. By the time Allie was their age, she'd probably wish she didn't have to go to school every day.

_Chapter 8 preview: Finn, Blaine and some of Finn's friends from NYU take Allie to a game. Another Glee couple gets engaged._


	9. Chapter 9: Game Time

_Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the support so far. It means so, so much to me, especially with how many great Finchel fanfics there are out there. I had a lot of fun with this chapter. And speaking of great writers - this chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends on Glee Forum, gleefan_2010. She is super awesome and I hope she had a great birthday yesterday!_

_Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 9: Game Time

"YES!" Finn shouted.

Rachel went into their bedroom after putting Allie down for a nap. Even though she was taking fewer naps, she still needed them. "What is it, Finn? And please be quiet. I just put Allie down."

Finn looked at Rachel, smiling wide. "Sorry, Rach. But I won!"

"You won what?" Rachel asked.

"I won six tickets to the Nets playoff game!" Finn said, practically bouncing in his seat.

Rachel would probably be this excited if she won tickets to the Tony awards, but then again, this was Finn. He'd been excited when the Nets made it into the playoffs, but disappointed when he saw how expensive tickets were. "That's great, Finn. When's the game?"

"In two days," Finn said. "Rach, I was wondering - can I bring Allie with me?"

Rachel was a bit nervous about Allie in the big arena. "Finn, the arena's so big..."

"I'll be there to keep an eye on her," Finn said. "I'm sure Blaine will want to come too."

"Okay," Rachel said. "I'll probably just stay home with Kurt, Santana and Brittany."

"So you're saying I can bring her?" Finn asked, looking even more excited.

"Yeah," Rachel said. "It's about time she get acquainted with your world."

Finn got up from his desk and came over to kiss Rachel. Rachel giggled. "What was that for?"

"I just love you, a lot," Finn said.

Rachel took Finn's hand. "I love you, too. I'm so glad you're my husband."

"I'm so glad you're my wife," Finn said.

"Finn," Rachel said quietly. "Tonight, would you like to..."

"I'd love to," Finn said.

x

The next evening, Finn, Allie and Blaine were standing in line for the game with three of Finn's friends from NYU. "I can't believe you scored us tickets," Blake said to Finn.

"It was luck," Finn said. "We live in New York, I'm sure millions of people entered."

Allie squeezed Finn's hand tightly. He knelt down to see what was going on. "Lots of people," Allie whispered.

Finn picked up Allie. "You'd better stick with me."

Allie put her arms around Finn's neck as Finn picked her up. "You're a great dad, Finn," Blaine said.  
"I try to be," Finn said.

"He bestest!" Allie said.

The boys laughed as Finn showed his ticket and Allie's to the person checking tickets. Before going to their seats, the boys stopped at the souvenir stand, where Finn bought Allie a Nets jersey. Allie immediately asked Finn if she could put it on right now. Finn helped Allie put it on as they headed to their seats. As they approached the section they were in, Allie nudged Finn. "Daddy?"

"What is it, Allie?" Finn asked.

Allie pointed to the concession stand, which had a picture of ice cream. "I want ice cream."

"You might as well get her ice cream, Finn," Blake said.

"Yeah, Rachel's not here to talk about it being healthy," Nathan added.

"I like ice cream!" Allie protested, as if she knew the boys were teasing her.

"Of course we'll get you some," Finn said.

"I'd like some myself," said Peter.

"Because ice cream the best!" Allie said.

"I thought I was the best," Finn said as they got in line.

"You and Mommy and ice cream," Allie clarified. They got the ice cream, then headed to their seats. The arena looked like it was almost completely sold out, and Finn noticed that several people from Miami were near them, having come in to cheer on their team. He shuddered at the Miami people - he'd never liked the Miami Heat since the best player from the Cleveland Cavaliers, the closest team to Lima, had left for the Miami Heat.

The players came on to the court to begin the game, and Allie turned to Finn. "Daddy, which ones good and which ones bad?"

Finn didn't know what to say to this. They wanted New York to win of course, but he probably shouldn't expose Allie to the competitive outlet of sports quite yet. "We want the guys in the white to win," Finn said.

"So ones in black bad?" Allie asked.

"Allie, why are you so concerned about good and bad?" Peter asked.

"It's probably because the other day she was watching a movie, and Brittany told her who was good and who was bad," Blaine said.

"Yeah, I think that's it," Finn said.

"How does this work, Daddy?" Allie asked.

Finn smiled at his daughter. "Well, the guys in the white are trying to get the ball into that hoop and the guys in the black are trying to get the ball into that hoop," Finn said. "The guys in the white are trying to stop the guys in the black, and the guys in the black are trying to stop the guys in the white."

"Oh," Allie said. One of the Nets got the ball in the hoop, and the crowd began cheering. Allie turned to Finn. "What now?"

"We got some points," Finn said. "They keep trying to get the ball in the hoop until the game's over."

"Oh," Allie said again.

"Did you know your daddy played basketball when he was in high school, Allie?" Blake asked.

Allie looked excited. "Like these guys?"

"Not quite," Finn said.

"He was probably good," Nathan said. "He's so tall!"

"What color your shirt?" Allie asked Finn.

Finn smiled at his daughter. "It was red."

"Oh," Allie said, smiling.

The game lasted for nearly three hours, but in the end, the Nets won. Allie was pretty tired by the time the game was over, so Finn carried her out of the arena. Blake, Peter and Nathan got on one bus back to NYU, and Finn, Blaine and Allie headed for the train station. When they got on the train, Allie fell asleep in Finn's lap. Once Allie was asleep, Blaine spoke. "Finn?"

"What's up?" Finn asked.

"When did you know it was the right time to ask Rachel to marry you?" Blaine asked.

Finn had a feeling he knew what was coming up. "Well, I was really starting to think about my life. There were lots of things I was uncertain about - what I'd be doing, where I'd be. There was one thing I was sure about though - Rachel was the one. I knew I could never love anyone in the way I love her, and that I wanted to spend my life with her. And now here we are, married with a beautiful little girl."

"Wow," Blaine said.

"Are you thinking it's time for you and Kurt?" Finn asked.

"Yeah," Blaine said. "Maybe in a year or so, after we graduate, we could get married, but I'd really like to tell him now that I want to marry him."

"Well, that's awesome," Finn said.

"Could you help me pick out a ring?" Blaine asked.

"I think that's a job for Rachel, Santana and Brittany," Finn said. "But I'd be happy to help with your proposal song."

"You think I should propose in song?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Finn said. "That's how Puck did it, and that's how I did it for Rachel the second time."

The train pulled up toward their apartment, and Finn carried Allie inside. Rachel, Kurt, Brittany and Santana were waiting in the living room.

"She fell asleep?" Rachel whispered, coming over to Finn and Allie.

Finn nodded and gave Rachel a kiss. "We had fun though."

"Did the Nets win?" Rachel asked.

"They did," Finn said with a smile.

Rachel took Allie out of Finn's arms. "I'm going to get her in her pajamas."

"I'll come with you," Finn said. They walked down the hall toward Allie's room. Allie opened her eyes.

"Mommy?" Allie said.

"I'm here," Rachel said.

"I had fun with Daddy," Allie said.

Rachel smiled. "I'm sure you did." She smiled at Finn, who smiled back. They helped Allie get into bed before going back to their room. When they arrived, Rachel turned to Finn. "It's weird."

"What is?" Finn asked.

"They think that the honeymoon doesn't last long, but for me, being married to you is like being on a permanent honeymoon."

Finn looked at Rachel. "Really?"

"Yes really!" Rachel said.

x

A few days later, Finn, Rachel, Allie, Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany were having dinner when Blaine stood up and turned to Kurt. "Kurt, there's something I want to tell you."

"Okay," Kurt said.

Rachel knew what this was. She, Santana and Brittany had helped Blaine pick out an engagement ring for Kurt, and Finn had helped Blaine pick a song to sing for the proposal.

"Actually, I think I should tell you in song," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hands and beginning to sing.

_Blaine: The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath._

_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth._

_Tell me that we belong together,_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed._

_You're my survival, you're my living proof._

_My love is alive and not dead._

_Tell me that we belong together._

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead._

_I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your..._

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_The greatest fan of your life._

_...greatest fan of your life._

"Kurt, I love you," Blaine said.

"I love you too," Kurt said, his eyes welling up.

"Kurt, I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Blaine said. He knelt in front of Kurt, reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. "Will you marry me?"

Kurt began sobbing. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Blaine gave Kurt the ring, and they kissed passionately. As with Puck and Quinn, Rachel was strongly reminded of when Finn gave her the ring for the first time.

"We did a good job helping him pick one out, didn't we?" Santana asked Kurt.

"You girls helped him pick a ring?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I don't think he could have done it himself," Brittany said.

"It's so pretty," Kurt said.

"I was thinking we should get married after graduation next year," Blaine said to Kurt.

"You're the only two left in our apartment to not be engaged," Finn said to Brittany and Santana. Both girls started giggling.

"We'd better call Mom and Dad," Kurt said to Finn.

"They knew this was coming," Finn said.

"At least I asked them before I asked Kurt!" Blaine said to Finn. Then he turned to Allie. "You'll be our flower girl, right?"

"Duh!" Allie giggled.

"I don't think any wedding can top ours though," Rachel said to Finn.

"That's right," Finn said. "Well, maybe Allie's when she's old enough."

Rachel giggled. "Let's not think that far into the future."

_So Klaine are engaged now! Their wedding will be in a few chapters._

_Chapter 10 preview: Finn and Rachel have a scare related to Allie._


	10. Chapter 10: Appendicitis

_Hey guys! Wow! Did you enjoy Glee last night? I love Kurt, Santana and Rachel in New York, but by reading this, I think you know who needs to join them. I loved Santana standing up to Brody, and the Finn/ Brody confrontation... it turned me on. "STAY AWAY FROM MY FUTURE WIFE!"_

_Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter and review if you want me to continue. As always, thanks for the support!_

Chapter 10: Appendicitis

"Allie, it's time to get up," Rachel called. It was ten in the morning, but Allie still wasn't up yet. Rachel went into Allie's room and gently nudged her daughter. "Honey, it's time to get up."

Allie moaned.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"I don't feel well," Allie said.

Rachel felt concern coming on. She put her hand on Allie's forehead. It wasn't flu season, but she could tell Allie had a fever. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," Allie said.

Rachel went to the bathroom to get the thermometer where Finn was in the shower. Finn turned off the shower and got out. "Rach, why didn't you knock?"

"Finn, I've seen you naked," Rachel said as Finn wrapped himself in a towel. "I'm worried about Allie."

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

Rachel reached in the cabinet and got out the thermometer. "I think she has a fever."

"Oh no!" Finn said. "Well, she did want to go to bed early last night."

Rachel thought for a minute. "That's true, I'm going to go take her temperature."

"I'll be right there," Finn said as Rachel went to Allie's room.

"Mommy," Allie said.

Rachel sat down on the bed. "I'm here, baby."

"Stay with me?" Allie asked.

"Of course," Rachel said. "Could you open your mouth?"

Allie opened her mouth and Rachel put the thermometer in. "Don't talk until this beeps." She knew Allie had a fever, but she wanted to know how high it was.

Allie began coughing when Rachel put the thermometer in her mouth. Rachel quickly took it out, and Allie threw up on her bed sheets.

"Oh no," Rachel said as Allie began crying.

"That's yucky, Mommy," Allie said.

Despite the fact that it would get vomit on her clothes, Rachel gave her daughter a hug. "I know, I hate it when that happens. Let's put on some clean clothes, and then you can come lie down in Mommy and Daddy's room."

"Okay," Allie said. Rachel got out a new outfit for Allie and helped her daughter change into it. Hand in hand, they began leaving the room when Allie paused. "Mommy?"

"What is it, baby?" Rachel asked.

"What'll happen to my bed?" Allie asked.

"We'll get it fixed up, don't worry," Rachel said as she took her daughter's hand and led her into the hall to go to the room she and Finn slept in. As they entered the hall, Finn approached them.

"Icky stuff came out of me," Allie said to Finn.

"She threw up," Rachel clarified.

"Oh no," Finn said. "Rach, do you think we should take her to the doctor?"

"I'm taking her to our bed to lie down," Rachel said. "I'll take her temperature and then we can decide what to do."

"Okay baby," Finn said.

"Finn?" Rachel asked.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Could you take Allie's sheets off and take them to the laundry room?"

"Ew, that's gross."

Rachel gave Finn a look. "Finnegan Christopher Hudson, our daughter is sick."

"I'll do it," Finn said, going into Allie's room.

"Mommy?" Allie whimpered.

Rachel knelt down to be at her daughter's eye level. "What is it, baby?"

"It hurts," Allie said.

Now Rachel was even more worried. "Where?"

Allie pointed at her left side. "Here. Hurts when I stand, it does."

"Want me to carry you?" Rachel asked.

Allie smiled. "Yes please Mommy!"

Rachel tried to remember if pain in the side was a typical symptom of the flu. She carried her daughter into her bedroom and was relieved when Allie smiled when she saw Finn and Rachel's big bed. "I like your bed, Mommy! It's so big!"

"I like it too," Rachel said, placing Allie on the bed. "You just rest here. Lying down helps me feel better when I'm sick."

"Mommies get sick?" Allie asked, giggling.

"I do," Rachel said.

"I not like it if you sick, Mommy," Allie said.

"And I don't like it when you're sick," Rachel said. She quickly put on some cleaner clothes and lay down on the bed next to her daughter, who snuggled into her.

"Mommy?" Allie asked.

"What is it, baby?" Rachel asked.

"Could you get my teddy?" Allie asked.

"I will," Rachel said. As she began to leave, Finn came in with a cup and a bowl.

"Daddy!" Allie exclaimed.

"Hey, Allie," Finn said, sitting on the bed. "I brought ginger ale and saltines for you. These help me when I'm sick."

"But you say no eating in bed!" Allie giggled.

Rachel smiled to herself as she left the room, hearing Finn say to Allie, "You can when you're sick."

Rachel came back a few minutes later with a few of Allie's stuffed animals. Finn was sitting on the bed as Allie sat up, eating the saltines and drinking the ginger ale.

"I brought your friends," Rachel said.

Allie smiled and reached for the stuffed animals as Rachel sat down on the bed. "How are you feeling?" Finn asked.

"It still hurts," Allie said.

"Allie, how much does it hurt?" Rachel asked. "Can you remember a time it hurt this much?"

"I can't, Mommy," Allie said.

"Rach, did you ever finish taking her temperature?" Finn asked.

"I didn't," Rachel said, picking up the thermometer. "Allie, open your mouth. This is like what we started to do earlier."

Rachel put the thermometer in Allie's mouth. Shortly after, it beeped, and Rachel's heart skipped a beat when she saw "102.7" on the thermometer. She handed it to Finn.

"Oh no," Finn said. "Rach, she's really little."

Rachel knew what Finn was thinking. At Allie's age, a high fever could be more serious than it would be for her or Finn. They needed to get medical attention.

"Should we call an ambulance?" Finn asked.

"What's that?" Allie asked.

Rachel turned to her daughter. "It's a car that takes you to the doctor really fast." She turned back to Finn. "I think we should."

"I'll call it," Finn said. "I'll also call Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana, in case they want to meet us at the hospital."

Rachel nodded as Finn left the room to call. She snuggled close to Allie on the bed.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Allie asked.

Rachel sighed. She should appear strong in front of her daughter. "We're just going to take you to the doctor."

"Will they make me better?" Allie asked.

Rachel nodded. "They will."

"Okay," Allie said, sounding nervous. Rachel hugged her daughter, trying to not touch the area Allie pointed to when she said it hurt.

A few minutes later, Finn led the paramedics into the bedroom. "Is this Allie?" one of them asked.

Finn nodded. "Yeah. This is Allie."

"We'd better go," the paramedic said. Rachel picked Allie up and carried her to the ambulance, where she and Finn lay Allie on the stretcher. The paramedics asked them questions about Allie's medical history, but Rachel could barely pay attention to them. She just kept her eyes on her daughter, not letting go of Allie's hand.

A few minutes after the ambulance picked up Finn, Rachel and Allie at the apartment, it arrived at the hospital. Finn carried Allie in as a paramedic led the family to an examination room.

"Make it stop," Allie moaned. Rachel's heart broke when she heard how upset Allie sounded.

"It will, Allie," Rachel said. She took one of Allie's hands as Allie wrapped her other arm around Finn's shoulder. The family sat down in the examination room before the doctor came in and asked Finn and Rachel several of the same questions they'd been asked on the ambulance. The doctor then took a few x-rays, which made Rachel even more nervous. What if there was something really bad going on?

The doctor looked at the x-rays after they were taken. "I think I have an idea of what's going on. I'll talk to the radiologist and be back in a few minutes."

"Okay, thank you," Finn said. Rachel couldn't speak. She was just looking at her little girl, not believing that she was in the emergency room.

"I'll be okay, right?" Allie asked.

Rachel forced a smile. "Of course you will."

After what felt like forever, the doctor came back. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hudson."

"Hi," Finn said. "So, what's going on?"

"Allie has appendicitis," the doctor said.

Rachel had to stop herself from crying. Allie just looked confused. "That's a big word."

"It is," the doctor said. "Luckily, we caught it early enough that if we take her appendix out now, it shouldn't be a problem."

Rachel felt a sense of relief coming over her, but at the same time, she was nervous. Her little girl, going into surgery this young?

"Will it hurt when you take it out?" Allie asked. "It hurts now."

"It won't, don't worry," the doctor said. "We'll give you something that'll help you go to sleep so you don't feel anything while we take it out."

"Okay," Allie said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hudson, you will have to leave while we do the surgery though," the doctor said. "We can't have any distractions when we're doing surgery, especially on someone as small and fragile as Allie."

"What?" Rachel gasped. Her heart broke at the thought of her little girl going through surgery without her there.

Allie grabbed Finn. "I want my mommy and daddy!"

"They can come back as soon as we're done," the doctor said. "But like I said, you'll be asleep, so even if they were here, you wouldn't know."

Allie looked nervous. "Okay." She gave Finn a hug.

Rachel knelt down and gave Allie a kiss. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

Allie looked nervous. "Okay. I love you, Mommy."

"We love you too," Rachel said. She took Finn's hand and walked out of the room, taking a seat in the waiting room. As soon as they sat down, Finn buried his face in his lap and broke down. Rachel felt herself going into shock briefly, but she knew she had to be strong for Finn.

Rachel put her arms around Finn. "She'll be fine," she assured both Finn and herself.

"I know, but I hate the idea of our little girl having her body cut open!" Finn sobbed.

Rachel kissed the back of Finn's head. "They're taking it out so this doesn't happen again. She's going to be fine."

Finn lifted his head and nodded. "It's just... you and Allie are the best things in my life."

Rachel gave Finn a tight hug, not saying anything.

x

Some time passed, and Finn and Rachel sat in the waiting area, waiting for news. Rachel felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany with stuffed animals, candy and balloons.

"Any news?" Brittany asked.

Finn shook his head. "She's still in surgery. Hopefully she'll be done soon."

"We got some stuff for her for when she's done," Santana said.

Rachel smiled. "You guys are the best friends ever."

Finally, the doctor came in the waiting room and Finn jumped out. "How's Allie?"

"She's better," the doctor said. "We took her appendix out successfully and she's asking for her parents."

"May we see her?" Rachel asked.

"Of course," the doctor said, looking at Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana. "Are you all here for Allie, too?"

"Yeah, we're her aunts and uncles," Blaine said. Rachel didn't correct him because she knew hospitals often had a family only visiting policy. Besides, Kurt was Allie's uncle, Blaine would be when they got married, and Santana and Brittany were close enough to be her aunts. The doctor led the six of them into the room, where Allie perked up when she saw who was there. "Mommy! Daddy!"

"Hey princess," Rachel said, hugging her daughter. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Allie said.

"We brought some stuff for you, Allie," Kurt said.

Allie clapped. "Yay! Thank you!"

"You guys spoil her!" Finn said to them.

"It's our job," Blaine said as Allie began eating some of the candy they brought for her.

Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany began talking to Allie and asking her questions about that morning. Brittany asked to see Allie's scar, but Rachel had to look away during that. Instead, she turned to Finn. "We did it."

"Did what?" Finn asked, looking confused.

"We made it through our daughter's first medical crisis," Rachel said. Finn gave her a kiss as they watched their friends with their daughter.

_Chapter 11 preview: More Glee faces come to New York for Labor Day weekend. Also, Allie begins preschool, and Rachel has another audition._


	11. Chapter 11: Babies and Preschool

_Hey guys! I know this chapter ended up being different than I originally planned, but I ended up deciding it was too many plots for one chapter. I am happy with how this chapter turned out though. Hope you guys enjoy it and review if you want me to continue! I always love reading what everyone has to say!_

Chapter 11: Babies and Preschool

"Wake up, Mommy! Wake up, Daddy!"

Rachel opened her eyes and saw that Finn was already awake. They looked and saw their daughter who'd just turned three jumping on the end of their bed.

"What is it, princess?" Finn asked, sitting up.

"Uncle Puck and Aunt Quinn are visiting today!" Allie said excitedly.

Rachel turned to Finn and smiled. Of course she remembered that Puck and Quinn were visiting. The New Yorkers had gone to New Haven last May for Quinn's graduation from Yale and gone a few times over the summer, but this would be the first visit to New York in a while. Puck was a bartender in Connecticut and was playing guitar in an up-and-coming band, and Quinn had begun as a real estate agent.

"I'm excited to see them," Finn said, picking up his daughter and giving her a kiss.

"Me too!" Allie said. "SO excited!"

Rachel took her daughter's hand and lead her into her room. "So, Allie, remember, we said you're starting preschool next week."

"Do I have to?" Allie asked.

Rachel sighed. She knew that Allie had probably forgotten she did fine when she visited back in the winter.

"Allie, you'll be fine," Rachel said.

"But I want to stay home with Mommy and Daddy!" Allie pouted.

"Daddy and I will be at school," Rachel said, helping her daughter get dressed.

"What about Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine, Aunt Brittany and Aunt Santana?" Allie asked.

"They'll be at school, too," Rachel said.

"Oh," Allie said.

Rachel did her best to distract her daughter. "But remember, you don't have to go today."

"Yay!" Allie said. Rachel smiled at her daughter's innocence, one of the good things about being young was that she could be distracted so easily. Finn and Rachel spent the day playing with their daughter before they left for the restaurant with Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany to meet Puck and Quinn for dinner. When they arrived, Puck and Quinn had already gotten a table, and the New Yorkers sat down to join them.

"So, are you two excited for the wedding?" Puck asked Kurt and Blaine.

"We're so excited!" Kurt said.

"How do you think the wedding party will work?" Quinn asked.

"Well, we did some talking," Kurt said. "We're both having a best man and a maid of honor. Finn's my best man, of course, and Sam's Blaine's. Then I decided to use Rachel for my maid of honor, and Blaine's using Tina."

"Yeah, Jake said that you, Sam and Tina were close your senior year," Puck said.

"We're excited," Blaine said.

"Do you have a color in mind for the dresses?" Brittany asked.

"I was thinking green," Kurt said.

"Green would be nice," Rachel said. "I mean, I used blue and Quinn used purple, so we haven't had green yet."

The waiter came up to the table and asked them what they all wanted. Everyone placed their own dinner order, then Rachel said to add on a wine for each of them and milk for Allie.

"Actually, I think I'll just have a coke," Quinn said.

"You're not getting anything to drink, Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"I'll have a soft drink with Allie tonight," Quinn said, looking nervous.

"Should we just tell them?" Puck asked, looking excited.

"Tell us what?" Kurt asked.

"We've got a baby on the way!" Puck announced.

"Baby!?" Allie said. "Like me?"

"That's right, Allie!" Quinn said. "You'll be getting a little cousin!"

"YAY!" Allie said.

"Oh my God, that's so exciting!" Rachel said, jumping out of her seat to hug Puck and Quinn.

"And we don't have to worry about having to give up this one," Puck said.

"Guys, we're so, so happy for you!" Finn said.

"We wanted you guys to be the first to know," Quinn said. "Well, we did call our moms and our siblings to tell them."

"We've also got to tell Beth," Puck added.

Rachel was feeling so happy for her friends. The next generation really was getting started.

x

"Allie, you need to get up," Finn said, standing in his daughter's room. It was a few days later - and today, Allie would be starting preschool.

"I don't want to go," Allie pouted.

Finn sighed and looked at Rachel. Clearly, Allie had forgotten that she'd had fun when she visited the preschool back in the winter. "But you had fun when you visited."

"I don't want to go!" Allie pouted.

"Allie, you have to," Rachel sighed.

"Like I said I don't want to!" Allie said.

"Allie, don't be nervous," Finn said. "You had fun when you visited."

"But that wasn't long," Allie said.

"We'll stay for a little," Rachel said.

"Okay," Allie sighed, getting up and putting on her clothes. The family quietly got on the bus and rode to the preschool. They checked in with the secretary, then went to Allie's classroom. Some kids had already arrived, and the teacher was standing at the door to greet the kids.

"Is it okay if we stay with her for a little bit?" Rachel asked the teacher. Finn noticed that Allie was clinging to Rachel's arm, and he hoped that the teacher would let her stay.

"Today we'd prefer if parents not stay," the teacher said.

"I DON'T WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY TO LEAVE!" Allie shouted, hiding behind Rachel.

"Allie, they have to," the teacher said.

"No! You're mean!" Allie said, starting to cry.

Finn picked up his daughter. "Allie, Mommy and I do have to go to school."

"You'll be back soon, right?" Allie asked.

Rachel nodded. "We will."

"Okay," Allie said softly as Finn put her down. Finn and Rachel each gave Allie a kiss as they left for the college campuses.

"I hope she'll be okay," Rachel sighed, leaning her head on Finn's shoulder when they got on the bus.

Finn gave Rachel a kiss. "She will be."

x

Once Finn and Rachel had left, Allie was feeling even more scared. She didn't want to be here and she didn't know why she had to be here. She didn't know anybody here and she was too shy to talk to anyone. The toys in this room looked okay, but she wanted to be at home playing with her toys.

When she saw no one was standing near the door, Allie quickly ran to the door and left the room. Maybe her parents were close enough that she could find them.

Allie walked down the hallway, not knowing that this was the preschool wing of the building and that the rest of the building was a kindergarten through fifth grade school. A group of much bigger kids walked down the hall, and Ally was more confused. Why were there so many big people? She hid behind the bench so the big people couldn't see her and then sat down on the bench. Maybe her parents would find her here.

A little bit of time passed, and Finn and Rachel did not come. Allie sat down on the bench and buried her face in her lap, starting to cry. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and saw an older girl.

"Are you in the preschool?" the older girl asked.

"Yeah," Allie said. "I'm Allie, I'm three."

"I'm Casey, I'm ten," the girl said. "Are you lost?"

"Well, I went looking for my mommy and daddy, but I can't find them," Allie said.

"Oh, I see," Casey said. "Where are your mommy and daddy?"

"They left," Allie said sadly.

Then, a grown up approached the two girls. "Are you Allie?" the woman asked.

"Yeah," Allie said.

"Allie, your teacher's really worried. She couldn't find you," the woman said.

"I was looking for my mommy and daddy," Allie said.

"Allie, when your mommy and daddy come to get you, they'll come to the room where they dropped you off," the woman said. "Don't you think so?"

"I guess," Allie said.

"So you should stay there," the woman said.

"Okay," Allie said quietly.

"Want me to walk you back, Allie?" Casey asked.

"Yes please," Allie said.

"Okay, thank you," the woman said to Casey. "I'll call your teacher, Allie, and tell her you're on your way back."

"So, are you scared because it's your first day?" Casey asked.

"Yeah," Allie said.

"I was scared on my first day too," Casey said.

"But you're big," Allie said.

"I was little like you when I started going to school here," Casey told Allie. The girls arrived at the preschool classroom, where Allie's teacher was waiting.

"Allie, you can't leave the room," the teacher said. "I was worried."

"I'm sorry," Allie said.

The teacher turned to Casey. "Thank you."

"No problem," Casey said.

Allie gave Casey a hug. "Sometime, you come play with me here?"

Casey smiled. "I'll talk to my teacher."

Allie went into the room and looked around. She picked up a book off the bookshelf and began flipping through it. Then a girl came over. "That's a good book."

Allie looked up. She thought she'd seen this girl before, but she couldn't remember where. "Yeah, it is."

"It has cool pictures," the girl said.

"It does!" Allie said. "I'm Allie."

"I'm Mia," the girl said. After Allie and Mia looked at the book together, they colored some pictures. Shortly after, Finn and Rachel arrived.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Allie exclaimed. She handed them each a picture she made. "Look, I drew you each a picture."

Rachel looked at the picture and smiled. "I like it. Thank you Allie."

Allie smiled. "I ended up okay."

"We heard," Finn said. "They called us. Allie, you can't leave the classroom."

"It's okay, I won't again," Allie said. "I got a friend!"

"Where is she?" Rachel asked.

Allie pointed. "There she is!"

Finn and Rachel looked. "I remember her!" Finn said. "We met her at the visit."

"Oh yeah!" Allie said.

Finn, Rachel and Allie walked over to Mia and her mom. "Hi, do you remember us from the day where we visited?" Rachel asked.

"Of course I do!" Mia's mom said. "I lost your number, but I would have called you this summer. I'm glad the girls are in the same class."

"So are we," Finn said.

"You'll play with me again tomorrow, right Allie?" Mia asked.

Allie giggled. "Duh!"

_Chapter 11 preview: This one will have Rachel preparing for the audition. There will be more of some of the original Gleeks with Finchel and Allie too!_


	12. Chapter 12: You're Perfect

_So, did you guys enjoy Glee on Thursday? I know I did! Rachel admitted that she still loves Finn! Hopefully a Finchel reunion is coming soon._

_Thanks so much for all the reviews on this so far. I really enjoy reading what you guys have to say. Hope you enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 12: You're Perfect

Rachel sighed as she walked through the halls of NYADA. She didn't have any classes with Kurt and Blaine, and since she'd taken some time off while they were still in school, Katie and Anna had graduated. Things could get pretty lonely on campus. She knew that she had her husband, her daughter and her friends at home, but it would be nice to have some people here as well.

Scanning the bulletin board, Rachel saw an advertisement for a Broadway revival of Annie. In a few weeks, there would be auditions. The play would begin in the summer.

Rachel thought back to her Funny Girl audition. That had not gone as well as she'd hoped, but this was another opportunity. She'd talk to Finn tonight about whether it was a good idea.

"You think you'll try out?" a voice said. Rachel turned and saw Kurt and Blaine.

"Yeah, I'm considering it," Rachel said. "Do you two think you might try out?"

"Well, we are busy with preparing for our wedding," Blaine said.

"It would have been fun for all three of us to be in it together," Rachel said.

"I'm sure we'll try out for stuff, after we get married," Kurt said. "Right now, the two of us need to focus on making our wedding even better than yours and Finn's and Puck and Quinn's."

"That'll be a tough order," Rachel said.

"But it's us!" Kurt said.

x

"What are you up to?" Finn asked his daughter. Finn had picked Allie up from preschool and taken her home, and they were waiting for Rachel. Allie had picked up a paper and pens as soon as they got home.

"I'm making a picture," Allie said.

"May I see?" Finn asked.

"Wait for Mommy!" Allie said.

Finn smiled. "Okay." He sat down and began reading a book when he heard the door open. He looked up and saw Rachel, Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey, how was school?" Finn asked, giving Rachel a hug.

"It was fine," Rachel said. "I saw something on the bulletin board about auditions for another Broadway show. I'm thinking of auditioning."

"You should!" Finn said. "What show?"

"Annie," Rachel said.

"I like that one," Brittany commented as she and Santana came in.

"I have more experience under my belt now, so maybe I have a shot," Rachel said.

"They were nuts for not hiring you the first time," Finn said.

"Yeah," Allie said as the adults laughed.

x

"So, you think you're going to get a part in the Broadway show?" Rachel turned around as she was leaving class the next day. Two of the girls from her acting class, Melissa and Alexa, were standing there. Rachel hadn't really interacted with either of them, but she had heard that they'd been extras on Broadway over the summer in a production of Catch Me If You Can.

"Yeah," Rachel said. "Well, I don't THINK I'll get a part, but I'd like to try out."

"We'd know," Alexa said. "We were extras over the summer, you know."

"Yeah, that's cool," Rachel managed to say. These girls hadn't spoken to her before. In fact, she had a feeling they were only talking to her because the professor had asked who was considering trying out for Annie.

"Can we tell you something?" Melissa asked.

"Sure," Rachel said. Advice from girls in college who'd been on Broadway before couldn't hurt. Right?

"Rachel, I don't think you're pretty enough to make it," Alexa said. Rachel looked at both these girls. Both their noses looked fake, and they were both blond, but Rachel thought she saw brunette roots in their hair. Their clothes were similar to the clothes Rachel had worn after her original makeover, and she decided that those were not for her.

"I think I'm fine how I am," Rachel said. "Thanks for the input."

"Okay, less competition for us in our second tryout," Melissa said before the girls walked away. But then Rachel began thinking. She thought back to the girl who beat her at the last audition. That girl had been more stereotypically pretty than Rachel was. What if these girls had a point?

x

"We're so glad you guys could make it," Blaine said as he let Ryder, Marley, Jake and Harmony into their apartment. Their group had decided to invite the other New Directions alumni who were living in New York now over for dinner tonight, since they didn't spend as much time together as they would have liked. They'd also e-mailed Puck and Quinn to see if they wanted to come over.

"Oh, we need to do this more," Jake said. "My brother texted me and said that he and Quinn are on their way."

"Yeah, they said they have some news," Ryder said.

"I bet it's the gender of the baby!" Santana said.

Allie came into the living room. Finn smiled at the sight of his daughter. "Hi Allie! Can you say hi to Uncle Ryder, Aunt Marley, Uncle Jake and Aunt Harmony?"

Allie smiled. "Hi."

"Hi Allie!" Marley said. "How's preschool?"

"It's good," Allie said.

Finn picked up his daughter. "We did have a slightly rocky start, but she's doing better."

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"Oh, Allie left the classroom and a fifth grader had to take her back on the first day," Santana said.

Finn sighed. "Santana, that story isn't exactly meant to be shared."

"Come on Finn, she'll laugh about it when she's our age," Harmony pointed out. "Oh, where's Rachel?"

With visitors coming, Finn had almost forgotten. "That's a good question."

"We didn't see her when we left for the day," Blaine said.

"Yeah, neither did I," Harmony added.

"I want her home," Allie said.

Finn smiled at his daughter. "I know you do. Then you can show us your picture."

Allie clapped. "Yeah!"

The doorbell rang, and Santana went to answer it. Puck and Quinn came in, and Quinn looked more noticeably pregnant than she did the last time they'd seen her.

"So, what's your news?" Kurt asked.

Quinn looked around. "Where's Rachel?"

"We don't know," Marley said.

"We'll tell you guys when Rachel gets home," Quinn said.

"I bet I'm finding out if I'm getting a niece or a nephew," Jake said.

Finally, the door opened and Rachel came in. Rachel forced a smile when she saw that their friends had arrived, but Finn could tell something was up. Allie took off for her room, and Finn had a feeling that she was getting her picture.

"Rough day?" Finn whispered in Rachel's ear as she gave him a hug.

"I'll tell you later," Rachel whispered back.

"So, we hear you're trying out for Annie?" Harmony asked. "I'd consider that if the coursework wasn't so heavy this semester."

"Yeah, I am," Rachel said, looking uneasy. Finn felt concerned seeing his wife when she started talking about the audition.

Allie came back in and handed a piece of paper to Finn and Rachel. "This is for Mommy and Daddy!"

Finn smiled and looked at the paper. The paper had three stick figures - one was really tall, one was really little and the other had a gold star on it. "See," Allie said. She pointed at the tallest figure. "That's Daddy." She pointed at the one with the gold star. "And that's Mommy." She then pointed at the really little one. "And that's me!"

Rachel smiled wide. "Allie, this is great! I'm putting it on the fridge!" She went into the kitchen and put the drawing on the refrigerator.

"I drew a star on you cause you like them," Allie said.

Rachel smiled. "That's right, I do!"

"She used to put a gold star next to her name every time she wrote it down," Kurt said.

Rachel covered her ears. "Kurt!"

Finn gave Rachel a kiss. "I thought that was cute!"

Brittany turned to Puck and Quinn. "So, what's your news?"

Puck and Quinn looked at each other. "Well, we went to the doctor today," Puck said.

"And?" Marley asked.

"It's a boy!" Quinn said.

"Wow!" Rachel said, getting up to hug Puck and Quinn. "That's amazing!"

"It's cool that you two are getting a boy, since Finn and Rachel have a girl," Marley said.

"And he can ride on Artie's lap and be the ring bearer in our wedding!" Kurt said.

"Kurt, he'll only be a few month old then!" Puck said. "Quinn's due in March, and you guys were planning on getting married in June."

"Allie was still the flower girl in our wedding," Rachel said. She took Finn's hand as he smiled and remembered that night.

"I don't remember that," Allie said.

Everyone laughed. "It's because you were only a few months old," Marley told Allie.

"I guess we can't give you Allie's baby clothes then," Finn said to Puck and Quinn.

The doorbell rang again. Dinner was here.

x

After everyone who didn't live at the apartment had left and Finn and Rachel had put Allie to bed, Finn took Rachel's hand. "Can we talk alone in our room?"

"Of course," Rachel said. She walked into her room with Finn.

"You looked upset when you first got home," Finn said. "Is everything okay?"

"What made you think things weren't?" Rachel asked.

"Like I said, you looked upset," Finn said.

Then Rachel remembered. Finn, Allie and her friends had taken her mind off things, but the girls at school had made her worried about her chances. She sighed and told Finn about what they'd said.

"I'm sure you're prettier than both of them," Finn said. "And Broadway isn't about pretty. It's about talent."

"You're right," Rachel said. "They're both so fake... I could tell that their noses were fake and they're not natural blondes."

"I have a feeling you'll get this part, Rach," Finn said. "I just know it."

Rachel smiled and gave Finn a hug and a kiss. He really supported and encouraged her more than anyone else.

_Chapter 13 preview: Rachel has her audition. Allie has trouble with a girl at preschool._


	13. Chapter 13: Second Audition

_Hey guys! Sorry it took me a while to update. I really enjoyed reading all the feedback on the last chapter and I'm happy with how this one turned out. I hope you guys like this one and review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 13: Second Audition

"Finn, can you listen to my song for my audition?" Rachel asked.

"Of course," Finn said. "Are you ready for the audition tomorrow?"

Rachel shrugged. "I guess so."

Finn took his wife's hands. "What do you mean, you guess so? You are going to make it into that play!"

"I've devoted the past two months to practicing and I'm so so worried," Rachel said. "What if I mess up?"

"You won't," Finn said, taking Rachel's hand. "Look at me, you are the most talented person I know."

Rachel put her arms around Finn. She couldn't believe the day of her audition was almost here.

"I'll love you even if you never get a part on Broadway," Finn continued. "I didn't marry you because of your voice, even though it's the best I've ever heard. I married you because you're Rachel. Because you make me feel so loved and special. Because you believe in me as much as you do. Because you're always there for me no matter what and I can always trust you. You are an amazing mother and an amazing wife."

Rachel leaned in and gave Finn a kiss. He deepened it when they heard a noise at the door.

"I had a bad dream," a little voice said.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Rachel asked, picking up Allie.

Allie still looked scared. "There was a monster under my bed and he tried to take me away from you and Daddy."

Rachel put her arms around Allie as Finn began running Allie's back. "Allie, we're right here."

"You won't let a monster take me away?" Allie asked.

"Of course we won't!" Rachel said.

"Promise?" Allie asked.

"Promise," Rachel said.

Allie stuck out both her fingers. "Pinky promise?"

Rachel smiled at Finn as she linked her pinky in one of Allie's and Finn linked his in the other.

"Would you like to sleep with us tonight?" Finn asked.

"Yes please," Allie whispered.

Rachel smiled at how good Finn was with Allie. "Let us change into our pajamas and then we'll get in bed with you."

When Finn went into the bathroom to put on his pajamas, Allie turned to Rachel. "Mommy, do you ever have bad dreams?"

Rachel sighed. Of course she did. However, Allie wouldn't understand Rachel's bad dreams. Rachel's nightmares involved not being able to graduate or losing Finn and Allie. "Once I had a dream a witch tried to take Daddy away from me." Which was true. She used to be worried another girl would steal Finn from her, but now she knew they were the only ones for each other.

Finn came out of the bathroom in his pajamas. "Want to change now, Rach?"

Rachel nodded. She gave Allie a kiss, then went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas. When she returned, Finn and Allie were already in the queen sized bed.

"I like your bed," Allie said. "It's so big."

"Well, two people sleep in it!" Rachel said.

"When do I get big girl bed?" Allie asked.

Finn smiled at Rachel. Rachel realized soon they needed to think about this. "Soon."

"Yay!" Allie said.

"You'd better get to sleep, Allie," Finn said. "You have school tomorrow, and Mommy has a big day, too."

Rachel had almost forgotten. She and Finn were going to practice for her audition, but her daughter was more important.

After a few minutes of cuddling with Finn and Rachel, Allie had fallen asleep. When Allie was asleep, Finn leaned over and whispered to Rachel. "I'm sorry we didn't get to practice tonight."

"I'm glad we got to spend time with Allie," Rachel whispered back. Cuddling with her husband and daughter, Rachel was feeling better about the audition.

x

"Time to get up, Mommy," Allie said, shaking Rachel.

Rachel opened her eyes. Allie was on the bed, but she didn't see Finn anywhere. "Hey, Allie. Where's your daddy?"

Allie started giggling. "Come with me, Mommy."

Rachel wondered what was going on. She got out of the bed and followed her daughter into the kitchen. In the kitchen, the table was set, and Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany were standing there.

"What's this?" Rachel asked.

"We made breakfast for you," Kurt said. "Since you have a big audition, we thought you should have a special something."

"Well, Kurt and the girls made the breakfast," Blaine admitted. "But Finn and I set the table. That's something, right?"

"Of course it is!" Rachel said, hugging her husband, daughter and roommates. "Thank you, all of you."

"We made pancakes," Brittany said. "How's that sound?"

Rachel sat down. "That sounds great." She felt so lucky to have such great friends.

"Brittany and I will pick Allie up from school today," Santana said. "I know you usually do, but since you have the audition, I don't know if you'll get out in time."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks, I appreciate that." She took a pancake and began eating.

"Rach, everything will work out," Finn said.

Rachel knew there was no fooling Finn. He knew her better than she knew herself. "I hope so."

Finn sat down next to Rachel. "Remember what I told you last night."

"We love you, Mommy!" Allie said.

"We sure do!" Kurt added.

The group ate their breakfast before it was time for Rachel, Finn and Allie to leave to take Allie to preschool. The bus ride was almost completely quiet, and when they arrived at the preschool, Allie went in, and then it was time for Finn and Rachel to get on their own buses, Finn to NYU and Rachel to the theatre for auditions.

"I wish you could come with me," Rachel said to Finn.

Finn sighed. "So do I, but I have a test."

Rachel gulped and hugged her husband. "I love you so much."

Finn gave Rachel a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, too. Kick some ass."

Rachel smiled at Finn and went to catch the bus to the theatre. "You can do this," she told herself.

x

Allie walked into her classroom. "Hi Mia!"

"Hi Allie," Mia said. "Play with me!"

"I will," Allie said.

Allie and Mia went over to a bag of stuffed animals and took a few out when a girl pushed Allie over. "That's mine," she said, pointing to a stuffed cat.

"I'm playing with it," Allie said, getting up.

"I played with it yesterday," the other girl said. "It's mine."

The teacher came over. "Helen, why did you push Allie over?"

"She's playing with my toy!" Helen said, pointing at the cat.

"That's the school's, not yours," the teacher said.

"I want it!" Helen protested.

"If you like it, I'll tell your mom and she can buy one for you," the teacher said.

Helen tried to grab the cat.

"Helen, Allie's playing with the cat," the teacher said. "You need a time out."

Helen hit Allie. Allie winced, and the teacher took Helen's hand. "Helen, you need a time out."

"I don't like her," Mia whispered to Allie.

"Neither do I," Allie whispered back.

The teacher gave Helen a time out for twenty minutes, and by the time the time out was over, Allie had started coloring a picture to give to Rachel since she knew Rachel had a big day. Helen came over, picked up a marker and scribbled on Allie's picture.

"Why'd you do that?" Allie asked, ready to cry.

"I don't like you!" Helen said. "You're stinky."

"She's mean, Allie," Mia said.

Allie and Mia tried to stay away from Helen until Santana and Brittany came to pick Allie up. When they arrived, Allie pointed at Helen and said, "That girl is mean! She hit me and tried to take my stuff and scribbled on my picture for Mommy."

Santana got a grossed out look, then went up to Helen's mother. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" Helen's mother said.

"I heard that your daughter was giving my niece some shit," Santana snapped. "You need to get her to leave her alone." She pointed at Allie with Brittany."

Helen's mom gave Santana a look. "Don't use that word in front of my daugher."

"Tell your daughter to leave my niece alone," Santana demanded.

The woman gave Santana a look as Santana walked back to Allie and Brittany. "I just told her what she needed to hear," Santana said.

"What's shit?" Allie asked.

Brittany and Santana looked at each other. "Allie, you shouldn't use that word," Brittany said. "It's bad."

x

"Rachel Hudson?"

Rachel took a deep breath and went up to the stage. The other people who'd performed so far had sounded good, but this was her moment. She took a deep breath in and began to sing. It was the most famous song from the musical, and she was determined to sound better than the other girls who'd performed it.

_The sun'll come out tomorrow_

_Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow _

_There'll be sun! _

_Just thinkin' about tomorrow _

_Clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow _

_'Til there's none! _

_When I'm stuck a day that's gray and lonely, _

_I just stick out my chin and grin, and Say, oh! _

_The sun'll come out tomorrow _

_So ya gotta hang on 'til tomorrow _

_Come what may _

_Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I love ya Tomorrow! _

_You're always a day_

_Away!_

The casting director smiled at Rachel. "Good job."

Rachel couldn't believe that the director had complimented her. She sent Finn a quick text. "The director told me I did a good job!"

Finn texted back almost immediately. "What did I tell you? I'm so proud of you!"

_Chapter 14 preview: Rachel finds out if she made it. Rachel, Kurt and Blaine perform in NYADA's winter showcase. Finchel and Allie get a pet._

_SONG: Tomorrow from Annie (performed by Rachel Hudson)_


	14. Chapter 14: Made It

_Hey guys! First of all, happy Easter to those of you who celebrate it. Thanks for the support in this fic, I really appreciate it. This chapter is one of my favorites, and I hope you all enjoy and review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 14: Made It

Allie loved the bunny at school, so for a while, she'd been asking Finn and Rachel for a pet. They talked with Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana about getting a pet for the apartment and they agreed to it, so today, they'd be taking their daughter to a pet store.

Neither of them had mentioned it to Allie. They thought it would be a nice surprise. While they waited for Allie to wake up, Finn and Rachel were making breakfast. "Do you think she'll like the surprise we planned for her?" Finn asked.

"She'll love it," Rachel said, smiling at her husband.

Allie came out of her bedroom. "Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!"

"Good morning sweetheart," Rachel said, kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"Are you making chocolate chip waffles like I asked?" Allie asked.

"We sure are!" Finn said, helping his daughter into her chair.

"So what are we doing today?" Allie asked.

Rachel smiled at Finn. They didn't want to tell Allie just yet. Luckily, Allie continued talking. "Where are my aunts and uncles?"

"They went to some parade," Rachel told her daughter. "They'll be back soon."

"Like Macy's?" Allie asked.

"Kind of," Finn said. They didn't want to expose Allie to the gay rights protest their roommates had gone to. Even though gay marriage was legal in New York, it wasn't in some other states, and they didn't want Allie to know that some people looked down on people like her aunts and uncles who she loved so much.

"Can I go?" Allie asked.

"It's too far for you to go," Rachel said. Which was true. It was at the US Capitol building a few hours away.

"Shit," Allie said.

Finn dropped the towel as he and Rachel exchanged a shocked look. "Allie, where did you learn that word?" Rachel asked, trying to hold in her horror.

"Aunt Santana said it when she was yelling at the mean girl's mom," Allie said.

Rachel groaned. She should have known Allie had learned that word from Santana. "Don't use that word, Allie," Finn said. "It's not a good word."

"Okay, Daddy," Allie said.

Rachel was still annoyed that Allie had used that word. When Santana got back from DC, Rachel would have to tell her not to talk that way in front of Allie.

"Allie, you should eat your breakfast," Finn said. "After breakfast, Mommy and I have somewhere to take you."

"Where?" Allie asked, getting excited.

"You'll see," Rachel said, smiling at Finn.

Allie ate her breakfast before the family got on the train to go to the pet store. When they arrived, Rachel and Finn smiled at each other, hoping Allie would notice the nearby pet store.

"Where are we?" Allie asked.

"You'll see," Finn said, winking at Rachel. The family walked up to the pet store and Allie seemed to get an idea of where they were when they got inside.

"Wow!" Allie said. She pointed at the cage. "Bunnies!"

"Want to see all the animals they have here?" Rachel said.

"Oh yes!" Allie said.

Since Allie liked the rabbits, they stopped at the rabbit cages first. Allie made a comment on how much she liked the rabbits' ears and noses. She pointed to one beige bunny with floppy ears and told Finn and Rachel that it looked just like the one at school.

After looking at the rabbits, they moved on to look at the guinea pigs, gerbils and hamsters. Allie had trouble telling them all apart, but she particularly liked one guinea pig that was white with a black head.

"I wish we could have an animal," Allie said.

"Well, maybe we could get one," Rachel said.

"Really?" Allie asked, clapping.

"Let's just see what else they have here," Finn told his daughter.

"Okay Daddy," Allie said.

They then led their daughter to the aquarium, where the fish, reptiles and amphibians were. Allie was fascinated by the colors of all the fish, and Rachel was reminded of her fish she had as a child who all died so quickly.

"I had fish when I was little," Rachel told Allie.

"Really?" Allie asked.

"But they all died," Rachel said.

"That's not good," Allie said.

"Exactly," Finn said. They then moved on to look at the cats and dogs. When they saw the cats, Finn brought up an embarrassing part of their past. "Hey Rach, remember the cat calendars?"

"Oh God," Rachel said, covering her eyes.

"What?" Allie asked.

"Once your mommy made calendars with our faces pasted on cats," Finn said, putting his arm around Rachel.

Rachel laughed at the memory. She had probably freaked out Finn a little when she made them, but now that he was laughing, she figured it hadn't been too embarrassing.

"That's funny!" Allie said.

"Yeah, that is funny," Finn said.

Rachel looked at Allie. "So, there's lots of animals here. Would you like to get one to bring home with us?"

Allie started jumping up and down and clapping. "Yes! Yes!"

"Which one?" Finn asked. "There's lots of choices."

"All of them?" Allie asked.

"Allie, I know there's lots of cool animals here, but I think other people would probably like some too," Finn said.

"I guess," Allie said.

"Let's pick one out though," Rachel said.

"Okay Mommy," Rachel said.

Finn, Rachel and Allie looked around the pet shop a little more when they stopped at the rabbits. Allie pointed at a white rabbit with black ears, feet and nose. "I want that one!"

Finn and Rachel looked at the rabbit. "I like that one," Rachel said.

"So can we get her?" Allie asked.

"We can!" Finn said.

Allie gave both Finn and Rachel a hug. "Thank you so much!"

A pet store associate walked by. "We'd like that rabbit," Finn told the associate.

The associate looked at the family. "She's yours."

"It's a girl?" Allie asked as the associate got out the rabbit and brought it for the cash register for Finn and Rachel to pay.

"It is," the associate said.

Finn paid for the rabbit and also bought a cage and some food. The family took the train back to the apartment. When they were getting on, Rachel turned to Allie. "So, what will you name your bunny?"

"Hmmm," Allie said.

"What's the name of the bunny at school?" Finn asked.

"Tulip," Allie said.

Rachel looked at the tiny bunny in the cage, chewing on a carrot.

"I know!" Allie said.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Nibbles!" Allie said.

"I like that name," Finn said.

x

The next evening, Finn, Rachel and Allie had gotten Nibbles's cage set up in the living room when their roommates got back from DC. Allie and Rachel were tickling Nibbles when Finn heard the door open. In came Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana.

"How was your weekend?" Blaine asked.

"It was great," Finn said. "We have a new addition to the family."

"Do we get to meet him or her?" Kurt asked.

Allie stood up and pointed to the cage. "This is Nibbles."

Brittany went up to the cage. "She's so cute!"

"You got your own bunny!" Kurt said.

"I did!" Allie exclaimed. "Isn't she cute?"

"She's very cute," Blaine said.

Finn leaned in to whisper to Santana. "Santana, please don't swear in front of Allie."

"Brittany and I told her not to use it," Santana said.

Finn gave her a look. "I'm sorry, I'll watch my mouth around her," Santana said.

x

"May we join you?"

Finn turned and saw Jake, Marley and Ryder coming to the row he was sitting in with Allie, Santana, Brittany, Shelby and Beth at the winter showcase at NYADA a few days later. Since tonight was the last showcase for Rachel, Kurt and Blaine, Finn had gotten there early with Allie to make sure they got good seats.

"Of course you can!" Brittany said.

"So Harmony's performing tonight?" Santana asked Jake.

"She is," Jake said, holding up a bouquet of flowers.

"We have flowers for my mommy, too!" Allie said.

"They're pretty," Marley said. "I bet she'll like them."

"Are you excited to be an uncle, Jake?" Finn asked.

"I am," Jake said. "Noah said that Quinn's had weird cravings lately though."

"So did Rachel," Finn said.

"Can you guys believe you're graduating in the spring?" Ryder asked.

"I know," Finn said. He'd begun applying for teaching positions after he graduated, but he was nervous. Ideally, he was hoping he could get a position at the elementary school that Allie's preschool was a part of, but he knew how competitive the job market was.

"We'll all be staying in New York though," Santana said.

"Good!" Marley said. "We can all still hang out."

"You should come meet Nibbles," Allie said.

"Who's Nibbles?" Ryder asked.

"My bunny!" Allie said.

"We'll come meet her," Jake said.

x

Rachel stood backstage, waiting to perform. Kurt and Blaine were on the stage now, and she'd heard them practice their duet at home, but now it sounded more amazing than ever.

_Kurt: I'm not surprised, not everything lasts_  
_I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track_  
_Talk myself in, I talk myself out_  
_I get all worked up then I let myself down_

_Blaine: I tried so very hard not to loose it_  
_I came up with a million excuses_  
_I thought, I thought of every possibility_

_Kurt and Blaine: And I know some day that it'll all turn out_  
_You'll make me work so we can work to work it out_  
_And I promise you kid that I give so much more than I get_  
_I just haven't met you yet_

_Blaine: I might have to wait, I'll never give up_  
_I guess it's half timin and the other half's luck_  
_Wherever you are, whenever it's right_  
_You'll come outta nowhere and into my life_

_Kurt: And I know that we can be so amazin_  
_And baby your love is gonna change me_  
_And now I can see every possibility_

_Kurt and Blaine: Somehow I know that it'll all turn out_  
_You'll make me work so we can work to work it out_  
_And promise you kid I'll give so much more than I get_  
_I just haven't met you yet_

_They say all's fair in love and war_  
_But I won't need to fight it_  
_We'll get it right and we'll be united_

_And I know that we can be so amazin_  
_And bein in your life is gonna change me_  
_And now I can see every single possibility_

_And someday I know it'll all turn out_  
_And I'll work to work it out_  
_Promise you kid I'll give more than I get_

_Oh you know it'll all turn out_  
_And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out_  
_And promise you kid to give so much more than I get yeah_  
_I just haven't met you yet_

_I just haven't met you yet_  
_Oh promise you kid to give so much more than I get_  
_I said love love love love love love love_  
_I just haven't met you yet_

The audience was on its feet when Kurt and Blaine finished their duet. Now it was Rachel's turn to go up. She didn't know if she had a chance after Kurt and Blaine had done such a great duet, but Rachel was happy with her solo she had prepared. She knew that the other people who'd performed earlier were very talented as well.

She took the stage and saw Finn, Allie, Brittany, Santana, Shelby and Beth. Katie and Anna were sitting with some other alumni in the alumni section, and Kurt and Blaine were with other students who performed in the showcase. That was when Rachel realized: this was her last winter showcase. As the music began, she decided to make this her best performance so far.

_The whispers in the morning_  
_Of lovers sleeping tight_  
_Are rolling like thunder now_  
_As I look in your eyes_

_I hold on to your body_  
_And feel each move you make_  
_Your voice is warm and tender_  
_A love that I could not forsake_

_'Cause I am your lady_  
_And you are my man_  
_Whenever you reach for me_  
_I'll do all that I can_

_Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms_  
_When the world outside's too_  
_Much to take_  
_That all ends when I'm with you_

_Even though there may be times_  
_It seems I'm far away_  
_Never wonder where I am_  
_'Cause I am always by your side_

_We're heading for something_  
_Somewhere I've never been_  
_Sometimes I am frightened_  
_But I'm ready to learn_  
_Of the power of love_

_The sound of your heart beating_  
_Made it clear_  
_Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on_  
_Is light years away_

Rachel got a nice bit of applause, but it was announced later that someone else had won. She was disappointed, but she was still proud of the performance. She went to meet her family and friends when she heard a voice.

"Mommy!" Rachel turned and saw Allie running with her with flowers.

"Thank you, Allie!" Rachel said, smiling as she took the flowers.

Finn gave his wife a hug and a kiss. "Are you okay?"

Rachel smiled. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"It was your last showcase and you didn't win," Finn said. "For the record, I think your solo and Kurt and Blaine's duet were the best of the night."

Rachel smiled and kissed her husband. "I got asked again. That's enough of an honor." She put one arm around Finn and pulled Allie in for a hug.

"You still want to go out to dinner, right?" Finn asked.

"Of course I do!" Rachel said.

As Finn, Rachel and Allie were leaving to meet up with their friends, Rachel's phone started ringing. She didn't recognize the number, but it was a 212 area code, so she decided to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Rachel Hudson?"

"Yes it is, who's calling?"

"This is the casting director from Annie..."

Rachel grabbed Finn's hand. "Yes, I tried out recently."

"Well, we're happy to let you know that we've decided to cast you as an ensemble!"

Rachel could barely hear what else came out of this person's mouth. She'd made it! This summer, she'd be performing on Broadway! After the casting director hung up, Rachel threw her arms around Finn. "Finn, I made it!"

"To Annie?" Finn asked.

"Yes!" Rachel said. "I'm going to be on Broadway!"

"I am so proud of you!" Finn said, hugging and kissing his wife.

"Yay Mommy!" Allie said. Rachel gave her daughter a hug.

"Now we have even more to celebrate," Finn said. "Should we go meet our friends for dinner?"

"We shall," Rachel said. She couldn't believe she'd actually made it.

_Chapter 15 preview: Finn has an interview for a job after graduation. Something big happens for another Glee couple._

_SONGS: "Haven't Met You Yet" by Michael Buble (performed by Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson) and "The Power Of Love" by Celine Dion (performed by Rachel Hudson)_


	15. Chapter 15: Baby Puckerman

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I try to update my stories at equal pace, but I got confused about which one I needed to update next. Anyway, I hope this chapter was worth the wait! As always, review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 15: Baby Puckerman

"Isn't Nibbles cute?" Allie asked, standing by her rabbit's cage and feeding a carrot.

Rachel smiled as she watched Nibbles eat the carrot. "Yes she is!"

Allie took the lid off the cage and patted her rabbit's head. "I love you, Nibbles."

Santana and Brittany came into the living room. "Rachel, we're wanted on Skype," Brittany said.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, I just got a text from Mercedes saying she had to talk with us ASAP on Skype," Santana said.

"Can't it wait until Finn and Blaine get back from the Knicks game?" Rachel asked.

"Apparently not," Santana said.

"Okay," Rachel said. "I'll be right back, Allie."

"Grown up stuff?" Allie asked.

Rachel honestly didn't know. "We'll see." She followed Santana and Brittany into their bedroom, where Kurt was sitting in front of the computer.

"Okay, let's find out," Brittany said as Kurt logged on to the computer. Mercedes had graduated last year, and her band had come out with two albums and was performing open acts at various concerts throughout the Los Angeles area. Maybe her band had gotten a big break?

Kurt called Mercedes on Skype and she answered the call almost immediately. "Good thing all four of you are here!" Mercedes said when she picked up the call. Then she held up her finger. She had a ring on her finger.

"Is that what I think it is?" Rachel asked. She hoped it was, ever since prom their junior year, she thought Sam and Mercedes were perfect for each other.

"Yes it is!" Mercedes said. "Sam took me out to dinner tonight and then he proposed."  
"That's amazing!" Rachel said. "Let me go get Allie so she can see the ring."

"Yes, get her!" Mercedes said. Rachel went into the living room to get Allie as she heard Kurt, Santana and Brittany telling Mercedes about how cool her ring was.

"Allie, guess what?" Rachel said.

Allie looked up from her book. "What, Mommy?"

"Aunt Mercedes and Uncle Sam are getting married!" Rachel said.

"Yay!" Allie said.

"Want to see the ring he gave her?" Rachel asked.

Allie jumped up. "Yes!"

Rachel took her daughter's hand and walked her back to where the skyping was taking place. "Santana, you'll be my Maid of Honor, right?" Mercedes asked on Skype.

"Of course I will!" Santana said.

"Apparently Sam already asked Blaine to be the best man," Mercedes said. "I'm surprised Blaine didn't let it out that Sam was proposing."

"He's good at keeping secrets," Kurt said.

Mercedes then seemed to notice Allie. "Hi, Allie!"

"Hi, Aunt Mercedes," Allie said. "Can I see your ring?"

"Of course!" Mercedes said, holding up her hand.

Allie looked at the screen. "Wow, it's so pretty."

"You'll be the flower girl, right?" Mercedes asked.

"Duh!" Allie said.

Rachel smiled. "I think Allie's already committed to every Glee wedding."

"Are you getting excited for yours?" Mercedes asked Kurt.

"Yes!" Kurt said. "I wish it would come already."

"I almost forgot to ask, Rachel, Brittany, you two will be bridesmaids, right?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah," Brittany said.

"Of course!" Rachel added.

"I'm also going to ask Quinn, Tina, Sugar, my sister and Sam's sister," Mercedes said. "Sam's also going to ask Finn, Kurt, Mike, Artie, Puck, Rory, Joe and his brother to be groomsmen."

"You can tell him I say yes," Kurt said.

"Speaking of Quinn, how is she?" Mercedes asked. "That baby should be coming any day now."

"She's doing fine, from what we've heard," Rachel said. "Puck told Finn she's been tired a lot, but so was I, the last few weeks."

"At least she's already done it once," Brittany said.

"I should probably Skype some of the others," Mercedes told the group. "But I'll see you at Kurt and Blaine's wedding in a few weeks."

"We can't wait!" Brittany said as they logged off.

"Wow, another wedding!" Rachel said.

"Aunt Brittany, Aunt Santana, when will you two get married?" Allie asked.

Rachel gave her daughter a look. "Allie!"

"It's fine, Allie," Santana said. "Hopefully, it'll be soon."

x

With graduation fast approaching, Finn was getting even more stressed about whether not he'd have a job after he graduated. Sure, he was expecting to graduate from NYU with honors, but he was living in the biggest city on Earth, and he was pretty typical in terms of how good he was at things.

He admitted to himself - this was probably the job he wanted the most out of the jobs he'd applied for. He'd applied all over New York for jobs. But he knew he wanted a career in teaching. Working with the New Directions the fall semester after he graduated high school had proved that to him. This job would be the ideal one because it was at the school Allie would be attending for elementary school. He admitted that he was jealous that Blake had already gotten a job for after graduation working in the communications department for the New York Jets.

"You can do this," Finn told himself as he walked in. Rachel was at classes now, as were all their roommates, and Allie was at preschool.

Someone came into the waiting area after Finn checked in. "Are you Finn?"

"Yeah," Finn said.

"Come with me," the person said. "I'm the human resources director, Michael Cummingham."

"Nice to meet you," Finn said as he followed the communications director to his office.

When they got to the office, Finn sat down, trying to calm himself down. He'd applied to other jobs to...

"So, Finn, you're just about to graduate from NYU?"

Finn nodded.

"I see you're graduating with honors, and that you also graduated from high school with honors."

"Yeah," Finn said. "My grades at high school weren't the best at the beginning, but I joined Glee club and that changed my life. The teacher who led Glee club really inspired me in all aspects of my life, he helped me become a better singer, a better drummer, a better student and a better student. He's actually who inspired me to go into education."

"Very nice. So, what's your college career been like?"

"I actually have a daughter who was born right before I started at NYU, so I've spent the last few years working hard to give her a nice life. My wife and I have been doing our best to take care of her and get our degrees, because she's so important to us."

"I admire you for sticking with school even after your daughter was born. So many young people give up college after their children are born."

That boosted Finn's confidence. "My wife and I have been in love since we were sophomores in high school, she and my daughter are my whole world." He went on to talk about his work with the New Directions and the leadership roles he had in high school. When the communications director told him it was time to go, Finn had a feeling the interview had gone well.

x

Finn rang the doorbell of Puck and Quinn's apartment building as Rachel held Allie's hand. They'd wanted to come visit Quinn and Puck for a while, and Rachel remembered how hard pregnancy could be during the last few weeks. They'd put together a care package for Quinn.

Finn heard Puck's voice on the speaker. "Finn, Rachel, Allie, is that you?"

"Yeah!" Allie said.

"Come on in," Puck said as he buzzed the door. The Hudsons got on the elevator and went up to Quinn and Puck's floor, knocking on the door of their apartment.

Puck came to the door and opened it. "Good thing you guys are here."

"How's Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"She's having mood swings," Puck said. "Maybe seeing you three will cheer her up."

"Puck, may I please have some tea?" Finn heard Quinn moan.

"Sure thing, babe," Puck called. Finn, Rachel and Allie went into the living room. Allie gave Quinn a hug.

"Hey, Allie!" Quinn said, managing to smile.

"Hi, Aunt Quinn," Allie said. "Are you excited to have the baby?"

"I am," Quinn said. "He's moving around a lot today."

Rachel handed Quinn the care package. "I remembered how hard this time is, so I thought you could use some things to cheer you up."

Quinn gave Rachel a hug. "Thank you, Rachel."

Puck came back in the room. "Here's the tea you wanted, Q."

"Thanks," Quinn said, taking the tea from her husband. "Now that Finn, Rachel and Allie are here, can you please stop worrying about leaving me alone and go work on that crib?"

"All right, all right," Puck said.

"I can help if you want," Finn offered.

"Thanks bro," Puck said. They left Quinn, Rachel and Allie in the living room as Puck led Finn down the hall into the bedroom. "This is going to be his room."

Finn looked around. "It looks nice so far."

"We painted it green, Quinn thought painting a baby boy's room green was too cliche," Puck told Finn.

Finn began to put together the pieces of the crib that were on the floor, remembering when Rachel had called him a cliche back in high school.

"Thanks for helping me with this," Puck said, noticing that Finn had begun to put the crib together. "I'm afraid to leave Quinn for more than a minute."

"It's okay, man," Finn said. "I felt the same way about Rachel when she was pregnant with Allie. But Rachel went through this, so I'm sure she'll make sure nothing bad happens to Quinn."

Finn and Puck continued putting the crib together and had just finished when they heard a scream from the living room. "PUCK!"

Finn recognized the tone of Quinn's voice. Puck looked at Finn, as if he was asking if this was what he thought it was, and Finn nodded. Finn and Puck then took off for the living room, where Quinn was breathing heavily and holding Rachel's hand. Allie just stood there looking confused.

Quinn looked up at Puck. "My water just broke."

"We'll get you to the hospital," Puck said. He got his keys off the table and threw them at Finn. "Go get our car!"

Finn made a rush for their garage and got the car, pulling it up to the front of the apartment building. He sent a text to Rachel when he got there. Puck ran out carrying Quinn, and Rachel and Allie followed close behind.

"It's all right man, I'll drive," Finn said. Puck, Quinn and Allie got in the back seat while Rachel got in front next to Finn. Finn drove as quickly as he could to the hospital. When they got there, Rachel checked them in while Puck got a wheelchair for Quinn. As Puck began to wheel Quinn into the maternity ward, Quinn called out that she wanted Rachel with them too. So Rachel went to the delivery room while Finn and Allie sat in the waiting room.

"Is Aunt Quinn going to be okay?" Allie asked.

"Of course she will," Finn told his daughter. "She's just having the baby."

"Okay," Allie said.

Finn got out his phone to call Jake in New York and Quinn's mom and Puck's mom back in Lima. He also called Santana and Brittany, who said they'd catch a train as soon as they could with Jake. He didn't call Shelby because Puck had told him he wanted to be the one to call Beth.

A few hours passed, and there was no word from the delivery room. Finn was tempted to send Rachel a text, but he knew that Quinn was probably freaking out, and Rachel was needed to help calm her down. He hoped there would be news soon, since Allie was complaining about how bored she was in the waiting room.

"Hey, Finn. Hey Allie," Finn heard Jake say. He looked up and saw Jake coming in with Brittany, Santana, Kurt and Blaine.

"No baby yet!" Allie told them.

"I was about to ask," Jake said. "Sara texted me, she said that she and her mom got a flight tonight. Harmony, Ryder and Marley are going to come in later."

"It's taking longer than it took Rachel," Santana pointed out.

"So now Rachel's doing what I had to do when that was her," Kurt said.

"And I think I did a good job!" The group looked up and saw Rachel.

"Any news, Rach?" Blaine asked.

Rachel smiled wide. "Jake, you have a nephew."

"How's Quinn?" Santana asked.

"She's doing great," Rachel said. "Well, now she is anyway."

"Can we see her, Mommy?" Allie asked. "And the baby?"

Rachel picked up her daughter. "Of course we can." Rachel took Allie's hand and they led Finn, Jake, Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Blaine to the room. Quinn looked exhausted in the hospital bed, but she and Puck were looking at the baby. Finn was reminded of the first time he and Rachel held Allie.

Puck looked up, noticing they had visitors. He nudged Quinn, who looked at them, looking so happy.

"Who's this handsome young man?" Kurt asked.

"This is Daniel Jacob Puckerman," Puck said.

"You're naming him after me?" Jake asked.

"Of course I am," Puck said. "And I was wondering, would you like to be his godfather?"

"I'd love to," Jake said.

"We're going to ask Sara to be his godmother when she gets here," Quinn said.

Finn looked at the baby. He had Quinn's eyes and mouth, but his nose, hair and face shape were like Puck's. "He looks so much like both of you."

"He's so cute," Allie said.

"Are you excited to have a little cousin, Allie?" Quinn asked.

"I am!" Allie said, looking at Daniel and smiling.

"I'm so glad we don't have to give him up," Puck said.

"I bet you are," Finn said.

"That reminds me, we should call Beth so she can meet her brother," Puck said.

"You'd better!" Santana said.

"I'm so glad they have a baby now, too," Rachel whispered to Finn.

"So am I," Finn whispered back.

_Chapter 16 preview: I'm still deciding, maybe Klaine's wedding? Or it might be more of Finchel looking for post graduation jobs and Allie at preschool. Sorry to keep you hanging._


	16. Chapter 16: Come What Klaine

_Thanks so much for all your reviews on the last chapter, they mean a lot to me. I hope you guys enjoy this one. While Samcedes and the couple that gets engaged in this chapter will get married in this fic, it won't be for a while since there have been so many weddings in my fanfics lately._

Chapter 16: Come What Klaine

"I love this dress!" Allie said.

"Isn't it pretty?" Rachel asked, looking at Allie's flower girl dress that was the same color green as the wedding party dresses she and the girls were wearing for Kurt and Blaine's wedding. The wedding was due to start in about an hour, and the girls were already in their dresses, waiting to be called out to process in for the wedding. Kurt and Blaine had asked Rachel, Tina, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Sugar, Marley and Harmony to be the female members of their wedding party.

"It's weird not having a bride in here with us to freak out," Santana said.

"Were Quinn and I really both that bad?" Rachel asked.

The girls laughed. "Where is Quinn, anyway?" Tina asked.

"Probably feeding Daniel," Mercedes said.

"I'm here," Quinn said, coming in. "Sorry, I was just dropping Daniel off with Puck."

The door opened again, and Kurt came in. He looked at the girls. "If you girls thought you were getting out of dealing with pre-wedding jitters you're out of luck."

"Why aren't you with the guys?" Sugar asked.

"Blaine's with them," Kurt said. "I was always closer with you girls anyway."

"Don't I look pretty, Uncle Kurt?" Allie asked.

"Yes you do!" Kurt said, hugging his niece.

"This way you can be surprised when you see Blaine," Rachel said, hugging her best friend.

"How are you feeling?" Marley asked Kurt.

"Terrified," Kurt said.

"You did say at the NYADA mixer that you wanted to be married by thirty, legally," Harmony said.

"I will be," Kurt said.

"Yes you will," Rachel said. This was a big thing. Not too long ago, her best friend wouldn't be able to marry the man he loved.

x

"Blaine, you need to stop pacing, you're making me dizzy," Sam said.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said. "I'm just worried about today."

Finn looked at his friend. "Don't be. My brother wants to marry you, I know it."

"I want to marry him, too," Blaine said. He looked at Finn. "How did you feel when you were about to marry Rachel?"

Finn thought back to that day. He'd never been more nervous. "Like I was going to pass out."

"I was really nervous too," Puck added.

"See, man, it's really normal to be nervous on your wedding day," Finn said.

"I'm sure I'll be nervous, too," Sam said.

"Yeah, yours is next," Mike said.

"Let's get through today first," Artie said.

"Besides, Blaine, after you and Kurt are married, it will be the best feeling ever," Finn told his friend.

Burt and Carole came into the room with Blaine's parents. "Are you guys almost ready?"

The boys all looked at Blaine. "I guess," Blaine said.

"Okay," Carole said. "Groomsmen, the girls are waiting for you in the back of the hall. Blaine, you and your parents can go wait by the door you'll be coming in from." Since there was no bride to walk down the aisle, Blaine and Kurt would be entering from opposite ends of the room.

Finn smiled at Blaine. "Good luck."

Blaine smiled back. "Thanks, man."

Finn went to the back of the hall with Sam, Puck, Mike, Artie, Rory, Joe, Jake and Ryder to wait for the girls. Soon, he saw them coming in, dressed in their green dresses. He immediately smiled when he saw Rachel and Allie.

"You look beautiful," Finn whispered as he kissed Rachel and took Allie's hand. "Both of you."

"Thank you Daddy," Allie said, holding up her basket of flowers. "I'm the best flower girl ever."

"You have done a good job," Finn said.

"Yay Daddy!" Allie said.

"How's Blaine?" Rachel asked.

"He was nervous," Finn said. "What about Kurt?"

"He was also nervous," Rachel said. "It'll be worth it though."

"You and I both know that," Finn said as he linked his arm into Rachel's.

The organ began to play, and Finn watched as his daughter was the first to go down the aisle as the flower girl. Next, Mercedes wheeled Artie down the aisle, with Daniel riding on Artie's lap. They were followed by Joe and Santana, then Mike and Brittany, then Jake and Harmony, then Ryder and Marley, then Puck and Quinn, then Sam and Tina. Finn and Rachel were the last two to walk down the aisle and take their places at the front of the room. Allie came over to join them when they took their places. Then, from one side of the room, Blaine came out with his parents. From the other, Kurt came out with Burt and Carole. Finn noticed right away how happy his brother and his friend looked, and he was so happy that they could legally do this now.

x

After the ceremony, the wedding party walked to the reception hall of the building together. Since they were scattered throughout the country now, the various weddings were the main time they got to see each other. It was true that Finn and Rachel lived with four of the other people they went to high school yet, but it was likely each couple would get their own apartment in the fall. They also regularly saw Ryder, Marley, Jake and Harmony since they were living in New York, and occasionally Puck and Quinn, but didn't see anyone else nearly as much.

"Allie's getting so big," Mercedes told Finn and Rachel.

"I know," Rachel said. "She looks kind of like I did when I was a toddler."

"Did today get you two excited for your wedding?" Finn asked Sam and Mercedes.

"So excited," Sam said. "I'm not sure when we'll have it yet, but I can't wait."

"Can I be the flower girl?" Allie asked.

"Of course!" Sam said. He turned to Mike and Tina, who were nearby. "Have all these weddings made you two think about getting married?"

"I know I'd like to," Tina said, looking at Mike.

"So would I," Mike said. "I hope we do one day."

"And you'll all need to come to New York this summer to see Rachel's first Broadway show!" Finn said, putting his arm around Rachel. He was still so proud of her.

Rachel blushed. "Finn! They don't have to!"

"Yes, they do!" Allie said.

"Well, we heard Allie," Mike said. "We do."

Rachel smiled. "I'd like that."

"I doubt it will be as good as the performance of West Side Story I directed," Artie said.

"So, how's Betty?" Mike asked Artie.

"We're doing great!" Artie said. "She's actually here today."

The group arrived at the hall and took a seat at the table for the wedding party when Kurt and Blaine came in. When the newly weds took their places at the table, Blaine took the microphone.

"Hi everyone," Blaine said. "I know it's not customary to give a speech at your own wedding, but I really wanted to. I love this man who is now my husband so much. I'll never forget the moment I heard him sing at Warblers practice, and I knew that he was the one. We've had our ups and downs throughout our time together, we've been separated by distance, we've had third parties try to come between us, but nothing can stand in our way. We're going to spend the rest of our lives together and have some amazing children together. I also know it's not customary for the groom to sing the first dance song, but Kurt and I have dreamed about singing this song at our wedding and I'd really like it to be our first dance song."

Kurt looked surprised, but Finn and Rachel encouraged him to go dance with Blaine. They both knew what song Blaine was talking about as the music began.

_Blaine: Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_  
_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may_  
_Come what may_  
_I will love you until my dying day_

_Kurt and Blaine: Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_  
_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_  
_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_  
_And there's no mountain too high_  
_No river too wide_  
_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather_  
_And stars may collide_

_Kurt: But I love you (Blaine: I love you)_  
_Until the end of time (Blaine: Until the end of time)_

_Kurt and Blaine: Come what may_  
_Come what may_  
_I will love you, I will love you_

At the end of the dance, Rachel gave Finn a big hug. Originally, they were going to sing Kurt and Blaine's first dance song, but this was probably more meaningful for them.

At the end of the first dance, Kurt had another announcement. "Traditionally, the bride tosses the bouquet, but since there's two grooms today, we're going to toss the bouquet together. So, gather round, everyone."

"I thought Sam and Mercedes were next," Allie whispered to her parents.

"We never know," Finn whispered back. The unmarried women at the wedding gathered to wait for the bouquet. When Kurt and Blaine tossed it, everyone cheered when Santana caught it.

"Maybe your wedding won't be the next one after all!" Finn said to Sam.

"Yeah, right," Sam said.

"Mommy, Daddy, when do you get to do your song?" Allie asked.

"Maybe we could do it now," Rachel said.

_Finn: ____I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming__  
Rachel: ____I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure__  
Both: ____I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing__  
Finn: ____Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing__  
Rachel:____ Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever__  
Both: ____I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing__  
Finn: ____I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss__  
Rachel: ____I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this__  
Finn: ____I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time__  
Both: ____I don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing  
I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing  
I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
Yeah, I don't wanna miss a thing_

"That was one of the best duets we've ever done," Finn said to Rachel.

Rachel smiled back. "I think so, too."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Finn and Rachel turned and saw Allie running toward them.

"What's going on, sweetie?" Finn asked.

"Guess what?" Allie asked.

"What?" Rachel asked.

Allie giggled and pointed to Brittany and Santana. Finn looked and noticed they both had rings.

"Are those what I think they are?" Finn asked.

"Yes!" Santana said. "I had Allie give Brittany the box with hers in it, and then when she opened it I asked her and she said yes!"

"That's amazing!" Rachel said as she, Finn and Allie congratulated their friends. The weddings really were only beginning.

_Chapter 17 preview: Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana graduate from college. Allie has a special day at preschool. Finn finds out if he got the job he applied for._


	17. Chapter 17: The Best Mommy and Daddy

_Hey guys! Wasn't Glee INCREDIBLE last night? It was an intense episode, but so well done. I was terrified for them! Some of their best work so far._

_So, again, I decided to change the plans slightly for this chapter. I thought the college graduations deserved their own chapter, so those will be in Chapter 18. I hope you guys like this chapter though, and review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 17: The Best Mommy and Daddy Ever

"This is my mommy and daddy," Allie said. "They are the best mommy and daddy ever."

Finn turned and smiled at Rachel. Today was parents' day at Allie's preschool, where the kids' parents came to school and to do activities with the kids.

"No, my mommy and daddy are," said one of the boys. Everyone laughed.

"Can you tell us more about your mommy and daddy, Allie?" asked the teacher.

"They're really good singers," Allie said. "My mommy's going to be in a big show this summer."

Finn knew that Allie was talking about Rachel's upcoming Broadway debut. He was just as excited as Allie was, maybe even more so. He smiled at Rachel, who smiled nervously back.

"My daddy's also good at drums," Allie said.

"So you come from a musical family," said the teacher.

"Yeah!" Allie said.

"Very impressive," the teacher said. "Now, Aiden, can you introduce your parents to us?"

Allie pouted. "I wanted to talk more."

Finn realized that Allie was really like her mom, not wanting to give up the spotlight. The other kids talked about their parents, and then it was time for the kids to show the parents around the classroom. Allie first led her parents to the stuffed animals. "These are my favorites."

"Mine too!" said Mia.

"I hope the girls can be in the same class again next year," Mia's dad said to Finn and Rachel.

"Oh, so do I!" Finn said.

"This one's my favorite," Allie said, holding up a stuffed bunny. She then held up a stuffed lamb. "And this is Mia's favorite."

"Yeah!" Mia said.

"Mia's so jealous Allie got a real bunny," said Mia's mom.

Rachel laughed. "Mia can come over and see Nibbles anytime."

"Let's show them the books, Allie!" said Mia.

"Yeah!" Allie agreed. Finn, Rachel and Mia's parents followed the two girls to the bookshelf, where there were a lot of picture books.

"Wow, that's a lot of books," Finn said.

Allie held up a copy of "The Three Little Pigs." "This one's my favorite."

"That's a good book!" Rachel said.

"Yeah," Allie said.

"I liked that one when I was little, too," Finn said.

The teacher came around the room and handed Finn and Rachel a book. "Here's some memories from throughout the year."

"Thank you," Finn said. He watched as Rachel opened the book, which had some of Allie's drawings from preschool and some photos of class parties from throughout the year. Then he noticed a list of quotes from Allie. He looked over Rachel's shoulder as they read them.

"Our sunflower feels like an acorn."

"Our pumpkin feels bumpy."

"We read Brown Bear, Brown Bear, and the bear saw a red bird."

"My mommy and daddy are special because they love me."

"When I am at school, my mommy and daddy go to big school."

"If I had wings, I would fly to the toy store."

"When I grow up, I want to be a mommy."

"This year in school, I learned how to clean up."

"My favorite thing about preschool was playing with the toys."

"Can I see that?" Finn looked down and saw Allie. "Of course!"

They looked on as Allie flipped through the book. At the end were some stick figures. It looked like the teacher had labeled them: "Allie," "Mommy," "Daddy," "Aunt Brittany," "Aunt Santana," "Uncle Blaine" and "Uncle Kurt."

"That's our family," Allie said. "But can I have a brother or sister?"

"A brother or sister?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Allie said. "Mia has a big brother."

"We'll think about that," Finn said. He and Rachel had wanted to wait until after they were done with college to have more kids, but they were both graduating soon. Then again, Rachel would be starting on Broadway this summer, and Finn would hopefully be working in the fall too.

"I want a sister," Allie said.

"Like Daddy said, we'll think about that," Rachel said, winking at Finn.

"Okay," Allie said. "Can I show you the snack table?"

"Of course," Finn said as they followed Allie to the snack table.

"What's your favorite snack, Allie?" Rachel asked when they got there.

"I like cupcakes," Allie said.

"Cupcakes are good," Finn said. Then, he felt his phone vibrating. "Allie, I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back, okay?"

Allie pointed. "The bathroom's over there."

"I know, but that's the bathroom for little people," Finn said. "I want to use the bathroom for big people."

"Okay, Daddy," Allie said as Finn left the room.

Finn looked at his phone when he was out of the room. It was the number he had a feeling it was - the job he'd applied for that he really wanted. He took a deep breath and picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
"Finn Hudson?" the voice on the other end said.

"Yes," Finn said.

"This is the principal from Pinewood Elementary," the voice on the other end said as Finn's heart began beating a million miles a minute.

"Yes," Finn said. "I applied for a job there."

"Well, we're happy to offer a job teaching kindergarten there in the fall," the principal said.

Finn couldn't believe it. "Really?"

"Yes, congratulations," the principal said. "We were really impressed with your application and your interview and we think the kids would be lucky to have you."

"Oh my gosh," Finn said. They really wanted him? "Thank you!"

"Thank you," the principal said. "We'll be sending you some more information, but I wanted to let you know we're really excited for you to join our team in the fall."

"Thank you so much," Finn said. He went back to join Rachel and Allie, where Rachel was reading a book to Allie.

"Anything else you want to show us?" Finn asked Allie. He'd tell Rachel about the job offer later, for now, he wanted to focus on Allie.

"Yeah!" Allie said.

x

"I had a great time at your preschool today," Finn said to Allie as they were leaving.

"So did I," Rachel said.

"Yay!" Allie said. "Preschool's fun, is big school fun?"

"It is," Rachel said. "Most of the time anyway."

"We are almost done with big school," Finn said. "Then we'll have to go to work."

"Like Mommy on Broadway?" Allie asked.

"That's right," Finn told his daughter.

"Daddy, where will you work?" Allie asked.

Maybe now would be a good time to tell Rachel and Allie. "I'm going to be teaching kindergarten at the school you'll go to for big school."

"Oh my God!" Rachel shouted. "You got the job!"

"I did," Finn said.

"Yay Daddy!" Allie said.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Rachel asked, looking so proud of her husband.

"I wanted to wait for the right time to surprise you," Finn told his wife.

"I'm so excited!" Rachel said. "You'll be amazing."

"You think so?" Finn asked.  
Rachel gave Finn a big hug. "I know so! We need to call your parents and tell them, and tell Kurt and Blaine and Brittany and Santana when we get home."

It made Finn happy to see Rachel so excited.

"So will you be my teacher when I go to big school?" Allie asked.

This possibility had always been in the back of Finn's mind. "I hope so."

x

"So you got the job?" Blaine asked Finn. The group was having dinner that night, and Finn had just told Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana the news.

Finn nodded. "I got it."

"It's hard to believe we'll all be in the work world in a few weeks," Santana said. "I'm just glad Kurt got me a job as a model at Vogue."

"When they hired me to join their online team, I knew I'd want to get you a job there," Kurt said.

"Yeah, and I'll be teaching at that dance studio," Brittany said.

"I'm excited to be in the off-Broadway show," Blaine said.

"I can't believe we're all getting real jobs," Rachel said. Finn could see Rachel looking a little sad and he knew why. After college graduation, they'd all be moving out of this apartment and into three smaller ones: one for Finn, Rachel and Allie, one for Kurt and Blaine, and one for Brittany and Santana. All of them living together had been an amazing experience, but now that they'd all be making their own money, they didn't need to share an apartment.

Kurt seemed to know what Rachel was thinking. "Yeah, I'm really going to miss all living together."

Allie looked upset. "What?"

Rachel sighed and looked at Allie. "Allie, after we finish college, Kurt and Blaine are going to get their own apartment, and so are Brittany and Santana. You, me and Daddy are also going to move into a smaller apartment."

Allie now looked even more upset. "Why?"

Rachel looked around the table. "Well, once they start having kids, the apartment would get pretty crowded."

"Then get a bigger one!" Allie said.

It made Finn sad to see his daughter so upset. He knew how much Allie loved Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana. "They'll be in the same hall as us, so we'll still see them all the time."

"But I like living with them!" Allie protested.

This was the only living situation Allie had ever known. Kurt and Blaine were like extra dads to her, and Santana and Brittany were like extra moms. It was hard to explain to a three year old that everyone was preparing to start their own families.

"We'll still see you every day, Allie," Santana said. The three apartments they'd chosen were still in this building and on the same floor, so they could see each other whenever they wanted.

"Promise?" Allie asked.

"Promise," Santana said.


	18. Chapter 18: Graduates

_Finchel are graduating college! Wow, I feel like a proud parent! Speaking of Finchel, I hope everyone's excited for tomorrow. We'll be getting some Finchel, I heard :) As always, thanks so much for all the support on the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one and review if I should continue!_

Chapter 18: Graduates

"Wow," Rachel gasped. She looked at Finn in his NYU graduation robe, feeling so proud of her husband. "You're about to be a college graduate."

"You will too, next weekend," Finn reminded his wife.

Rachel looked around the apartment. "Adulthood is really beginning." They'd packed up the things that weren't absolutely essential so that the apartment was ready for whoever moved in next. After the graduations, they'd be moving into the three smaller apartments.

"I'm so proud of you," Rachel said to Finn. "You're graduating from NYU with honors, and you have a great job lined up."

Finn gave Rachel a hug. "Well, you're going to be on Broadway this summer."

"I know," Rachel said, smiling.

"We should probably get going," Finn said. Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, Santana and Allie had already left to meet Burt and Carole at the NYU convention center and get some seats. Brittany and Santana had already had their graduations, and their parents had came and left town. Next weekend, Hiram, LeRoy, Cooper and Blaine's parents would be coming to New York for NYADA's graduation.

Rachel and Finn quietly rode the bus to NYU. Rachel gave Finn a kiss and wished him good luck with his graduation before she found everyone in the stands.

"Mommy!" Allie exclaimed.

"Good thing you're finally here," Santana said.

"Were you good, Allie?" Rachel asked her daughter.

"She kept asking for snacks, and we told her that Mommy had to buy those for her," Kurt explained.

"Allie, it's ten in the morning!" Rachel said.

"But the snacks look good," Allie moaned.

"We'll get some later," Rachel promised her daughter.

"Oh, Rachel, what do you think of this dress for the wedding?" Brittany asked, handing Rachel her phone.

Rachel looked at the dress. "I like it. Wow, since there's two dresses, we'll have to do two shopping trips."

"Do you think we should have a New Year's wedding or a Valentine's Day wedding?" Santana asked Rachel.

"I'm not sure," Rachel said.

Before anyone else had a chance to say anything, the MC stepped on to the podium to announce that the commencement was beginning. Pomp and Circumstance began to play, and the graduates began to process in as Rachel looked for Finn. Hundreds of people had processed in when Allie pointed. "Mommy, there he is!"

Rachel took a closer look and realized Allie was right. There was Finn. She cheered for her husband as he took his seats with the other students.

Unfortunately for Allie, the ceremony was very long. Rachel could tell that Allie was getting bored and restless when the names were finally being called out. "How much longer?" Allie whispered to Rachel.

"They just need to finish the names," Rachel whispered back. Allie groaned. Finally, the H's began. And finally, "Finnegan Christopher Hudson."

Rachel, Allie, Burt, Carole, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana stood up and cheered as Finn walked across the stage and took his diploma. "Yay Daddy!" Allie shouted.

After the ceremony, the group made their way over to the library to meet Finn. Rachel let Allie be the first to give Finn a hug, but she wanted to go next. "I am so proud of you," she whispered as she gave her husband a kiss.

"I couldn't have done this without you," Finn whispered back. He handed his camera to his mom. "Take a photo of me, Rachel and Allie?"

"Of course," Carole said. She snapped a photo of the family. "I want a photo with my son now."

"We should have a family one," Burt said. "Me, Carole, Finn and Kurt."

Rachel took a photo of Finn with his parents and brother, but then Kurt suggested Blaine, Rachel and Allie be in the next one too, since they were now part of the family. Then Burt took a photo of Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana.

After photos and meeting up to congratulate some of Finn's friends, Rachel figured it was time to tell Finn the surprise she had planned. "I made reservations at a really nice restaurant for lunch."

"You did?" Finn asked.

Rachel nodded. "You graduated college with honors! You need to celebrate."

Finn gave Rachel a hug as they made their way to the restaurant.

x

A week later, Finn and Allie were sitting in NYADA's round room, waiting for the NYADA graduation ceremony to begin. Rachel's dads were sitting next to them, and Shelby and Beth were next to Rachel's dads. In front of them were Brittany, Santana, Burt, Carole, Cooper and Blaine's parents.

"Will this one be as long as yours?" Allie whispered to Finn.

Finn laughed. "I don't think so, there's a lot less people at NYADA."

Allie pouted. "Good. Yours was long and boring."

"Hey!" Finn teased his daughter.

"Sorry, Daddy," Allie whispered as the dean came on to the stage to welcome the family members and friends to the ceremony.

The ceremony began with a musical performance from the NYADA Class of 2017. Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel had gotten the solos, not that Finn expected anyone else to. After they processed in and took their places on stage, Allie was quick to point out to Finn that Rachel, Kurt and Blaine were front and center. The music began and the students began to sing.

___NYADA Class of 2017: Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes,  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Moments so dear.  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year?  
In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights  
In cups of coffee  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.  
In five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure  
A year in the life?  
How about love?  
How about love?  
How about love? Measure in love  
Seasons of love. Seasons of love  
Rachel: Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes!  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Journeys to plan.  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure the life  
Of a woman or a man?  
Blaine: In truths that she learned,  
Or in times that he cried.  
In bridges he burned,  
Or the way that she died.  
NYADA Class of 2017: It's time now to sing out,  
Tho' the story never ends  
Let's celebrate  
Remember a year in the life of friends  
Remember the love!  
Remember the love!  
Seasons of love!  
Kurt: Oh you got to got to  
Remember the love!  
You know that love is a gift from up above  
Share love, give love spread love  
Measure measure your life in love._

Finn was right, this ceremony wasn't nearly as long as the NYU one. Before anyone knew it, it was time to call the names.

"Rachel Barbra Berry Hudson," Carmen called. Rachel came on stage to take her diploma and waved at Finn and Allie in the audience. Finn felt so proud of his wife.

"Blaine Devon Hummel-Anderson," Carmen called. Blaine came on stage, took his diploma and then gave Rachel a hug.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson," Carmen called. Now Kurt took his diploma, took his place beside Blaine and kissed his husband, then hugged Rachel.

There were more people, but Finn couldn't listen. He just looked at his wife up there on that stage, feeling so proud of her. He knew this journey hadn't been an easy one. Rachel had considered quitting when she found out she found out she was pregnant, and now she had graduated.

Since Rachel had made lunch reservations for Finn's graduation, Finn wanted to return the favor. He'd found a restaurant called Emerald Isle in New York that he was sure Rachel would love.

Finn was right when they got there. Emerald Isle had a marble green building with a crystal glass door. "Emerald Isle" was written across the top in sparkly green script. Inside, the building was even more impressive. The tables were also made of green marble with pullout chairs. There were trees everywhere, and the waiters and waitresses were dressed in green suits. There was a fountain in every corner, each a tributary to the indoor river that surrounded the island of tables. The indoor river, of course, was dyed green.

"This place is amazing!" Rachel said as she and Finn crossed the bridge to the island.

"I thought you'd like it," Finn said.

"I love it," Rachel said.

"Can you believe we're both college graduates?" Finn asked Rachel.  
"Barely," Rachel said.

"Daddy, this place is so cool!" Allie said.

"It is!" Finn agreed with his daughter.

The group sat down at their table. Since none of them had gotten to give speeches at their graduations, Rachel's dads suggested they give them now. After Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana gave theirs, Finn gave his. "I guess all I really want to do is thank all the amazing people in our lives. Mom, I've told you so many times, but even though there wasn't one in the house when I was little, you've really made me into a man. You've always been there for me and I love you so much. My whole life, I've wanted to make you proud of me, and now, I feel like I've done that. Burt, even though you didn't conceive me, you are my dad. You helped me get my first job, took me to NFL, NBA and MLB games, and were there for me when I needed a man to talk to. And Kurt - you are the best brother ever. I feel horrible for how our relationship startd off, but now

"I'd also like to thank Blaine, Brittany and Santana, for being with us every step of the way. Living with you guys has been so much

"Allie, you are the best daughter I could ever ask for. You make me and your mom so happy, and we're so proud of you. You have all the best in both of us, and you are our biggest accomplishment. I love you so much.

"And Rach - you are the love of my life, there's not much more to say than that. Every day I feel so lucky when I get up and see you next to me. You support me like no one else does, you bring out the best in me, and you love me for everything I am. Thank you."

Rachel kissed Finn and then began her speech. "Like Finn, there are so many people I want to thank. I'd like to first thank my parents. Mom, I'm so glad that you've come into my life because our bond is something I now can't imagine my life without. Dad and Daddy, thank you for raising me for eighteen years and supporting my dreams. I know we had a rough patch during my college years, but I'm just so glad that we're close again. The three of you are the best parents I can ask for. And Beth - I'm so glad you're my sister. I've always wanted a sibling and I'm so glad it's you.

"I'd also like to thank my other family, the Hudson-Hummels. Kurt and Blaine, you two have always been two of my best friends, and NYADA wouldn't have been the same without you. I'm so glad you're my brothers in law. Burt and Carole, you are like extra parents to me and I love you so much. Thank you for sharing both your sons with me.

"And of course, my friends are like a family. Brittany and Santana, living with you guys was amazing. I know we had our ups and downs in high school, but I'm so glad we resolved it because you are two incredible women. Many other people who aren't here today deserve to be mentioned. I'm very grateful to Katie and Anna for being my first friends at NYADA and helping me out my first year. And of course, the New Directions is my second family and I miss them so much, but look forward to the next time we see each other. Puck and Quinn have helped Finn and me out a lot with what to expect as young parents, and I'm so glad we have those train passes. I have many fond memories of being in that choir room with Sam, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Artie, Rory, Sugar and Joe, and cherish my friendships with them. And of course, we've formed a bond with Ryder, Marley, Jake and Harmony while living in New York.

"Of course, I end with the two most important people - Finn and Allie. I am so thankful that you two are in my life. Nothing, no role on Broadway, no award, could mean as much to me as you two do. I love you both so, so much. I think you make me the best I can be, and you are my biggest supporters. Thank you so much for everything."

Finn pulled Rachel in for a hug after her speech.

x

The apartment was completely empty, and Finn, Rachel, Allie, Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany stood in it, taking a look around. "I can't believe we're moving out," Kurt said.

"I know," Finn said.

"Should we go now?" Santana asked.

Rachel sighed. "I guess we should." She looked over her shoulder as they began to leave the apartment and went downstairs to the new ones. When Finn, Rachel and Allie went in their new apartment, Rachel first noticed that it was smaller than the old one. They'd planned it that way, of course, but it didn't feel so final until now.

Finn and Rachel began unpacking their bags when Allie started crying. Rachel went up to her daughter. "What's wrong, Allie?"

"I wish my aunts and uncles were here," Allie said sadly.

Finn and Rachel exchanged a look. They knew how much Allie loved Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana. "They still live down the hall," Finn reminded his daughter.

"I know, but I miss them," Allie said.

Rachel took Allie's hand. "Would you like to go see their new apartments after we're done unpacking, and then have dinner with them tonight?"

Allie's face lit up. "Yes!"

Finn and Rachel finished unpacking, and then they took Allie to Kurt and Blaine's apartment, and then to Brittany and Santana's. After visiting the apartments, all seven of them went out to dinner together. Their adult lives were beginning, but they would be spent together.

_SONG: "Seasons Of Love" from Rent_

_Chapter 19 preview: Finn takes Allie to Rachel's Broadway debut. Some familiar faces come to New York to see it too!_


	19. Chapter 19: Years in the Making

_So Glee's been renewed for two more seasons. Yay! Here's my wishlist for the next two seasons: Finchel gets back together in the first episode of Season 5, gets married near the end of Season 5 and has a baby in Season 6. Plus lots of cute Finchel scenes and Finchel duets, Finchel led group numbers, Finn solos and Rachel solos. And the other couples I like being together too :)_

_As always, thanks for all your support of this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to continue :)_

Chapter 19: Years in the Making

Finn felt his phone vibrate. He opened it and saw a text from Rachel. "I'm so nervous!"

Finn smiled to himself and texted back. "Don't be! You'll be amazing!" Tonight, Rachel would be singing on a Broadway stage for the first time. Finn knew that Rachel was nervous, but he himself was so excited. Rachel had spent the last few weeks working so hard, and Finn and Allie had really missed her, but he knew it would all be worth it tonight.

Finn heard a knock on the apartment door and opened it. He saw Allie with Brittany and Santana.

"Hi, Daddy," Allie said.

"Hi, Allie," Finn said. "Were you good for your aunts?"

"She was," Santana said. "We had a great time at the playground."

"Thanks so much for taking her," Finn said.

"You know we love being with our niece," Brittany said.

"So, we'll leave at about six, right?" Santana asked.

Finn nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Okay, see you then," Finn said, giving Santana and Brittany a hug.

"Daddy, guess what!" Allie said.

"Tell me," Finn said to his daughter.

"Aunt Santana and Aunt Brittany got me an ice cream cone with three scoops of ice cream!" Allie announced proudly.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Of course they did." He and Rachel were careful to limit how much sugar Allie got, but he knew that Brittany and Santana could spoil Allie more easily, since she wasn't their daughter.

"Are you mad, Daddy?" Allie asked.

Finn looked at his daughter. "I'm not mad, but I do think three scoops of ice cream is too much."

"But I love ice cream!" Allie protested.

"I know you do. I love ice cream too. But it's not very good for you."

"Okay Daddy," Allie sighed.

"Are you excited to see Mommy sing on stage tonight?" Finn asked.

"Yes!" Allie said.

"So am I," Finn said. "Mommy's such a good singer."

"You and Mommy are the best," Allie said.

Finn did love singing with Rachel. "I love singing with your mommy."

"Tonight after the show, can you guys sing to me?" Allie asked.

"Of course we will," Finn said.

x

"Daddy, I need help with my dress," Allie said, coming into Finn and Rachel's room, holding the dress she'd picked out to wear to Rachel's debut. (Finn actually had a feeling that Rachel, Kurt, Santana and Brittany had picked it out, but Allie said she picked it out.

Finn finished tying his tie. "Okay." He helped Allie out of her shorts and t-shirt and into the dress. "There we go. You look really pretty."

"Daddy?" Allie asked.

"Yes?" Finn replied.

"We're still going with Aunt Santana and Aunt Brittany and Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt, right?" Allie asked.

"Of course we are!" Finn said. "Your grandparents are coming to see the show, too."

"Yay!" Allie said.

Finn heard another knock on the door. He and Allie went to the door and saw Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked Finn.

"It's like I said, I think I'm more excited than anyone," Finn said.

"Isn't Allie's dress pretty?" Kurt asked.

"It is," Finn said as Kurt gave him a wink to let him know he'd picked it up.

"We should get going soon," Blaine said, holding up the tickets.

"Don't forget - " Brittany began as Santana nudged her.

"What?" Finn asked. Before anyone had a chance to answer, Santana looked at her phone, then went to the buzzer to unlock the door. A few minutes later, Puck and Quinn came in with Daniel.

"What are you guys doing here?" Finn asked. Rachel would be so surprised.

"Brittany and Santana got tickets for us," Puck said.

"This will mean so much to Rachel!" Finn said.

"Can I hold Daniel?" Allie asked.

"I'm sure he'd love his big cousin to hold him," Quinn said. "Just sit down."

"He's gotten bigger!" Allie said as Quinn put Daniel in her arms.

"He has," Quinn said.

"I bet his sister's excited to see him tonight," Blaine said.

"Oh, she is," Puck said. "I think she's more excited to see him than see us!"

"Oh, you know she loves you guys," Finn assured his friends."

x

Rachel was nervously pacing backstage in her costume. Well, her first costume. As an ensemble, she'd be a citizen of the streets of New York in the first act, then a servant in the Warbucks mansion. The curtain would be going up soon, and she was feeling so nervous. She'd spent her whole life preparing for tonight, and even though she was just an ensemble member, this was still big. So many people were going to be here tonight to see her. Finn, Allie, her dads, her mom, Finn's parents, her friends...

She felt her phone vibrate and took a look at it. It was Finn. She opened the phone and read Finn's text. "We're here and in our seats! Good luck tonight, baby! You'll be amazing! I love you!"

Rachel sent a reply back to Finn. "Thanks so much! I love you, too!" She took her place in the wings and watched the first few scenes before it was time for her to go on stage. When she looked into the stands, she spotted her family and friends. She was surprised to see Quinn, Puck and Mr. and Mrs. Schuester in the stands, but she couldn't get distracted. She also couldn't get distracted by how exciting it was to finally be performing on a Broadway stage. It didn't matter that she was only in the chorus, the mere fact that she'd made it here meant so much to her.

At the end of the show, Rachel found her family and friends again and smiled at them. After the final bow, she went to her dressing room to wait for them. She was happy when she heard a knock on the door and saw Finn and Allie.

"You were so good, Mommy!" Allie said, handing Rachel flowers.

"Thank you, Allie," Rachel said, hugging her daughter and then her husband.

"You really were," Finn said as he gently kissed Rachel.

"Guess what!" Allie said.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Uncle Puck, Aunt Quinn and Daniel came!" Allie said.

"So did Mr. and Mrs. Schue," Finn added.

"I wasn't expecting that!" Rachel said.

"Let's go see everyone," Finn said, taking Rachel's hand. They made their way outside the theatre, where Hiram, LeRoy, Shelby, Beth, Burt, Carole, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Quinn, Daniel, Will and Emma were waiting. Rachel was immediately overwhelmed by how many people were there. "Thank you all so much for coming."

"We couldn't miss our little girl's Broadway debut," Hiram said, handing flowers to Rachel.

"Thank you, Dad," Rachel said. "Thank you, Daddy." She hugged both her dads.

"I knew from that time I saw you at Sectionals your sophomore year that you were going to be on Broadway," Shelby told her daughter.

"Thanks, Mom," Rachel said.

"That was the year I began working with her," Mr. Schue said.

"I wasn't expecting you two," Rachel said, looking at her former teacher and his wife.

"We had to come," Mrs. Schue said. "Besides, his parents were happy to take the boys."

"Glee was where it all truly began for her," LeRoy told Mr. Schue.

"It's where our friendships with her began, that's for sure," Quinn said.

"It means a lot that you two came, too," Rachel said.

"Glee is our family," Finn said.

"Plus, who could miss an opportunity to see Rachel on Broadway?" Hiram said.

"That's true," Finn said. "Ryder, Marley, Jake and Harmony are coming tomorrow to see her, and next weekend, Mike and Tina are coming in from Chicago, and Sam, Mercedes, Artie and Betty are coming in from LA."

Rachel couldn't believe it. "Finn, really?"

Finn nodded. "Yes really! Let's get to the apartment to celebrate."

x

The celebration at the apartment was nice. Finn had ordered takeout. Soon, everyone had left and only Finn, Rachel and Allie were still home. As Finn and Rachel got Allie ready for bed, Allie nudged Finn. "Daddy?"

"What is it, princess?" Finn asked.

"You said you and Mommy would sing to me after the show tonight," Allie said.

Rachel looked at Finn. "You told her that?"

Finn blushed. "Yeah, I did."

"Well, what should we sing?" Rachel asked. "You are my favorite person to sing with."

"How about our duet from Nationals our junior year?" Finn asked.

Rachel remembered that day, the day she and Finn reunited. "I'd love that."

_Finn and Rachel: Face to face, and heart to heart_  
_We're so close, yet so far apart._  
_I close my eyes, I look away_  
_That's just because I'm not okay._  
_Rachel: But I hold on, I stay strong_  
_Wondering if we still belong._  
_Finn and Rachel: Will we ever say the words we're feeling,_  
_Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls?_  
_Will we ever have a happy ending_  
_Or will we forever only be pretending?_  
_Will we a-ah, a-ah-lways, a-ah, a-ah-lways,_  
_a-ah, a-ah-lways be pretending?_  
_How long do I fantasize?_  
_Make believe that it's still alive?_  
_Imagine that I am good enough_  
_And we can choose the ones we love?_  
_Finn: But I hold on, I stay strong_  
_Finn and Rachel: Wondering if we still belong._  
_Will we ever say the words we're feeling,_  
_Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls?_  
_Will we ever have a happy ending_  
_Or will we forever only be pretending?_  
_Will we a-ah, a-ah-lways, a-ah, a-ah-lways,_  
_a-ah, a-ah-lways be..._  
_Keeping secrets safe_  
_Every move we make;_  
_Seems like no one's left to know_  
_And it's such a shame_  
_Cause if you feel the same_  
_How am I supposed to know?_  
_Will we ever say the words we're feeling,_  
_Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls?_  
_Will we ever have a happy ending_  
_Or will we forever only be pretending?_  
_Will we a-ah, a-ah-lways, a-ah, a-ah-lways,_  
_a-ah, a-ah-lways be..._  
_Will we a-ah, a-ah-lways, a-ah, a-ah-lways,_  
_a-ah, a-ah-lways be..._  
_Will we a-ah, a-ah-lways, a-ah, a-ah-lways,_  
_a-ah, a-ah-lways be pretending?_

"I like that song," Allie giggled.

"I like it too," Rachel said, giving Finn a kiss. "Want to know something about it?"

"Yeah!" Allie said.

"Your daddy wrote that song," Rachel said. "And he wrote it for me!"

"It's really good," Allie said.

"I'm glad you and your mommy think so," Finn said, hugging his daughter. "Let's get to bed, it's late."

"I am kind of tired," Allie said. "Good night, Mommy. Good night, Daddy."

Finn and Rachel both gave their daughter a hug, helped her into her pajamas and into bed, and then went to their own room. Rachel was thrilled that she'd gotten to be on Broadway, but the fact that she had Finn and Allie meant even more to her.

"You were incredible tonight," Finn whispered as he and Rachel snuggled into each other in bed. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Finn," Rachel said. "I'm so glad we don't have to pretend anymore."

"So am I," Finn said, pulling Rachel close to him. Rachel smiled to herself as she and Finn fell asleep in each other's arms. This had really been one of the best nights of her life.

_SONG: Pretending by the Glee cast (performed by Finn and Rachel Hudson)_

_Chapter 20 preview: Finn starts his new job and Allie starts her second year of preschool. Finn and Rachel also consider trying to have another baby._


	20. Chapter 20: Back To School

_Hey guys! I try not to upload on Glee day, but I didn't get this finished in time last night and I won't have internet access most of tomorrow so it's being uploaded today. So sorry about that! I hope you guys are still coming on fanfic even though Glee's airing today. I really liked writing this chapter, it makes me happy that Finn's pursuing a teaching license because I think he'd be so good with kids! So I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and enjoy Glee tonight and review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 20: Back to School

Finn looked around the classroom. This was it. His first day as a teacher. Today Rachel would be taking Allie to her first day of her second year of preschool. Finn felt bad that he couldn't take Allie, but all the New York public schools started on the same day. To take his mind off how worried he was, he thought about Allie and what she might be doing now.

Even though the kids were young, he was nervous about what would happen when they arrived. Would they take him seriously? Would the parents mind that their kids' teacher was so young?

Finn scanned the list of the kids' names. None of them looked familiar. He didn't expect any of them to, but he was hoping he'd know a few.

The school supplies were on the tables and he'd assigned seats. As he looked at the clock to see what time it was and if he should expect the kids soon, his phone vibrated. A text from Rachel. "Good luck today! Those kids are so lucky to have you."

Everything about Rachel was just so perfect. She always knew how to cheer Finn up. Finn smiled and texted her back. "I love you!"

Finn lay out the first day of school craft on the tables for the kids and then opened his door. Any time now, the kids would start arriving. The first through fifth graders had already arrived and were on their way to their classrooms. Finn watched them pass in the halls.

Then he saw some kindergarteners arriving with their parents and noticed the range of emotions. Some looked excited for school, but a few were clinging to their parents' hands, and a few were even crying. Some of these would be in his class, and some would be in the other three, but this was really happening.

In came Finn's first student, a boy with his dad. "Are you the assistant?" the dad asked.

Finn shook his head. "I'm the teacher."

The father looked surprised that his son had such a young teacher. In fact, he almost looked a bit disgusted. Finn tried not to let it get to him and turned to the boy. "What's your name?"

"Ian," the boy said.

"I'm Mr. Hudson," Finn said.

The dad looked at Finn again. "I just wanted to let you know that both his brothers had excellent kindergarten teachers, so our expectations are high."

Finn forced a confident smile. "I will meet those expectations."

"I'll see you after school," Ian's dad said, leaving the classroom as three more boys came in.

"You're the teacher?" the woman who brought the boys in asked.

"Yeah," Finn said. "Who do you have with you?"

"This is Dominic, and Joey, and Greg," the woman said.

"Okay," Finn said. He pointed at the table where Ian was sitting. "They can sit there."

"Okay, have a nice day," the mom said.

"You too," Finn said as the boys went to the table. At least this mom didn't give him a hard time like Ian's dad had. He went to the table to introduce himself to the four boys.

"You're really tall," said Ian.

"I know I am," Finn said.

"We're coloring," Joey said.

"That looks fun," Finn told the boys. At least the boys were at ease. "We're going to have fun this year."

"We'll still get snacks, right?" Greg asked.

"Of course," Finn said. He smiled at the thought of the brownies Rachel had made for him to give the kids today.

The door opened again, and a girl came in with her mom. "Ew, it's only boys!" the girl snapped.

"Don't worry, there's going to be girls here eventually," Finn said to the girl. "I'm Mr. Hudson, your teacher."

"I'm Sammi," the girl said.

"Is it okay for me to stay for a little?" Sammi's mom asked.

Finn thought for a minute. "Well, it is the first day, but I think it's better for me to be alone with the kids."

"I'm sorry," Sammi's mom said. "It's just that she's my only child and I'm worried about her starting school."

Finn could relate to that. "I have one daughter, too. I promise everything will be okay."

"Thank you," the woman said before leaving the room.

Some time had passed, and more and more kids were arriving. Finally, the last student arrived, a girl. She was sobbing hysterically and holding her mom's hand.

"Hi," Finn said, going to the door. "What's your name?"

"This is Emily," the mom said. "She's really nervous."

Finn knelt down so he was eye to eye with the crying girl. "It's my first year as a teacher at this school and I'm nervous too."

Emily didn't seem to be any calmer. She held tighter on to her mother. Finn had to think fast. "Since today's the first day of school, I brought an extra special snack. If you come in with me now, I'll give you the first one."

Emily pulled away from her mom and gave Finn a slight smile. Emily's mom smiled at Finn as she began to leave and Finn led Emily into the classroom. He quickly scanned the room and told Emily to sit next to another girl who seemed quieter.

"Hey, everyone," Finn said when all the kids were sitting. "I'm Mr. Hudson, your teacher, and I think we're all going to have a great year in kindergarten."

Some of the kids cheered, and Finn felt himself feeling relieved. This wasn't too hard. "I gave you each a piece of paper," Finn continued. "The first thing we're going to do is trace your hand in that piece of paper.

The kids traced their hands, and Finn made his way around the room to help some of the kids. When the kids had all traced their hands, Finn helped cut them out of the paper.

"What are we going to do now?" asked one of the boys.

"In the center of the hand you're going to write your name," Finn said. "Then on the pinky you're going to write your birthday, and on the finger next to the pinky you'll write your favorite color. On the middle finger you're going to write your favorite food, and on the one next to that one you'll write what pets you have. On the thumb you'll write what you want to do in school this year."

"What will we do with them when we're done?" asked another boy.

"We're going to put them on the bulletin board so we can all learn things about each other," Finn said.

Emily nudged Finn. "When do we get our treat?"

Finn smiled at the little girl. "Soon."

When the kids had finished their paper hands, Finn put them on the bulletin board, then handed out the brownies Rachel had made. As promised, he gave the first one to Emily.

"These are really good!" one of the kids said.

Finn smiled to himself. "I'll tell Mrs. Hudson."

x

"Hey babe!" Rachel said, giving Finn a kiss as he came back into the house. "How was your first day?" She'd been thinking about him all day.

"It was fine, I missed you though."

Rachel giggled and gave Finn a kiss. "So, how are the kids?"

"I think the day went well," Finn said. "They're little, so the attention span isn't always the longest and they talk a lot, but the day went well, and they loved your brownies."

"I'm sure you'll be great with them," Rachel said, snuggling into Finn.

"I sure hope I will!" Finn said. "Where's Allie?"

"She went to Mia's," Rachel said. "She should be getting home any time now."

Finn and Rachel cuddled together in silence before Rachel spoke again. "Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you think about having another baby?"

Rachel could tell Finn liked the idea. He loved Rachel and Allie, but Allie had said that she wanted a baby brother or sister recently. She always loved holding Daniel when they saw Puck and Quinn. "I'd love it, but what about your Broadway career?"

"Well, if I was playing a major role, it would be harder, but since I'm just in the chorus, it wouldn't really matter if I was showing," Rachel told her husband.

Finn smiled. "Let's go to our room and start trying!" He did love having sex with Rachel.

Rachel jerked away. "Finn, Allie's due home any minute. Let's wait until she goes to bed tonight."

Finn pouted. "Okay." He told Rachel about his day until they heard the doorbell ring. He unlocked the door and Allie came in with Mia and her mom.

"Hey baby girl!" Rachel said, picking up and hugging her daughter.

"I'm not a baby!" Allie said. "I'm in pre-k now!"

"So you had a good first day?" Finn asked Allie and Mia.

"Yeah," Mia said.

"I'm so glad the girls are in the same class again," Mia's mom said.

"Thanks for having her over," Rachel said to Mia's mom. "We'll see you at school tomorrow."

When Mia and her mom left, Allie was looking at Finn and Rachel as if she had something important to ask them. Finally, she spoke. "Can I get my ears pierced?"

There it was, the question just about every girl asked her parents. Finn and Rachel didn't expect it this early, but it was only a matter of time before Allie asked.

"What gave you that idea?" Rachel asked her daughter, even though she knew perfectly well where that question was coming from. She and her dads had so many arguments about it before they finally gave in on her tenth birthday.

"You're too young," Finn said quickly.

Allie laughed. "I'm not. Mia got her ears pierced."

Now they couldn't use that excuse. Pierced ears would mean checking for infections and cleaning multiple times a day.

"I'm still not sure if this is a good idea, Allie," Finn said.

"It's a good idea," Allie contradicted. "Mia's earrings are pretty. And Mommy has earrings."

Rachel wasn't sure about this, but she wasn't as opposed as Finn seemed to be either. "We'll talk about it okay?"

Allie perked up. "Yay!"

"So you had a good first day back at preschool?" Finn asked.

"Yes, but I want earrings," Allie repeated.

"We know you do," Rachel sighed, looking at her daughter.

"But you're too young," Finn said.

Allie stormed to her room and Finn turned to Rachel. "She's too young for that."

"Finn..." Rachel sighed.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"She isn't a baby," Rachel said. She understood where her daughter was going. "I can help her." Allie was getting older, and if she didn't get what she wanted... well, the results could be less than pretty.

"How old were you?" Finn asked.

"Ten," Rachel said.

"Then we'll do it when she's ten," Finn said.

"You're a meanie!" Allie shouted from her room.

Rachel sighed. "She'll get over it."

"I hope," Finn sighed. "I have a feeling when she sees Mia tomorrow this will start up again."

"Let's just leave her alone right now," Rachel sighed. All parents got in arguments with their kids but it was still upsetting to be happening with Allie.

"We'd better watch out," Finn said. "If she tells Kurt or Santana or Brittany about this, I can almost guarantee they'll take her to get it done."

"They probably will," Rachel agreed.

"Maybe I'll ask them!" Allie called from her room.

Finn and Rachel exchanged a look. They weren't opposed to the idea yet, but they weren't sure what they thought about it. Still, they had to make up their minds before Allie asked her aunts or uncles.

_Chapter 21 preview: The earrings vs. no earrings debate continues. Rachel and Finn also disagree regarding a cause Rachel wants to participate in. There will also be more of Klaine and Brittana :)_


	21. Chapter 21: Earrings and Ponytails

_Hey everyone! Thanks as always for all the reviews, they mean so much to me. The event Rachel participates in during this chapter was actually inspired by an event I covered for the citizen journalism newspaper recently, and it's also the type of thing I can see Finchel arguments about. I'm sorry for not having the original gleeks in this story more, but don't worry, they'll be in some of the upcoming chapters! Hope you enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 21: Earrings and Ponytails

Every day for the past two weeks, Allie had asked to get her ears pierced. Rachel was beginning to think it might not be a bad idea, but Finn was still pretty adamant that it not happen. Rachel was hoping Finn would just give in to stop the daily arguments. Almost every day, when Allie asked and Finn said no, Allie would storm to her room and slam the door.

Today, Kurt had offered to go out with Allie in hopes that time out of the house would make her less mad at her parents. Finn and Rachel were sitting in the living room talking, and Rachel knew she had to bring up the pressing question with Allie. But Allie wasn't the only one who wanted to change how she looked. Rachel had an idea for herself, but she had a feeling Finn wouldn't like her idea.

"You're being pretty quiet," Finn said to his wife. "Is something up?"

Rachel looked at her husband. "Baby, maybe we should get Allie's ears pierced."

"She's too young!" Finn said for what felt like the millionth time.

"Aren't you tired of her always yelling at us?" Rachel asked. "And storming to her room and slamming the door?"

"Well, yes," Finn said.

"I could help with the cleaning," Rachel said.

"I don't want her to get an infection," Finn said.

Could that be it? "The starter earrings they give out don't really give you infections," Rachel assured her husband.

"And doesn't it hurt when they do it?"

Rachel thought there may be no changing Finn's mind about this, so she decided to take the subject off Allie, even though this would likely start another argument. "Finn, what would you think if I got my hair cut?" She already knew what he would say. He loved her hair. When they lay together in their bed, he ran his hands through it and twirled it around his fingers. He was always smelling it and telling her how soft it was. In fact, she wondered why she was even asking this.

"Like a trim?" Finn asked.

Rachel looked at Finn. "Like, cut maybe a foot off."

Finn shook his head. "No way. Why on Earth would you do that?"

"I saw a sign at work about a fundraiser they're having for cancer research in Times Square, and they're taking hair donations," Rachel said. "I was thinking, my hair has been long my whole life, and it's a good cause, so why not?"

"Because I like your hair the way it is already," Finn said. "You are perfect."

"Wouldn't you want someone who doesn't have their own to have some perfection?" Rachel asked Finn.

"They can get it from someone else," Finn said.

Rachel sighed. She wanted to do this, but Finn clearly didn't want her to.

Allie came in with Kurt. "Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!" Since Kurt just lived down the hall and was family, he had a key to the apartment.

"Hi Allie," Finn said. "Did you have fun at the park with Uncle Kurt?"

"Oh yes!" Allie exclaimed. "And he thinks I should get my ears pierced."

Rachel looked at Kurt. "You do, do you?"

"Yeah, why not?" Kurt asked.

"Because she's four," Finn said.

"Finnegan, you need to loosen up," Kurt said.

"Yes, he does," Rachel said.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked Rachel.

"Rachel wants to cut off her perfect hair," Finn said.

"Not all of it," Rachel said. "Maybe a foot or so to donate at that fundraiser next week."

"And that's way too much," Finn said.

"Somehow I'm not surprised this is the type of thing you two are arguing about," Kurt said.

"You're so bossy," Allie said to Finn.

"Allie, stop," Finn said.

"But it's not your hair, it's her hair," Allie said. Rachel had a feeling Allie was doing this to get her on her side about the earrings.

Allie surprisingly didn't say anything else about earrings and just went to her room. Kurt turned to Finn and Rachel. "You know, while we were out, she asked me to take her to the ear piercing place."

"Thank you for not doing that," Finn said.

"I would have taken her to put a stop to this, but she needs a parent or guardian's signature," Kurt said.

Finn rolled his eyes. Rachel was about to say something, but then she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and let Blaine, Brittany and Santana in.

"Hey!" Rachel said as her friends came in.

"How are things going here?" Santana asked.

"Same as the past few days," Rachel said.

"Why are you being so inflexible, Finn?" Santana asked.

"She might chicken out if we take her," Brittany said. "My mom and I went four times before I did it."

"Yeah, and my mom said she got it done when I was a baby so she didn't have to worry about me getting scared," Santana added.

"Her best friend has pierced ears, and she really wants to get them pierced," Rachel said. "I honestly think it's fine, but Finn really seems opposed."

"Finn, she's a girl," Santana said. "You knew she would ask sooner or later."

Finn sighed. "I guess so."

"It's like I said, I'll help with the cleaning and all that," Rachel said.

"I wouldn't be good at that anyway," Finn said.

"So are you saying she can get it?" Rachel asked, feeling a sense of relief come over her.

"You three girls can take her," Finn sighed. "I guess it was always pretty inevitable."

"Hey, I want to go too," Kurt said.

"Allie!" Rachel called. "Can you come out here?"

Allie came back into the living room. "Uncle Blaine! Aunt Brittany! Aunt Santana!"

"Hey!" Blaine said, picking up Allie.

"We were talking," Rachel said. "We've decided you can get your ears pierced."

Allie began jumping up and down. "Yay! When?"

"How about now?" Rachel asked.

"Really?" Allie asked, looking excited.

"Yeah, let's go," Rachel said.

"Allie, remember, if it seems too scary, you don't have to get it done yet," Finn told his daughter.

Allie laughed. "I'm not scared, Daddy."

x

Finn was in the living room with Blaine after Rachel, Allie, Kurt, Santana and Brittany left for the mall. He turned to his friend when they were gone. "Well, I remember when we were in grade school and all the girls were getting their ears pierced and talking about how grown up they were now. So, Allie's taking that step sooner rather than later."

"Is that why you didn't want her to get her ears pierced?" Blaine asked.

"Part of it," Finn said. "I'm also worried she'll get an infection.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Blaine assured Finn.

"Why can't these girls realize they're perfect how they are?" Finn asked. "Now Rachel wants to cut her hair."

"Girls like changes," Blaine told Finn.

"The last time Rachel made a big change was when she got that awful makeover at Vogue and wore too much black and too much makeup," Finn said.

"I'm sure all Rachel wants now is a haircut," Blaine said.

"I'll think about that," Finn said. He still wasn't sure if he liked that idea.

x

"So, you'll sign here," the associate at Claire's said, handing Rachel a form to give them permission to pierce Allie's ears.

"I can't believe you're not nervous at all," Brittany said to Allie.

"I wanted to get my ears pierced!" Allie said.

Rachel signed the permission slip and handed it to the associate. "I can't wait to show Mia my earrings!" Allie continued. Allie had chosen her birthstone as her starter set.

The associate took out the piercing gun and Allie nudged Rachel. "Mommy? Could you hold my hand?"

Rachel smiled at her daughter. "Of course I will."

Allie held Rachel's hand as the associate shot the earrings through Allie's ears. Rachel noticed that Allie winced a little, but seemed fine other than that. She gave Rachel a big hug after. "Thank you, Mommy!"

"I ran away from the stand the first time I went," Brittany told Allie.

Allie laughed. "Wow, Aunt Brittany."

"We'll see what your dad thinks when we get home," Santana said.

"He'll like them," Allie said. After the group paid for the earrings, they caught a train back to the apartment and went in.

"How'd it go?" Blaine asked when they got back.

Allie pointed at her ears. "Look, Daddy! Look, Uncle Blaine!"

Finn had a genuine smile, and Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. "Those are really pretty," Finn said.

"Now are you glad you let me?" Allie asked.

"Yes," Finn said.

Allie gave Finn a big hug.

x

"I'm glad you ended up letting Allie get her ears pierced," Rachel said after they put Allie to bed that night. Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany had gone back to their apartments, so it was just the two of them.

Finn realized it hadn't been a bad idea. "Well, she didn't complain when you cleaned them tonight."

"Yeah," Rachel said. She had that look on her face that she got when she wanted to say something but felt like she couldn't.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked his wife.

Rachel looked down. "Finn, are you sure you don't want me to get my hair cut?"

"Yes," Finn said. "I'm a million percent sure." He looked at her hair. He loved the waves in it, and how soft it was, and how good it smelled. It was more than halfway down her back, and whether it was straight, wavy or curly, she always found a way to look good. He just didn't want her to cut it off.

Rachel gave Finn a disappointed look. "Just tell me if you change your mind."

x

A few more days had gone by, and Allie hadn't been complaining when Rachel helped her with the cleaning, and she'd told Finn and Rachel that Mia had liked her earrings. As Finn and Rachel got ready for bed that night, Finn noticed that once again Rachel was being quiet. "You okay, baby?" Finn asked.

Rachel nodded. "I'm fine."

"You're acting the way you act when there's something you don't want to tell me," Finn smirked at her.

Rachel laughed. "You know me too well."

Finn gave Rachel a kiss. "So, what's up?"

"Finn, that event I told you about is tomorrow," Rachel said. "Have you reconsidered?"

Finn looked at Rachel. "Rach, why do you want to cut your hair? It's gorgeous."

Rachel took Finn's hand. "You told me I'd look pretty no matter what."

"Yeah, but I just love your long hair," Finn protested.

"Finn, you've told me that I'll be hot and sexy no matter what," Rachel said. "I'm sure you'll think I look pretty even if I have short hair. Besides, it'll grow back, and I feel like someone else needs it more than I do."

Finn didn't want to argue with Rachel like he had with Allie. Anyway, what Rachel had said was true. "Do it."

Rachel gave Finn a hug. "If you don't like it, I'll get extensions, I promise."

x

The next day, Rachel was sitting in the chair at the event. Now she was worried that Finn might have been right at the beginning. Her hair had been long her whole life. It might not look good short. But she'd talked Finn into letting her do this, she couldn't back out at the last minute. Anyway, she'd gotten her parents, Finn's parents and most of her friends from Glee to donate money to this cause on her behalf.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the stylist asked Rachel after putting her hair in four ponytails. "You look nervous."

"Do it," Rachel said. She looked around the room, where people involved with the event were involved with other activities. She spotted Finn, Allie, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana, all of whom had tagged along. She reminded herself why she wanted to do this in the first place. Then, she heard the scissors snip, and knew that the ponytails were off. It felt lighter already. She smiled nervously at her friends and family. Finn looked more nervous than she did but then walked away, and Allie gave her a thumbs up.

"Here you go," the stylist said, handing the ponytails to Rachel. "Twelve inches. Someone's going to be really lucky to get that."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks." She took a look in the mirror and hoped that Finn would think she looked good. Her hair was just above her shoulders. Hopefully Finn would like it.

"You're so pretty!" Rachel heard Allie say, and she turned to see her daughter running over.

"Thanks," Rachel said, smiling at her daughter.

"Finn will love it," Santana said.

"Where is Finn, anyway?" Rachel asked.

"He 'had to go to the bathroom' when they cut your first ponytail off," Kurt said.

Finally, Finn came in. Rachel gulped and looked at Finn. "Well?"

Finn looked at Rachel for a minute and ran a hand over her now short hair. Finally, he smiled, and she smiled back at him. "I love it," he told her. "You look beautiful."

Rachel smiled at Finn. "Thank you."

"I'm proud of you, Finn," Kurt said. "You gave in to both Rachel and Allie."

"Can I get more earrings now?" Allie asked.

"Allie, you need to wait four weeks before you change your earrings, remember?" Finn asked.

"Oh, yeah," Allie pouted. "Then can we go to the bakery and get a treat?"

"That we can do," Rachel said. She put her arms around her husband and daughter as they left.

_Chapter 22 preview: Rachel and Finn reach a milestone with trying to have another baby. A big moment for another Glee couple, too!_


	22. Chapter 22: Positive

_Wow, I can't believe I'm already on Chapter 22! I've had so much fun writing this story, and I'm so glad so many people have stuck with it! Now, as for Brittana's wedding in this chapter, I know that at this point, gay marriage isn't legal yet in Ohio, but as an Ohioan, I have a feeling it will be in a few years time, so it is in this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to continue!_

_And isn't everyone glad Cory's back from rehab and doing well? He and Lea look so happy to be reunited! Hope everyone enjoys Glee tomorrow, too._

Chapter 22: Positive

"This is my favorite of the dresses," Allie said, standing in front of the mirror in the dressing room at Santana and Brittany's wedding.

"That one looks really pretty on you," Rachel said, smiling at her daughter. Allie had a yellow dress the same shade of yellow as the bridesmaids' dresses, only hers had a pink sash with flowers.

"Can you believe it's another wedding?" Quinn asked Rachel.

"Hardly, but they are an excuse to all see each other!" Rachel said. "It is nice to be home, too." Since Brittany and Santana's wedding was being held on New Year's Day 2018, everyone was home in Lima visiting their families, so they just decided to have their wedding in Lima.

"How's the bride?" Rachel asked, looking at Santana. Since it was against the rule for the bride to be seen before the wedding, Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, Harmony and Tina were in this dressing room with Santana, while Brittany was in the dressing room next door with her two sisters, Sugar, Marley and Kitty. The groomsmen, Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike, Artie, Jake, Ryder and Santana's brother, were down the hall in the men's suite.

"I'm nervous," Santana said. "If any of you girls tell anyone, I'll go Lima Heights on your asses."

"I was nervous right before my wedding," Rachel said.

"Yeah, but you're not tough like I am," Santana said.

"Santana, there's nothing to worried about," Mercedes said.

Rachel felt her stomach having a little bit of butterflies in it. "I have to go for a minute." She ran into the bathroom and stood by the toilet, holding her hair back with one hand and blocking her dress with the other arm. She threw up in the toilet, then stood there for a few minutes.

It hit her. Could she be pregnant again? She and Finn had been having sex a lot lately, since they were trying really hard to have another baby. When they got back to New York, she'd get a pregnancy test. She didn't want to say anything now. Today was about Santana and Brittany.

"You okay, Mommy?" Allie asked.

Rachel smiled at her daughter. "I'm fine."

"So, how are you enjoying Broadway?" Tina asked.

"I'm loving it," Rachel said.

"She's been pretty amazing," Harmony said.

"I'm just in the chorus!" Rachel giggled.

"Yeah, but you're the best one in the chorus," Santana said.

"She's the best," Allie said.

Rachel gave her daughter a hug. "Is Daniel with Puck?" she asked Quinn.

"Yeah," Quinn said.

"I want to play with him," Allie giggled.

"Allie's going to be a great big sister one day," Quinn said to Rachel.

Rachel was tempted to say something, but then she remembered she wanted to keep today about Santana and Brittany. "Now that you two are getting married, have you thought about kids?"

"Yeah," Santana said. "We were actually talking with Kurt and Blaine about it. We're thinking that they'll provide the sperm and we'll provide the eggs, and the kids can divide their time between us and them. They'll have two moms and two dads."

"That's actually a really good idea," Rachel said. "All four of you are going to be amazing parents."

"Does Brittany have any crazy baby names in mind?" Quinn asked Santana. She then turned to Rachel. "I'm just glad Finn didn't try to let you name her Drizzle."

"Drizzle?" Allie asked.

"Oh, no way am I letting Brittany give our kids names like that!" Santana said. "Mercedes, speaking of weddings, you're engaged, when are you and Trouty Mouth thinking the wedding will be?"

"I've been really busy with the band lately, but we picked out a date," Mercedes said. "I didn't want to tell you guys today because it's Santana and Brittany's wedding."

"Tell us!" Tina said.

"Valentine's Day next year!" Mercedes said.

"Awww! A Valentine's Day wedding!" Rachel squealed.

"I get to be the flower girl, right?" Allie asked.

"Of course you do!" Mercedes said.

The girls heard a knock on the door and saw Santana's parents. Harmony opened the door and they came in. "Wow," Santana's dad said, looking at his daughter.

"I can't believe we're getting another daughter-in-law," Santana's mom said. "Though I always knew it would be Brittany."

Santana hugged her parents as they looked at the girls. "You guys had better go meet up with the other members of the wedding party."

"Okay," Rachel said. "Good luck, Santana. This is going to be the best day of your life."

"Thanks, Rachel," Santana said as Rachel left with Allie, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Harmony. They met up with the other bridesmaids in the back of the church.

"How's Santana?" Marley asked Rachel.

"She's nervous, but she'll be fine," Rachel said. "How's Brittany?"

"Pretty nervous as well," Marley said. "You know, all these weddings are really making me hope Ryder and I get married soon."

"You will get married soon," Rachel told Marley. "I knew that you and Ryder were meant to be when I saw you two in Grease. The chemistry was too real to just be for show."

"Thanks, Rachel," Marley said. The boys came in, and the group lined up to process in. Allie went in first as the flower girl, and Finn and Rachel were right behind her. Sam and Mercedes followed them, then Mike and Tina, then Artie and Sugar, then Puck and Kitty, then Ryder and Marley, then Jake and Harmony, then Brittany's sister and Santana's brother. The best men and maids of honor came out last, first Blaine with Brittany's other sister, then Kurt and Quinn. When everyone was at the front of the hall, Brittany came down the aisle first with her parents, then Santana followed with hers. When they looked into each other's eyes, it was the most emotionally vulnerable Rachel had even seen Santana look. It was also the happiest Rachel had ever seen either girl looking.

"Ever since I was little, I knew that I had the same feelings about girls that others around me were having about boys," Santana said as she and Brittany gave their vows on the altar. "But I was in denial. In middle school, I began trying to prove to everyone that I was straight by dating every boy that I came into contact with. But then when I met Brittany, I felt stronger for her than I've ever felt about anyone else. This woman you see here is perfect in every way. She really has helped me develop into a better person. I love her so much and I'm so glad she's going to be my wife."

Rachel smiled and squeezed Finn's hand. She'd always known Brittany and Santana were meant to be.

"Santana believes in me more than anyone else does," Brittany said. "She's one of the few people who's never called me stupid. She helped me through my second senior year of high school and pushed me to come to New York. I'm happier than I've ever been, and I can't wait to spend our lives together."

"Santana, do you take Brittany to be your lawful wedded wife?" the officiant asked.

"I do," Santana said.

"And Brittany, do you take Santana to be your lawful wedded wife?" the officiant asked.

"I do," Brittany said.

"I now pronounce you married," the officiant said. The audience cheered as Santana and Brittany kissed. Rachel thought about how far this country had come - it had been illegal in so many states for two men or two women to get married ten years ago, and now four of her best friends were married in ways that were now legal.

After Santana and Brittany had their first dance, with Kurt and Blaine performing the song, it was time for the throwing of the bouquet. When Mercedes caught it, Rachel was tempted to tell Finn that Mercedes and Sam had chosen a wedding date, but she thought it might be better for Sam to hear it from them.

"Daddy guess what!" Allie said after Mercedes caught the bouquet.

"Allie, you probably shouldn't tell him," Rachel said.

"Tell me what?" Finn asked.

"So I guess she told you girls?" a voice said. Rachel turned and saw Sam.

"Yeah, she told us," Rachel said, looking embarrassed.

"Told them what?" Finn asked.

"Mercedes and I are getting married on Valentine's Day next year!" Sam said.

"That's awesome!" Finn said to his friend.

"Yeah, we can't wait!" Sam said.

"I'm going to be the flower girl!" Allie said.

"Well, of course you are!" Sam said.

"How's LA?" Finn asked.

"It's great as ever," Sam said. "We miss everyone, but at least we get to see Artie and Betty all the time."

"Do you think they'll get married?" Rachel asked. She couldn't help it, all these weddings had been so much fun.

"I bet they will," Sam said.

"You mean we will," another voice said. Finn, Rachel and Sam turned to see Artie and Betty.

"Did we miss something?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I know I'd like to marry him," Betty said.

"I do, too," Artie said. "But we don't even have a ring yet!"

"Maybe you guys will be after Sam and Mercedes!" Rachel said.

"You're planning everyone's wedding, aren't you?" Finn asked his wife.

Rachel giggled. "I just love weddings."

"Mike and Tina might be next, they have been together the longest out of all of us," Sam said.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point," Rachel said.

"But at this wedding, would you like to dance with me?" Finn asked Rachel.

"I'd love that," Rachel said as she took her husband's hand and headed for the dance floor.

x

A few days after Santana and Brittany's wedding, Finn, Rachel and Allie had returned to New York. Upon arrival to New York, Rachel went to Walgreen's and got a pregnancy test. The symptoms she had reminded her of the ones she had when she first found out she was pregnant with Allie.

Rachel watched the clock tick by, waiting for the test to be ready. When she took the test to find out if she was pregnant with Allie, she was nervous, but there were no nerves now. Rather, she was excited. She and Finn always knew they wanted to have lots of kids, and they loved being parents. Allie had expressed interest in a brother or sister as well.

The alarm went off, and Rachel looked at the test. It was positive. She fought back her emotions as she called out to Finn. "Finn!"

Finn came in. "What is it, Rach?"

Rachel handed Finn the pregnancy test. Finn looked at it and got a big smile. "Oh my God, you're pregnant!"

"I'm pregnant!" Rachel said, feeling so happy to say that. She pulled Finn into a big hug.

_Chapter 23 preview: Rachel and Finn tell Allie, their parents and their friends that Rachel is pregnant. Another Glee couple discusses trying to start a family as well. More of the Hudson family in New York._


	23. Chapter 23: Expanding Families

_Hey everyone! Sorry it took me longer than usual to post this, I had some family issues over the weekend. Thanks as always for all the reviews on the last chapter, I really appreciate them. I actually changed the plans for this chapter today when the new duet was released because I thought it would be perfect for Finchel! Anyway, enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 23: Expanding Families

"When should we tell her?" Finn whispered to Rachel.

Rachel smiled. She was a bit nervous about telling Allie. "Maybe when my mom and Beth come over tonight?"

"That sounds good," Finn said. "That way we can tell Beth and your mom, too. And then we can call my parents and your dads."

"Allie's going to be a great big sister," Finn said.

"She will!" Rachel agreed. It was a good thing Allie was at Mia's house now, so Finn and Rachel didn't have to worry about her overhearing them.

"When should we tell our friends?" Finn asked.

"Well, how about we go to dinner with a group of them when Brittany and Santana get back from their honeymoon and tell them then?" Rachel suggested.

"I like that idea!" Finn said.

Rachel couldn't believe she was pregnant again. She'd already had one baby, and now she was going to have another. Allie was going to be a big sister. It had been nearly a week since they found out, but they wanted to keep it a secret for now.

"So, do you think it'll go okay with work?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, it's fine," Rachel said. "I'm just in the chorus, so it doesn't really matter if I'm showing."

"In the policy book for work, it said they'll let me take four weeks off to be with you after the baby's born," Finn told Rachel.

"That's good," Rachel said.

x

That evening, Finn, Rachel and Allie were getting the house set up for dinner. Finn and Allie were watching TV in the living room as Rachel made dinner, and Shelby came in. "Rachel, Finn said to come into the living room."

Rachel knew what this probably meant. "I'll be right there." She went in the living room and sat down on the couch next to Finn.

"Mom, Beth, Allie, Finn and I have some news for you," Rachel said.

"What is it?" Allie asked, looking excited.

Finn looked like he wanted to say it, so Rachel decided to let him. "Rachel's pregnant!"

"Are you serious?" Shelby asked, hugging Rachel.

"Yes," Rachel said. "I took the pregnancy test shortly after Santana and Brittany's wedding."

"You'll be a big sister!" Finn said to Allie.

"Just like me!" Beth added.

"Yay!" Allie said. "I want a girl."

"It's too early to tell, Allie," Finn told his daughter. "We won't know for another few months."

"So, how far along are you, Rachel?" Shelby asked.

"Maybe a few weeks," Rachel said.

"That's so exciting," Shelby told her daughter. "Allie's going to be a big sister!"

"Where will the baby sleep?" Allie asked.

Finn and Rachel hadn't thought about this. Maybe a bigger apartment was in order. "We'll figure that out when it's closer to the baby being born."

"Okay," Allie said. "Can we give the baby my baby things?"

Rachel was happy to see Allie so excited. "We can!"

"You guys need to tell your dads, too, Rachel!" Beth said. "And Finn's parents. And my mom and dad."

That reminded Rachel of something. "Beth, don't tell your other parents just yet. We want to get to tell them."

Finn turned to Shelby. "Make sure she doesn't tell them."

"I won't let her," Shelby said.

"I'm so happy!" Allie said.

Rachel smiled at her daughter. "Good, so are Daddy and me."

x

That evening, after Shelby and Beth went home for the night, Finn and Rachel decided to call their parents back in Ohio to tell them the news. It did bring back bad memories for Rachel after what happened the last time she told her dads she was pregnant, but now that they were close again, this time would be better.

She dialed her dads' number and had the phone on speaker so that Finn could hear.

"Rachel?" she heard her dad Hiram's voice on the other end.

"Hey, dad," Rachel said. "Is Daddy home?"

"I'm here!" LeRoy said on the phone.

"Please don't get mad at me this time, but I'm pregnant again!" Rachel said.

"You are?" Hiram asked.

"She is!" Finn said. "We're getting another baby!"

"That's great!" LeRoy said. "You know how much we love Allie, and now we're getting another grandchild."

"You're not mad?" Rachel asked, holding Finn's hand.

"Of course we aren't," Hiram said. "I really think we were more shocked last time. But you and Finn are married and have solid jobs. We're so happy for you."

"Thanks, Dad," Rachel said.

"Is Allie excited?" LeRoy asked.

"She already wants to give the baby her baby things," Rachel said proudly.

"That's so sweet," Hiram said. "We'll come visit you guys soon, okay?"

"Okay," Rachel said. "I love you guys. We'd better call Burt and Carole now."

"We love you, too," LeRoy said before hanging up the phone.

"See, they aren't mad," Finn said, kissing Rachel.

"Let's call your parents now," Rachel said, smiling at Finn. Finn got out his phone and dialed his parents' number.

"Finn honey!" Carole said into the phone.

"Hey!" Rachel said.

"Oh, hi Rachel," Burt said.

"Guess what!" Finn said. They didn't have nerves about telling Burt and Carole since they were very accepting last year.

"Tell us," Carole said.

"Rachel's pregnant again!" Finn said.

"Are you serious?" Carole asked.

"Rachel, how far along are you?" Burt asked.

"A few weeks," Rachel said.

"Oh my God!" Carole exclaimed. "We need to come visit!"

"Have you told Kurt yet?" Burt asked.

"Not yet," Rachel said. "We're planning on going out with a bunch of our Glee friends to tell them."

"Kurt's going to want to buy a bunch of stuff for the baby, just warning you," Burt said.

"Oh, we know!" Rachel giggled.

x

A few days later, Finn, Rachel and Allie were going to go out to lunch at the karaoke bar to have lunch with all their New Directions friends who now lived in New York. Allie had really wanted to tell them, so Finn and Rachel had asked that they meet for lunch instead of dinner.

"How was the honeymoon?" Rachel asked Brittany and Santana as soon as they got to the bar for lunch.

"It was incredible!" Santana said. "Well, other than Brittany's sunburn."

"The sunburn hurts," Brittany giggled.

Finn nudged Rachel. "I got a text from Blaine, he and Kurt got a table."

"Did you miss me?" Allie asked Santana and Brittany.

"Of course we did!" Allie said.

Rachel could tell that Allie was about to tell them. "Wait until everyone gets here."

Finn, Rachel, Allie, Santana and Brittany joined Kurt and Blaine at the table. "So, my parents told me that you three have some news for us," Kurt said to Finn and Rachel.

"What?" Allie asked.

Finally, Jake, Harmony, Ryder and Marley came in. "Now that everyone's here, can I say?" Allie asked excitedly.

"Say what?" Jake asked.

"My mommy's having another baby!" Allie shouted.

"You are?" Harmony asked Rachel.

"I am!" Rachel said. "I think I'm a few weeks along."

"That's so exciting!" Ryder said. "Allie, are you excited to be a big sister?"

"I want to be this baby's godfather, since Kurt got to be Allie's," Blaine said.

"Well, we have lots of choices," Rachel said.

"Speaking of babies..." Blaine said, turning to Kurt.

"What?" Finn asked.

"About a week before we made plans for having kids with Brittany and Santana, we heard about a teenage couple who's having a baby but doesn't feel ready to take care of it," Kurt said. "Since we didn't have the plan worked out with Brittany and Santana yet, we didn't think there would be a way for us to have kids, so the people we know who know them but us in contact with them. We're in the process of applying to be the adoptive parents of that baby."

"And to keep up with the original plan, we would like Brittany and Santana to be that baby's mothers as well," Blaine said.

"We're going to have a baby, too!" Santana said.

"I'm so happy for the four of you," Rachel said. "The four of you will be amazing parents."

"So I get another cousin?" Allie asked.

"Yes you do!" Finn told his daughter.

"The Glee family's growing," Ryder said.

After lunch, the group decided that they wanted to sing some songs at the karaoke bar at the restaurant. Today, there was a live band to play songs rather than just electronic music. The group began looking through the list of songs when Ryder had an idea. "We should sing some of Marley's original songs."

"You write songs?" Rachel asked Marley.

Marley looked surprised that her boyfriend had said that. "Yeah, I do."

"They're really good," Harmony added. "I've heard some of them in our apartment."

"I do have the music to some of them on my iPod," Marley said.

"Let's give them a try," Kurt said.

"Okay, maybe one of the couples getting a baby should get the first one," Jake said.

"Finn and Rachel can go first, since they found out first," Santana said.

"I'll find a duet for you two," Marley said, going through her iPod. Then she found one and gave her iPod to one of the band members so they could see the music and put the music on the projector for Finn and Rachel. Rachel happily took her place at the stand with Finn, excited to sing another duet with him.

___Rachel: __I can't stay here  
I am not the girl who runs and hides  
Afraid of what could be  
And I will go there  
I need time, but know that things are always closer  
Than they seem  
Now I'll do more than dream, yeah!  
Finn and Rachel: I'm gonna fly  
Gonna crash right through the sky  
Rachel: Gonna touch the sun (Finn: Touch the sun)  
Show everyone (Finn: Show everyone)  
That it's  
Finn and Rachel: All or nothing  
All or nothing  
This is my life  
I'm not gonna live it twice  
Rachel: There's no in-between (Finn: No in-between)  
Take it too extreme (Finn: Too extreme)  
'Cause it's  
Finn and Rachel: All or nothing  
All or nothing  
Or nothing at all  
Finn: I can't give up  
Can't just let it burn  
And watch the fire  
I started turn to dust (Rachel: Yeah, yeah)  
Finn and Rachel: And now, please don't judge me  
Take my hand and say you'll always wish me well and send me luck  
Finn: 'Cause that would  
Finn and Rachel: Be enough, yeah  
I'm gonna fly  
Gonna crash right through the sky  
Rachel: Gonna touch the sun (Finn: Touch the sun)  
Show everyone (Finn: Show everyone)  
That it's  
Finn and Rachel: All or nothing  
All or nothing  
'Cause  
This is my life!  
I'm not gonna live it twice  
Rachel: There's no in-between (Finn: No in-between)  
Take it too extreme (Finn: Too extreme)  
'Cause it's  
Finn and Rachel: All or nothing  
All or nothing  
At all!  
Nothing can stop us now  
There was never a shadow of doubt  
That... I'm gonna fly  
Gonna crash right through the sky  
Gonna touch the sun  
Show everyone  
That it's  
All or nothing  
All or nothing  
This is my life!  
I'm not gonna live it twice  
Rachel: There's no in-between (Finn: No in-between)  
Take it too extreme (Finn: Too extreme)  
'Cause it's  
Finn and Rachel: All or nothing  
All or nothing  
At all  
Yeah!  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause it's all or nothing at all!  
Nothing at all!  
Yeah  
All or nothing  
All or nothing  
At all!  
All or nothing..._

At the end of the song, their friends applauded. "You're really talented at this," Rachel told Marley.

"Thanks," Marley said back.

x

"When will you tell your other friends?" Allie asked as the family was walking home.

"We'll probably call them when we get home," Finn said. "Before the ones who already know have a chance to tell everyone."

"Mommy? Daddy?" Allie asked.

"What is it, honey?" Rachel asked.

"You'll still love me when the new baby comes," Allie said nervously. "Right?"

Finn and Rachel both couldn't relate to that since they both grew up without siblings, but they felt bad when Allie said that. "Of course we will!" Finn said. "We could never stop loving you."

"And the baby will love you, too," Rachel added. "You are our first child, and you'll always be special to us!"

Allie smiled now. "Yay!" She hugged Finn and Rachel.

_Chapter 24 preview: Allie has her first real injury. Finn and Rachel go to their first doctor's appointment._


	24. Chapter 24: Broken Arm

_Hey! Did you guys enjoy the Glee season finale? It felt weird not having Finchel there, but Rachel's solo was great, and there were some nice Klaine and Brittana moments. I loved Klaine's new friends, and I might have to bring them in at some point! I felt really bad for Ryder though - I hope he ends up coming back, Ryley needs to happen! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all the support and please review if you want me to keep going!_

Chapter 24: Broken Arm

Rachel looked at her calendar and smiled to herself when she saw that this was the day she'd been excited for. Today, she and Finn would be going to the doctor's to have the first scan to see how their second baby was doing. The first scan was always an exciting one. This was the first time they'd get to see their baby.

Rachel looked at Finn who was sleeping in the bed. "Finn?"

Finn opened his eyes. "Hey, Rach."

"Are you excited for today?" Rachel asked.

Finn looked confused. "What's today?"

Rachel slapped her husband playfully. "I can't believe you forgot!"

"Of course I remember!" Finn said, tickling Rachel. "I couldn't forget!"

"I can't believe in about seven months, we'll have two kids!" Rachel said.

"I can't wait," Finn said, kissing his wife.

They went to the kitchen to make some breakfast for Allie before their daughter came in.

"Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!" Allie said happily.

Rachel smiled at her four-year-old. "Hey sweetheart!"

"You're still going to see the baby today?" Allie asked.

"Yes we are," Finn said.

"Why can't I come?" Allie asked.

"It's just for grown-ups," Rachel told her daughter. "I just want you to be good for Uncle Ryder and Aunt Marley."

"I'm always good," Allie said. "Can I feed Nibbles?"

"Of course you can!" Finn said, handing Allie a carrot.

Allie brought the carrot to her rabbit's cage. Rachel watched her daughter feed her rabbit and pet it, and then thought about what a great big sister Allie would be.

x

"Rachel Hudson?"

A few hours later, Finn and Rachel were at the doctor's office, waiting for their appointment to begin. They'd dropped Allie off at Ryder and Marley's apartment earlier and were just waiting to go in. Now that they'd heard their names, they knew it was time.

They followed the doctor into the office as Rachel took her seat on the examination table and Finn sat next to her.

The doctor came in. "Hi, Rachel. Hi, Finn."

"Hi," Rachel said.

"How's she been doing?" the doctor asked Finn.

"The morning sickness doesn't seem to be as severe this time," Finn said. "Though a few days ago I woke up and found her making herself a pizza in the middle of the night."

Rachel gave her husband a look.

"So, how's Allie?" the doctor asked.

"She's great," Rachel said. "In the fall she'll be in kindergarten. She's so excited to have a little brother or sister."

"That's great," the doctor said. "Let's take a look at your baby now, Rachel."

Rachel rolled up her stomach as the doctor rubbed gel on it, then scanned it. She finally pointed at the screen. "There's your baby."

Rachel looked at the screen. The baby was there, but it was definitely smaller than Allie was at this point in the pregnancy. "The baby's pretty small, is that okay?" she asked nervously.

"Well, this is definitely smaller than normal," the doctor said. "But you're definitely smaller than average, Rachel."

"I'm not," Finn blurted out. Rachel could tell that he was concerned, too.

"Would you like me to check the heartbeat?" the doctor asked.

Finn and Rachel nodded as the doctor checked the heartbeat. "Well?" Finn asked.

"Your baby's heart is beating," the doctor said.

Finn and Rachel both sighed with relief. "So, I'll see you in a few weeks?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah, you will," Rachel said. She wiped the gel off her stomach, trying to convince herself the baby was okay. The doctor left to print the photos for Finn and Rachel, leaving the couple alone in the room.

"The doctor didn't say something was wrong," Finn said, trying to sound like he was trying to assure both Rachel and himself.

"Yeah, but it's so early," Rachel sighed.

Finn gave Rachel a hug and a kiss. The doctor came back and gave them the photos as Finn and Rachel started to leave. As they left, Finn's cell phone began ringing.

"Hello?" Finn said. Rachel could hear the other end of the phone.

"Finn, it's Ryder." Rachel could tell that Ryder sounded upset.

"Hey Ryder, what's up?"

"Finn, after your appointment you and Rachel need to get to the emergency room of the hospital."

Rachel's heart skipped a beat. She grabbed Finn's hand. "What happened?"

"Marley and I were taking Allie out to lunch and she slipped on the ice," Ryder said on the phone.

"We'll be right there," Finn said nervously. "Thanks, Ryder." He turned to Rachel. "You heard everything?"

Rachel nodded. "I hope she's okay."

"Let's go to the emergency room," Finn said. "It's only a few doors down." In almost complete silence, they went to the emergency room, where Ryder was standing in the waiting room.

"Where is she?" Finn asked nervously.

"She's in the examination room with Marley," Ryder said. "We told them that Marley was Rachel's sister so we could sign the examination consent form, but she doesn't want them to x-ray until you guys get here."

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"We think she broke her arm," Ryder said. "She fell really hard on it, and it's black and blue... she also has it bent in a weird way."

"Let's go," Finn said. They couldn't see their daughter fast enough.

Ryder led Finn and Rachel into the examination room, where Allie was sitting on the table with Marley at her side and two doctors nearby.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Allie exclaimed.

Rachel wanted to hug her daughter, but she knew that probably wasn't a good idea since her arm was probably broken. Instead, she gave Allie a kiss. "Oh, baby, what happened?"

"I fell, Mommy," Allie said.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," Rachel said, holding her daughter's other hand.

"I'm sorry, Rachel," Marley said. "We probably shouldn't have taken her out. The roads have been pretty icy lately."

"It's not your fault," Rachel said, hugging her friend. Finn took Allie's hand as the doctor took the x-ray. It made Rachel sad to see her daughter whimpering in pain. The doctor left to have the x-ray looked at, leaving Allie with Finn, Rachel, Ryder and Marley.

"I like having two arms," Allie said.

"You'll still have two arms," Finn explained. "They'll just need to put something on this arm called a cast to help it get better."

"Will it hurt?" Allie asked. "Like it hurt when I fell?"

"Not at all!" Finn said. "You know, I broke my wrist when I was fourteen."

"How?" Allie asked.

"I fell down when I was playing basketball," Finn said.

"You did?" Allie asked.

"Yeah," Finn said. "It hurt."

"Yeah, and I broke my arm when I was nine," Ryder added. "So I know it hurts when that happens."

"Did you fall like I did?" Allie asked.

"Well, I fell down the stairs," Ryder said. "And when Marley and I were in our last year of high school - "

"Ryder, don't!" Marley said.

"Oh, I will," Ryder said. "We were in Glee club and one of the boys dropped his guitar on Marley's foot and she broke her foot."

"At least you didn't fall!" Allie said to Marley.

"It still hurt!" Marley said.

Allie turned to Rachel. "What about you, Mommy?"

"Yeah, I broke my ankle when I was six," Rachel said.

"How?" Allie asked.

"I crashed into the wall at dance class," Rachel said.

"So you can see Allie, nearly everyone breaks a bone at one point or another," Finn said.

The doctor came in. "Mr. and Mrs. Hudson, your daughter's arm is broken."

Allie looked upset. "She'll need a cast for about three weeks," the doctor continued. "Allie, what color would you like?"

"My favorite is purple," Allie said.

"We can do that," the doctor said.

"And you can get all your friends to sign it at preschool," Marley said.

"That's cool," Allie said.

The doctor put the cast on Allie's arm, gave Finn and Rachel some painkillers and information about how to take care of her, and told them that they could go.

"Only three weeks," Rachel told Allie as they were leaving.

"Okay, Mommy," Allie said.

"You will have to be pretty careful until you get it off," Finn added.

"Can I still play?" Allie asked.

"Of course you can," Rachel told her daughter.

"And like we told you, we've all broken things, and we're fine now," Ryder said.

"On the way home, how about we get a treat?" Rachel asked her daughter.

"Oh, yes please!" Allie said.

x

Finn heard the doorbell ring and went to the door to see Kurt and Blaine. "Hey!" he said, letting his brothers-in-law in.

"How's the invalid?" Blaine asked.

Finn smiled. "She's watching TV with Rachel."

"Well, we have some stuff for her," Blaine said.

"I bet she'd like that," Finn said. "Come on in." He led Kurt and Blaine to the living room, where Allie and Rachel were watching cartoons.

"Uncle Kurt! Uncle Blaine!" Allie exclaimed.

"Hey, Allie!" Kurt said. He handed Allie a bag. "We brought something for you."

Allie opened the bag and saw some stuffed animals. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Blaine said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Allie said.

"That's good," Kurt said.

"I need this for three weeks," Allie said, pointing to her cast.

"That isn't as long as I needed mine when I broke my finger," Blaine said.

"Oh, Mommy, Daddy, did you see the baby?" Allie asked.

Finn had almost forgotten with everything that was going on today. Of course, now wouldn't probably be a good time to say that he and Rachel were concerned. "We did."  
"And do you have pictures?" Kurt asked.

"The baby is pretty small," Finn said, trying to hide that he was worried. He went to the bedroom and got the photos, showing them to Kurt, Blaine and Allie.

"That's my little brother or sister!" Allie said.

_Chapter 25 preview: Klaine and Brittana find out the gender of their baby, and Quick come to visit with Daniel. Finchel also get some bad news._


	25. Chapter 25: Blood

_Hey everyone! Thanks as always for all the support, I really appreciate it. Just to warn you guys, this is a sad chapter. I do have another note at the bottom so I don't give things away with my first note. I hope you think I did a good job with this and review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 25: Blood

"What do you think of this dress?" Mercedes asked, holding up her wedding dress on skype to show to Rachel, Santana and Brittany.

"It's gorgeous!" Santana said. "I'm sorry I couldn't be out there as the maid of honor."

"It's fine, Betty was really helpful," Mercedes said.

"So you and Sam see her and Artie a lot?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, all the time," Mercedes said. "I have a feeling she and Artie might be getting married soon."

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Mercedes said as Rachel heard the doorbell ring. She went to the door and saw Puck, Quinn and Daniel.

"Hey!" Rachel said. "I wasn't expecting you guys."

"We were just visiting Beth, so we decided to come visit," Puck said.

"Brittany and Santana are actually here now," Rachel said.

"Allie?" Daniel asked.

Rachel smiled, knowing that Daniel liked Allie. "She's at the grocery store with her daddy. She'll be back soon."

Santana came into the room. "Oh, Quinn, good thing you're here. Mercedes was just showing Rachel, Brittany and me her wedding dress!"

"I want to see!" Quinn said, running into the computer room.

"How's the baby doing?" Puck asked Rachel.

Rachel was again reminded that something felt a little off about this pregnancy. "I'm getting a checkup next week, so we'll find out then. I'll text Kurt and Blaine and tell them you guys are here."

"Okay," Puck said. Rachel got out her phone and sent a text. A few minutes later, the door unlocked, and Finn and Allie came in with Kurt and Blaine.

"Daniel!" Allie exclaimed when she saw her little cousin. She looked at Puck. "Can I play with him?"

"Of course you can," Puck said.

"So, Brittany and Santana are here?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said.

"You should get them," Kurt said. "We got a call with some big news."

"Okay," Rachel said, calling out to Brittany, Santana and Quinn.

"So, what is it, Kurt?" Santana asked.

"The four of us are getting a boy!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Wow!" Brittany said. "That's amazing."

"Our first son," Santana said.

"The birth mother called me today to tell me," Kurt said.

"We're so happy for you guys," Finn said. He turned to Allie. "Did you hear that? You'll have another boy cousin!"

"Yay!" Allie said, hugging Daniel with her good arm.

"I'm surprised she isn't disappointed it's not a girl," Quinn said.

"With so many of us, she'll get a girl at some point," Finn said.

"How's her arm doing?" Puck asked.

"She really misses being able to do much physical activity," Rachel said. "Her cast is coming off soon though, so she has that to look forward to."

"I have a feeling I know where she got those gold star stickers for her cast," Quinn told Rachel.

"Your feeling is correct," Rachel said, remembering when she covered her own cast with gold star stickers when she broke her ankle.

"Are you performing tonight, Rachel?" Brittany asked.

"I actually have tonight off," Rachel said.

"Then how about you two and Daniel just stay here for dinner?" Blaine asked. "We can order takeout."

"That sounds good," Puck said. The eight of them looked over at Allie playing with Daniel.

"She's really good with him," Quinn said to Rachel.

"Yeah, she'll make a great big sister when the baby's born," Kurt added.

"Thanks, guys," Rachel said, smiling up at Finn.

x

Rachel wasn't feeling well that evening after the Puckermans went back to Connecticut and the other two New York couples went back to their apartments. After she and Finn got Allie ready for bed, she just went to lie down herself. "Are you okay?" Finn asked as he came into the room.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired," Rachel said.

"Is our little one doing okay?" Finn asked nervously.

"I think he or she is already asleep," Rachel said.

Finn kissed Rachel on the cheek and then kissed her tiny baby bump. "I'll cuddle with you."

"Thanks, babe," Rachel whispered, holding her husband's hand. Everything had gone okay when she was pregnant with Allie. What was going wrong exactly here?

x

At about three in the morning, Rachel felt as if she'd wet her pants. Then she realized there was no way her water could have broken this early. She looked at Finn, who was sound asleep, and then turned on the bedside lamp. She stood up and looked at the spot on the bed. There was blood. She stood up and felt more coming out. Then, she burst into tears.

Finn opened his eyes. "Rach, what's wrong?"

Rachel just kept crying. Finn looked around the room and could tell something was wrong. Finally, he saw all the blood.

"Oh no!" Finn said, jumping out of the bed and giving Rachel a hug. He held her as they stood for a few seconds.

"We've got to get to the hospital," Rachel finally spoke. "Something could be wrong with the baby." Actually, she knew that something was most likely wrong with the baby. She just didn't know what.

Finn nodded and kissed the top of Rachel's head. He pulled on a sweatsuit and then went to Allie's room. "Allie, get up," Finn whispered.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Allie asked.

"Your mommy and I need to go to the hospital," Rachel heard Finn say.

Rachel felt tears coming as she heard how worried Allie sounded. "The hospital?"

"Yeah," Finn said. "We'll stop down the hall at Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine's apartment, and you can just stay there. You should just go to sleep, you don't have to go to school today."

Allie came out of her room and looked at Rachel. "Mommy, don't be sick."

Rachel gave her daughter a kiss. "I just need to get to the hospital. I'll be back soon."

"Okay," Allie said, looking sad. The family walked down the hall to Kurt and Blaine's apartment, where Finn banged on the door. After a few minutes, Blaine came out.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, looking half asleep still. "Kurt thought someone was trying to break in."

"Blaine, something's wrong with Rachel," Finn said, sounding very worried. "I need to take her to the hospital. Can Allie stay here while we go."

"Of course she can," Blaine said. "Call us when you know what's wrong, okay?"

"Of course we will," Finn said. "Allie doesn't have to go to school today, so don't wake her up for it."

"She can just sleep in our guest room," Blaine said.

Finn and Rachel quickly hugged Allie. Finn then drove to the hospital as fast as he could. When they arrived, Rachel finally managed to say what she'd feared was likely. "Finn?"

"What is it, babe?" Finn asked.

"What if I'm losing the baby?" Rachel sobbed, feeling horrible that this was even a possibility.

Finn looked at Rachel. "I don't even know what we'll do."

"I already love the baby," Rachel said. "Allie already loves the baby."

Finn put his arm around Rachel as they walked into the hospital waiting room. Luckily, it was nearly empty, which was uncommon, especially in New York, but it was the middle of the night.

A few minutes after they arrived, a doctor came out and led them to the examination room. Rachel gave everything she had to tell the doctor about what had happened - how she hadn't been feeling well, how she woke up in the middle of the night and saw a lot of blood on her bed. That the baby had been small on the ultrasound, and how this pregnancy felt different than the one with Allie. The doctor did a few tests, and then left the room.

"I hate this," Finn said with tears rolling down his face.

"So do I," Rachel said, holding her husband's hand. They didn't say anything else until the doctor came back in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hudson?" the doctor said softly, handing them a box of tissues. This wasn't good.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"I'm really sorry, but you lost the baby," the doctor said. "She's in perfect health, but the baby just wasn't developing properly."

Rachel burst into tears. "How is this possible? We already had one perfect baby, I thought we could make another."

"I'm sure you will make another perfect baby in the future," the doctor said. "It just didn't work now?"

Rachel just looked at Finn as she cried. Finn was also crying. "I'll give you two some time to yourselves," the doctor said before stepping out of the room.

"How could this happen?" Rachel sobbed.

"I don't know, babe," Finn said. "I don't know."

They'd never met this baby, but they already loved him or her so much. They'd begun looking at three-bedroom apartments so they'd have room for the baby. They'd told their family and friends. And then there was Allie. Poor Allie. How would she take this news?

"How should we tell Allie?" Rachel asked.

"Let's have Kurt and Blaine bring her down here so we can tell her," Finn said.

"Could you call them?" Rachel asked. She couldn't do it, she was too upset.

"Of course I can," Finn said. He got out his phone and dialed a number. "Kurt, it's Finn... No, we're not okay... Rachel lost the baby... Yeah, we're both really upset... When Allie wakes up, could you please bring her here? Rachel and I want to tell her in person."

Finn hung up the phone and turned to Rachel. "Kurt and Blaine are going to bring Allie over when she wakes up."

"Please try to sleep now," Rachel whispered to her husband.

"I will if you will," Finn said, lying on the bed next to Rachel and putting his arms around her.

"Deal," Rachel said, wiping her tears and taking Finn's hand.

x

A few hours later, Rachel felt someone nudge her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw Kurt, Blaine and Allie standing by the side of her bed.

"Hi," Rachel said, trying to force a smile.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Allie asked.

Rachel sighed. She remembered that Finn had told Kurt and Blaine that they should tell Allie. "Allie, I lost the baby," Rachel said.

"It's not there anymore?" Allie asked.

Rachel shook her head, her heart breaking. "It's not there."

Allie burst into tears and crawled on to Finn's lap. As Finn hugged Allie, Rachel rubbed Allie's back. Earlier, Rachel thought she couldn't feel any worse, but now, she did.

_I'm really sorry if this upset any of you. I was planning to explore this storyline with Finchel at some point, and for those of you who read the Barely Breathing epilogue, you might have seen this coming because Finchel's second oldest kid was born when Allie was six, and at this point, she's four. Don't worry, I promise there will be more Finchel kids in this story._

_Chapter 26 preview: Family members and friends help the Hudson family through this difficult time._


	26. Chapter 26: Grief

_I'll admit that this was a sad one to write! I do feel bad for Finn and Rachel and Allie. The reception I got to the last chapter really meant a lot to me, so thank you so much! I hope this chapter meets your expectations and you review if you want me to keep going!_

Chapter 26: Grief

Allie went back to school the day after Finn and Rachel found out about the baby, but neither Finn nor Rachel could go back to work. At least not yet. It was too hard to. Neither of them were in the right frame of mind.

Allie had cried pretty hard when Finn and Rachel broke the news to her at the hospital. It was also the first time she had seen either of her parents cry. Finn's heart had broken when Allie looked up at him and said, "Mommies and daddies don't cry."

"We do when we're sad," Finn had told Allie.

"I'm sad, too," Allie had said.

It had only been yesterday, but Finn could barely remember that day. It had been like a big blur. He had felt completely numb. Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana had spent the day at their apartment, and Ryder, Marley, Jake and Harmony had also come by for a while. Puck, Quinn and Daniel even came in from Connecticut. It was almost too hard for Finn to call his parents to tell them that their second grandchild was gone. His mother had started crying on the phone. Rachel called up her dads and Shelby, all of whom were also pretty upset.

Shelby had offered to take Allie to school the day after they found out. Allie had seemed better by the morning, but Finn and Rachel knew that was because she was so young. She didn't fully understand what had happened. They'd done their best to put on happy faces for her, but as soon as she was gone, Rachel broke down again.

"It's not fair," Rachel said tearfully.

"It isn't," Finn agreed. "You're such a good mother... I'd think that we were meant to have another child. And Allie's so good with Daniel, she'd make a great big sister."

Rachel began pacing around the living room as Finn lay on the couch. "At our age, this doesn't happen very much," Rachel admitted.

"That makes it even more confusing," Finn said. He grabbed Rachel's hand and Rachel knelt next to the couch.

"I'm almost afraid to try to have another baby," Rachel said. "What if this happens again?"

"It didn't happen with Allie," Finn pointed out.

"Yeah, that's true," Rachel admitted. They heard the doorbell ring. "Let's just try to be strong for whoever this is."

Rachel opened the door, and Finn was relieved to see Rachel smile slightly when she saw her two best NYADA friends who hadn't been in New Directions. "Thanks for coming by," Rachel said, giving Katie and Anna each a hug.

"Yeah, Kurt called and told us," Katie said. "We had to come see you."

"How are you two holding up?" Anna asked.

"It's still sinking in, really," Finn said.

"How's Allie?" Katie asked.

"Well, she was really upset yesterday, but she seemed better today," Rachel said. "She's so young, she doesn't really understand."

"We're really, really sorry," Anna said, giving Rachel a hug.

"Thanks," Rachel said. "I really miss you two."

"Oh, we miss you too," Katie said. "The three of us need to hang out sometime soon." The two of them were still sharing an apartment.

"I did come to see you in the Nutcracker during Christmas season," Rachel told Katie. "Allie loved it."

"Yeah, I remember you mentioning that," Katie said. "That really meant a lot to me."

"You were really good," Rachel said. "Anna, how are auditions for your acting roles going?"

"There is one TV show that seems to be interested," Anna said.

"That's really, really great," Rachel said. Finn was glad that Rachel's friends seemed to be taking her mind off things.

"Finn, do you like teaching?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, I do," Finn said, hoping his students were behaving for the sub. "Next year, Allie's going to be old enough for kindergarten."

"I wonder how she'd feel if she got you for her teacher," Anna said.

"Rachel and I don't think that's the best idea," Finn admitted.

Katie and Anna stayed at the apartment for a little while longer before they had to get back to work. After they left, Rachel turned to Finn. "At least we know we have lots of support. I mean, they came by today, and our Glee friends all came over yesterday."

"Yeah, Blake called yesterday too," Finn said. "And we've gotten lots of texts and e-mails from our other Glee friends."

"I just wish this hadn't happened," Rachel said, snuggling against Finn.

Finn began stroking Rachel's short brown hair. "I wish it hadn't happened, too."

"I was already wondering the things about it I wondered when I was pregnant with Allie," Rachel said. "Like what the gender was, if it would look more like you or me..."

"That's so sad, realizing we'll never find out those things," Finn thought out loud.

"Finn, do you feel like you just want to stay here and not go back to work?" Rachel asked. "I just want to stay here at the apartment with you."

"I don't know how my mom did it after my dad died," Finn sighed. "I never knew this baby, and I'm so sad."

"I bet she went on mostly for you," Rachel said. "Just like we have to go on with our lives for Allie."

"I'm not even sure when I'll be ready to go back to work," Finn said.

"We'll probably both have to go back before we're ready," Rachel said, taking Finn's hand.

Finn put his hand on Rachel's stomach. His heart still broke knowing that their baby wasn't there. He felt his phone vibrate and looked at the caller ID. He picked up the phone, knowing it was okay to talk to this person. "Hey, Mr. Schue."

"Finn, Burt called me to let me know," Mr. Schue said. "Are you and Rachel as okay as you can be right now?"

"I think that's a pretty accurate description of how we feel," Finn told his former Glee director. "It's just - one day the baby was in Rachel's stomach, and now he or she's gone."

"You and Rachel are meant to be parents," Mr. Schue said. "You're such great parents to Allie, and one day you'll have another baby."

"Allie was pretty upset yesterday," Finn said. "I don't think I've ever seen her that sad."

"Poor Allie," Mr. Schue said. "Finn, you know that everyone who was in New Directions with you has your back. And everyone who you worked with while you were directing the choir."

"I know that," Finn said. "We're so lucky to have such good friends. Say hi to Emma and the boys for me."

"Of course I will," Mr. Schue said before hanging up.

Finn turned to Rachel. "That was Mr. Schue, calling to check up on us."

"It's thanks to him and glee that we're here together now," Rachel said.

"Even before glee, I could tell that there was something special about you," Finn told his wife.

Rachel snuggled up to Finn when they heard the doorbell ring. Finn went to the door and saw Burt, Carole, Hiram, LeRoy and Shelby at the door.

"Thanks for coming," Finn said, letting their parents in. When they'd talked to their parents yesterday, they'd told them that they'd come to New York to spend some time with Finn and Rachel.

"We feel so horrible for you," Carole said, giving Finn a hug.

"You kind of know how we feel, Mom," Finn said. He turned to Burt. "So do you."

"Well, yes and no," Burt said. "They say that in there are orphans, widowers and widows, but there is no word for a parent who loses a child."

"That's what we are now," Finn said sadly.

"There isn't a word for what Allie is now, either," Rachel added. "A child who's lost a sibling."

"Speaking of Allie, Mia's mom is bringing her home today," Shelby said.

"Yeah, it's too hard for us to go out," Rachel said. "Too hard too soon."

x

Later that day, Finn and Rachel's parents left so that they could have some time alone with Allie. They went to the apartment lobby to meet her, then brought her up to her parents, promising to come back later.

"Hi Mommy. Hi Daddy." Finn smiled when he saw his daughter come into the apartment. He pulled Allie in and gave her a hug. "How was school?"

"My teacher and my friends are sorry," Allie said.

"You can tell them we said thank you," Rachel said, hugging her daughter. "Are you still sad?"

"Yeah," Allie said. "I wanted a baby brother or sister."

"We wanted you to have a baby brother or sister," Finn said, his heart breaking.

Allie reached into her pocket. "I drew a picture today." She handed it to Finn and Rachel. Finn noticed that since she had a cast on her arm still, it wasn't quite the neatest, but he got the general idea. Allie had drawn a picture of Finn, Rachel, herself and a baby.

"I love it, Allie," Rachel said, hugging her daughter.

"Allie, we love you," Finn said.

"I love you too," Allie said.

The family sat quietly together for a little bit before they heard a knock on the door. Rachel went to the door and saw Kurt and Blaine. "Hey guys. Come on in."

"We were thinking about you the whole time we were at work," Blaine said as he and Kurt hugged Finn, Rachel and Allie.

"Thanks," Finn said. "We love you both."

"We love you too," Kurt said, reaching into his bag and getting out his laptop. "And a lot of other people do too."

"What's the laptop out for?" Finn asked, confused.

"The two of us made some calls last night, and we put something together for you guys," Kurt said as he turned on his laptop. He then turned it so Finn, Rachel and Allie could see it.

Finn realized that Kurt was playing a video. He recognized the music he heard. Then he realized what the video was - the New Directions alumni were singing the same song that they'd sung the first time a New Directions member had gone through a tough time. Only this time, rather than Finn and Rachel leading it, it was for Finn and Rachel.

_Kurt: You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know_

_I'll take your hand_

_Blaine: When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_Kurt and Blaine: No I won't give in_

_Brittany and Santana: Keep holding on_

_Santana: 'Cause you know we'll make it through,_

_We'll make it through_

_Brittany and Santana: Just stay strong_

_Brittany: 'Cause you know I'm here for you,_

_I'm here for you_

_Brittany and Santana: There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Santana: 'Cause you know we'll make it through, (Brittany: we'll make it through)_

_Puck: So far away I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_

_Puck and Quinn: Before the doors close_

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side_

_I will fight and defend_

_Quinn: I'll fight and defend_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Jake and Harmony: Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

_Ryder and Marley: Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La da da da_

_La da da da_

_La da da da da da da da da..._

_Mike and Tina: Keep holding on_

_Tina: 'Cause you know we'll make it through,_

_We'll make it through_

_Mike and Tina: Just stay strong_

_Mike: 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_Artie and Betty: There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_Sam and Mercedes: So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Sam: Keep holding on_

_Mercedes: Keep holding on_

_Sam and Mercedes: There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_Rory and Sugar: So keep holding on_

_Joe and Kitty: 'Cause you know we'll make it through,_

___Rory, Sugar, Joe and Kitty: We'll make it through_

Finn and Rachel were both crying at the end of the video. "How did you do that?" Rachel asked through her tears.

"We divided up the song last night and called everyone to ask them to record themselves singing their parts," Blaine said. "And then we put it together."

"You two are the best," Finn told his brothers-in-law.

"We love you," Kurt reminded them. "All three of you. And so all our friends from Glee."

"I love all of them too," Allie said.

"You will get your baby brother or sister, Allie," Kurt said. "I know you will, one day."

"And you are going to get your second child," Blaine said to Finn and Rachel.

_Chapter 27 preview: Finn and Rachel return to work after everything that's happened. Another Broadway producer discovers Rachel. Allie spends some time with some New Directions alumni._


	27. Chapter 27: Audition and a Dog

_I am SO sorry it took me so long to update :( I suck! I've been in orientation for my new job this week and haven't had much time or energy to write. But the chapter is up now! The beagle in this chapter is actually based off my beagle :) Again, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to continue :)_

Chapter 27: Audition and a Dog

A few weeks had passed, and Finn and Rachel were doing better. Well, as better as they could be doing. Both of them had to go back to work after a week. Neither of them particularly wanted to go back, they just wanted to be home with each other and with Allie. But life needed to go on.

As Rachel stood on the stage for her first performance back in Annie, she looked out into the stands and saw Finn and Allie. She smiled to herself, not expecting them to be there, since they both had school the next day. That reminded her of why she was keeping doing this. She had to make life nice for Finn and Allie.

At the end of the show, Rachel was changing in her dressing room when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Rachel looked up and saw a woman she didn't recognize. "May I help you?"

"You're Rachel Berry?" the woman asked.

"Well, my name is Rachel Hudson, but I have them bill me as Rachel Berry," Rachel said.

"Yes," the woman said, sitting down next to Rachel. "I'm Melody Harris, one of the producers of the revival of Phantom of the Opera that's opening up this winter. We've been searching online for talents, and we found some videos of you singing online."

"It's nice to know that you think I'm good," Rachel said. Could this be an offer for more than just the chorus?

"We do think you're good," Melody said. "I came to see you in Annie tonight, and you even stood out in the chorus. You should really consider auditioning for Phantom."

"I'll think about it," Rachel said.

"Here's my card, give me a call," Melody said before she left.

Rachel looked at the card and thought for a little bit. She was enjoying being in Annie, but it would be nice to try another show. But being in the chorus wasn't as demanding as having an official role. Being in the chorus, she didn't have to be in every show, which gave her more time with Finn and Allie. And of course, there was the fact that she and Finn still wanted to try to have another baby. Being on stage tonight had slightly taken her mind off what had happened, but she still really wanted another baby. If she got pregnant while in the chorus, it would be easier for her to perform. But very few major roles wanted their player to be pregnant.

She put the card in her purse, changed out of her costume and went outside to meet Finn and Allie.

"You were great, Mommy," Allie said.

"Thanks, sweetie," Rachel said, hugging her daughter. "I'm so glad you two could come."

"We wanted to support you on your first show since - " Finn began.

Rachel gave her husband a kiss. "Thank you. Let's go home." She took Finn's hand in one hand and Allie's hand in the other.

"Are you excited to get your cast off tomorrow?" Finn asked Allie.

"Yes!" Allie said. "I don't like it."

"I didn't like mine either," Finn said.

"Neither did I," Rachel said.

"You guys will take me after school?" Allie asked.

"We will," Rachel said. The family rode the train home in silence, and Finn sent Rachel a text. "I can't stop thinking about the baby."

Rachel replied to the text. "Neither can I." She looked up and gave Finn a sad look. Maybe tonight wouldn't be the best time to tell Finn about the producer who stopped by.

When they got home, they put Allie to bed, and then went together to the living room. Rachel figured now would be as good a time as any to tell Finn. "Finn?"

"Yeah babe?" Finn asked.

"A producer from another Broadway show came by after the performance," Rachel said. "She saw some videos of me online and wants me to try out for her show."

"Really?" Finn asked. "What show?"

"Phantom of the Opera," Rachel said. "It's opening up this winter."

"You should try out," Finn said. "If they seek you out, they might want you for another role besides the chorus."

"It is less pressure being an ensemble," Rachel told her husband. "Plus, if I get pregnant again, they won't have to worry."

"You mean WHEN you get pregnant," Finn said.

"You think it'll work?" Rachel asked.

"It will work," Finn said. "We're getting our second child."

x

The next day, Finn, Rachel and Allie went to the doctor to get Allie's cast taken off. Rachel tried to be excited for her daughter, but at the same time, being back at the hospital reminded her of why they were there not too long ago. When she put her hand on her stomach, her heart still broke knowing that there wasn't a baby there anymore. She wouldn't feel a kick. She wouldn't see any new pictures. She and Finn didn't plan on giving up on having a baby, but they'd lost one baby, they could lose another.

Her thoughts were interupted when she heard the nurse. "Allie Hudson?"

Finn, Rachel and Allie walked up to the nurse. "You're Allie?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah," Allie said. "I can't wait to get the cast off."

"Those are no fun," the nurse said as she led them back to the examination room. Allie was given the all clear, and the cast was taken off. Allie smiled at her parents as soon as it was off. "I can move my arm again!"

Seeing Allie happy made Rachel happy, even though being at the hospital made her think about the baby. "Yes you can!"

Allie gave Finn and Rachel each a hug. "Should we go get some ice cream?" Finn asked.

Allie smiled. "Yes!"

x

That evening, Finn and Rachel were sitting in the living room. They'd enjoyed their afternoon with Allie, but again, their thoughts were going back to the baby. Finn spoke after a few minutes of silence. "Rach?"

"Yeah?" Rachel said.

"Remember what you told me yesterday about that producer?" Finn asked.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah."

"You should do it," Finn said. "Call and see if you can go in."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Finn said. "It might make you feel a little better."

"What about you?" Rachel asked her husband.

"I am glad to be back at school," Finn said. "The kids told me they missed me."

"Who wouldn't miss you?" Rachel asked, snuggling up to her husband.

"I'll go with you if you want," Finn said.

"I guess I'll call," Rachel said.

"You should!" Finn said.

x

The next day after school, Finn and Rachel were standing outside the Phantom of the Opera producers' office. Rachel had called, and they wanted her to come today and audition. Rachel still wasn't entirely sure if she was ready for this, but Finn really had wanted her to. They'd asked Kurt and Blaine to pick up Allie from school, but hadn't told them what they were doing.

A producer came out. "Rachel, we're ready for you."

Rachel took a deep breath, gave Finn a hug and walked in. She told herself that this song was for the baby, introduced herself and began to sing.

_Think of me,_

_think of me, fondly,_

_when we've said goodbye._

_Remember me once in a while - _

_please promise me you'll try._

_When you find that, once _

_again, you long_

_to take your heart back _

_and be free - _

_if you ever find a moment, _

_spare a thought for me ..._

_We never said our love _

_was evergreen,_

_or as unchanging as the sea -_

_but if you can still remember,_

_stop and think of me ..._

_Think of all the things_

_we've said and seen -_

_don't think about the way _

_things might have been ..._

_Think of me, _

_think of me waking,_

_silent and resigned._

_Imagine me,_

_trying to hard _

_to put you from my mind._

_Recall those days,_

_look back on all those times,_

_think of the things we'll never do -_

_there will never be a day, when_

_I won't think of you ... _

_We never said our love was evergreen_

_or as unchanging as the sea - _

_but please promise me,_

_that sometimes,_

_you wil think of me! _

"Thank you, Rachel," the producer said. "We'll get back to you."

Rachel thanked them and went to the door, where Finn was waiting. "You were amazing," Finn said.

Rachel gave her husband a hug. "You always think so."

"Because you always are!" Finn said.

x

Allie was waiting for her parents at the end of the school day when she saw Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany arrive. She smiled and ran up to them. "Where are Mommy and Daddy?"

"They're running some errands, so they asked us to get you," Santana said.

"Allie, we should get a surprise for your mommy and daddy," Kurt said.

"Is it their birthday?" Allie asked.

"Well, it's not their birthday, but they have been sad lately," Santana told Allie.

"Because of the baby?" Allie asked.

"Yeah," Blaine said. "So we thought we'd get a surprise for them."

"Like what?" Allie asked, getting excited.

"Well, you have a bunny," Brittany said. "And Santana and I have Lord and Lady Tubbington, but how about we get your parents a pet?"

Allie clapped. "Yay!"

"What should we get them?" Santana asked.

"A dog," Allie said.

"I bet they'd like that," Blaine told Allie.

"Let's go now!" Allie said.

Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, Santana and Allie got on a train to the pet store that Finn, Rachel and Allie had gotten Nibbles at. As soon as they got there, Allie ran to the back and began looking at the dogs. There were so many of them, and they were so cute. Finally, Allie saw a beagle and knew this was the one she wanted, and the one she knew her parents would like. She turned to Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana. "This one?"

"I bet they'd like that one," Kurt said.

A pet shop worker walked by. "You guys like Coda?"

"That's his name?" Allie asked.

"It is," the employee said.

"He's so cute!" Allie exclaimed.

"I bet Finn and Rachel will like him," Kurt said.

"They will!" Allie said. "And Nibbles will, too!"

Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana paid for the dog, then they went back to the apartment. Allie was so excited to show her parents the dog. When she'd told the people at the pet store she had a bunny, they'd told her that beagles were great with other pets.

Finn came to the door and looked surprised when he saw them with a dog. "Allie, who's your friend?"

"This is our dog, Coda!" Allie proudly said to her dad.

Finn knelt down and smiled. "He's so cute!" He began petting the dog.

"We wanted to surprise you and Rachel," Kurt said.

"I am surprised!" Finn said. He turned and called out Rachel's name.

Rachel came into the hall and saw the dog. "Is this dog for us?"

"He is!" Allie said. "His name is Coda!"

Rachel also looked very happy and began petting the dog. "What a nice surprise!"

"We didn't want you to be sad anymore, so we got a surprise to make you happy," Allie said.

"Well, I am very happy!" Rachel said.

"So am I," Finn said. "We have the best daughter and the best friends ever!"

"And the best dog!" Allie added, feeling good to see her parents happy.

_SONG: "Think of Me" from Phantom of the Opera_

_Chapter 28 preview: Rachel hears back from Phantom of the Opera. Allie visits the school she'll be going to for kindergarten in the fall. Finchel have a romantic date out for the anniversary of a special day for them._


	28. Ch 28: Back to Sardi's and Central Park

_Hey guys! Sorry it took me longer to update this time, with starting my new job, things have been kind of busy. But this is one of my favorite chapters! It was inspired by one of my favorite scenes of all time of Glee, so it was fun to write. I always love Finchel romance!_

_On another note, I'm running the Glee fanfic awards on Tumblr, and would really appreciate nominations for Best Finchel fanfic writer, best Finn writer, best Rachel writer and nominations of my fics in some of the story categories. The tumblr for the awards is gleefanficawards2013. _

_Thanks for all the support of my writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to continue._

Chapter 28: Back to Sardi's and Central Park

Rachel was watching TV in the living room when she felt her phone vibrate. She had this whole week off of performing, so she was taking all the time she could to relax. She looked at her phone and saw that it was Finn. "I have to stay a little later after school today, but meet me at Bow Bridge in Central Park at 5:30. Dress up."

Rachel sent a text back. "What about Allie?"

"I talked to your mom, she'll watch her tonight," Finn texted back.

Rachel wondered what the special occasion was. She looked and the calendar and saw that it was May 24. She remembered the day she and Finn first met, the day they had their first date, the days they reunited after all their (unnecessary) breakups... it wasn't any of those. Still, getting to go out with Finn was always a good thing.

"Allie!" Rachel called to her daughter.

Allie came in. "What is it, Mommy?"

"Daddy wants to go on a date with me tonight," Rachel said.

"You like dates with Daddy!" Allie giggled.

"I do!" Rachel said. "I need your help with something."

"I'll help!" Allie said happily.

"Can you help me pick out something to wear?" Rachel asked.

"Duh!" Allie said. Rachel and Allie went to Finn and Rachel's room, and Rachel opened her closet. Allie was just getting to the age where mother and daughter could do girl things together.

"You should wear a dress," Allie said.

Rachel smiled at her daughter. "I was thinking I'd do that."

Allie and Rachel began to look through Rachel's dresses when Allie pointed to a sleeveless sky blue sundress. "This one's pretty, Mommy."

Rachel took the dress off its hanger. "I like the way you think, Allie."

"Daddy will like it," Allie said.

"I hope he will!" Rachel said. She went into the bathroom and put it on, then came out to show Allie.

"You look so pretty!" Allie said.

"Thank you," Rachel said, hugging her daughter.

x

A few hours later, Rachel had dropped Allie off at Shelby's and was walking into Central Park, heading for Bow Bridge to see Finn. Finn was wearing a black suit, white dress shirt and blue tie and was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey beautiful," Finn said.

"Hey handsome," Rachel said.

"Wow," Finn said, looking at Rachel.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"You just look so amazing," Finn said. He handed Rachel the flowers. "These are for you."

"Thanks so much," Rachel said, still wondering what the special event today was.

"Do you remember what today is?" Finn asked Rachel.

"Well, today's the 24th," Rachel said.

"Yes," Finn said. "There's something special about the 24th."

Rachel tried to think, but she had no idea what the significance of May 24th was. "Tell me!"

"This was the day we first were in New York together," Finn said proudly.

Rachel smiled to herself. That had been one of the best weeks of her life. Finn had taken her on one of the best dates ever, and it had been their first National competition. She and Finn had shown the entire audience how much they loved each other. (Some blamed them for kissing for the loss, but Rachel thought they really lost because their group number was bad.)

"Finn, you're so sweet!" Rachel said.

"Now do you get why I had you meet me at Bow Bridge?" Finn asked.

"I sure do!" Rachel giggled, smelling the flowers. "You look really handsome."

"I love your dress," Finn said.

"Thanks," Rachel said. She thought a little. "I just realized, this is the same color as the dress I wore that night!"

"I'd forgotten that!" Finn said.

"I should have done my hair like I had it that night, but it might be too short to put up now," Rachel said.

"How do you remember these details?" Finn asked.

Rachel smiled to herself. "I have a Finchel scrapbook."

"You're showing that to me!" Finn said. "Anyway, we have dinner reservations, so walk with me?"

Rachel linked her arms in Finn's. "I'd love to." They walked through Central Park together quietly as Rachel did some thinking. She was so glad that Finn was her husband and that they were living in New York together. Their first date in New York, in a way, had been a preview for the rest of their lives.

Finn and Rachel arrived at Sardi's, the same restaurant that they'd had dinner at that first night. "Finn, are you recreating our first New York date?" Rachel asked.

"I am," Finn said. "But this time, please don't run away when I kiss you."

"I'm sorry about that," Rachel said, thinking back to that night. "I was just so overwhelmed. I'd wanted to get back with you for so long, and you were doing it in a big way, and I was still with Jesse at the time..."

"Don't worry about it," Finn said. "We got back together, and we're together now, and that's all that matters."

Rachel smiled at her husband as they sat down at the table. "Thanks for bringing me here, Finn. I know this place is not cheap!"

"Today's a special day on the Finchel calendar!" Finn said. "I want it to be as amazing as possible for you."

"Thanks, baby," Rachel said. She began looking over the menu. "What do you think you'll get tonight?"

"Want to split a pizza?" Finn asked.

"I'd love that," Rachel said.

The waiter took the order, and as Finn and Rachel clinked their champaigne glasses together, Finn looked up. "Rach, look across the room."

Rachel's eyes practically popped out of her head. She couldn't believe who was there. "Finn, it's Barbra!"

"I know it is," Finn said. "Go say hi to her!"

Rachel gulped nervously. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course," Finn said, taking Rachel's hand as they walked over to Barbra. Rachel managed to speak when Finn squeezed her hand. "Ms. Streisand, I have to tell you that you're my idol. I've seen all your movies and have all your CDs... my dads even gave me a middle name after you."

"Thank you, sweetheart," Barbra said. "That's so nice of you. What's your name?"

"Rachel Barbra Berry Hudson," Rachel said.

Finn put his arm around Rachel. "She's currently an ensemble member in Annie on Broadway."

"You are?" Barbra asked. "I saw that a few weeks ago. It was amazing."

Rachel smiled again. She couldn't believe it. "Thanks. I've always wanted to be on Broadway."

"You've made it because you're the cream of the cream of the cream," Barbra said. "I come to Broadway shows all the time, so maybe I'll see you again."

"I'd love that," Rachel said. She almost told Barbra about her audition for Phantom of the Opera, but decided not to. She didn't know if she'd be cast.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Barbra asked.

"My husband, actually," Rachel said proudly. "This is Finn."

"You two are a lovely couple," Barbra said. "Good luck with your career."

"Thank you," Rachel said. She smiled at Finn, not believing what had just happened.

The food was amazing, just as food at Sardi's always was. Rachel again thought back to the first date at Sardi's and Central Park. Back in high school, she didn't think it was possible to love Finn more than she did then, but she was loving him more every day. After they paid the bill, they began to walk home. Rachel remembered being serenaded by the boys of New Directions on their first New York date, but admitted to herself that probably wouldn't be happening this time. Then, she heard a guitar playing, and turned around to see all the New Directions alumni who were now living in New York.

_Blaine: Wise men say only fools rush in.  
But I can't help falling in love with you.  
Kurt: Shall I say it would be a sin.  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
Kurt and Blaine: like a river flows to the sea.  
So it goes some things are meant to be.  
Santana and Brittany: Some things are meant to be._

___Santana: Take my hand. Take my whole life too.  
Brittany: For I can't help falling in love with you.  
Santana and Brittany: Wise men say only fools rush in.  
But I, I can't, can't help falling in love with you.  
Ryder: Take my hand, take my whole life too.  
For I can't help falling in love with you.  
Marley: Take my hand, take my whole life too.  
For I can't help falling in love with you.  
Ryder and Marley: Like a river flows to the sea.  
So it goes some things are meant to be.  
Jake and Harmony: Some things are meant to be.  
Jake: Like a river flows...that's the way it goes.  
I just can't help falling in love with you.  
Harmony: Like a river flows. That's the way it goes  
I just can't help falling in love with you.  
Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Ryder, Marley, Jake and Harmony: Like a river flows that's the way it goes.  
I can't help falling in love with you.  
I can't help falling in love with you. Falling in love with you._

Finn leaned in to kiss Rachel, and this time, she didn't hesitate to lean in and return the kiss. This had to have been the best date ever.

x

A few days after Finn and Rachel's dream date, it was visitation day at Allie's elementary school. Finn had taken the day off from teaching so that he could be with Allie and Rachel. It was still hard to believe that Allie would be starting kindergarten in the fall. It felt like it was yesterday that they'd found out that Rachel was pregnant.

On the way to the school, Allie seemed to be happy, but Finn was worried. He remembered how scared Allie had been on the first day of preschool, and the phone call he and Rachel had gotten about her leaving the room. Mia would be going to this school though, and so would some of Allie's other preschool classmates, so maybe that would help. And of course, Finn taught kindergarten there.

"You know what I want?" Allie asked.

"What?" Finn asked his daughter.

"I want you as my teacher!" Allie said proudly.

Finn smiled to himself. He was hoping he'd be Allie's teacher as well, but he wasn't sure if the school would let him.

Finn, Rachel and Allie arrived at the school, where Allie immediately saw Mia. "Hi Mia!"

"Hi Allie!" Mia said.

"Can you believe the girls will be in kindergarten next year?" Mia's dad asked Finn and Rachel.

"It's crazy," Finn said.

"Mia's decided she wants you for her kindergarten teacher," Mia's mom told Finn.

"So does Allie, but we aren't so sure if that's a good idea," Rachel said. The parents signed their daughters in and watched them look around the classroom.

The teacher came up to them. "Finn, are you excited for your daughter to start kindergarten?"

"Yes I am," Finn said. "I'm sorry I'm not helping out with the visitation day, but I wanted to help her out."

"We're excited for her to start next year," the teacher said.

Allie came up to Finn and Rachel. "Mommy, Daddy, they have such cool books here!"

"Yes they do," Finn said.

Allie looked out the window. "And the playground looks really fun too!"

"It is fun," Finn said. "The kids in my class love it."

"I like this school," Allie said.

"So do I," Finn said. "You're going to have fun here."

Rachel leaned over to Finn. "I need to step out for a minute."

"Okay," Finn whispered back.

Allie was showing Finn some of the artwork the kids in the kindergarten class had done when Rachel came back in. She leaned over and whispered to Finn. "I got in!"

Finn looked at his wife. "Really?"

"Yes," Rachel said. "I'm going to be playing Meg in Phantom of the Opera!"

Finn gave Rachel a big hug. "What's going on?" Allie asked.

"Mommy got a bigger part in another musical!" Finn said.

"Yay Mommy!" Allie said.

_SONG: "Can't Help Falling In Love" by Elvis Presley (performed by New Directions alumni)_

_Chapter 29 preview: It's Allie's fifth birthday and the arrival date is approaching for Klaine and Brittana's son. Another Glee couple gets engaged as well! I won't say who but will say that it's one of these three: Ryley, Tike or Artie/ Betty._


	29. Chapter 29: Five Years Old

_Thanks so much for all the reviews on the last chapter! It was one of my favorites to write! I also hope that everyone had a great holiday yesterday. This chapter was also fun for me to write, and I hope you guys enjoy it and review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 29: Five Years Old

"I can't believe our little girl's turning five!" Finn said as he and Rachel finished hanging up balloons.

"I know, it's crazy!" Rachel agreed. Allie's fifth birthday was tomorrow, and Finn and Rachel had decided she was old enough to have a party. They'd invited some girls from preschool, and they'd also asked Blaine and Kurt, Santana and Brittany, Ryder and Marley, and Jake and Harmony to come over. Shelby would be coming with Beth as well, and Puck, Quinn and Daniel were coming in from New Haven.

"Your parents sent her a present?" Rachel asked Finn.

Finn held up a big gift wrapped box. "Yup. I know she wanted an American Girl doll, and we told her she's too young for those, but I have a feeling that's what's in there."

Rachel smiled at her husband. "Kids often do ask their grandparents for the gifts they think their parents won't get them."

"I do like what we got her though," Finn said.

"And getting her in bed was definitely an accomplishment," Finn said.

"Oh yes," Rachel said. Allie had been reluctant to get in bed because she was so excited for her birthday.

"So, Finn..." Rachel said a few minutes later.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"Do you still want to try to have another baby?" Rachel asked nervously. They'd been trying for a few months, since Rachel lost the other one, but Rachel just couldn't seem to get pregnant.

"Of course I do," Finn said.

"So do I," Rachel sighed. "But it's just been so hard?"

"Rach, we know you can get pregnant," Finn said. "We do have Allie, after all."

"But what if I can't?" Rachel sighed.

"We could adopt," Finn said. "That is how Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany are getting their first child."

"It should be any day now," Rachel said, feeling so happy that her friends would soon be parents.

"I know," Finn said. "I wonder what they'll name him?"

"They still haven't told us!" Rachel said. "There are four of them who need to decide rather than just two like it was with us, so I guess it will take more time."

"I'm excited," Finn said. "None of them have told us, but I have a feeling we'll be his godparents."

"You do?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I just have a feeling," Finn said.

"Your feelings usually are right!" Rachel said.

Finn laughed and gave his wife a kiss. Rachel felt her phone vibrate. She looked at it and saw that it was Mercedes. "Mercedes wants to skype. It's probably something about the wedding."

"Probably," Finn said. "Blaine's having me help plan the bachelor party."

"I'll be right back," Rachel said, going to turn on her computer. Since there was a three hour time difference between New York and LA, it was often pretty late when she and Finn skyped with Sam, Mercedes, Artie and Betty. Rachel logged on to skype and answered the call from Mercedes. "Hey, what's up?"

"Kurt didn't tell you yet, right?" Mercedes asked.

"I hope Santana and Brittany didn't either," Betty said, coming up to the screen.

"Tell me what?" Rachel asked.

"Get Finn!" Artie said, also showing up with Sam.

"Okay," Rachel said, wondering what was up. She called out for Finn, who came to join her in the room.

"Hey Artie, hey Betty," Finn said. "Mercedes didn't mention to Rachel that you two were over tonight."

"Well, the four of us went to a movie tonight and after the movie - " Sam began.

"Sam, stop!" Artie said, nudging Sam.

Betty held up her finger, revealing a ring. "We're engaged now!"

"Wow, another wedding!" Rachel said. Even though Betty hadn't been in New Directions, she'd become part of the New Directions family through her relationship with Artie and by being Mr. and Mrs. Schuester's niece.

"Wow, I love your ring!" Rachel said.

"Thank you!" Betty said.

"So, when's the wedding?" Finn asked.

"We're thinking in about a year," Artie said.

"No matter when it is, I've already been booked to be maid of honor," Mercedes said proudly.

"Who else would be?" Betty asked.

"Good question," Artie said. "Finn, you'll be a groomsman, right?"

"Of course I will!" Finn said.

"Artie got Mike to be the best man already," Sam said. "And then he also got me, Kurt, Blaine and now you to be groomsmen."

"I just need to ask Puck still," Artie said.

"He'll do it, of course he will," Finn said.

"You two and Allie really need to come out to LA soon," Sam told Finn and Rachel.

"I'm sure Allie would like that, she loves the beach," Rachel said.

"Yeah, and wish her a happy birthday for us!" Mercedes added.

The group talked for a little while more before it was getting too late in New York. They were happy that another Glee wedding was coming up, because they loved it when the whole group got to be together.

x

Finn and Rachel were both surprised the next morning when they were up before Allie was. "You'd think the birthday girl would be the first one up," Rachel said.

"Maybe she's tired from staying up late last night," Finn said, remembering Allie's difficulty with falling asleep.

"You're probably right," Rachel said. "Want to wake her up now?"

"Of course I do," Finn said. He remembered how excited he always was to wake up on his birthday when he was little. Hand in hand, he and Rachel walked into Allie's room, where he nudged his daughter. "Hey birthday girl."

Allie opened her eyes. "Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!"

"Happy Birthday!" Rachel said, picking up her daughter.

"It is my birthday!" Allie giggled.

"Yes it is!" Finn said, giving his daughter a hug. "Happy Birthday! You're five."

"Five!" Allie said proudly. "Can I open my presents."

"Don't you want to wait for your party?" Finn asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'll open my friends' presents at the party," Allie said. "I want to open my presents from Mommy and Daddy now!"

"You can," Finn said, smiling. He didn't want to make Allie wait too long.

The three of them walked to the living room together when Allie noticed the balloons and streamers her parents had hung up. "That's so pretty!"

"And we used your favorite colors," Rachel said proudly. "Purple and blue and pink and yellow and green."

Finn mentally thanked Rachel for remembering that detail as Allie confirmed it before going to open the presents Finn and Rachel had gotten her. Since Allie was turning five, they'd decided to get her five presents for her birthday. They watched as Allie happily unwrapped a new book, a stuffed cat, a dress she'd seemed to like at the mall (at least, that was what Rachel had told Finn), tickets to an off Broadway show geared toward kids and a DVD of the latest season of Allie's favorite show.

"I love it all!" Allie said excitedly, hugging Finn and Rachel. "Thank you!"

"We love you," Finn said.

The phone rang, and it was Finn's parents. Rachel asked Finn to talk to them so she could go pick up the birthday cake. Finn talked to his parents until he heard the doorbell ring and went to the door to see Kurt and Blaine.

"Where's the birthday girl?" Blaine asked, carrying a package.

"Here I am!" Allie said, running up to her uncles.

"Happy Birthday, Allie!" Kurt said, picking up his niece.

"Thanks for coming," Finn said to his brothers-in-law.

"We love spending time with our niece," Blaine said as Allie took Kurt's hand and dragged him off to show him some of her presents.

"Soon you two are going to have one of your own," Finn said.

"I know, we have his room set up at our apartment," Blaine said. "Kurt wanted to help out with his room at Santana and Brittany's, too."

"I'm sure you guys will be great parents," Finn assured Blaine. "All four of you."

"You and Rachel will be great godparents to him," Blaine added.

The doorbell rang again, and Finn went to answer it. He saw Mia and her mom with two of Allie's other friends from preschool who would be starting kindergarten at the same school as Allie next week, Grace and Abby.

"Thanks for bringing the girls over," Finn said.

"Oh it's no problem," Mia's mom said.

"Hi guys!" Allie said, running up to her friends. "Want some candy?"

"Allie, don't give them too much candy, we haven't even gotten the cake yet," Finn told his daughter.

"We have it now," Rachel said, coming in carrying a cake. Brittany and Santana followed close behind.

"We got the pizza too," Santana said.

"Thanks," Finn told his wife and friends.

"Mommy, when can I open my gifts?" Allie asked, running up to Rachel.

"Not everyone is here yet!" Rachel said.

"She gets her impatience from you," Finn whispered to his wife.

Rachel smirked. "Shut up!"

Finn gave Rachel a quick kiss before he heard the doorbell ring again. This time it was Shelby, Beth, Puck, Quinn and Daniel. "Thanks for coming into New York," Finn said to Puck and Quinn.

"Hey, we love getting to be with both our kids!" Puck said. "Plus it's always nice to see you."

"Hi Daniel!" Allie said, running up to her little "cousin."

Daniel made some baby gurgling when he saw Allie. "She's so sweet!" Quinn said.

"I can't believe she's five!" Rachel said.

"Is she excited for kindergarten?" Puck asked.

"She is," Finn said.

"I wonder if she'll be in glee club when she gets to high school," Quinn said.

"If she wants to, we'd love that," Rachel said.

"Are you excited to start in Phantom?" Quinn asked Rachel.

"I can't wait!" Rachel said. "It'll be nice to have a non-chorus role."

"And Allie and I will be in the front row," Finn said proudly.

Three more girls from Allie's preschool came to the party, and so did Ryder, Marley, Jake and Harmony. The food they'd gotten tasted good, and Allie loved all her gifts. After everyone else left, Allie was playing with her new toys and Finn and Rachel were washing the dishes when Rachel picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Finn heard Rachel say. "What?!" "Are you serious?" "Oh my God, we'll be right there!"

Finn turned to Rachel. "What's going on?"

"That was Kurt," Rachel said. "They just got a call from the hospital. Their baby is coming."

_Chapter 30 preview: Klaine and Brittana's baby is born, and Allie starts kindergarten!_


	30. Chapter 30: Kindergarten and a Cousin

_Wow! Thank you guys so much for 500 reviews! I was so excited when I logged in and noticed I had THAT many. And thanks to the person who nominated me for the Glee fanfic awards. That meant a lot to me. I would like more nominations so I can be a finalist!_

_I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I may have made some mistakes with the adoption details, but I tried to get as much information as I could to write it accurately. Like I said, hope you enjoy and review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 30: Kindergarten and a Cousin

"I want to meet the baby!" Allie pouted.

"So do we, believe me," Rachel told her daughter. Rachel, Finn and Allie were sitting in the general waiting room at the hospital. Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana were meeting with the doctors to go over some last minute details. Even though all the paperwork had already been completed, the doctors still wanted to go over some things with them.

"Isn't this making you remember the day she was born?" Finn asked Rachel.

"It is!" Rachel agreed, thinking back to that day. At the same time though, she felt for the teen parents who'd been carrying this baby for the past nine months. Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana had never even met the two teenagers. They didn't even want to know who their baby was going to. All information was passed on to the four people who would raise this baby by the adoption agency. Rachel was sure it was because the two teens would find it too painful to know the people who would be raising the child they carried. She remembered when she was pregnant with Allie and briefly considered giving Allie up for adoption, and how hard the last five years would have been for her if she hadn't had Allie with her. She'd be wondering where Allie was, what she was doing, what she'd look like. These teens would spend the rest of their lives wondering those things about their son.

"Rach?" Finn asked.

"Yeah?" Rachel said.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked. He could always tell when Rachel was thinking.

Rachel smiled at her husband. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just still kind of sad we lost our second baby."

"Remember, we aren't giving up," Finn reminded his wife.

"Isn't it cool that this baby and I have the same birthday?" Allie asked.

"That's very cool!" Rachel agreed. "A little cousin is a pretty good birthday present!"

"I'm a good big cousin," Allie said. "Uncle Puck and Aunt Quinn always say that."

"You are a good big cousin," Finn said, giving his daughter a hug. He looked up at the clock. "I hope that baby's born soon. This is awfully late for you to be up!"

"But I'm a big girl now!" Allie protested. "I'm five!"

"You are a big girl, but it's still late!" Finn told Allie.

Finally, one of the nurses came out. "You're the godparents?" she asked.

Finn and Rachel nodded as Allie added, "And I'm the cousin!"

The nurse smiled at Allie. "Would you like to meet your little cousin?"

"YES!" Allie shouted. Rachel took Allie's hand as the nurse led Finn, Rachel and Allie into a hospital room, where Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany were sitting on a bed. Blaine was holding a small blue bundle.

"May we come in?" Finn asked.

The parents looked up. "Of course you can!"

Finn, Rachel and Allie walked into the room. "Who do we have here?" Rachel asked, smiling at the new baby.

"This is Bryan James Pierce-Lopez Hummel-Anderson," Kurt said proudly.

"Santana and Brittany said that since we're the ones who found him, he should have our last names, but the next one has to have theirs," Blaine laughed.

"Isn't he perfect?" Santana asked.

Rachel looked again. "He is perfect!"

"I can't believe we're parents!" Kurt said.

"Isn't it the best feeling ever?" Finn asked.

"It is!" Brittany agreed.

Allie looked at Bryan. "He's so cute!"

"He is," Blaine said. "Would you like to hold him, Allie?"

Allie perked up. "Oh, yes!"

Blaine helped Allie hold Bryan as the other parents looked on. "When are the grandparents coming?" Finn asked.

"Your parents are supposed to come in later today," Santana said. "Blaine and Britt and I are all having our parents arrive sometime in the next week."

"There's three kids in this generation now," Rachel said. "Four if you count Beth."

"I know!" Santana said. "He's staying with his dads first, but Brittany and I wish that we could bring him home now!"

"They did tell us we can visit every day on days they have him," Brittany reminded her wife. "And we will, all day every day."

"It'll be the same way when you two have him!" Kurt said, taking his son out of Allie's arms. "I think one of his godparents should get a turn to hold him."

"You can hold him first," Finn said to Rachel. Rachel sat down as she took the baby, smiling down at him.

"We almost forgot to say, seven pounds even," Brittany said.

"I was less than that," Allie said.

"You know how much you weighed when you were a baby, impressive," Santana said.

"I was probably the least out of all of us," Rachel giggled as she tickled Bryan. "I was only about five and a half pounds."

"I bet I was the most," Finn said. "I was nine pounds, eight ounces."

"I feel sorry for your mother," Santana said.

"We did give a note to the birth parents that if they ever want to see him, they can," Kurt said. "But the adoption agency representative said they don't even want to know our names, so they gave it to the birth parents' parents."

"It is because of those two that we have him," Blaine said. "He's so perfect, and I'd really like for them to get to see him."

Rachel was again reminded of herself and Shelby, Puck and Quinn and Beth, and what could have been her and Allie. Before she could say anything else, Kurt's phone rang. Kurt answered it and turned to the group. "It's Mercedes. She's wondering why there aren't any photos online yet."

"I can take a photo of the four of you with your son if you want," Rachel said. She gave Bryan to Kurt and took a photo of all four parents with their son. Rather, four photos so each of them could get a turn to hold him. At the end of taking photos, she turned to Finn. "Finn, would you like to hold him?"

"You are his godfather!" Brittany added.

"I'd love to," Finn said. Rachel smiled as she watched her husband hold their nephew. He always was good at holding babies.

x

The next few days were pretty crazy. Burt and Carole had come into town, as had Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, Cooper, Mr. and Mrs. Lopez and Mr. and Mrs. Pierce. However, even with all the family stuff, the beginning of the new school year was in sight. This was a big first for the Hudson family - kindergarten. Allie would officially be in elementary school.

There was one disappointment - a few days before school started, a letter arrived from the school with the class assignment, and Allie was not in Finn's class. Finn and Rachel had always known that was a possibility, seeing as the school had four sections of each grade, but it was disappointing nonetheless. With all the family excitement, Rachel and Finn had decided not to tell Allie until the night before school started that she wouldn't be in Finn's class. To add to it, Mia was in Finn's class, so that would add to the disappointment.

"I have all my stuff for kindergarten," Allie said proudly, holding up her backpack to show Finn and Rachel.

"Good for you, honey," Finn said, reminding himself that he and Rachel still had to finish all the paperwork.

"Do we know if Daddy's going to be my kindergarten teacher yet?" Allie asked with hope in her voice.

Finn and Rachel sighed and looked at each other. "I'm sorry Allie, but the school didn't think it would be fair to put you in my class," Finn said.

"But I wanted to be!" Allie said, looking ready to cry.

"I wanted you in my class, too," Finn said.

"I don't want to go if Daddy isn't my teacher!" Allie pouted, starting to cry.

"The other teachers are really nice," Finn said.

"But I wanted you!" Allie sobbed.

"We'll see how things go tomorrow, okay?" Finn said, hugging his daughter. "Promise me you'll give your teacher a chance?"

"Okay," Allie said.

"You'd better get to bed, little missy," Rachel said. "You do have school tomorrow. And in kindergarten, you're there all day."

"Good night Mommy, good night Daddy," Allie said before going to her room.

When Allie was gone, Rachel turned to Finn. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

Finn shrugged. "I wanted her in my class, but at the same time, it might be too hard not to give her preferential treatment. The school told me that they couldn't put her in my class because they didn't want to risk that."

"She'll still get to see you," Rachel said.

"That's true," Finn said. He picked up some of the papers. "You do the health history form, I'll do the release form."

"I can't believe we have a kindergartener!" Rachel said.

"Me either," Finn said.

x

"Allie, you've got to get up," Rachel said. Since Finn had to get there early for the required entrance time for teachers, Rachel was on her own to wake up Allie.

"No!" Allie said.

"Allie, you have to," Rachel said.

"I'm not going!" Allie said. "What if my teacher's mean?"

"I'm sure your teacher will be nice," Rachel said.

Allie sat up. "But I want Daddy!"

Rachel sighed. "I know you do, Allie." She wished she had Finn here to help out. She didn't want to stress out her daughter anymore.

"Mommy, do you think they'd let you stay for a little?" Allie asked.

"I can ask your teacher," Rachel said.

"Okay," Allie said as she began to get dressed. "I'll get to see Daddy, right?"

"Of course you will," Rachel assured her daughter. "And maybe some of your other friends from preschool will be in your class."

"I hope so," Allie sighed.

x

As Finn set up his classroom, he began worrying about Rachel and Allie at home. He wished he could have been home to help see Allie off on her first day of school ever, but since today was the first day, he had to get to school even earlier than the standard arrival time. He'd finished setting up, and now it was time to go meet up with the students.

As Finn went outside, he spotted Rachel and Allie in the crowd. He smiled and waved at them, and Rachel waved back. Allie was talking with another girl.

Finn gave Rachel a look to ask her if everything had gone okay. Rachel gave Finn a look that told him that in the end, things worked out.

x

"Hi Daddy!" It was the end of the school day, and Allie was coming into Finn's classroom.

"Hi Allie!" Finn said. "How was your first day?"  
"It was good, I got to play with Mia at recess," Allie said. "And Grace is in my class. I made a new friend, her name is Becky."

"That's great," Finn said, feeling relieved. "So you had a good day?"

"Yep!" Allie said. "The playground's fun here."

"That's great," Finn said.

"Can we go home now?" Allie asked. "I want to tell Nibbles and Coda about my day."

Finn smiled at his daughter. "We sure can! Maybe you could visit your new baby cousin, too."

"Let's go!" Allie said.

_Chapter 31 preview: Haven't completely decided yet. Maybe the Samcedes wedding, or maybe something with Rachel in Phantom of the Opera. It'll be up soon though!_


	31. Chapter 31: Best Christmas Ever

_Hey everyone! So, this ended up being different from the ideas I suggested in my last chapter, but I love writing Christmas chapters and I haven't written one in a while. Hope you guys enjoy it anyway. Thanks for all the support, and please review if you want me to continue! And if you can, I'd appreciate any nominations in the Glee fanfic awards!_

Chapter 31: Best Christmas Ever

It was two days before Christmas, and Finn and Allie were sitting in their seats in the theatre, waiting for Phantom of the Opera to begin. Rachel's dads had come in for Christmas, and so had Burt and Carole. Shelby and Beth were also in the stands with them tonight.

"Mommy's so good!" Allie proudly told her grandparents. Finn proudly read over Rachel's bio in the program. He especially loved how it ended. "Sending my thanks and love to my friends from the New Directions, who had to put up with my solo hogging; my brothers-in-law Kurt and Blaine, two of my favorite singing partners and best friends; my dads Hiram and LeRoy, who got me into theatre; my mom Shelby, from whom I inherited my talent; my sister Beth, who always makes me smile; my beautiful daughter Allie, who I love so much and am so proud of; and my best friend, my soulmate, my favorite duet partner and my husband Finn, who's been there for me and supported me every step of the way."

"We know she is," Hiram said. "That's why we came to see her perform."

"It's too bad we couldn't make it sooner," LeRoy said.

"It's okay," Finn said. "Allie and I were here for opening night, and so were Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana."

"Speaking of those four, how are they enjoying being parents?" Hiram asked.

"Oh, they're great parents," Finn said.

"I love it when they let me hold Bryan!" Allie said proudly.

"Allie is a great big cousin," Finn said.

"I'm sure she is," Burt said. "It's so exciting that we have two grandchildren now."

"Yeah, because of that, it's going to be a pretty big Christmas this year," Carole said. Blaine's, Santana's and Brittany's parents had come into New York as well to celebrate Christmas with their grandson.

The curtain went up, and it was time for the show to begin. Finn watched with pride every moment Rachel was on that stage. Even though she only had a small role, there was no doubt in his mind that she'd have a bigger one in the near future. She was so talented, and she stole every scene she was in.

After the show, Finn and Allie went to Rachel's dressing room to give her flowers, as they always did when they came to one of her shows. This time, they brought their parents and Beth along.

"You were incredible, baby," LeRoy said to Rachel.

Rachel smiled. "Thanks, Daddy."

"You were better than I was when I was in Phantom," Shelby added.

"I doubt that," Rachel said.

"Here's some flowers!" Allie said, happily handing flowers to her mom.

Rachel gave Allie a hug. "Thank you, Allie!"

"I love telling kids at school that my sister's on Broadway," Beth said.

"That's so sweet of you," Rachel told her sister.

"Should we get home now?" Finn asked. "It is past Allie's bedtime."

"Yeah, we should," Rachel said.

The walk home was really nice. Then again, there was nothing like Christmas time in New York. Everything was decorated to the maximum and the city looked great.

"Don't slip on the ice this time, Allie," Beth teased as they were walking back to the apartment.

"I don't want to break my arm again!" Allie said.

"Trust me, you won't," Rachel said.

"So Allie, what do you want for Christmas?" Carole asked.

"Another American Girl doll," Allie said proudly.

Finn and Rachel looked at each other. Even though the recommended age for American Girl dolls was eight, Burt and Carole had gotten her one for her fifth birthday, Kit, who was from the Great Depression era. Allie had been pretty good at taking care of Kit - not letting her limbs fall off or coloring on her like they'd heard other younger girls had done with their dolls - and had told her parents she wanted Kit to get a friend for Christmas. So Rachel had stopped at the American Girl store on fifth avenue on her way home from work a few weeks ago and bought one of their look alike dolls, one with brown hair and brown eyes like Allie.

"We'll see if Santa brings it," Finn said.

"So, you guys are going to Kurt and Blaine's apartment for Christmas dinner?" Hiram asked.

"Yeah, the six of us were talking, and we thought that would be the best place to have it," Finn said. "Though I'm sure Rachel would love her parents and sister to join us there."

"Of course we are!" LeRoy said.

As the group passed Central Park, Rachel nudged Finn. "Don't forget, we have to go ice skating tomorrow."

"I could never forget," Finn whispered back.

x

The next day was Christmas Eve. Finn and Rachel had their parents over for lunch, and then Burt and Carole went to Kurt and Blaine's for the afternoon to visit with Kurt, Blaine and Bryan, Shelby and Beth went to Connecticut to visit Puck, Quinn and Daniel, and Rachel's dads went to another show on Broadway. Finn decided that now would be a good time to go ice skating at Central Park - and this year, they decided that they should take Allie along.

"Where are we going?" Allie asked as they walked through the streets of New York.

"You'll find out soon," Finn told his daughter.

"I want to know now!" Allie protested.

"You'll find out soon, like your dad said," Rachel teased.

Allie pouted as they continued on their walk. Finally, they got to Central Park. "Allie, you know how Daddy and I have a tradition of going ice skating at Central Park on Christmas Eve?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Allie said.

"We were wondering if you'd like to skate with us this year," Finn said.

Allie perked up. "Yes! I love ice skating!"

"It is fun," Rachel said as she ordered the skates. She, Finn and Allie laced up their skates and then got on the ice.

"You guys are good skaters," Allie said as they skated laps around the rink.

"Well, we've been doing this every year since we moved to New York," Finn said.

In the center of the rink, Allie watched some of the more talented skaters do jumps and spins. "Do you guys know how to do that?" she asked her parents.

"No," Rachel laughed. "Those people are pretty special."

"I want to do that!" Allie said.

"Maybe we could get you lessons so you can learn how," Finn told his daughter.

"I want to!" Allie said again.

After ice skating, Finn, Rachel and Allie got some hot chocolate by the bonfire they had set up at Central Park. The bonfire was near the big tree, and every year, the tree was just incredible.

"We should get a tree that big for our apartment," Allie told her parents.

"I think our apartment's a little small for that!" Finn said.

"But it's so cool!" Allie said.

"It is, isn't it?" Rachel said. "And this hot chocolate is good, too, isn't it?"

"Yes!" Allie said. "Especially with whipped cream."

Finn and Rachel smiled at each other. Now that Allie was older, she was at the age where she could really enjoy how special the holiday season was.

x

"Wake up Mommy! Wake up Daddy! It's Christmas!"

Finn opened his eyes and looked in the doorway, where Allie was standing with a big smile on her face. He nudged Rachel, who then opened her eyes and looked up at their daughter. "Merry Christmas, Allie!"

"Merry Christmas Mommy! Merry Christmas Daddy!" Allie said. "Come on, let's go see what Santa brought."

Hand in hand, Finn and Rachel followed their daughter into the living room, where their beagle ran up to them. Allie gave him a hug. "Merry Christmas Coda!"

Finn and Rachel patted Coda as Allie went up to her rabbit's cage. "Merry Christmas Nibbles!"

Finally, she stopped in front of the tree and saw a big pile of presents. "Mommy! Daddy! Santa came!"

"Yes he did," Finn said, sitting on the couch next to Rachel after turning on the tree. They watched as Allie ripped the wrapping paper off new toys and books. Finally, only one present was left - the biggest box.

"What's this?" Allie asked, with excitement in her voice.

Finn and Rachel knew, but supposedly, it was from Santa. "You'd better open it and find out!" Finn said.

Allie ripped the paper off the package and screamed when she saw the American Girl doll that looked like her. "Mommy, Daddy, Santa brought me an American Girl doll!"

"She looks like you," Rachel said, trying to act surprised.

"She does!" Allie said, running to her room to get Kit.

x

Later that day, Finn, Rachel and Allie went to Kurt and Blaine's apartment for Christmas dinner with the extended family. Allie brought her new American girl doll to show the family. It was great to all be together, and Finn's parents were especially happy to celebrate their first Christmas with two grandchildren. After dinner, Rachel's dads suggested the six New Directions alumni sing a Christmas song. They decided to sing a mashup the New Directions had put together and asked Shelby to play it on the piano.

_Finn, Kurt and Blaine: Fa la la la  
__Rachel, Santana and Brittany: Oh uh oh oh  
Boys: Fa la la la  
Girls: Oh uh ohh  
Brittany: Deck the Halls  
Boys: Fa la la la  
Girls: Oh uh oh oh  
Boys: Fa la la la  
Girls: Oh uh ohh  
Brittany: Deck the Halls  
Santana: Deck the halls with boughs of holly  
(Rachel, Finn, Kurt and Bla__i__ne: Fa la la la la la la la la la)  
'Tis the season to be jolly  
(Rachel, Finn, Kurt and Blaine: Fa la la la la la la la la la la la la la)  
Santana: Don we now our gay apparel  
(Rachel, Finn, Kurt and Blaine: Fa la la la la la la la la )  
Troll the ancient yuletide carol  
(Rachel, Finn, Kurt and Blaine: Fa la la la la la la la la)  
Brittany: Deck the halls__  
Finn: Up on the rooftop, reindeer pause  
Out jumps good ol' Santa Claus  
Down through the chimney with lots of toys  
All for the little ones Christmas joys (Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany: la la la)  
Finn and Rachel: Ho ho ho  
Rachel: Who wouldn't go?  
Finn and Rachel: Ho ho ho  
Kurt: Who wouldn't go?  
Up on the rooftop  
click click click  
Down through the chimney with good St. Nick  
Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany: Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop__  
Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop  
Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop  
Boys: Fa la la la, Fa la la la  
Kurt: First comes the stocking of little Nell  
Oh, dear Santa, fill it well  
Give her a dolly that laughs and cries  
One that will open and shut her eyes  
Santana: Don we now our gay apparel  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
Rachel: Troll the ancient yuletide carol  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
Girls: Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop__  
Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop  
Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop  
Boys Fa la la la, Fa la la la  
Deck the Halls  
Blaine: Up on the rooftop (Boys: Oh uh oh oh)  
Up on the rooftop (Boys: Oh uh ohh)  
Oh up on the rooftop (Boys: Oh uh oh oh)  
Up on the rooftop (Boys: Oh uh ohh)  
Finn: See the blazing Yule before us  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
Strike the harp and join the chorus  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
Finn and Rachel: Follow me in merry measure  
(Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany: Fa la la la la la la la la)  
Sing we joyous, all together  
(Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany: Fa la la la la la la la la)  
Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany: Ho ho ho  
Who wouldn't go?  
Ho ho ho  
Who wouldn't go?  
Up on the rooftop  
click click click  
Down through the chimney with good St. Nick  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
'Tis the season to be jolly  
Hear the bells of Christmas calling  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly  
Fa la la la la la la la la!_

"You guys were great!" Allie said at the end of the song. "Best Christmas ever!"

Finn and Rachel knew their daughter was right. This really had been the best Christmas ever.

_Chapter 32 preview: The New Directions alumni travel to LA for the Samcedes wedding. While in LA, three glee girls find out they are pregnant._


	32. Chapter 32: Five Things to Celebrate

_Hey everyone! I know that this chapter is a longer one, but I do try to make the wedding chapters a little different from each other - there've been so many, but I just love writing Glee weddings. Mercedes's siblings' names have never been revealed in canon, so I just thought up names. This was a fun chapter to write. Hope you guys enjoy it and review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 32: Five Things to Celebrate

"Look Mommy!" Allie said proudly. "The flowers are the same color as my dress!"

"Yes they are!" Rachel said as she helped zip up her daughter's dress. Rachel and Allie were in the dressing room with Mercedes, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Tina, Betty, Sam's sister Stacey and Mercedes's sister Jasmine. It was Valentine's Day - the day of Sam and Mercedes's wedding. Santana was helping adjust Mercedes's veil, and the bridesmaids had already put on their pink dresses. Allie was wearing a dress the same shade of pink as the bridesmaids.

"Yeah, that's why we picked those!" Mercedes said.

"Aren't you excited to marry Sam?" Rachel asked her friend.

"Yeah, but I am nervous, too," Mercedes said.

"You know, our senior year, I tried to seduce Sam, but he turned me down because he was so into you," Quinn said.

"Sam never mentioned that!" Mercedes laughed.

"Well, we're all where we belong now," Quinn said. "I do have to go for a minute." She ran to the bathroom.

"Wasn't Quinn just in the bathroom earlier?" Stacey asked.

"Maybe she's on her period or something," Jasmine suggested.

"It's possible," Tina said, but Rachel had other things on her mind. Quinn had mentioned to her that she and Puck wanted to give Daniel a sibling. Could Quinn possibly be pregnant? And now Rachel was thinking - could she herself be pregnant? This morning she'd thrown up twice, but she thought that it was just airplane sickness. But she and Finn had been trying pretty hard to have a baby.

As Quinn came back in the room, Rachel began feeling nauseous again. "I'm going to go now, be right back."

"You okay, Rachel?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rachel said as she went into the bathroom. She threw up again when she went in, but after she threw up, she felt okay. As she left, she noticed a pregnancy test box in the trashcan. She was tempted to ask Quinn if that was hers, but today was Sam and Mercedes's day.

"So, are you two enjoying being mommies?" Rachel heard Mercedes ask Santana and Brittany as she came back into the room.

"We love it!" Brittany said. "We wish Bryan could be in here with us now, but unfortunately Kurt and Blaine insist that he hang out with them."

"We did get him last week, Britt," Santana reminded her wife.

"And I'm a good big cousin!" Allie said.

"Yes, she is," Brittany said. "He always loves it when she reads to him."

"That's so cute!" Tina said.

"You're okay, Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, I'm still getting over jet lag," Rachel said. That was partially true, but she suspected she might be pregnant. "It's quite a flight from New York to LA, especially with no stops."

"That is true," Santana said.

"I'm just glad you all could be here," Mercedes said.

"You know we wouldn't miss this," Rachel said. "Besides, since we're all ove rthe country now, weddings are the main time we get to see each other."

"Betty, when are you and Artie thinking of having your wedding?" Santana asked.

"We were thinking this fall," Betty said. "Artie's got a movie he's going to start directing this winter, so we would like to get married before he starts it."

"That's exciting!" Tina said. "Can I tell you girls a secret?"

"Of course you can!" Mercedes said.

"I think Mike's considering proposing," Tina said. "He was looking through a catalog of rings and asking me which ones I liked."

"That would be great!" Rachel said. "If you and Mike get married, then all the original Glee girls will be married."

"I know, that's crazy!" Brittany said.

"Mommy?" Allie asked.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Rachel asked her daughter.

"Will our other Glee family be here today, too?" Allie asked.

"Of course they will!" Rachel said. "Remember, Uncle Ryder, Aunt Marley, Uncle Jake and Aunt Harmony came here from New York with us? They're probably in the congregation now. Uncle Rory and Aunt Sugar are here from Florida, and Uncle Joe and Aunt Kitty are here from New Orleans."

Allie smiled. "Good."

The girls heard a knock on the door and saw Mercedes's parents. "Wow," Mercedes's dad said.

"Mom, Dad, it's not the first time this has happened," Mercedes said.

"Yeah, but it's the first time one of our daughters is getting married," Mercedes's mom said. (Mercedes's brother Marcus had gotten married a few years ago.)

"It's time for the procession, ladies," Mercedes's dad said. "Sam's already waiting at the front of the church."

The girls wished Mercedes luck as they went to meet with Finn, Puck, Blaine, Kurt, Artie, Mike, Marcus, and Sam's brother Stevie. As they got in line, Finn whispered to Rachel that he thought she looked so beautiful in the bridesmaid dress. Rachel noticed that Finn said that at every wedding, but it always meant a lot to her. Allie was the first one to walk down the aisle as the flower girl. Artie and Betty wheeled down the aisle next, Daniel riding on Artie's lap and Bryan riding on Betty's lap. (Daniel held the pillow with the rings, but Bryan was an honorary ring bearer.) Stevie and Stacey followed, then Marcus and Jasmine, then Finn and Rachel, then Puck and Quinn, then Kurt and Brittany, then Mike and Tina. Blaine and Santana were the last ones to walk down the aisle as the best man and maid of honor before Mercedes walked down the aisle with her parents. Sam and Mercedes both looked so happy as Mercedes's parents gave her away. Unfortunately, Rachel felt nausea building up in her stomach again, but stayed put throughout the ceremony. She had to see Sam and Mercedes become Mr. and Mrs. Evans.

"Mercedes, you are the love of my life," Sam said as they exchanged their vows. "I remember the day you and Rachel asked me if I wanted to come to prom as a group date, and even though I was afraid to go to prom because of the financial difficulties I was having at the time, I'm so glad that I decided to go. Since it was Rachel's idea, I guess she's who we have to thank that we're here today." (When Sam said that, Finn smiled at Rachel and kissed her.) "I remember how sad I was to be leaving you when my family found out we were moving after my sophomore year, your junior year, and when Finn and Rachel offered to let me stay at one of their houses after my family moved, one of the main things I had in mind was that we could rebuild our romance. That year was just amazing - helping you find a record deal, going to senior prom together. Again, we broke up when you left for LA, but my life felt incomplete without you, and I was so happy when we got back together winter break of my senior year. When I found out I was going to college in LA, I knew nothing could stop us now. And since then, nothing has stopped us. Mercedes, I am so happy for you to become my wife."

Mercedes gave Sam a kiss before she began her vows. "Sam, I remember telling Rachel shortly before my junior prom that I wanted a guy to look at me on my prom night and tell me how beautiful I looked. You were that guy for me, and that night, I fell in love with you. I was heartbroken when you moved, and began dating another guy to fill my heartache. Thank you for fighting for me when you returned and never giving up. It's because of you that we're here in LA. You helped me realize my dream. Sam, you are the most amazing man I have ever met, and I can't wait to be Mercedes Evans."

Rachel squeezed Finn's hand as Sam and Mercedes exchanged the rings, feeling so happy to see another one of the couples becoming husband and wife. Seeing their love made her nausea not feel as bad.

As the wedding party processed out of the church, Rachel noticed Mr. and Mrs. Schuester sitting in a pew with their sons and with Ryder, Marley, Jake, Harmony, Joe, Kitty, Rory and Sugar. In the pew behind them were Matt Rutherford, who'd been in Glee the first year Mr. Schue led it, and Lauren Zizes, who had joined Glee when Kurt was at Dalton.

When the limo took the wedding party to the party center, Rachel ran into the bathroom before the reception started. As she coughed and threw up in the toilet, she heard similar sounds a few stalls down. As she left, she saw Brittany come out.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, I think I'm pregnant," Brittany said.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Ever since we got Bryan, the four of us have just loved being parents," Brittany said. "We decided about three months ago that he'd probably like to have a sibling close in age, so we started doing injections..."

"I think I'm pregnant, too," Rachel said. "Finn and I have been trying to have another baby for a while. Well, you know that. But I've been having morning sickness for the past few days."

"Do you have a pregnancy test?" Brittany asked.

"No," Rachel sighed. "We should pick some up after the ceremony."

"Yeah, we should," Brittany said. "Wouldn't it be cool if we had babies who were the same age?"

"It would be!" Rachel said. "We'd better get back before the party starts without us."

Rachel and Brittany left the bathroom, where Rachel saw Finn and Allie waiting. "Everything okay?" Finn asked his wife.

"Of course," Rachel said.

"Good," Finn said. "Because I can't wait to dance with the sexiest bridesmaid here."

Rachel kissed her husband as she heard an announcement. "Please welcome for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Sam Evans!"

The crowd applauded as Sam and Mercedes came into the reception hall. As the wedding party sat down, Kurt and Blaine took the podium to perform their first dance song. Since Sam and Mercedes said their theme songs were "Summer Nights" from Grease and "Human Nature" by Michael Jackson, Kurt and Blaine had decided to do a mashup of "The Way You Make Me Feel" by Michael Jackson and "We Go Together" from Grease for the first dance. Rachel snuggled into Finn as she watched the newlyweds dance.

___Kurt and Blaine: ____We go together  
Like rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong  
Remembered forever  
As shoobop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom  
Chang chang changitty chang shoobop  
That's the way it should be, wha oooh, yeah  
We're one of a kind  
Like dip dadip dadip doowop da doobee doo  
Our names are signed  
Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby doowop shebop  
Chang chang changitty chang shoobop  
We'll always be like one, wa wa wa wah  
__Kurt: The Way You Make Me Feel  
__Blaine: You Really Turn Me On  
__Kurt: You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
__Blaine: My Lonely Days Are Gone  
__Kurt and Blaine: ____We're for each other  
____Like wop baba lumop a wap bam boom  
____Just like my brother  
____Is sha na na na na na na na yippity dip de doom  
____Chang chang changitty chang shoobop  
____We'll always be together wha oooh, yeah  
__Kurt: I Like The Feelin' You're Givin' Me  
__Just Hold Me Baby And I'm In Ecstasy  
__Oh I'll Be Workin' From Nine To Five  
__To Buy You Things To Keep You By My Side  
__Blaine: I Never Felt So In Love Before  
__Just Promise Baby, You'll  
__Love Me Forevermore  
__I Swear I'm Keepin' You Satisfied  
__'Cause You're The One For Me  
__I Never Felt So In Love Before  
__Promise Baby, You'll Love Me Forevermore  
__I Swear I'm Keepin' You Satisfied  
__'Cause You're The One For Me . . .  
__Kurt and Blaine: The Way You Make Me Feel  
__You Really Turn Me On  
__You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
__Now Baby-Hee!  
____My Lonely Days Are Gone  
____We'll always be together  
____We'll always be together  
____We'll always be together_

After the dance, it was time for Mercedes to throw the bouquet. "Can I go line up to catch it?" Allie asked.

Rachel laughed. "Sure you can, but if you catch it, I don't think there will be a wedding for a while."

"We'll see!" Allie said as she went to line up.

As they watched Allie wait, Finn leaned over to talk to Rachel. "She's so much like you." Since Betty wasn't lining up to catch the bouquet, this might give a hint as to who would be the next Glee girl to get married. Allie jumped up when Mercedes threw the bouquet, but Marley caught it. Finn poked Rachel after Marley caught it and the audience was applauding, pointing out that Ryder was walking toward Marley. Marley was talking with Harmony and Kitty when Ryder tapped her shoulder and got down on one knee.

"Did you know he was going to propose?" Rachel asked Finn.

"No idea!" Finn said. Now Ryder was slipping the ring on Marley's finger and they were embracing, and the crowd was applauding again.

"I didn't see that coming!" Finn said.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Allie said, excitedly running toward her parents. "Uncle Ryder and Aunt Marley are getting married!"

"Yes they are!" Rachel said, hugging her daughter. "Isn't it exciting?"

"Yes!" Allie said. "I love weddings!"

"So do I," Rachel said.

"Sorry you didn't catch the bouquet, Allie," Finn said.

"It's okay, Daddy," Allie said. "I think I'm too young to get married."

"I think so, too!" Rachel said.

"I loved when she lined up to catch it though," a voice said. Finn, Rachel and Allie turned to see the newly married couple.

"Aren't you guys happy to be married now?" Rachel said, giving Sam and Mercedes each a hug.

"We are!" Sam said. "It's like we said in our speeches, we have you two to thank for today. Rachel set up the three way date for prom, and you both got me to come back to Ohio."

"We know couples that are meant to be when we see them!" Rachel said.

"I can't believe all these weddings and engagments!" Finn said. "We've had five couples from Glee club marry already, two more engaged, and I think an engagement's in the near future for Mike and Tina, too."

"I do, too," Sam said. "Did you hear how he was asking me about proposing in the dressing room?"

"Yes," Finn said.

"One of the other reasons we came over here was we wanted to ask you two, would you like to sing your duet now?" Mercedes asked.

"Do it!" Allie said. "You guys are so good at that!"

"We can't say no to the newlyweds and our daughter," Finn said as he took Rachel's hand and headed for the stage.

_Rachel: Kiss me too fiercely  
__Hold me too tight  
__I need help believing  
__You're with me tonight  
__My wildest dreamings  
__Could not foresee  
__Lying beside you  
__With you wanting me  
__And just for this moment  
__As long as you're mine  
__I've lost all resistance  
__And crossed some border line  
__And if it turns out  
__It's over too fast  
__I'll make every last moment last  
__As long as you're mine  
__Finn: Maybe I'm brainless  
__Maybe I'm wise  
__But you've got me seeing  
__Through different eyes  
__Somehow I've fallen  
__Under your spell  
__And somehow I'm feeling  
__It's up that I fell  
__Both: Every moment  
__As long as you're mine  
__I'll wake up my body  
__And make up for lost time  
__Finn: Say there's no future  
__For us as a pair  
__Both: And though I may know  
__I don't care  
__Just for this moment  
__As long as you're mine  
__Come be how you want to  
__And see how bright we shine  
__Borrow the moonlight  
__Until it is through  
__And know I'll be here holding you  
____As long as you're mine_

x

At the end of the reception, Sam and Mercedes left for their honeymoon, while everyone else went to their respective hotels. Finn, Rachel, Allie, Puck, Quinn, Daniel, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany and Bryan were all staying at the same hotel. Finn noticed, as he sat down in the lounge with Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Quinn and Puck, that Rachel and Brittany weren't there. He looked over at Allie, who was holding Bryan. "Allie, where's your mom?"

"I don't know, Daddy," Allie said.

"Yeah, I don't see Brittany, either," Puck said as he bounced his son on his lap.

Then Rachel and Brittany came into the room, looking at each other and smiling.

"Do you two have something you want to tell us?" Blaine asked.

"You can go first," Rachel told Brittany. "There's four people who you need to tell!"

Finn had a feeling he knew what was up, but he couldn't wait for Rachel to confirm it. "Santana, Kurt, Blaine - Bryan's going to get a little brother or sister!" Brittany said.

"The injections worked?" Kurt asked.

"Yes they did!" Brittany said, picking up her son. "You're going to be a big brother, Bryan!"

"He already looks happy!" Blaine said, looking on at his son.

"I'm so excited!" Santana said.

The four of them hugged and then hugged Finn, Rachel, Puck and Quinn. "Tell us your news, Rachel," Kurt said.

Finn wanted to ask Rachel if she was pregnant, but she beat him to saying it. "I'm pregnant, too!"

"I'm getting a brother or sister?" Allie asked.

"Yes you are!" Rachel said.

Allie gave both her parents a big hug right before Finn gave Rachel a hug and a kiss. Then they were congratulated by their friends.

"Maybe now would be a good time to tell," Puck said to Quinn.

"Quinn, you're pregnant, too?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, I am," Quinn said.

"This is amazing!" Rachel said. "All of us are going to have kids about the same age!"

_SONGS: "The Way You Make Me Feel" by Michael Jackson/ "We Go Together" from Grease (performed by Blaine and Kurt Hummel-Anderson) and "As Long As You're Mine" from Wicked (performed by Finn and Rachel Hudson)_

_Chapter 33 preview: The Hudson family goes on a summer vacation. Lots of cute moments of Finchel and Allie!_


	33. Chapter 33: Summer Fun

_Thanks so much for all the reviews, guys! I really can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate all your support. There are so many amazing Finchel fics out there, and the fact that you guys like mine means a lot to me. My other fic should be started soon. And for those of you who want drama, there will be some in upcoming chapters! I hope you enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to continue._

Chapter 33: Summer Fun

When Rachel had first found out that she was pregnant, she was naturally excited, but at the same time, she was nervous. The last time she was pregnant, they'd gotten excited, but they'd lost their baby.

Luckily this time around, the baby seemed to be developing properly. The doctor's appointments so far had gone well, and Rachel's casting directors had been very flexible. However, in mid June, about halfway through her pregnancy, Rachel did step down from her role, simply because she was starting to show, and her character was not supposed to be pregnant. She would miss being on that stage, but at the same time, she was glad to get more time with Finn and Allie.

Quinn and Brittany were both doing well with their pregnancies as well. When Rachel, Quinn and Brittany got together, they exchanged stories about their cravings and morning sickness. Santana took notes on what they said, since she would be the birth mother for the next baby for her, Brittany, Kurt and Blaine. They'd all admitted that they hoped the babies would all be the same gender. The biggest surprise, which they found out after Brittany's first doctor's appointment, was that Brittany would be having twins.

Rachel, Finn and Allie would be going to DC this summer. However, the day before the family left for vacation, Rachel had one more doctor's appointment - and this would be the one where she found out the gender.

"Hi Finn, hi Rachel," the doctor said as the couple came in.

"Hi," Finn said.

"This baby's still been doing better than the last one?" the doctor asked as Rachel got on the examination table.

Rachel nodded, feeling so thankful that this pregnancy had been working out. "Two of my best friends are pregnant, too, and I haven't had any experiences too different from theirs."

"Okay," the doctor said, applying gel on Rachel's stomach. "Are you two interested in finding out the gender today?"

"We are!" Finn said.

The doctor scanned Rachel's stomach before taking a closer look. "Does Allie have a preference?"

"She would like a sister, but she's really excited about just getting a sibling," Finn said.

The doctor looked at them. "Well, she'll be happy. You're getting another girl!"

"I'm going to be really outnumbered!" Finn laughed.

"Our dog is a boy!" Rachel laughed. "And I have a feeling our third child will be a boy."

"You haven't even given birth to her and you're already making plans for our next one?" Finn asked.

Rachel looked embarrassed. "Yeah." She was hoping she and Finn would have a bigger than average family.

"Well, I do want to have three or four kids, too," Finn said.

"Would you two like pictures of your daughter?" the doctor asked.

"I'd love that," Rachel said.

x

Finn and Rachel had the photos of their next daughter in hand, and now they were headed to Kurt and Blaine's apartment, ready to show Allie the photos of her little sister. Blaine let them in, and Rachel saw Allie giving Bryan a bottle on the couch as Kurt looked on.

"Where are Santana and Brittany?" Rachel asked.

"Brittany wanted some fries, so they went to McDonald's," Kurt said.

"Too bad they aren't here to see the photo of our daughter," Finn smirked.

Allie jumped up. "I'm getting a sister?"

"Yes you are!" Finn said, hugging his daughter.

"Yay!" Allie said.

"I want to see the pictures of my goddaughter!" Blaine said.

"Of course you can," Rachel said, reaching into her purse. She handed the photos to Blaine as Kurt looked on.

"I can't believe we're all really getting more kids!" Kurt said.

"It's so exciting!" Rachel said. "May I hold my godson?"

"Of course you can!" Blaine said, handing his son to Rachel. "I bet he's excited to be a big brother. Well, as excited as you can be when you're ten months old."

"Have the four of you picked out godparents for the twins yet?" Finn asked. "Well, you can't get any better than who you picked for Bryan, but..."

"We have," Kurt said. "Puck and Quinn for one, Sam and Mercedes for the other."

"They'll be great godparents," Rachel said. "Just like Blaine and Santana will be for this little girl."

"I'm so excited for all these babies!" Allie said.

x

The day after the scan, Finn, Rachel and Allie left for DC. They decided to take their vacation earlier in the summer this year since it might be too hard for Rachel to travel when she got further into her pregnancy. When the family got on the train, Allie immediately turned to her parents. "Mommy, Daddy?"

"What is it, princess?" Finn asked.

"What's my sister's name going to be?"

Finn was stumped. Even though he and Rachel had begun looking at baby clothes, toys and furniture, they hadn't started talking about names yet. "You know, we should talk about that," Finn said.

"Can I help?" Allie asked.

Rachel smiled at her daughter. "Of course you can."

"You remember the no Broadway names rule, right?" Finn asked his wife.

"Of course I do," Rachel said. "And I hope you remember the no Drizzle type names rule."

"Yes, I do," Finn said. Rachel just wouldn't let him forget about Drizzle. "So, any names you like?"

"We should name her Mia!" Allie said.

"Wouldn't that get a little too confusing?" Finn asked. "With your friend Mia?"

"I guess so," Allie admitted. "I like the name Haley, too."

"That is a pretty name, but then her first and last name would both start with H and that would be a little weird," Rachel said. "Any other ideas?"

"I do have the baby name book," Finn said.

"Okay, let's look at it," Rachel said as she and Finn scanned the pages, looking for names. Several names were rejected by one person or another.

"Well - what about Caylie?" Rachel suggested.

"Caylie, yeah, I like that," Finn said.

"So do I," Allie said.

"You named our daughter!" Finn said to Rachel.

x

The train ride to DC wasn't bad. The family had made it before, since Burt was in the Senate now, but up until now, they didn't think Allie would be old enough to really appreciate the historical significance of the city. She had learned some basics of the states this year in school and that DC was the capital, so Finn and Rachel thought it would be fun to take her to see some of the historical buildings.

As the family got off the train, Allie pointed at a white building they saw. "Is that the White House?"

"No, Allie, that's the treasury building," Finn said.

"I want to see the White House!" Allie protested.

"We'll be going to see it later!" Rachel said. Little did Allie know, they'd gotten tickets for a White House tour through Burt. Tours were VERY restricted these days, but Burt had managed to get them one.

The family went to their hotel, the Hyatt near Capitol Hill. Rachel was tired from the train ride, so she wanted to rest before they went sight seeing. As Rachel lay down on the bed, Allie came over. "Mommy, is Caylie asleep right now?"

"She's moving around a little," Rachel said.

Allie's face lit up. "Can I feel?"

"Of course you can," Rachel said.

Allie put her hand on her mom's baby bump. "Hi Caylie. I'm Allie. I'm your big sister."

Rachel smiled at Finn. They knew Allie would be such a great big sister.

x

After resting at the hotel for a little, Finn and Rachel decided to take Allie for a tour of the monuments. She could see the Washington Monument from their window ("it's so tall!") but they wanted her to get to see it close up.

As the family approached the monument, Allie's jaw immediately dropped. "It's even bigger in person!"

"It is!" Finn said. "Would you like to go on top of it?"

"I can?" Allie asked excitedly.

"You can!" Finn told his daughter.

"Let's do it!" Allie said.

"You two can go," Rachel said. "I don't think walking up all those steps would be good for me."

"I want you to come with us, Mommy!" Allie protested.

"Yeah, Mommy should come with us!" Finn said.

"I'm sure you two will have fun without me," Rachel said.

"Okay," Allie pouted. Rachel would have liked to have gone with her husband and daughter, but she thought that it might be too hard on her and her unborn daughter. The wait for Finn and Allie was pretty long though. Shortly after they left, she felt Caylie moving around in her stomach, and she smiled at the reminder that she wasn't alone.

Finally, Finn and Allie came up to her. "Mommy, we could see all of DC from the top!" Allie said excitedly. "I think I could even see New York!"

Rachel and Finn exchanged a smile. "That's great, honey!" Rachel said. "Let's go to another one now."

"Okay!" Allie said.

The next monument for them was the Jefferson Memorial. Allie's first observation was that it was smaller than the Washington one, but when they went inside, she recognized Jefferson as "the guy from the nickel."

After the Jefferson Memorial, the family went to the Lincoln Memorial. Allie proudly showed Finn and Rachel what a good reader she'd become by reading the Gettysburg Address to them.

The last place on their tour was the World War II Memorial. When they arrived, Allie immediately said it was her favorite so far. Finn and Rachel challenged Allie to find the New York pillar, and Allie found it without much trouble, so they took a picture of her by it. But Allie wanted the whole family in the photo of them in front of the pillar for their home state, so Finn asked another tourist to take one.

x

The next day would be the tour Finn and Rachel were most excited to take Allie on - the White House. They hadn't told her that they were going to be going inside the White House, she thought that they were just going to see it.

"This is the White House?" Allie asked excitedly when they stopped in front of it.

"This is it," Finn said.

"Wow!" Allie said. "It's even prettier than in the photos."

"It is, isn't it?" Rachel said. "Come on, Allie. We don't want to be late for our tour."

"We're getting a tour of the White House?" Allie asked with excitement.

"We are!" Finn said.

"That's so cool!" Allie said as the family got in line. Luckily, Allie was not difficult about going through the security checks. When their tour guide came to meet them, Finn, Rachel, Allie and the rest of the group were led to the East Room. "This reminds me of the rooms my aunts and uncles have their weddings in," Allie whispered to Finn.

"There have been weddings here!" Finn whispered back.

"Wow!" Allie said as the tour guide led them to three parlors: the Blue Room, the Green Room and the Red Room. Allie commented on how pretty all the furniture in those was, and how she wished they could have furniture like that in their apartment.

Finn and Rachel were both under the impression that the last room on their tour would be the State Dining Room (Allie tried to count how many people that table sat) but the tour guide took them through some halls, pointing out some libraries.

"Where are we going?" Finn whispered to Rachel.

"No idea," Rachel whispered back.

Finally, the tour guide stopped. "This is the Oval Office that we're about to come into, it's where the president works."

Allie looked at her parents. "Wow!"

"We didn't know we were going to see it," Finn said.

"Really?" Allie asked.

"Yes really!" Finn said.

The tour guide opened the door to the Oval Office and led the group in. Finn's jaw practically dropped when he saw who was in there.

"The president's having a slow day at work, so he wanted to meet you guys," the tour guide said.

"I'm going to meet the president?" Allie asked.

"Looks like you are!" Rachel said. She and Finn couldn't believe this amazing opportunity their daughter was having.

The president moved up and down the line, signing tour books and taking photos with the other people on the tour. Finally, he stopped at Finn, Rachel and Allie. "Hello!" he said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Allie," Allie said. "I'm five and this is my mommy and daddy!"

"Were you surprised when you found out that you were coming to the White House?" the president asked Allie.

"Oh, yes!" Allie said. "My teacher said you're the boss of the whole country!"

"You could say that," the president said. "Where are you from, Allie?"

"I live in New York," Allie said.

"New York's really nice," the president said.

"Yeah, we love it there," Rachel said.

"My wife's been on Broadway!" Finn said, not resisting the urge to squeeze in a brag about Rachel.

"Really?" the president asked. "What show?"

"Phantom of the Opera," Rachel said. "Before that I was in Annie."

"My wife took the kids to see Annie about a year ago," the president said. "Were you in it back then?"

"Yes she was!" Finn said. He couldn't believe that the First Lady had seen Rachel on Broadway.

"They loved the show," the president said. "Now, would you guys like me to sign your programs and take a picture?"

"We'd love that," Rachel said.

x

"I can't believe we met the president!" Allie said as the family ate dinner at the National Zoo later that day.

"We weren't expecting that at all!" Finn said.

"Are you sure?" Allie asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Finn said.

"I'm going to show the photos and our signed program to my teacher and my friends when I go back to school!" Allie said.

"Oh, we'll be showing our friends too, trust me," Rachel said.

"I like DC," Allie said. "Not as much as New York, of course, but they have lots of cool buildings here."

"They do, don't they?" Finn asked.

"Yeah!" Allie said. Vacations with their daughter were always fun.

_Chapter 34 preview: Rachel and Allie have an upsetting experience right before Ryder and Marley's wedding. Will they be able to tell Finn about it?_


	34. Chapter 34: Don't Tell

_Hi everyone! I'm sorry it took me longer to update, I'm on vacation and haven't gotten as much internet access because I've been busy. I had the chapter ready, but haven't gotten around to posting it until now. I did get a comment saying that there've been too many weddings too close together, and I promise to tone down the next few. When I wrote the Barely Breathing epilogue, I didn't realize how close together the weddings were. This was a topic I wanted to cover, but I wasn't entirely pleased with how I did, but I hope I did okay. I hope you guys think I did a good job and review if you want me to continue._

Chapter 34: Don't Tell

The summer had been amazing for the Hudson family. After returning from DC, Allie began a day camp offered through New York's recreation department, which she was really enjoying. Rachel was enjoying having a lot of time to spend with Finn and Allie, which wouldn't have been the case if she was still on Broadway. Rachel's dads had come to visit, and so had Burt and Carole. They were so excited for the birth of their second granddaughter.

Caylie wasn't the only baby girl on the way for this generation of the Glee family though. While the Hudson family was in Washington, Quinn and Puck found out that their baby was a girl as well. A few days later, Brittany found out that both the twins were girls. All four couples were so excited for the births of their daughters.

Right now, Finn was at a yankees game with some of his friends from NYU, so Rachel and Allie were spending the day together. They'd just taken Coda for a walk in Central Park and were now making cookies at the apartment. It was nice for Rachel to have some time to relax with her daughter. Most of her time this summer had been spent getting ready for Caylie's arrival. Last weekend she'd gone to Marley's bachelorette party, and tomorrow was Ryder and Marley's wedding.

Rachel put the cookies in the oven, then went to sit in the living room with Allie.

"Mommy, what's Caylie doing now?" Allie asked.

"I think she's sleeping," Rachel told her daughter.

"What if she comes out of your tummy at the wedding tomorrow?" Allie asked.

"I don't think that will happen!" Rachel said. She was more worried that might happen at Artie and Betty's wedding, which would be in late September. At least the wedding would be in Ohio so she could take a train. There would be no way she could fly to LA that far in her pregnancy.

"I hope Coda and Nibbles like Caylie," Allie said.

Rachel gave her daughter a hug. "They will, I know it."

After a few minutes, the timer went off, alerting Rachel and Allie that the cookies were done. Rachel took the cookies out of the oven while Allie went to her room. As the cookies were cooling, Rachel noticed they were running low on milk and decided they should go to the drugstore down the street to get some. She called Allie out of her room and they went to the drugstore. On the way back to the apartment, Rachel felt her neck being grabbed. She quickly grabbed Allie's hand as she turned and saw a man who was at least 300 pounds trying to choke her.

"Get your hands off my mommy!" Allie shouted.

"Give me your money or I'll take your daughter," the man hissed.

Allie started crying as the man punched Rachel in the face. Rachel just wanted to hug her daughter and tell her things would be okay. She felt like her neck would snap at any minute. Nervously, she reached into her purse and handed the money to the man. At that moment, two policemen came over.

"Get your hands off that woman," one of the policemen said. "He's mean!" Allie told the other. "He hurt my mommy and told her to give him her money and tried to take me away!"

Rachel's heart broke when she heard how scared her daughter sounded. The man released her and one policeman led him to the car. Then Rachel threw her arms around her crying daughter.

"Do you two need to get to the hospital?" the policeman asked. "I think we're fine," Rachel managed to say. "Thank you." All she wanted to do now was go to the safety of their apartment.

"I can call one of my colleagues to take you home," the policeman offered.

"I'd appreciate that," Rachel said. She didn't want to walk home right now, she felt too scared.

Another policeman arrived and took Rachel and Allie back to the apartment. Allie was still crying on the way home and Rachel did her best to console her daughter, despite how scared she herself was.

"Allie, you can't tell anyone about what happened today," Rachel said. "Especially not your dad."

"Why not?" Allie asked.

"I don't want to upset him," Rachel said. "And with the wedding tomorrow, I don't want to ruin everyone's mood."

"Okay," Allie said.

Rachel held out her finger. "Pinky promise?"

Allie linked her finger in Rachel's. "Pinky promise."

Rachel didn't want to keep this all to herself though. She was also worried about her other daughter. She knew from experience that stress on the mother could be hard on the baby. She had to go to the doctor to get a scan to make sure everything was okay. Nervously, she sent a text to Santana. "Are you and Brittany both home?"

Santana texted back. "Yeah, us and Bryan. What's up?"

Rachel texted back. "Can Allie stay with Bryan and Brittany for a little, and can you run an errand with me? I just need a second person with me."

Santana texted back. "Of course I can."

"Mommy?" Allie said again as they walked up to the apartment.

"What is it, honey?" Rachel asked.

"Is Caylie okay?" Allie asked.

Rachel sighed. She was hoping that wouldn't cross Allie's mind, but Allie was pretty advanced for her age. "I'm sure she is. I am going to go to the doctor to make sure."

"Good," Allie said. "I was scared."

"So was I," Rachel said. "Now, while I go to the doctor with Aunt Santana, you're going to hang out with Bryan and Aunt Brittany, okay?"

"Okay," Allie said. "I promise I won't tell."

"Thank you," Rachel said, giving her daughter a tight hug before they walked to Santana and Brittany's apartment. Brittany turned opened the door. "Hey!"

"Hey, how are those little girls?" Rachel asked her friend.

"They're doing fine," Brittany said. "How's yours?"

"I think she's fine, too," Rachel said.

Santana came out with Bryan. "Hey, Rachel. Hey, Allie."

"Hi Bryan!" Allie said, excitedly running over to her cousin.

Bryan smiled at Allie. "She's so good with him," Santana said.

"I know she is," Rachel said, managing to smile. "So, Allie, we'll be back soon. Be good for Aunt Brittany."

"I will, bye Mommy!" Allie said.

As Santana and Rachel left the apartment, Santana turned to Rachel. "Rachel, what's going on? I know you."

Rachel closed her eyes and began shaking as she told Santana the story about what had happened earlier that day. "I just have to see if my baby's okay," Rachel said, rubbing her baby bump.

"Oh my God," Santana said. "We've got to go to the doctor, stat."

"I just didn't want to go alone," Rachel said. "But I didn't want to tell Finn because I know it'll really upset him."

"Of course I'll go with you," Santana said.

"Thanks so much," Rachel said, starting to cry as she rubbed her baby bump.

Santana gave Rachel a hug. "I'm sure she'll be okay."

The girls took a cab to the urgent care center, and Rachel was relieved when Santana explained to the doctor what had happened. The doctor did a scan and told the girls that the baby was fine. Rachel felt a little better, but she still couldn't get that vision out of her head. When they got back to Santana and Brittany's apartment, Finn was there as well.

"Finn!" Rachel gasped.

"Hey Rach," Finn said. "What's up?"

"Did you have fun at the game?" Rachel managed to ask her husband.

"I did," Finn said. "Next time, you and Allie should come too."

"Can we go home?" Allie asked.

"Of course," Rachel said. "Thanks for watching her, Britt."

x

Even though the doctor had said Caylie was okay, Rachel just couldn't get what had happened out of her mind. Finn asked her several times if she was okay, and she insisted she was, but she could tell he was suspicious. When she went to bed that night, she was almost asleep when she saw Allie standing in the door.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked her daughter.

"Mommy, I'm scared," Allie said.

Rachel took Allie's hand and walked her to her room, trying her best not to wake Finn. She lay down on Allie's bed next to her and cuddled her close.

"I don't want people to hurt you," Allie said. "And I don't want to be taken away. I love you and Daddy and Coda and Nibbles and Caylie."

"I won't let anyone take you away," Rachel said, rubbing her daughter's back. "I love you."

"I love you too," Rachel said to her daughter. After a few minutes, Allie fell asleep, and Rachel went back to join Finn in their bed. She felt bad for keeping this from him, but she didn't want to upset him. She snuggled close into her husband until she fell asleep.

"Rach, wake up."

Rachel opened her eyes and saw Finn standing next to the bed, wearing his groomsman tux for the wedding.

"Hey, handsome." Rachel forced a smile.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked. "You slept pretty late. I had to help Allie into her flower girl dress."

Rachel giggled. "I'm sorry. Finn, you know how much I love you, right?"

Finn nodded. "I love you too." We'd better start getting ready for the wedding.

Rachel smiled at her husband. "You look ready."

"But you don't!" Finn said.

"Okay," Rachel sighed. She got out of bed and put on the light blue bridesmaid dress. Finn smiled at her once she put it on. "You look amazing."

Rachel managed to smile. "Thanks, you look nice, too."

"Ready to go?" Finn asked.

Rachel sighed. "Yup." She promised herself she would try to be as happy as she could while they were at the wedding.

x

"I think something's up with Rachel," Finn whispered to Blaine as they sat in the groomsmen room. He didn't want to take the focus off Ryder, but he knew that something was wrong. Rachel just hadn't been herself yesterday and today. She looked so scared.

"What do you mean?" Blaine whispered back.

"Are you guys okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," Finn said. He tried to get Rachel out of his mind and turned to Ryder. "You ready?"

"I hope so," Ryder said. "The thing is, is she ready?"

"I know she is," Finn said. "She's been ready since I cast you two as the leads in Grease."

x

Next door, Rachel tried to get the thoughts of yesterday's events out of her mind as she sat with the bridesmaids. Only Santana and Allie knew about what had happened, and she intended to keep it that way until after the wedding. Right now, she focused on Harmony, the maid of honor, adjusting Marley's veil.

"You look really pretty," Rachel managed to say to the bride.

"Thanks, Rachel," Marley said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rachel said.

"You look a little out of it," Tina said.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Rachel said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm so excited," Marley said.

"Just don't throw up!" Kitty said.

x

The girls went to meet with the boys, and Rachel linked arms with Finn as they waited to walk down the aisle. As Allie walked down the aisle with the flower petals, Finn whispered to Rachel. "Rachel, are you sure you're okay?"

"Finn, I'm fine," Rachel whispered.

Finn sighed. They watched as Artie and Betty wheeled down the aisle with Daniel and Bryan with the rings, then Rory and Sugar, then Joe and Kitty, Sam and Tina, then Blaine and Santana, then Kurt and Brittany, and then it was their turn. Jake and Harmony were right behind them, and then Marley and her mom. When they got to the front, Allie joined her parents and clutched their hands. Rachel felt so worried that her daughter was still traumatized by the whole ordeal. She held Allie's hand as she listened to Ryder and Marley give their wedding vows.

"Marley, I remember the first time I met you," Ryder said. "I remember I thought you were special right away. I already knew you had to be cool because of the amazing food your mom made for us. We really bonded when we were in Grease. I guess part of the reason we're here today is thanks to Finn, who recruited me to play the lead opposite you in the musical. To this day, you are the one that I want. From becoming captains our junior year to moving to New York, it's been an amazing journey, and I am so glad that someone as beautiful and kind as you is about to become my wife.

Rachel smiled up at Finn as Marley began her vows. "Ryder, I am just so glad that you came into my life. When I switched to McKinley, I was used to being the girl that no one liked and everyone made fun of. But I met you, and you helped me grow. You encouraged me to share the songs I wrote with the world, and now I'm getting the confidence to work toward my dream of recording my own album. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

It had been another set of perfect vows. Ryder and Marley were pronounced husband and wife, and the wedding party proceeded off the altar. As they left for the reception in the church basement, Rachel took Allie into the bathroom. "Are you okay?" she asked her daughter.

"I am still scared, Mommy," Allie said.

"Well, don't worry," Rachel said. She felt so bad that she was so overwhelmed by her own fear, she hadn't paid enough attention to Allie. It was so hard to put on a happy face today, but she had to for Ryder and Marley. "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you."

"Promise?" Allie asked.

Rachel gave her daughter a hug. "I promise."

"That guy won't come near us again, right?" Allie asked.

Rachel smiled. "That's right." She led Allie out of the bathroom, then went to join the rest of the wedding party.

"Everything okay?" Finn asked.

Rachel sighed. "Yeah, everything's fine."

Finn gave Rachel a kiss. After the wedding tonight, she needed to tell him. She couldn't hold this in any longer.

x

The wedding reception was amazing, and it had been great for the whole Glee family to be together. Ryder and Marley had left for their honeymoon, and the Glee alumni had gone to their respective houses. Rachel figured that now that they were home, it would be a good time to tell Finn. After Allie went to bed, she went to the living room. "Finn?"

"What's up, babe?" Finn asked.

"You were right when you thought something was wrong," Rachel said. "I just didn't want to ruin the mood at the wedding."

"What's wrong?" Finn asked, immediately looking scared.

Rachel looked at the floor. "Yesterday, Allie and I went to the store and I was robbed. The man told me to give him my money or he'd take Allie. He was choking me." Rachel started crying.

Finn gave Rachel a big hug. "Oh Rach. I'm so sorry you went through that."

Rachel began crying even harder as she relived the event. "It was horrible, Finn. I was worried about the girls. I went to the doctor and Caylie's fine, but I was so scared."

"Of course you were," Finn said. "I've got you. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Rachel threw her arms around her husband. Being in his arms always made her feel safe.

_Chapter 35 preview: As Rachel gets further in her pregnancy, Allie worries her parents might love her less after Caylie is born._


	35. Chapter 35: Will You Still Love Me?

_Hey everyone! First, let me apologize for the last chapter. I know it wasn't the best. I know it was a tough issue and I could have done it better. Seriously, I really appreciate that all of you are reading my Finchel fics. There are so many amazing Finchel fics out there, and I'm so honored that you guys like mine. I love writing about Finchel, and I hope you like reading what I write. Unfortunately the weather was bad today and interfered with my vacation, so I could write another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it and review if you want me to continue._

Chapter 35: Will You Still Love Me?

"So, you and Finn decided on Caylie Michele Hudson?" Brittany asked Rachel.

"Yeah, we thought that had a nice sound to it," Rachel said, smiling and rubbing her baby bump. She was about six months pregnant now, and she, Brittany, Santana and Quinn were hanging out at her apartment. Finn and Allie were at the park, and Kurt, Blaine and Bryan were in LA visiting Cooper.

"What did you and Puck decide on, Quinn?" Santana asked.

"It took a while to finally pick a name," Quinn said. "Puck wanted Jackie Danielle, but I vetoed that. He wanted to name Beth Jack Daniels, but then he changed it to Jackie Daniels. At least it's two girls names now, but too similar."

Rachel laughed. "So, what did you finally agree on?"

"Bailey Desiree Puckerman," Quinn said.

"Awww, that's so pretty!" Brittany said.

"What about you two?" Rachel asked Santana and Brittany.

"Well, it was four of us arguing!" Santana said. "But we came up with Julia Maria Hummel-Anderson Lopez-Pierce and Emily Clare Hummel-Anderson Lopez-Pierce."

"Those are really nice names too," Rachel said. "Out of the three of us who are pregnant, who do you guys think is going to have the baby first?"

"I hope it's me," Brittany said. "Carrying two of them around can be pretty hard."

"Well, you are the only one of us who hasn't done it before," Rachel said.

"And I'm really dreading carrying our next one," Santana said.

"It'll be worth it in the end, trust me," Rachel said.

"Are Beth and Daniel excited?" Brittany asked Quinn.

"Beth's really excited," Quinn said. "She's always calling for updates. Daniel doesn't really understand, but I think he knows something's going to happen."

"Yeah, Bryan's too young to understand, too," Santana said.

"What about Allie?" Quinn asked Rachel.

"Oh, she's excited," Rachel said. "I'm not sure who's the most excited - me, Finn or Allie."

"At least you don't have to worry about buying girl baby stuff," Quinn said. "Since the three of us had boys before, we have to go buy a bunch of new clothes."

"You could still use the boys' cribs and high chairs," Rachel said. "Well, Quinn could. Bryan still needs his."

"Thanks for giving us another thing to do, Rachel," Santana joked.

Rachel was about to say something when she felt another kick. "Guys, she just kicked me!"

"I want to feel my goddaughter!" Santana said, putting her hand on Rachel's baby bump.

"You're going to be a great godmother, I can already tell," Rachel said.

"You already are one!" Santana said.

Rachel smiled. "Hear that, Quinn?"

"Then I guess Puck and I made the right choice by choosing you two to be Bailey's godparents," Quinn said.

"And they'll be great godparents to one of your girls, too," Rachel said to Santana and Brittany.

The door opened and Finn and Allie came in. Rachel smiled at her husband and daughter. "Hey!"

"Are you ladies having fun?" Finn asked as he kissed Rachel's head.

"Yeah, just talking about our babies," Quinn said.

"Puck and Daniel should have come with you today," Finn told Quinn.

"Yeah, I would have brought them, but they went to their father-son playgroup today," Quinn said.

"Are you excited to get a baby sister, Allie?" Santana asked.

"Yeah," Allie said, but Rachel noticed her daughter was looking a little uneasy. This was a surprise to her, Allie had seemed excited about Rachel having a baby before. "Mommy and Daddy talk about it a lot."

"What do they say?" Brittany asked.

"They talk about where to put stuff for her, and what they need, and who they want to meet her, and stuff like that," Allie said.

"They talked like that a lot right before you were born, too!" Santana said.

"Really?" Allie asked.

"Yes, really!" Santana said.

"I'm going to my room for a little," Allie said. "Bye Mommy, bye Daddy, bye Aunt Quinn, bye Aunt Santana, bye Aunt Brittany."

"Bye sweetheart," Rachel said, feeling a little worried about her daughter.

x

Quinn, Santana and Brittany stayed for dinner, then Quinn went back to Connecticut and Santana and Brittany went back to their apartment. As Finn and Rachel washed the dishes, Rachel turned to Finn. "Finn, do you think Allie's okay?"

"I was going to talk to you about that," Finn said. "She was being quieter than usual when we went out today."

"Did she say anything, like if anything happened lately to upset her?" Rachel asked.

Finn shook his head.

Rachel sighed. "I hope she's okay. I feel like we haven't been paying enough attention to her lately, with preparing to have a new baby and all that."

"Yeah, I know," Finn said. "When you were pregnant with her, we could put all our energy into getting ready for her to be born because it was just the two of us. Now we have to divide our attention."

"I feel like a horrible mother," Rachel sighed.

"You're the best mommy!" Rachel and Finn turned and saw Allie. Allie then pointed to Finn. "And you're the best daddy."

"Are you nervous at all about being a big sister, Allie?" Rachel asked.

"Do you think that?" Allie asked.

"We were just making sure," Finn said.

"I'm fine," Allie said.

"You know to tell us if anything ever upsets you," Rachel reminded her daughter.

"Of course!" Allie said.

x

The next day, Allie's friend Gracie called to see if Allie wanted to come over. Allie hadn't seen Gracie in a few weeks, so of course she wanted to go. When Gracie's mom arrived to pick up Allie, Gracie turned to Allie. "Is your mom having a baby?"

Allie smiled. "Yeah."

"My mom had a baby when I was four," Gracie said. "My baby brother Brad."

"Was it fun?" Allie asked.

"Well... babies smell," Gracie said.

"They do?" Allie asked. She wasn't sure if she wanted a smelly baby in the house.

"They cry a lot too," Gracie added. Allie hadn't noticed that Bryan and Daniel smelled or cried a lot, but they would only be at her house for a short time, or she'd only be at their house for a short time. She didn't know what happened when they were at their apartments and she was at theirs.

"Are you girls ready to go?" Gracie's mom asked.

"Yeah," Allie said.

"Have fun with Gracie," Rachel said.

"We thought you could use a break," Gracie's mom said as she led the girls out. "I got tired a lot when I was pregnant, too."

Allie was worried her parents wanted a break, but she gave them hugs. "Bye, Mommy. Bye, Daddy."

x

After Allie left with Gracie and her mom, Finn turned to Rachel. "Do you think she'll tell Gracie if she's mad at us?"

"I don't know," Rachel said. "I'm worried that comment that Gracie's mom made will upset Allie."

"She said last night that we're the best mommy and daddy ever, but I'm still worried about her," Finn sighed. "She has been quiet lately."

"Maybe it was what happened the night before Ryder and Marley's wedding," Rachel suggested.

Finn shivered at that thought. "That still scares me, but she hasn't even mentioned it. You said she talked about it when that happened."

Rachel put her hand on her bump. "We were both only children growing up, but I'm confident that we'll do a great job with more than one."

"Everyone says we're great parents," Finn smirked.

Rachel gave Finn a hug. "You are an amazing dad."

"And you're an amazing mom," Rachel said.

x

After a few hours, Allie got back from Gracie's house. Finn and Rachel were sitting in the living room, waiting to talk to their daughter. They each gave her a big hug when she came in. "Did you have fun with Gracie?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah!" Allie said with a big smile.

Finn smiled. "Good, what did you two do?"

"We played with her dolls!" Allie said.

"That sounds fun!" Rachel said. "We actually wanted to talk to you."

"Am I in trouble?" Allie asked, looking nervous.

Finn put his arm around Allie. "Of course not. There's just been a lot going on lately, and we wanted to make sure you're okay."

"What do you mean?" Allie asked.

"Well, you and I had a scary experience right before Uncle Ryder and Aunt Marley's wedding," Rachel said.

"I'm okay, Mommy," Allie said. "It's like you said, he's gone and you won't let anyone hurt me."

Rachel smiled at Finn. They'd do everything in their power to not let anyone hurt Allie. "What about the fact that we're having another baby?" Finn asked. "Are you okay with that?"

"Well..." Allie began. "I want a sister, but I like being with my mommy and daddy. I like playing with you guys."

"We'll still play with you after Caylie's born," Finn said.

"Promise?" Allie asked. "You'll still love me?"

"Of course we will!" Rachel said. "You're our first child. You'll always be special to us for that reason, and we'll always love you. And we'll love Caylie, too."

"And we know Caylie will love you," Finn said.

"So we'll still have fun!" Allie said. "I wanted to make sure."

"Of course we will!" Finn said.

"Plus you won't have to worry about her going home," Rachel said. "You're always disappointed when Daniel and Bryan go home."

Allie smiled wide. "Yeah! She'll be here all the time."

"That's right," Finn said.

"I love you," Allie said to her parents.

_Chapter 36 preview: While in another city with the other Gleeks for Artie and Betty's wedding, one of the three girls has her baby. Who will it be?_


	36. Chapter 36: Music Notes

_Hi everyone! Sorry the past few chapters have been pretty far spaced apart. With being on vacation last week and starting a new job, my schedule has been tighter. I hope you guys like this chapter though, I really enjoyed writing it. Quick's daughter is actually named after two of my Quick shipping friends from fanfiction named Bailey (one of them, FinchelQuick34, writes the best Quick fanfics ever!). Her middle name comes from my Quick shipping Glee Forum friend, DesiJLD. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 36: Music Notes

It was mid-September, and Rachel was due in about a month. Today, she and Finn were getting Caylie's room set up. Finn was building the crib while Rachel was putting some toys and books on the bookshelves. Allie was at her viola lesson, so they didn't have to worry about taking the attention away from her.

"It's hard to believe we'll have two kids in a few weeks," Finn said.

"I know!" Rachel agreed. "And I can't believe Allie's six!"

"For the first time, she's older than my students," Finn said.

"It's crazy," Rachel said. Allie had started first grade in late August. She had also recently started taking viola lessons. The school let second and third graders try out for the school orchestra, so Allie wanted to start early for having a better chance of getting in next year.

"I'm glad Allie's involved with music in some way already," Finn said.

"Me too," Rachel said. "You can play your drums while she plays her viola."

"Or she could play her viola while we sing a duet!" Finn suggested.

Rachel began to feel tired and sat down. "What is it, Rach?" Finn asked.

"I'm just tired," Rachel said.

"We should probably take a break from getting the room ready," Finn said. "We do need to go get Allie soon."

"We can finish after she goes to bed tonight," Rachel said. They'd tried to do most of their preparations for having a baby when Allie was in bed or out. Allie had been going back and forth between being excited and nervous about getting a sibling. One day she couldn't wait, the next day she needed clarification that her parents would still love her after the baby was born.

"Want me to get Allie so you can relax?" Finn asked his wife.

"I'd appreciate that," Rachel said. She lay down as Finn gave her a kiss, then left the apartment to pick Allie up from her viola lesson. The viola teacher lived in their building, so he only had to go up a few floors. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Allie's instructor, Gina. "Hi, Mr. Hudson."

"Hi Gina," Finn said back. "How'd Allie do today?"

Allie came over proudly with her viola. "Daddy, want to hear me play my scales?"

Finn smiled at his daughter. "I'd love to."

Allie smiled proudly as she played her scales. At the end, Finn applauded. "You sounded great!"

"It's only been a few weeks, but she's pretty good," Gina said.

"She does have musical talent in her blood," Finn said. "My wife was on Broadway." He couldn't help but stir in a brag about Rachel.

"Allie has also told me many times that you're a good drummer," Gina told Finn. "And that you two won the National championship with your glee club."

Finn put his arm around Allie. "That we did! And I'm glad she thinks I'm a good drummer."

"And you and Mommy sing the best songs together!" Allie added.

"Allie, we should get home now," Finn said.

"Okay, bye Gina!" Allie said.

"Bye Allie," Gina said.

"So you had a good lesson?" Finn asked as they walked back to the apartment.

"Oh yes!" Allie said. "I love playing the viola, Daddy."

"Good," Finn said. Originally when Allie wanted to start playing an instrument, Finn and Rachel had suggested the violin, since it was the smallest of the strings and Allie had liked the strings at the music store, but she had really liked the looks of the viola.

"What did you and Mommy do while I was at my lesson?" Allie asked.

"We were getting Caylie's room ready," Finn said softly. Since he didn't know how Allie would feel about getting a sibling today, he tried to be as nice as he could.

"At least she's not sharing my room," Allie said. "I don't want her to wake me up when she cries."

"We got a three bedroom apartment so that wouldn't happen!" Finn said. He unlocked their apartment door and saw Rachel on the couch watching TV.

"Mommy!" Allie exclaimed.

"Hi, Allie!" Rachel said.

"Mommy, want to hear my scales?" Allie asked.

"I would love that," Rachel said.

Allie got her viola out of its case and played the scales for Rachel. Finn felt so proud of his daughter. He could tell by the look on Rachel's face that she was, too.

"Maybe I could play my viola at the wedding next week?" Allie asked.

"I'll talk to Uncle Artie and Aunt Betty," Finn said.

Allie smiled. "Yay!"

x

The next weekend, Rachel was sitting in the church pew with Quinn, Daniel, Santana, Brittany, Bryan and Tina. The drive to Ohio for Artie and Betty's wedding had not been easy for an eight months pregnant Rachel (or for Brittany or Quinn), but if they'd had it in LA, the pregnant women wouldn't have been able to fly out there.

"I feel so small," Santana said.

"I feel huge," Brittany said back.

"Bailey has been kicking so much today," Quinn added.

"I would have thought at least one of us would have given birth by now," Rachel said.

Daniel pointed at Quinn's stomach. "Baby!"

"Not yet, Daniel," Quinn said to her son.

"How's Allie doing lately?" Tina asked Rachel. Right now, Allie was in the back of the church, since she was the flower girl. She was with Finn and the other groomsmen, Kurt, Blaine, Sam and Mike, who was the best man. Mercedes was the maid of honor, and three of Betty's cousins and two of her friends from college were the bridesmaids.

"Today, she was fine," Rachel said. "You know she loves being a flower girl."

"How would she feel about being a flower girl in another wedding?" Tina asked.

"Are you saying - " Brittany asked, overhearing the conversation.

"Yes I am!" Tina said. "Mike proposed!"

"That's so exciting!" Rachel said, giving her friend a hug and looking at her ring.

"We're thinking this spring," Tina said. "But don't tell Mike I told you guys, he plans to announce it in his best man speech."

"We won't," Rachel said. She waved to Ryder, Marley, Jake and Harmony, who were coming in and sitting in a pew a few rows back, joining Joe, Kitty, Rory and Sugar. Rachel could also see Matt Rutherford and Lauren Zizes (who had begun dating this summer). Mr. and Mrs. Schuester were on the bride's side of the church with the Pillsbury family. Their sons would be the ring bearers.

"I think Betty and Mr. Schue are the only non-gingers in that family," Santana said, looking at the other side of the church.

"I wonder what Artie and Betty's babies will turn out to be," Tina said. "Since he's brunette and she's blond, I think Rusty and Rose Pillsbury are in for a disappointment."

"Well, I bet yours will be Asian," Brittany said to Tina.

"I think so too," Tina laughed. Before anyone else had a chance to say anything, Artie wheeled to the front of the church to wait for Betty and the music for the wedding march began. Rachel watched as Allie walked down the aisle in her gold flower girl dress to match the bridesmaids' dresses, followed by the Schuester boys with the rings. Finn winked at Rachel as he walked down the aisle with a red haired bridesmaid, and Rachel winked back. She was relieved when it was time to sit down, because it could be tiring to stand when she was so pregnant. Artie and Betty's vows did give the audience a laugh - Artie talked about thinking that Betty was mean when they first met, and Betty talked about thinking that Artie was a big nerd.

Rachel noticed that Quinn was looking very uneasy during the ceremony. She leaned over and whispered to her friend. "Are you okay?"

"Rachel, I think I'm starting to go into labor," Quinn whispered back.

Rachel immediately began to worry. Should she call an ambulance? Should she signal to Puck?

"Don't say anything," Quinn whispered again. "Not until after the ceremony."

The priest was about to ask Artie and Betty if they took each other as husband and wife, and Artie told him to wait a minute. Then, he stood up, and so did Betty. The audience gasped. They hadn't mentioned to anyone that they could do that.

"Before we take each other, we wanted everyone to know that we can do that," Artie said. "We had a new operation to help our legs work, and we've been going to physical therapy, but we wanted to wait for the perfect time to share this news with our family and friends."

"We aren't as mobile as the rest of you yet and we still need our chairs sometimes, but we are getting there," Betty added proudly.

The wedding guests applauded as the priest asked them if they took each other as husband and wife. They took each other, and the wedding party processed out. As the girls started to head to the reception hall, Quinn grabbed Rachel's arm. "Rachel, my water just broke."

Rachel looked at her friend. Santana, Brittany and Tina looked on, too, and Daniel just looked confused.

"All of you stay here for the reception," Quinn said. "It's bad enough that one of the groomsmen has to leave. Could one of you go get Puck?"

"I will," Tina said. "It's safest for me to run."

"Thanks," Quinn said, squeezing Rachel's arm.

"This is the third time you've done this, you should be a pro by now," Rachel said.

"It still hurts," Quinn said. "I want the epidural."

Puck came running in. "Quinn, we have to get you to the emergency room."

"Finn and I will watch Daniel for you," Rachel told Puck.

"Thanks so much," Puck said. "I feel horrible about having to leave. Don't leave until the party's over, promise?"

"Promise," Rachel said.

"Mommy be okay?" Daniel asked his dad.

"She will," Puck said. "Be good for your aunts and uncles, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," Daniel said.

"Good boy," Puck said. He ran to get the car. Santana and Tina escorted Quinn into it, then the group went back to the reception.

"It must be something about Quinn being pregnant with a girl," Finn whispered to Rachel. "Whenever she is, she goes into labor at big events."

Rachel laughed as Mike and Mercedes gave their best man and maid of honor speeches. Sam, Mercedes, Mike and Tina sang a quartet for Artie and Betty's first dance. Since they were both still regaining their ability to move their legs, the dance was very slow, but it was still amazing that they were able to do this.

At the end of the dance, Artie took the microphone. "I think my wife and I need to sit now," he said, looking so happy to get to call Betty his wife. "But it's been brought to my attention by my groomsman Finn Hudson that we need a special performance. Ladies and gentlemen, Allie Hudson on viola!"

Allie looked excitedly at Finn and Rachel. "I get to?"

"I said you would, didn't I?" Finn asked.

"I didn't think I'd get to!" Allie said.

"Of course you do!" Rachel said. "Everyone wants to hear you play!"

Allie had never looked more excited. She ran up to the front of the reception hall, picked up her viola and played her scales. They sounded even better than they'd sounded when she played them for Finn and Rachel. At the end of the performance, Rachel was proud to see her daughter get her first standing ovation.

x

The celebration wasn't even over after the party. After Artie and Betty left for their honeymoon, Finn and Rachel knew that they had to take Allie and Daniel to the hospital to meet someone. Finn and Rachel both checked their phones. There was no word from Puck and Quinn. But they still had to get there.

"Do you think Aunt Quinn had her baby yet?" Allie asked as they got in the car.

"I don't know," Finn said.

"Mommy baby?" Daniel asked.

"I hope so," Rachel said. Finn drove the car to the hospital, where he, Rachel, Allie and Daniel headed for the maternity ward waiting room. After about half an hour, a nurse came out. "You're here for Quinn Puckerman?"

"Yes we are," Rachel said. She pointed at Daniel. "This is her son."

"You can go see her now," the nurse said.

Daniel and Allie walked ahead as Finn and Rachel followed behind. "Do you think Allie will be this excited when you're the one in there?" Finn whispered to his wife.

"I wouldn't count on it," Rachel whispered back. The nurse led the group into the hospital room, where Quinn and Puck sat on the bed, holding a little bundle.

"Baby!" Daniel exclaimed.

Quinn smiled at her son. "That's right. I had the baby."

"You're a big brother!" Puck said proudly.

"Yay!" Daniel said.

"Can I see her?" Allie asked.

"Of course," Quinn said as Daniel and Allie looked on. "This is Bailey Desiree Puckerman."

"She's so cute!" Allie said.

"Finn, Rachel, come meet your goddaughter!" Puck said.

Finn and Rachel walked over to the bed and looked at the baby. Bailey had Puck's nose and brown hair, but Quinn's eyes and mouth. "She's beautiful!" Rachel said.

"Three for three in terms of perfect babies!" Quinn said. "Not bad."

"Not bad at all," Rachel said. She smiled at Finn, having a feeling they'd have another perfect baby of their own in a few weeks.


	37. Chapter 37: She's Coming!

_Hey guys! This chapter was definitely one of my favorites to write. I always love writing Finchel family moments and moments of the various Glee families interacting with each other. Though I must give one of my readers credit for something in this chapter. The idea for Allie wanting the stork to take Caylie back comes from my reader ravennasolo408. She left a comment about Allie possibly wishing the stork will take Caylie back, and after talking with her I just had to use it! I thought that would be so funny! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to continue._

_Two other things. One, I'm REALLY hoping to be a finalist for best Finchel fics, best Finchel author, or best in any category in the Glee Fanfic Awards. I'm hosting it and am accepting nominations until June 30. So if you'd nominate me or any of my fics, it would mean the world to me. The Tumblr is gleefanficawards2013._

_And one more thing - with all the weddings that have gone on, I thought you guys would like to see what the girls' wedding dresses and the bridesmaid dresses looked like. So I posted photos of all the girls' dresses and bridesmaid dresses on my Tumblr. Feel free to check them out :)_

Chapter 37: She's Coming!

"Can we get that pumpkin?" Allie asked excitedly. It was now mid October, and Finn, Rachel and Allie were at a pumpkin patch in Connecticut, picking out a pumpkin for Halloween to bring back to New York. They'd visited Puck, Quinn, Daniel and Bailey earlier that day, and this was a patch that they'd recommended. Since it was hard to find a good place for pumpkins in New York, Finn and Rachel had figured why not?

Finn looked at the pumpkin Allie was pointing to. He thought there was no way she'd find one bigger than last year's, but she just had. Allie loved Halloween. She loved going dressing up, going door to door with her friends and collecting candy. This year Allie was going dressed as Piglet from Winnie the Pooh. Several of her friends from school were dressing as other characters from those books. Mia's mom had made their costumes.

"Yes, I like that one!" Rachel said. Finn looked at his wife, noticing how uncomfortable she looked. He didn't know if coming here today was such a good idea, but Rachel had insisted she come along. Getting the pumpkin was a family tradition.

"So do I," Finn said. He picked up the pumpkin and began heading over to the cash register, Allie walking alongside him.

"FINN!" Rachel shouted.

Finn turned around, Rachel was standing a few feet back. Several other people at the patch were looking now, too. Could her water have just broken?

"Is it time, babe?" Finn asked, though he knew the answer.

Rachel nodded nervously. "This is it."

Finn put the pumpkin down. "Oh my God. Allie, go help your mom find a place to sit down while I get the car."

Allie looked upset. "What about the pumpkin?"

Finn sighed. He knew this wasn't the best time for the baby to be born. "Allie, I promise we'll come get a pumpkin soon. Mommy needs to go have the baby."

"I don't even have my stuff!" Rachel moaned, calling after Finn.

"I'll have Kurt and Blaine bring it in!" Finn shouted as loud as he could so Rachel could hear him. He sent a quick text to Puck, asking for the address of the nearest hospital and asking if Puck or Quinn could meet them there to look after Allie while Rachel was in labor.

Finn pulled up the car to where Allie and Rachel were waiting and helped Rachel into the back seat. He looked at Allie, noticing she looked sad. "Allie, are you disappointed?"

"I wanted to get a pumpkin!" Allie repeated.

Finn gave his daughter a hug. "We'll get one as soon as we can."

"Fine," Allie said. Once Rachel and Allie had their seatbelts on, Finn drove to the hospital Puck had recommended. It was about twenty minutes from the pumpkin patch, so not bad. He checked in, and shortly after he came in, Puck came into the waiting room.

"Thanks for coming," Finn said to his friend.

"No problem," Puck said. "Quinn would have come too, but Bailey's napping. I'm sure she'll bring Daniel and Bailey later."

The doctor came out. "Mr. Hudson, we need to get your wife to the delivery room."

Finn nodded. "Okay." He helped Rachel into the wheelchair and looked at Allie. "Be good for Uncle Puck, okay?"

"Okay," Allie said. She sat down as Finn wheeled Rachel into the delivery room.

x

"So, Allie, you're about to be a big sister," Puck said.

"Yeah," Allie sighed.

"What's wrong?" Puck said.

"Maybe the stork should just go home," Allie said.

"The stork?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, the stork that brings babies," Allie said, as if stating the obvious.

"Oh, I forgot, you still think babies come from a stork," Puck laughed.

Allie gave him a confused look. "You mean they don't? Then where do they come from?"

"You should probably ask your parents that one," Puck admitted.

"But you're a daddy, too!" Allie said.

"They come from the stork," Puck declared.

"Yeah, sure," Allie said.

"And why don't you want the stork to bring Caylie?" Puck asked.

"Because I like it with me and my mommy and daddy," Allie said. "They were getting her room ready when I wanted to play with them. And they went to the doctor a lot. And we were just going to get our pumpkin for Halloween, but we couldn't because they saw the stork."

Puck put his arm around Allie. "Allie, you know your mommy and daddy love you. They never stop talking about you whenever I talk to them."

"Yeah," Allie said. "But what if they love Caylie more? Who do you love more, Beth, Daniel or Bailey?"

"I love all three of them the same," Puck said. "They're all perfect in their own way."

"So you don't have a favorite?" Allie asked.

"I don't have a favorite," Puck said. "I have three favorites. And your mom and dad will have two favorites."

Allie sat there quietly for a little before three other familiar faces came in. Allie smiled when she saw who it was. "Uncle Kurt! Uncle Blaine! Aunt Santana!"

"Hey Allie," Kurt said, giving his niece a hug.

"We brought your mom's bag," Santana said. "Brittany would have come too, but she's feeling pretty tired, and we didn't know if Bryan would be good at waiting around."

"She's in the delivery room already," Puck said.

"I'm sure she's being a big drama queen," Kurt said.

"My mom hates it when people call her a drama queen," Allie said.

"I know she does," Blaine said. "But she isn't here."

"It's not nice anyway," Allie said.

"You really are just like your parents," Santana pointed out.

"I love them," Allie said.

"They love you," Blaine said.

"Allie's a little upset because Rachel's water broke when they were picking out a pumpkin," Puck said.

"Yeah," Allie said. "The stupid stork. He should have waited."

The adults laughed. "The stork didn't know what you guys were doing, Allie," Blaine said. "Otherwise I'm sure he would have waited."

x

Rachel lay on the bed. Luckily, she'd gotten to the hospital in time for an epidural, so she was calmer than before. "Are you okay?" Finn asked his wife nervously. "Anything I can get for you?"

Rachel grabbed her husband's hand. "Just don't leave me."

Finn gave his wife a kiss. "I promise I won't."

"I hope Allie's okay," Rachel sighed.

"So do I," Finn said. "She's been on and off about this from the beginning."

"She'll be fine," Rachel said. "She'll be a great big sister."

"I told you that I called your dads and they'll come in from Lima as soon as they can, right?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, and my mom's coming in from New York, you said," Rachel said.

"That's right," Finn said.

"I just wish I could push," Rachel sighed. "I'm ready for her to come out."

Finn looked at the doctor. "How many centimeters is she?"

"She's about eight and a half," the doctor said.

Rachel groaned and fell backwards. She still had some time to wait.

x

Allie was looking through her book in the waiting room. She still hadn't heard anything about whether not the baby was coming, and that was fine with her. She was still feeling pretty unsure.

"Hi Allie." Allie looked up and saw Beth.

"Hi Beth," Allie said.

"Any news from Rachel?" Shelby asked.

"Not yet," Puck said. "We're all waiting impatiently."

"You'll be a big sister, just like me!" Beth said.

"Beth?" Allie asked.

"Yeah?"

"Your mommy and daddy still loved you after Daniel and Bailey were born, right?" Allie asked.

"Duh!" Beth said. "And my other mommy still loved Rachel after I was born."

x

"You can do this, babe," Finn said, holding Rachel's hand. Rachel was ten centimeters dilated, and she'd already made two pushes, but it still wasn't enough.

"I can't do this anymore!" Rachel sobbed.

"I know it hurts," Finn said softly.

"No you don't!" Rachel snapped. "You've never done this before! This is the second time I'm doing it!"

Finn looked hurt. Rachel looked at her husband and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Look, if you feel pain, squeeze my hand," Finn said.

Rachel squeezed Finn's hand and screamed as she pushed as hard as she could. "She's almost out," the doctor said. "Give us one more big push."

Rachel made another push as she heard a cry. She looked at Finn and smiled. She'd done it again.

Finn threw his arms around Rachel. "I love you."

"I love you too," Finn said.

A few minutes later, the nurse came up to the couple. "Here she is." She placed the baby in Finn's arms.

Finn and Rachel smiled as they looked at their second daughter. "Hi, Caylie," Rachel said softly.

"We're so glad you're finally here," Finn added.

x

A few minutes later, the nurse came into the waiting room and saw the group. "You're all here for Finn and Rachel Hudson?"

Blaine stood up. "Yes, I'm the godfather of their child." He motioned toward Allie. "This is their other daughter."

"Well, Rachel gave birth to a beautiful baby girl," the nurse said as everyone cheered.

"Finn and Rachel want their other daughter and the godparents to come back and meet her first, so I'll let those three go now," the nurse said. "You can come with me."

Allie sighed as she took Santana and Blaine's hands. This was it. She was about to be a sister.

They walked down the hall and finally went into the delivery room, where Rachel and Finn were sitting with a bundle. Rachel smiled and looked up. "Allie!"

"Hi Mommy," Allie said, forcing a smile.

"Want to come meet your baby sister?" Rachel asked.

Allie hesitated. "Okay." Caylie had arrived, so Allie figured why not just come see her?

"Do the godparents get to see her too?" Santana asked.

"Of course you do!" Finn said.

Allie walked over to her parents and peered into the bundle. Right away, she noticed how cute the baby was, and all her negative thoughts were forgotten. "Hi Caylie," Allie said. "I'm Allie, your big sister."

"Yes you are," Finn said, moving closer to his wife and daughters.

"She looks kind of like I did in the pictures you showed me from when I was a baby!" Allie exclaimed.

"Yes she does," Rachel said.

"She is so beautiful, you two," Blaine said.

"Luckily for both your girls, they didn't get your nose," Santana teased Rachel.

"I'm thankful they got Finn's, too," Rachel said.

"I love your nose!" Finn said to Rachel.

"Yeah, I like your nose, Mommy," Allie said.

"Listen to us," Finn said to his wife.

"Thanks so much for making me the godfather," Blaine said.

"And I'm so honored to have her for my first godchild," Santana said.

After some more time, Blaine and Santana went to get Kurt, Puck, Shelby and Beth, leaving Finn, Rachel, Allie and Caylie alone. "When can we take her home?" Allie asked.

"In a few days," Finn said.

"Darn!" Allie said. "I want Coda and Nibbles and my friends to meet her."

"Oh, I bet they'll love meeting her!" Rachel said. She smiled at Finn, both their daughters really were perfect.

_Chapter 38 preview: Finn, Rachel and Allie take Caylie home. Lots of nice family moments. The Puckermans visit the New Yorkers and bring a surprise for Allie :) May also include the birth of Klaine and Brittana's twins ;)_


	38. Chapter 38: Home for Halloween

_Thanks so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate them. I didn't expect to have this chapter done so soon, but I do! Hope you enjoy it and review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 38: Home for Halloween

"Ready to go home?" Finn asked Rachel.

Rachel smiled up at her husband and looked at her two day old daughter in her arms. "I'm ready."

"I can't wait to bring her home," Finn said.

"Me either," Rachel added. "I hope Allie's okay when we get home."

"Once she saw Caylie, she was fine," Finn reminded Rachel.

"I know," Rachel sighed. "But this is our first time bringing her home."

Finn kissed Rachel. "She'll be fine. Kurt texted me to say that she's really excited for Caylie to get home." Since they thought things might be too crazy at the hospital, Finn and Rachel had asked Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany and Bryan to wait for them with Allie at the house.

"Let's get going," Finn said as he took his wife's hand.

Since Rachel had gone into labor in Connecticut, they spent their first night in the hospital there. Puck, Kurt, Blaine and Santana had met Caylie that afternoon, and then Quinn came with Daniel and Bailey in the evening. The next morning, they were transferred to their regular hospital in New York so their regular doctors could check in on them. While they were there, Allie, Shelby and Beth had visited again, as had Kurt, Blaine and Santana, this time bringing Brittany and Bryan with them. Hiram, LeRoy, Burt and Carole were also planning on coming to visit them in New York soon.

Finally, Finn, Rachel and Caylie arrived at the apartment building. Rachel looked down at her daughter. "We're home, Caylie."

"It's so nice to finally be bringing her home," Finn said as he led Rachel in the apartment building door. They got on the elevator and went to their floor. Finn unlocked their apartment door. "Welcome home, Caylie."

"You're here!" Allie said, jumping up from the couch and running over to her parents and sister.

"We are," Rachel said.

"Can I show Caylie her room?" Allie asked.

"You can, but let me hold her while we walk around," Rachel said.

"I can hold her when we sit down though, right?" Allie asked.

"Of course you can," Finn said.

"She's been waiting for you guys to get home," Brittany told Finn and Rachel.

"Soon you'll be having babies, too," Rachel said.

"I wish the twins would be born already!" Brittany said. "I'm so jealous of you and Quinn."

"Don't worry, it won't be long," Santana told her wife.

Coda came into the living room. Allie knelt down to pet their dog. "Caylie, this is our beagle, Coda," Allie said. "He's very nice. He's good to cuddle with and pet. When you're older, you can take him for walks. That's really fun."

Finn and Rachel smiled at each other. Allie then walked over to the rabbit's cage, so Rachel followed with Caylie. "And this is our bunny, Nibbles," Allie continued. "I like petting her, too. And she's fun to watch. Now let's go to your room."

Rachel followed Allie to Caylie's room. They'd decided to paint it mint green. Allie pointed at the crib. "That's where you'll sleep." She pointed at the chair. "That's where we'll sit with you, maybe read to you." She pointed at the changing table. "And that's where Mommy and Daddy will change your dirty, smelly diapers."

"And Allie," Rachel teased. She couldn't help it.

Allie made a face. "Not Allie."

"Of course not, honey," Rachel said. "I was teasing."

"Good," Allie said. "I don't want to change her diapers."

"We won't make you," Finn said. "Let's show her mommy and daddy's room."

"And my room!" Allie said.

"Of course!" Finn said.

After they finished showing Caylie the bedrooms, Finn, Rachel and Allie took the baby back to the living room. "May I hold my goddaughter?" Blaine asked.

"Of course you can," Rachel said, putting Caylie in Blaine's arms.

"Doesn't she look like Allie did when she was a baby?" Kurt asked.

"That's what we've noticed," Rachel said.

Bryan began feeling Caylie's feet. "Yes, in a few weeks, you'll have two of these, Bryan," Santana said to her son.

"Whose apartment are they staying at first?" Rachel asked.

"Well, we got the boys to agree to us, since Brittany's carrying them," Santana said. "But they'll eventually be on schedule with Bryan."

"You'll be a big brother soon!" Allie said to her cousin. "Like I'm a big sister!"

"So you like being a big sister so far, Allie?" Brittany asked.

Allie smiled. "Yes!" Finn and Rachel both sighed with relief.

x

The first few days that Caylie had come home, it felt like people were always in and out of the apartment. Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, Santana and Bryan were at the apartment all the time. Burt, Carole, Hiram and LeRoy had come in from Ohio for a few days to visit and were at the apartment pretty much the whole time they were there. Ryder and Marley had come over a few times, and so had Jake and Harmony. Some of Finn and Rachel's friends from college and work also come to visit. Finn and Rachel had posted photos of Caylie on Facebook so their Glee friends who lived in other parts of the country could see what she looked like, since they likely wouldn't meet her until Mike and Tina's wedding this spring.

Today, Finn, Rachel, Allie and Caylie were in the living room with Shelby and Beth when they heard the doorbell ring. Allie went to answer it. "Hello?" she said into the buzzer.

"Allie, it's us," Puck's voice said.

"Uncle Puck!" Allie said. "Are Aunt Quinn and Daniel and Bailey with you?"

"They sure are," Puck said.

"My mommy and daddy are here?" Beth said excitedly.

"Sounds like it," Rachel said.

Beth handed Caylie back to Rachel and went to the door to wait with Allie. When Puck, Quinn, Daniel and Bailey arrived, Beth immediately ran up to hug Puck. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Monkey Face," Puck said.

Quinn looked over at Finn and Rachel. "How's Caylie?"

"She's great," Rachel said. "How's Bailey?"

"She's also great," Quinn said. "We brought something for Caylie."

"I bet she'll like that," Rachel said. She noticed that Allie looked jealous. A lot of people had been bringing presents for Caylie over the past few days. Family members and close friends had also brought things for Allie, but still, Allie hadn't gotten as many things as Caylie had. Quinn handed the giftwrapped box to Daniel, who brought it over to Rachel. Rachel smiled. "Thank you Daniel."

"Welcome," Daniel said.

"We have something for Allie, too," Quinn said as she exchanged a look with Finn and Rachel. Rachel had a feeling Allie would like this.

"For me?" Allie asked.

"Yes, for you," Puck said. He opened a bag he had and got out a big pumpkin.

"It's the pumpkin that we were going to get when the stork came!" Allie said excitedly.

"Yes," Puck said. "Your parents told us how disappointed you were and asked if we could pick up a big pumpkin there for you."

"Thank you Uncle Puck! Thank you Aunt Quinn!" Allie said. Then she turned to Finn. "Daddy, could you get the pumpkin carver?"

"I will," Finn said. "What would you like it to look like this year?"

"Scary!" Allie said.

"I can do that," Finn said.

"Daddy, what's Caylie going to be for Halloween this year?" Allie asked.

Finn smiled. "I think she's a little young to dress up for Halloween, Allie. Especially because it's only two days away."

"She should!" Allie said.

"She will be one week old on Halloween," Rachel said. "Maybe we can find something for her."

"We should!" Allie said. "I'll help."

"She's really changed how she feels about being a big sister," Puck whispered to Finn.

"We knew she would eventually," Finn whispered back.

x

"I want to see Caylie's Halloween costume!" Allie said. It was Halloween, and Allie was dressed in her costume, ready to wait for her friends from school to arrive. Two of the other girls' moms were taking the group trick or treating, so Finn and Rachel could alternate between passing out candy and being with Caylie.

The last few days had been a reminder to Finn and Rachel of what it was like to have a new baby. Luckily, the school gave Finn a month off to take care of Caylie, and Rachel currently had put her Broadway career on hiatus until Caylie was older. Caylie kept them both up a lot during the night, so they were both sleeping during the day when Caylie was sleeping. Allie didn't wake up as much when Caylie was up in the middle of the night, and during the day, she had been helpful when she wasn't at school. She especially liked reading to Caylie, holding her and helping giving her bottles.

Rachel came out of Caylie's room with her baby daughter. "Here she is!"

Allie smiled and looked at her baby sister. Caylie was in a black onesie, and was wearing a hat with cat ears on it. "She's a cat!"

"Yes she is!" Rachel said.

The family heard the doorbell ring. Allie's friends had arrived. Finn and Rachel took photos of the girls, then sent them off on their way with the other girls' parents.

"Next year we can take them," Finn said. "Caylie will be older."

"They were well behaved when we took them last year," Rachel added. Before they had a chance to say anything else, they heard the doorbell ring and went up to answer it. There was a group of kids there. "Trick or treat!"

"What a cute baby cat!" one of the kids said.

Rachel smiled as she gave the kids some candy. She couldn't wait until her girls were old enough to trick or treat together.

x

Towards the end of the evening, Finn and Rachel had put Caylie to bed, and Allie arrived back from trick or treating. Her pumpkin was full to the brim, and she'd also filled up a plastic bag with candy. "How many houses did you guys go to?" Rachel asked.

"A lot," Allie said.

"I can see," Finn said. "Allie, please don't eat all that candy in one night."

"But I want to!" Allie said. "It all looks so good."

"It does, but you don't want it all to be gone right away, do you?" Finn asked.

"I guess you're right," Allie said. They heard another knock at the door.

"I wonder who that is?" Finn said. "Trick or treating was supposed to end an hour ago."

"My friends and I were out a little longer!" Allie pointed out.

"That's true," Rachel said. She went to the door, where Kurt and Blaine were standing with Bryan, who was dressed as Batman.

"Bryan, are you here for more candy?" Rachel asked.

"I bet he'd like more, but we're actually wondering if you can watch him," Blaine said.

"Are you saying - " Rachel began.

"Brittany's water broke," Kurt said. "She and Santana are at the hospital. Can you watch him?"

"Of course we can," Rachel said.

"Just let him sleep tonight," Blaine said. "He can come to the hospital in the morning."

"Okay," Rachel said. She came back to Finn and Allie with Bryan.

"Is Aunt Brittany having the babies?" Allie asked.

"She is!" Rachel said.

"Let's go wait!" Allie said.

"Allie, it's late, you'd better get to bed," Finn said. "Plus, you have school tomorrow."

"But I want to meet the babies!" Allie protested.

"You can meet them after school tomorrow," Rachel said.

Allie pouted. "I was hoping to meet them right away."

"We'll think about if you can skip school tomorrow to meet them," Rachel said.

"Thank you Mommy!" Allie said.

x

The next morning, the phone rang, and Finn had a feeling he knew who it was. "Hello?"

"Finn, I have three kids now!" Finn heard his brother say.

"That's so exciting!" Finn said. "Can we come meet them?"

"I was hoping you'd say that!" Kurt said. "Their big brother needs to meet them."

"I'll go wake everyone up!" Finn said. They'd decided to let Allie go to school after lunch today so she could meet her little cousins.

"She had the babies?" Rachel asked as she came in holding Caylie.

"She did!" Finn said.

"We'd better get to the hospital!" Rachel said. "Let's go wake up Allie and Bryan."

They went to wake up Bryan first. He was sleeping in the port-a-crib in Caylie's room. "Bryan, you have two baby sisters now!" Rachel said to her nephew.

Bryan smiled at Rachel. "I think he's excited," Finn said.

"I would be too!" Rachel said.

"Aunt Brittany had the babies?!" Allie said from the doorway of Caylie's room.

"Yes she did," Rachel said. "And we decided you don't have to go to school until after lunch today so you can meet them."

"Yay!" Allie said.

Finn, Rachel, Allie, Caylie and Bryan went to the car and got in, driving to the hospital so they could meet the twins. When they arrived, the nurse directed them to the room.

Finn knocked on the door. "Can we come in?"

"Of course!" Blaine said, taking his son out of Finn's arms. He carried Bryan over to the bed where Santana was holding one of the girls and Brittany was holding the other. "Bryan, this is Julia, and this is Emily. They're your little sisters."

Allie came over and looked at the babies. Finn and Rachel looked over her shoulder. The babies had light brown hair and blue eyes. "They are so beautiful," Finn said.

"Aren't they?" Santana said.

"I just realized something," Rachel thought out loud. "Brittany, you're the only one of the three of us who ended up having her babies at home. Bailey was born in Ohio, and Caylie was born in Connecticut."

"That's so funny when you think about it!" Brittany said.

"May I hold one of my cousins?" Allie asked.

"Of course you can!" Blaine said. "You're so good at holding Caylie."

Kurt handed one of the girls to Allie. "Is this Julia or Emily?" Allie asked.

"This is Julia," Kurt said.

"Hi Julia," Allie said. "I'm Allie, your big cousin."

"Allie's going to be a great babysitter when she's old enough," Brittany said.

"She's already asking if she can babysit Caylie," Finn said.

"And before you ask, you can when you're older," Rachel said.

"I guess I can wait," Allie sighed.

"It's just so exciting that we all have our babies now," Santana said.

"It is," Rachel said. "And once again, the babies were perfect."

_Chapter 39 preview: Allie has problems with someone at school. Thanksgiving comes, and the Hudsons go to the Macy's parade, and are visited by some out of town family members._


	39. Chapter 39: Can't Get Away

_Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry for the lack of Caylie, but she'll be a big part of the next chapter. I've been asked how long this story will go, and I've decided that it will end with the last Glee wedding. I'm planning on posting the first chapter of my story that's a crossover between Emma's world and Allie's world soon, and I have another story idea, too, though I may not start that one until I finish this one or the crossover (whichever I finish first)._

_Nominations in the Glee fanfic awards are open until the 30th, so I'd appreciate any! Hope you enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to continue :)_

Chapter 39: Can't Get Away

November had been going well for the Hudson family. Finn and Rachel had been adjusting pretty well to having two children. Allie was trying to help out when she could.

Today Finn was going back to work. He didn't want to leave Rachel and Caylie at home, but having a baby did mean more bills, and their savings and the help they got from their parents couldn't keep them going forever. Luckily, today and tomorrow were the only days he'd be working this week since they'd had the rest of the week off for Thanksgiving. Allie said goodbye to her dad and then went into her classroom to find a big disappointment.

She was upset because the teacher had just changed their desks and Allie was now sitting next to one girl in her class who she hated, Paige Collins. Paige's father was a US Congressman, and Paige was always talking about how much money her family had, all the cool events they got to go to and all the toys her dad got her. She also thought she was really cool because she was the only girl in their class with red hair. Paige had recently begun picking on Allie.

"Hi Allie," Paige said as Allie sat down.

"Hi Paige," Allie groaned.

"Guess what!" Paige said.

"What?" Allie asked.

"I got to meet my favorite actress," Paige bragged.

Allie groaned.

Paige's best friend, Josie, came in. Allie didn't like Josie either. Unfortunately, Josie was sitting on Allie's other side.

"You met her?" Josie asked.

"Yeah!" Paige said. "She said she liked my skirt."

"You think you're so great just because your dad works in DC," Allie said to Paige. She couldn't help herself.

"Well, you don't have anyone special in your family," Paige said.

"My mom's on Broadway!" Allie said. She didn't mention that her mom was taking a break from Broadway to be with Caylie.

"I thought your mom had a baby," Josie said.

Allie didn't say anything. She just took out her books and pretended to read. She wished she sat with one of her friends.

x

At lunch that day, Allie sat down with Mia, Gracie, Abby and Savannah. It was nice to get to sit with her friends after sitting with the girls she didn't like in class.

"Ew, you have to sit with Paige and Josie in class," said Abby.

"I know," Allie said.

"My parents said New York's better than DC anyway," Gracie said.

"New York's the best city ever!" Allie said.

"Look at my new doll!" a loud voice said. The girls groaned when they saw Paige. Paige was showing Josie and a girl named Cecilia a doll she had.

"We can't bring toys from home to school," Allie said as Paige and her friends passed the table.

"You just wish you had a doll like this," Paige said. "See, this doll looks just like me. She even has my birthmark."

"I like my American Girl dolls," Allie said.

"Those are stupid!" Paige said.

"That doll is weird looking," Gracie retorted.

"Shut up," Paige said.

"Don't be mean to my friend!" Allie said.

"My parents said that your parents shouldn't be parents," Paige said.

"Allie's parents are nice," Abby said.

"My mom said they're too young," Paige said. "Your mom's a bad singer and your dad was a bad teacher."

Paige had been mean to Allie a lot lately and Allie did her best to ignore it, but saying mean things about her parents did it. She grabbed Paige's doll and threw it on the ground.

"You can't do that!" Paige shouted as she shoved Allie's lunch tray in her face. "That doll cost three hundred dollars."

"Don't say mean things about your parents!" Allie shouted back as she slapped Paige. Paige slapped Allie back when the lunch monitor came over.

"I hate you Allie!" Paige shouted.

"I hate you too!" Allie said.

"You two come with me to the principal's office!" the lunch monitor said.

"She was being mean to me," Allie said, trying to defend herself.

"Well, my dad can get the president to tell you to leave my school!" Paige said.

"Allie's a good kid," the lunch monitor said as he led the two girls into the principal's office.

"Allie threw my doll on the floor!" Paige said to the principal.

"You called my parents mean things!" Allie said back.

"What happened?" the principal asked.

"I was showing my doll to Josie and Cecilia, and Allie and her friends were being stupid," Paige said.

"I just told Paige I like my dolls and then she started saying mean things to me," Allie said.

"Allie, did you throw Paige's doll on the floor?" the principal asked.

"Yes," Allie admitted. "But then she threw my food at me."

"Girls, what you did wasn't right," the principal said.

Allie looked at Paige. "I'm sorry."

Paige made a face at Allie. "I'm not."

Just then, Finn came into the office. "Here's my attendance records - " Then he noticed who was there. "Allie, what are you doing here?"

"Mr. Hudson, Allie threw my doll on the floor!" Paige said.

Finn looked at Allie. "She was being mean to me!"

Paige slapped Allie again. Allie slapped her back. Finn pulled his daughter off the other girl. "Hey!"

"Girls, I think I need to send you both home for the day," the principal said. "I'm calling your moms."

"Allie, want to wait for Mommy in my room?" Finn asked.

Allie looked at Finn. "Yes Daddy."

"You're too tall," Paige laughed.

"Paige, enough!" the principal said.

As Finn and Allie left the office, Finn turned to his daughter. "I didn't like Paige when I had her in her class, but you can't hit other kids."

"I don't like it when people say mean things about you and Mommy!" Allie said.

"Allie, you know that Mommy and I love you, but please don't get in trouble for us," Finn sighed.

"Paige thinks she's better than all of us because her dad's famous and they're rich and she has red hair!" Allie pouted.

"Allie, it's like I said, I don't like Paige either, but you can't let her know that," Finn said.

"You told me you don't like Paige!" Allie said.

"But she can't know that," Finn said. "Now please be quiet when we get to my classroom. The kids are doing a project."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Allie said. "I didn't want to upset you."

"I love you, Allie," Finn said.

"I love you too," Allie said, hugging her dad.

Rachel arrived shortly after, with Caylie in a stroller. Rachel looked pretty upset when she arrived and turned to Allie as soon as they left. "Allie, what happened?"

"Paige was so mean!" Allie said. "She's been mean to me and she said you're a bad singer and Daddy's a bad teacher!"

"I'm sorry, Allie," Rachel said, trying to hold in her anger. "But really Allie, you need to keep your hands to yourself."

"Daddy told me he doesn't like Paige!" Allie said.

Rachel gave Allie a surprised look. "Daddy shouldn't have said that."

"Caylie wouldn't like Paige either," Allie said.

Caylie smiled at Allie. "See!" Allie declared.

Rachel sighed. "That may be true, but I'm not happy with you for getting sent home from school and fighting with another girl, young lady."

"It won't happen again," Allie said.

x

"So, what do you think of what happened with Allie and that girl at school?" Finn asked when they were home that night.

"I'm glad she stood up for us, but I'm not happy with how she did it," Rachel said. "I think you and I both learned in high school that hitting is never the answer."

"I couldn't stand that girl when she was in my class last year!" Finn said. "I couldn't stand her mom either. She looked down on me because I was so young."

"I bet her mom said something about us to Allie and that's why she picks on Allie!" Rachel snapped.

"You know, I bet you're right," Rachel said to her husband.

"I am glad Allie loves us though," Finn laughed.

Rachel gave her husband a kiss. "So am I."

x

A few days later, it was Thanksgiving, and Finn, Rachel, Allie and Caylie went to the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade with Burt, Carole, Hiram, LeRoy, Shelby and Beth. Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany were at home with their kids, but the whole family would be having dinner together tonight.

"Mommy," Allie whispered after they'd been at the parade for a little while.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"That's her," Allie whispered, pointing to a girl with red hair a little while down.

"The girl who said mean things about me and Daddy the other day?" Rachel asked.

Allie nodded.

Rachel groaned. She was tempted to go say something to this girl's parents, but she held it in.

Finn looked at Rachel. "Are you okay?"

Rachel forced a smile. "Yeah."

"Look at that!" Allie said, pointing to a big balloon that went by. Rachel felt relieved that Allie was distracted. Allie was pretty easily distracted, that was one of the good things about being so little.

"Your mom liked that balloon too when she was little," Hiram told Allie.

"Really?" Allie asked.

"I did," Rachel said.

"That's cool," Allie said. "I think Caylie likes it too."

"It's so exciting to have our first Thanksgiving with two kids," Finn said.

"I know!" Allie said.

"Thanks for coming in here," Rachel said to her dads and in laws. "It is harder for me to cook now that I have a baby."

"Oh, I remember that it was hard to cook when Beth was a baby," Shelby said.

"Caylie's so cute!" Beth said.

"She is," Allie agreed.

Caylie pointed up at the balloons. "Aren't those big?" Rachel asked her daughter.

Caylie giggled.

"Mommy, we're making pumpkin pie like I like, right?" Allie asked.

"Of course I am!" Rachel said.

A few more balloons went by, and then a Broadway float came by. "Mommy, you should be on that!" Allie said.

"Yeah, you should be on the Broadway float, Rach," Finn added.

"I'd rather be watching with my family," Rachel said, really meaning it.

"That's her, dad!" a voice said. Rachel turned and saw the red haired girl walking over with her parents.

"Hello, Congressman Collins," Burt said.

"Hello, Congressman Hummel," the girl's dad said. "Are you related to this girl?" He pointed at Allie.

"Yes, that's my granddaughter," Burt said. "May I help you?"

"It appears that your granddaughter threw my daughter's 300 dollar doll on the floor," the man said.

Rachel rolled her eyes. The father was clearly just as bad as the girl.

"Well, from what I heard from my son, your daughter has been picking on my granddaughter lately," Burt said.

"That's because Allie's stupid and ugly!" Paige said.

"You're not nice," Allie said to Paige. She turned to her parents. "Can we go home?"

"I think that would be a good idea," Finn said. He made a face at Paige's dad before they began to leave.

"I can't get away from her!" Allie pouted.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Carole said. "She doesn't seem nice."

"She isn't!" Allie said.

"We know," Rachel said. "But you won't have to worry about her when you're home with your family."

"Yay!" Allie said. Rachel smiled at her daughter. She really did have the best family ever.

_Chapter 40: Finchel, Quick, Klaine and Brittana all get together with their new babies. The Hudson family also starts getting ready for Christmas._


	40. Chapter 40: Christmas Shopping

_Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all your reviews, I really appreciate them. Did everyone hear that they're doing the Glee Season 5 photoshoot today? I'm so excited! I hope that we get a photo of Finn and Rachel together! And of course that we get lots of Finchel in Season 5. Hello, we only got three nice episodes for them in Season 4! I still want a Finchel wedding in Season 5 and a Finchel baby in Season 6..._

_Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I know several of you have said you want more drama and I'll try to put some more in future chapters. I also have another story up that's a crossover between Emma's world and Allie's world. And one more request, in two days, I'm closing nominations in the Glee fanfic awards, and I'd appreciate any. Once again, enjoy the chapter and review if you want me to keep going!_

Chapter 40: Christmas Shopping

There was probably half a foot of snow on the ground now, and New York was all geared up for Christmas. There were decorations in every part of town, and all the stores were having their holiday sales. Today, Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany were going Christmas shopping with Caylie, Bailey, Julia and Emily. Puck and Daniel had gone to play with Bryan at Kurt and Blaine's apartment, Finn, Kurt and Blaine were at work, and Allie was at school.

"Getting baby gifts for the second Christmas in a row," Santana said as they looked through a store.

"You guys might need to help me, I'm used to Allie's Christmas lists," Rachel said.

"Oh, Allie's begun the list making phase?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said. "At least there's only eighteen things on the list this year, so there's less chance of disappointing her."

"How many things were on her list last year?" Quinn asked.

"Twenty three," Rachel said.

"Oh, wow," Brittany said. "I had fifty things on my list once."

"I hope none of our kids ever do that," Santana said.

"We'll see about that," Brittany said.

As the friends passed by Macy's, Rachel had an idea. "Since our four girls are all about the same age, how about we get them all a similar gift?"

"Like what?" Quinn asked.

Rachel thought. "How about we get them each a necklace from here with a charm with their names on it?"

"I like that idea," Santana said. The four of them went into Macy's together and went to the jewelry department. They looked at the charms they offered for the necklaces a little before selecting small hearts as the charm. They had each of their daughters' names engraved on them before they looked around.

"I have a feeling when these four are our age, they'll be doing this, too," Rachel said.

"Four of us, it only made sense that we had four girls the same age," Quinn agreed.

"We'd better shop for our older kids now," Rachel said. "Allie wants some new music for her viola, and a pair of ice skates, and some stuff for her American Girl dolls."

"I'm surprised Allie didn't turn out to be a singer," Santana said.

"Viola is still music," Rachel said. "And if Allie's happy, then Finn and I are happy. Speaking of Finn, he's so hard to shop for!"

"I feel your pain," Quinn said. "So is Puck."

"Well, we can't shop for each other now," Brittany said, referring to herself and Santana.

"Yeah, but you do have to get gifts for the kids to give their dads," Rachel said.

"Well, Kurt will be easy to shop for," Santana said.

"That's true," Rachel said. She looked down at Caylie. "What should we get for your daddy?"

Caylie smiled at Rachel. "Something good, I'm guessing is what you mean?"

Caylie giggled again.

"Guess our little girls won't be much help," Brittany said.

"You're probably right about that," Quinn sighed.

x

After a day of shopping for their kids and the boys, Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany went back to the Hudsons' apartment with their daughters. They put the four girls in the playpen and watched them in there when they heard a knock on the door. Rachel went to answer it and saw Puck, Daniel, Blaine and Bryan. "Hey!"

"Did you girls have a successful shopping trip?" Blaine asked as they came in.

"We did!" Rachel said.

"You got enough stuff for all three kids?" Puck asked Quinn.

Quinn groaned. "Yes, I did. You already told me you'd be useless, even though Beth gave us a list."

Brittany picked up Bryan from Blaine's arms. "Want to join your sisters and cousins in the playpen?"

Bryan gurgled. "I think he does!" Blaine said.

"I go in too?" Daniel asked.

"I think you're too big for that, buddy," Puck said as Brittany put Bryan in the playpen.

"I wanna!" Daniel said.

"Want a cookie?" Rachel asked Daniel in hopes of distracting him.

"Yes!" Daniel said.

"Why didn't you offer us cookies?" Santana asked.

"We definitely have enough for everyone to have one," Rachel said as she went in the kitchen. "Allie and I made them yesterday."

"When's Allie getting home?" Quinn asked.

"It shouldn't be long," Rachel said. "Blaine, you should tell Kurt to just come here when he gets home from work."

"Hopefully he'll get home from work soon," Blaine said. "He's having some of his new designs looked at."

"He's like the best fashion designer in New York, of course they'll be great," Santana said.

"Oh, I know they will be, but they need to treat him like he was anyone else," Blaine said.

Rachel began passing out the cookies. "These are so good!" Puck said.

Emily started reaching for Rachel. "I'm sorry sweetheart. You're too young for these."

"All those poor little girls get to eat is your milk," Blaine said.

"Hey, Caylie loves my milk!" Rachel said.

"I'm jealous that she gets to suck on Rachel's boobs all the time!" a voice said. Rachel turned and saw Finn and Allie coming in. "Finn, language!"

"I'm sorry," Finn laughed.

"How was school?" Rachel asked Allie.

"It was good," Allie said. "Paige wasn't there today." She went over and gave her sister and cousins kisses.

"That's definitely a good thing," Santana said. "I wish I could go Lima Heights on her."

"She's just another little girl," Rachel sighed, even though she resented Paige. She tried to change the subject. "All we need now is Kurt."

"Yeah, you Puckermans should consider moving to New York," Finn said.

"Well, we do have jobs in Connecticut, but we can come here any time we want," Quinn said.

"Yeah, it's great when all of us get to be together," Rachel said.

"I can't wait for Mike and Tina's wedding this spring," Brittany said. "I can't wait for everyone to meet Julia and Emily. And Bailey and Caylie of course."

"Yeah, it'll be great," Blaine said.

"So, Allie, do you think you could play something for us on your viola?" Puck asked.

"Yeah!" Allie said. She ran to her room and got her viola and played a few simple tunes for them. Rachel felt so proud listening to her daughter play. She had no doubt Allie would make the orchestra next year.

"Isn't she talented?" Finn asked before Rachel had a chance to.

"She is!" Blaine said. "It's no surprise she has some musical talent." His phone vibrated and he looked at it. "It's Kurt! He's almost here."

"Maybe all of you could sing a Christmas song when Kurt gets here!" Allie said.

"We don't have anything prepared," Finn said.

"Finn, we can't let your daughter down," Santana said.

"I guess you're right," Finn said.

"I think the little ones would like to here something, too," Rachel said.

When Kurt got back, the eight friends picked out a Christmas song to sing together. As always, it felt great to all be singing together. It reminded Rachel of their New Directions days.

_Finn: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Everywhere you go  
Rachel: Take a look in the Five and Ten  
Glistening once again  
Finn and Rachel: With candy canes and silver lanes aglow_

_Puck: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_  
_Toys in every store_  
_Quinn: But the prettiest sight to see_  
_Is the holly that will be_  
_Puck and Quinn: On your own front door_

_Blaine: A pair of Hop-a-long boots and a pistol that shoots_  
_Is the wish of Barney and Ben_  
_Kurt: Dolls that will talk and go for a walk_  
_Is the hope of Janice and Jenn_  
_Blaine and Kurt: And mom and dad can hardly wait_  
_For school to start again_

_Santana: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_  
_Everywhere you go_  
_Brittany: There's a tree in the Grand Hotel_  
_One in the park as well_  
_Santana and Brittany: The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow_

_All: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_  
_Soon the bells will start_  
_And the thing that will make them ring_  
_Is the Carol that you sing_  
_Right within your heart_

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_  
_Soon the bells will start_  
_And the thing that will make them ring_  
_Is the Carol that you sing_  
_Right within your heart, right within your heart_

At the end of the song, the group noticed that Allie and Daniel were clapping, and the little ones in the playpen were smiling. "I think they liked our performance," Kurt said.

x

"Come on, we'd better go get our tree now!" Allie said. It was the next morning, and the Hudson family was about to make the drive to get their Christmas tree. Finn, Rachel and Allie were especially excited because it was the first Christmas they'd have Caylie with them.

"Someone's excited," Rachel said, smiling at her daughter.

"Duh!" Allie giggled. "I love Christmas!"

"So do your daddy and I," Rachel said as she put Caylie in a reindeer onesie.

"That's so cute!" Allie said, looking at it.

"It is, isn't it?" Rachel asked. "Kurt picked it out."

"Of course he did," Allie said.

Finn came in with the keys. "Are my three favorite girls ready?"

"We are!" Allie exclaimed.

The family got in their car and drove into the suburbs. The tree farm was almost an hour drive from their New York apartment. Finn put a Christmas CD on, and Caylie was giggling as they drove.

"I want to get Caylie something for Christmas," Allie told her parents.

"Really?" Finn asked.

"Yeah," Allie said. Finn and Rachel smiled at each other, glad that Allie was adjusting so well to having a little sister.

"We're here!" Allie exclaimed a little while later.

"You recognized it?" Finn asked.

"Of course!" Allie said. "Let's go get our tree."

Allie ran ahead as Finn and Rachel followed with Caylie's stroller. "I think we can trust her to pick a good one," Finn said.

"So do I," Rachel said. "Remember the time we went Christmas tree shopping for Glee?"

"Of course I do," Finn said. "I'm sorry for everything."

"You've more than made up for it," Rachel said. "Besides, we've had some much better Christmas tree shopping trips."

"I found a good one!" Allie said.

"Let's see," Finn said as he, Rachel and Caylie went over to where Allie was. Allie was pointing at a tree that was about eight feet tall.

Caylie giggled and pointed at the tree.

"Well, both our girls like it," Finn said. "This must be the one."

_SONG: "It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas" by Bing Crosby (sung by Finn and Rachel Hudson, Noah and Quinn Puckerman, Blaine and Kurt Hummel-Anderson and Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce)_

_Chapter 41 preview: It's Valentine's Day and Finn asks for Allie's help in doing something special for Rachel. There might also be some more problems at Allie's school._


	41. Chapter 41: Valentines

_Thanks so much for all your support of this fanfic! It's by far the longest one I've ever written, so the fact that you guys have stuck around for so long means a lot. And thank you for all the nominations in the Glee fanfic awards. I'm still tallying them, but later today I should have the finalists up, as well as voting instructions. And the Glee Season 5 photoshoot pictures were so cute, by the way! Anyway, sorry for all the random comments. Enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 41: Valentines

Allie felt a nudge as she was sleeping. She looked up and saw Finn. "Hi Daddy."

"Hi Allie," Finn said. "I need your help with something."

Allie sat up. She loved doing things with her parents. "What?"

"Well, today's Valentine's Day," Finn said.

"I know that," Allie giggled. "Silly Daddy."

"Well, I want to make it special for your mommy and I need your help," Finn said.

Allie sat up. "I'll help you."

Finn smiled. "Good!"

"Where is Mommy?" Allie asked as she followed Finn into the kitchen. In the kitchen, there was a basket of flowers on the table.

"Caylie was up a lot last night, so she's still sleeping," Finn said.

"Poor Mommy," Allie sighed.

Finn nodded. "So, I was thinking we'd make pancakes for Mommy. Does that sound good?"

Allie nodded excitedly. "Yes!"

"I think so too," Finn said. "So, what should we put in them?"

"Chocolate chips!" Allie said.

"I love chocolate chips," Finn said. He got the chocolate chips out of the cupboard and put them on the table as he began to get out the other ingredients. When Finn had his back turned, Allie thought she'd be safe to sneak some chocolate chips.

"Allie, what are you doing?" Finn asked.

Allie smiled with guilt. There was no fooling her dad. "I wanted some chocolate chips."

"You'll have them in the pancakes," Finn said as he took the bag of chocolate chips.

Allie pouted. "Okay. Are those flowers for Mommy, too?"

"They are, do you think she'll like them?"

"She'll love them!"

x

A little while later, Finn and Allie had finished making the pancakes and had also cut up some fresh fruit. They went to Finn and Rachel's room and nudged Rachel. "Rach, time to wake up," Finn said.

Rachel opened her eyes. "Happy Valentine's Day, Finny."

Finn gave his wife a big hug. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Rach."

"Daddy and I made breakfast for you!" Allie said.

Rachel smiled. "You did?"

"Yeah!" Allie said.

Rachel gave Allie a hug. "Well, thank you Allie."

"What about me?" Finn asked.

"Thank you too!" Rachel said, giving her husband another kiss. Finn and Allie led Rachel into the kitchen, where they'd set up Rachel's place. "It looks so good!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Of course it's good, Daddy and I made it!" Allie giggled.

"You're right," Rachel said. "And those are beautiful flowers." She picked up the card Finn had put next to her placemat. "Let's see what's in here."

Finn got one of his famous half smiles. Rachel opened the card and began to read it out loud. "Dear Rach - Don't stop believing that you are my somebody to love. Living without you is like living with no air, so keep holding on to our love. I imagine us in the near and far future, with Allie and Caylie and a lot more babies that make us smile. You can't always get what you want, but I have you and my life would suck without you. (Hello, I love you!) Hello, goodbye, wait, no goodbye, that gives me hell. Open your heart to me, though you do that borderline every day. I'm so glad you aren't Jesse's girl anymore. I'm forever yours faithfully, and I'm loving touching squeezing you any way you want it. You are my only exception. Don't go breaking my heart, though I know you never will, because there's a light that only you and I see. I'm so glad I decided I wanted to marry you, because you're amazing just the way you are. Last Christmas and every other Christmas you've been with me, no one needs to ask "do they know it's Christmas" because you've made our Christmases together so special. You are my firework, and we sound perfect when we sing together. We finally got it right, and everyone wants to be "losers" like you and me. You could never go your own way, because you don't stop collecting a jar of our hearts. We're finally done pretending, and it feels so good. I love New York, because I'm here with you and the girls. You can't stop the beat of our love, when we are young and when we get old. I would never be the same without you, because we found love the first time I ever saw your face. I just can't stop loving you, so here's to us. How deep is your love? Very deep, because you're more than a woman to me. When I'm without you, I want to cry. You and I have had paradise by the dashboard light, and when it comes to love, we are the champions. We have roots before branches, but you're included in both. You get what you give - and that's why you have so much love. You're the one that I want, and we've got tonight for a good time. Love, Finn."

"What was all that for?" Allie asked.

"Your dad took a bunch of songs we sang to each other and together and made them into my valentine," Rachel said, looking so happy.

"I still didn't understand it," Allie said, looking confused.

"Hey, I've never been the best writer!" Finn laughed.

"I loved it," Rachel said, kissing her husband.

"Look behind the card," Finn said as he gave Allie a smirk. Allie knew this meant that there was another surprise for her mom there. Rachel looked at it and screamed.

"What is it?" Allie asked.

"He got tickets to see Wicked on Broadway!" Rachel said, throwing her arms around Finn. "And he also got us dinner reservations at Sardi's!"

"I know you love both those things," Allie said.

"I do," Rachel said. "Thank you Finn!"

"What about me?" Allie asked. "I helped make your breakfast and set the table."

"Thank you too, Allie," Rachel said.

The family heard some cries on the baby monitor. "I'll go get her," Finn said. Allie pulled out Rachel's chair, letting her mom sit down.

"How's your breakfast, Mommy?" Allie asked.

"It's very good, thank you," Rachel said.

Finn came back in with Caylie. "I think someone wanted to see her mommy."

"Hey Caylie," Rachel said, picking up her younger daughter.

"And about tonight, your mom and Beth are coming over to watch the girls," Finn said.

"Yay!" Allie said. She loved spending time with Shelby and Beth.

x

"My daddy made my mommy a card with all the songs they sang for each other in high school!" Allie told Mia, Gracie, Abby and Savannah. The girls were eating lunch and talking about what their parents were doing for Valentine's day.

"My brother's girlfriend sent flowers to our house this morning," Abby said.

"My parents are going to the movies tonight," Mia said.

"I got to help my daddy make breakfast for my mommy!" Allie said proudly.

"I bet it was gross," a voice said. Allie turned and saw Paige with a few of her friends.

"We weren't talking to you," Allie said.

"You know, my dad got me an iPad for Valentine's Day," Paige said, holding it up.

"Those are for grown-ups!" Gracie said.

"You guys are just mad your parents won't get you iPads," Paige said.

"I don't want to be like you!" Allie shot back.

"I think you'd like to have a dad who's famous rather than parents who had kids before they should have!" Paige blurted out.

The lunch monitor came over. "Is something wrong, girls?"

"We were just leaving," Paige said.

When Paige was gone, Allie turned to her friends. "I hate her."

x

Back in the classroom, the teacher was starting to pass out Valentines. The students had been told that they had to make Valentines for everyone, so everyone had to count theirs. There were twenty kids in the class, so everyone should have gotten nineteen valentines. Allie counted hers and realized she only got eighteen.

"Mia," Allie whispered. "I only got eighteen!"

"What?" Mia whispered back.

"Yeah," Allie said.

"I bet Paige didn't give you one!" Mia said.

"I don't want one from her anyway!" Allie said.

"Allie, who didn't give you a valentine?" the teacher asked.

"It doesn't matter," Allie said.

"No, it does matter," the teacher said.

"Paige," Mia said as Allie gave her friend a look.

"Paige, why didn't you give Allie a valentine?" the teacher asked.

"Because she's a brat!" Paige said.

"I told you, it doesn't matter!" Allie said to her teacher. She was sure Paige would just write something mean on the valentine.

"Paige, even though Allie says it doesn't matter, it does," the teacher said. "You're not getting a cookie."

Allie and Mia exchanged a smile.

x

"Hi Allie!" Allie turned as she was leaving school and saw Beth.

"Hi Beth!" Allie said. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mommy asked me and my mommy to pick you up," Beth said. (Beth's school got out a little earlier than Allie's, since she lived in a different part of New York.) "Your daddy decided to take your mommy somewhere else before dinner and the Broadway show, so you're coming to my apartment. My mom's in the car with Caylie."

"Sounds good!" Allie said. "Hi Nana!" she said as she got in the car.

"Hi Allie!" Shelby said. "Your mom told me to give you this."

Allie looked at the box Shelby gave her, a box filled with conversation hearts and chocolates. "I love candy!"

"It's your Valentine's day gift from your parents," Shelby said.

"Guess what happened at school today?" Allie said.

"What?" Shelby asked.

"Paige didn't give me a valentine, so the teacher didn't let her have a cookie!" Allie said proudly. She was just glad to see her nemesis put in her place.

"Well, that Paige girl is a bitch!" Beth said.

"Beth, don't use that word," Shelby said.

"What does that mean?" Allie asked.

"Ask your parents," Shelby said as Beth whispered, "Someone who's really mean."

x

"Thank you for the perfect night, Finn," Rachel sighed as she and Finn walked up to Shelby's apartment to pick up Allie and Caylie.

"Oh, it was my pleasure," Finn said. "You and the girls are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"You and the girls are the best thing that's ever happened to me, too," Rachel said.

They knocked on Shelby's door. Beth came to the door. Allie was sitting on the couch with Caylie. "Looks like you guys are having fun!" Rachel said. "Even though it is late to be up."  
"Rachel, there's no school tomorrow," Beth said. "Allie has something for you two."

Allie smiled and handed Finn a picture. "I made this for you two."

Finn and Rachel looked at the drawing of Finn, Rachel, Allie and Caylie. Allie had written "Happy Valentine's Day!" across the top.

"I love it!" Rachel said. "And I love you."

_Chapter 42 preview: The Gleeks from outside New York get to meet Caylie when everyone travels to Chicago for Mike and Tina's wedding. Finchel sing a duet at the wedding._


	42. Chapter 42: Chicago

_Hey guys. I'm so sorry for the wait, and I'm sorry the last few chapters haven't been my best. I do have a question for you guys though - what would you like to see in future chapters of this story? I've been writing it for a while, and for those of you who've stuck with me as long as you have, I really appreciate it, so if there's any plots in particular you'd like to see, please let me know what they are and I'll do my best to incorporate them!_

_Thanks to everyone who voted for me in the glee fanfic awards as well. Voting is still open, so I'd appreciate your votes! Hope you enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 42: Chicago

"I love that jelly bean!" Allie said. Finn, Rachel, Allie and Caylie had arrived in Chicago yesterday for Mike and Tina's wedding. Chicago would always be a special city for Finn and Rachel because that's where they'd won Nationals with New Directions. This was their first time taking Allie and Caylie to Chicago, so they arrived a few days before the wedding to do some sightseeing. Right now, they were at Millenium Park to see the cloud.

"It's a cloud Allie, not a jellybean!" Finn said.

"Finn, please," Rachel laughed. Then, Caylie giggled and pointed at the cloud.

"Caylie likes it, too!" Allie said.

"Yes she does!" Finn said as he kissed his younger daughter.

"Mommy, can you take a photo of me by the jellybean?" Allie asked. "I can show it to Mia back home."

"Of course we can," Rachel said. She put Caylie's stroller near the cloud. "Let's get Caylie in it, too."

Allie smiled as she got down on Caylie's level as Rachel took the photo.

"I can't wait for everyone to meet Caylie," Finn said as they walked down the streets of Chicago.

"Me either," Rachel said. "Well, she obviously sees Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Bryan, Julia and Emily all the time, and with Ryder, Marley, Jake and Harmony in New York, we see them from time to time too, and we see Puck, Quinn, Daniel and Bailey when they come to New York, but she hasn't gotten to meet anyone else yet."

"Julia and Emily still need to meet everyone else, too," Finn added.

"Chicago's kind of like New York!" Allie called.

"They do say that everything good about Chicago, there's a lot more of in New York, and everything bad about Chicago, there's a lot more of in New York," Finn said.

"What do you mean? There's nothing bad in New York!" Allie said.

Finn and Rachel smiled at their daughter's innocence when they heard a voice. "Finn! Rachel!"

The family turned to see Sam and Mercedes walking down the street hand in hand. "Uncle Sam! Aunt Mercedes!" Allie said excitedly, running to hug them.

"Hey Allie!" Mercedes said, hugging Allie.

"Where's your baby sister?" Sam asked.

"She's with my mommy and daddy," Allie said as she took Sam and Mercedes' hands and led them to where Finn and Rachel were with Caylie. "Finn! Rachel! She is so precious!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Don't we get a hello?" Finn asked.

"Of course you do," Sam said as he and Mercedes gave Finn and Rachel hugs.

"Doesn't she look like Allie did when she was a baby?" Mercedes asked her husband.

"That's what everyone says!" Allie said.

"Take that as a compliment, Allie," Sam said.

"You guys should have a baby!" Allie said.

"Allie!" Rachel said. She thought Sam and Mercedes would be great parents, but this wasn't really any of their business.

"Actually," Sam said, smiling at Mercedes.

"You're having a baby?!" Allie shouted.

"Yes we are!" Mercedes said. "In about seven months, we'll have a baby."

"That is so exciting!" Rachel said.

"We can't wait," Sam said proudly.

"It's going to be the best thing that's ever happened to you," Finn said, thinking about how amazing Allie and Caylie were.

x

A few days later, the Hudson family was on their way to the rehearsal dinner. Other than when they saw Sam and Mercedes, they hadn't seen anyone else yet. Mike and Tina had been too busy with last minute plans for their wedding, and Artie and Betty, Rory and Sugar and Joe and Kitty hadn't arrived from their respective cities yet. Finn had gone to a Blackhawks game with Blaine, Puck, Mike and Sam though, and Rachel, Kurt, Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Mercedes had done some shopping.

"Finally, all my bridesmaids are here!" Tina said as she ran up to Finn and Rachel. "And so are my last two flower girls."

"Are you excited to get married?" Rachel asked Tina.

"I'm so excited," Tina said. "Though I am nervous I won't be as good as Mike during our first dance."

"You'll be amazing," Rachel said.

"Caylie is so cute," Mike said.

"I get to pull the wagon with the other flower girls, right Uncle Mike?" Allie asked.

"Of course you do!" Mike said. "We'd put the boys in there too, but I don't think we can fit six kids in one wagon."

"All these babies are just so exciting," Rachel said.

"Oh, they are," Tina agreed. "Let's go join the rest of the wedding party."

x

The next day, the bridesmaids and Kurt were in the bridal suite. Allie was with them too, in her red flower girl dress to match the bridesmaids' dresses. Currently, Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany were in a private room, feeding Caylie, Bailey, Julia and Emily, but Tina, Mercedes, Betty, Kitty, Marley and Harmony were in the suite with Allie.

"I need my maid of honor," Tina said.

"She'll be here soon," Marley said.

"I need to go for a minute," Tina said as she ran into the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Kitty called as they heard coughing. Then, Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany came back.

"Tina's in the bathroom again," Betty said.

"She's probably nervous," Marley said. "I was nervous the day I got married."

Rachel, Quinn and Brittany exchanged looks. "What are you thinking, Mommy?" Allie asked, knowing her mom was thinking something.

Tina came back. "Sorry, girls, let's get ready for the wedding."

"Tina, are you pregnant?" Quinn asked. Mercedes had told the girls about her pregnancy last night.

"I was going to announce it at the reception to tell Mike, but I am," Tina said.

"That's so exciting!" Mercedes said. "How far along are you?"

"About three months," Tina said.

"Our babies will be about the same age!" Mercedes said.

"I know, that's great," Tina said.

"Just like our four girls," Rachel said.

"And our boys are kind of close in age, too," Quinn said.

"Poor Allie," Marley laughed.

"Hey, I like being the oldest!" Allie said.

"And you are a great big sister and big cousin," Rachel said told her daughter.

"Marley, Betty, have you talked to your husbands about having kids?" Kurt asked.

"Artie and I definitely want to," Betty said.

"Yeah, so do Ryder and I," Marley added.

"Well, having kids is the best," Rachel said as she hugged Allie and Caylie.

x

"Do you think Bryan and Daniel will do fine with the rings?" Mike asked Puck and Blaine. In the room down the hall, the groom, groomsmen and ring bearers were getting ready for the wedding.

"We practiced, right Daniel?" Puck asked.

"Yeah Daddy," Daniel said.

"I might have to carry Bryan, he's still learning to walk," Blaine said.

Kurt came into the room. "Are you boys almost ready?"

"How's Tina?" Mike asked.

"She's great," Kurt said. Finn could tell by the look on his brother's face that Kurt wasn't telling them something.

"How are my girls?" Finn asked.

"Allie's her usual self," Kurt said. "She told me she hopes she catches the bouquet."

"Well, if she does, the next wedding won't be for a while," Finn laughed.

"It was so nice to finally get to meet all four of the baby girls last night," Rory said.

"They are pretty awesome, aren't they?" Puck asked.

"They are," Mike said. "Hopefully Tina and I will have one in a few years."

Finn noticed Kurt smirking as Sam said, "I'm so excited for Mercedes and me to have ours."

"The wait's going to be worth it," Blaine said.

"We should probably go meet the girls now," Artie said as the boys began to leave the room. Finn saw Rachel with Allie and Caylie and smiled at how pretty Rachel looked.

"Hi Daddy!" Allie said.

"Hi Allie," Finn said. "Are you excited to pull the wagon?"

"So excited!" Allie said.

Finn looked at the four little girls in the wagon, wearing red to match Allie and the bridesmaids. "They're so cute!"

"I know, aren't they?" Rachel said. Finn linked his arm in Rachel's as they lined up in the procession line, behind Puck and Quinn and in front of Sam and Mercedes. Allie was at the very front of the line with the wagon. The wedding march began, and the wedding party processed down the aisle. As always, Finn and Rachel were reminded of their own wedding day.

x

After the wedding, Mike and Tina had their first dance as husband and wife. They danced to the first song they ever danced to together, "Dream A Little Dream," and Artie sang it for them again. After that dance, it was time for Finn and Rachel to sing their duet. This had been a song they'd always wanted to sing, and it felt good to finally get to sing it.

_Finn: We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own  
Rachel: We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone  
Both: If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
Finn: I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel  
Rachel: Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough  
Both: If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
Finn: Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life  
Rachel: Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads  
Both: I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own  
Finn If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
Rachel: Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life  
Both: All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see  
I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

The crowd applauded for Finn and Rachel as they joined the rest of the wedding guests dancing on the floor. Allie pulled on Finn's leg as they came on. "That was the best!"

"I like to think so," Rachel said.

"It was!" Allie giggled.

"Yes it was!" another voice said. Finn and Rachel turned to see Mr. and Mrs. Schuester.

"Hey!" Finn said as he and Rachel hugged their former glee director and counselor.

"How are the New Directions?" Rachel asked.

"They're good," Will said. "We're getting ready for Regionals."

"That's so exciting!" Finn said. "Are your leads as amazing at duets as Rachel and me?"

"Well, that's a tall order," Will said. "You two really were the best things to ever happen to the New Directions."

Finn and Rachel smiled with pride. "Thanks so much."

"Is Allie a singer, too?" Emma asked.

"She's actually an instrumental musician," Rachel said.

"Oh, that's really cool," Will said. "Maybe she gets it from Finn on the drums."

"That's what I think," Rachel said. "How are your boys?"

"Oh, they're great," Emma said. "They're over there, actually. You two should really visit McKinley on your next trip to Lima. I'm sure they'd like to see you."

"The New Directions would probably like to meet you too," Will added.

"We'll definitely do that," Finn said.

"Allie, how do you like being a big sister?" Emma asked.

"I love it!" Allie said as she picked up Caylie. "Isn't she cute?"

"She's so cute," Emma said.

"My mom and dad sometimes let me give her bottles!" Allie said.

"I bet you like that," Will said.

"I do!" Allie said.

As Finn and Rachel headed back to their seats, they listened to Artie and Brittany give their Best Man and Maid of Honor speeches. At the end of the speeches, Tina took the microphone. "I know it's not customary for the bride to give a speech at her own wedding, but I have something I'd like to tell Mike. In about six months, we are not only going to be a married couple, but we're going to be parents as well!"

"You're pregnant?!" Mike asked his wife.

"Yes, I'm pregnant!" Tina said.

"Wow!" Mike said as he hugged his wife. "I love you, Tina Chang!"

"I love you too, Mike Chang!" Tina said.

"Wow!" Finn said as he looked at Rachel. "All six of the original Glee girls are going to have kids in about six months!"

"I know," Rachel said.

"I did a good job at keeping it a secret, didn't I?" Allie asked.

"Yes you did!" Finn said.

_Chapter 43 preview: Allie tries out early for her school's orchestra. Will it go well or be a disappointment? Rachel also receives another offer from Broadway, but she feels conflicted._

_SONG: Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol (performed by Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry)_


	43. Chapter 43: Unsuccessful Auditions

_Thanks so much for all your reviews on the last chapter, and I really appreciate your suggestions. I'll do my best to incorporate them. So, Glee's starting to get ready for Season 5 - so exciting. I just hope we get some Finchel spoilers soon. And today is the last day to vote in general categories for the Glee Fanfic Awards, so any votes would be appreciated. Finalists for character and ship categories are upcoming._

_Enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 43: Unsuccessful Auditions

"There you go Caylie," Rachel said as she took her daughter's diaper off and replaced it with a clean one. "But every now and then, would it be a good idea to save the dirty diapers for Daddy?"

Caylie giggled and looked at her mom. Rachel gave her daughter a kiss. "Daddy and Allie should be home soon."

Caylie rubbed her stomach. "Are you hungry, baby girl?" Rachel asked. "I'll get your bottle."

Rachel definitely missed having Finn and Allie around during the day to be with Caylie, but she loved spending time with her daughter. She put Caylie in her basinet and went to refill a bottle and then brought it in to feed Caylie. "Here we go."

As Caylie began sucking on the bottle, the phone rang. Rachel put Caylie back in the basinet and went to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Rachel Berry?"

"My name is Rachel Hudson," Rachel said.

"Rachel Berry on Broadway though, right?"

"Yes."

"Rachel, I'm one of the producers for Evita," the voice on the other end said. "We've seen videos of you when you were in high school on YouTube, and we also saw you in Annie and Phantom. You're very talented. We were wondering if you'd like to audition for the revival of Evita?"

Rachel thought for a minute. She'd loved the musical Evita when her dads showed it to her, but she wasn't sure if now was the right time to be in another show. She wanted some time to be with Caylie.

"I need some time to think about that," Rachel said. "Can I call you back?"

"Of course," the producer said before giving Rachel his name and phone number.

Rachel hung up the phone and went to join Caylie. "So, someone wants me to be on Broadway again, but I don't want to leave you."

Caylie looked up at Rachel. "When I'm on Broadway I don't get to spend as much time with you and Daddy and Allie," Rachel continued. Then she realized Caylie had fallen asleep. She took her daughter to her room and watched TV while she waited for Finn and Allie to get home.

"Hey babe!" Rachel looked up and saw Finn coming in.

"Hey sweetheart," Rachel said as she gave Finn a hug. "So, how was work?"

"It was fine, some of the kids were misbehaving today," Finn sighed. "So, how was your day?"

"A producer from Evita called," Rachel said before telling Finn what the producer had said.

"You told me that you'd like to play that role," Finn said to Rachel.

"Yeah, but I want to spend more time with you and the girls," Rachel said. "Speaking of which, where's Allie?"

"She went to Mia's," Finn said. "But the play isn't starting in a few months."

"Just try out," Finn said. "You'll have some time to decide if you want to take it."

Finn always encouraged Rachel to try out for plays. He really was her biggest fan. "Okay, I'll consider that."

"Rachel, you need to try out," Finn said. "And you should sing 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina.'"

"Did you know I sang that with Kurt once?" Rachel asked.

"No," Finn said. "When was that?"

"It was when he wanted advice for an audition for a solo with the Warblers," Rachel explained. "I'd kind of like to do a song I haven't done before for my audition."

"Working together, we'll find one," Finn said.

"So, did Paige give Allie any shit today?" Rachel asked.

"Not that I know of," Finn said. "She told me auditions for the school orchestra are coming up in a few weeks."

"Do you think she'll try out?" Rachel asked.

"She said she wants to," Finn said.

"She has talent in her blood," Rachel said. "She'll get in."

x

A few weeks later, it was the day of tryouts for both the school orchestra and for Evita. Rachel and Allie were both pretty nervous, and Finn had made breakfast for both of them. Finn was taking Caylie to Shelby's while Rachel tried out, and Rachel was taking Allie to school.

"Mommy?" Allie asked.

"Yes?" Rachel asked.

"Do you ever worry right before a tryout?" Allie asked.

"Of course I do," Rachel said. "That's normal."

Allie was glad that she wasn't the only one who worried. "What if the big kids laugh at me?"

"I'm sure they won't," Rachel said.

"Most of the kids in the orchestra are big," Allie said. "Little kids have to try out."

"Allie, your music teacher thought you were ready to try out," Rachel reminded her daughter.

Allie sighed. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too," Rachel said. "Allie, you're really talented. Don't forget that."

Allie gave Rachel a hug and went into the school. She found it hard to stay focused in class that morning. She saw how nervous her mom was before auditions, but she also saw how much her mom loved being on stage. When she was old enough, maybe she'd be good enough to play the music as her mom sang on the stage.

After lunch, it was time to go to the music room and try out for the orchestra. Allie immediately noticed that quite a few kids were there. Most of them looked a little older. Fourth and fifth graders automatically got in, but everyone else had to try out. One by one, the music teacher called the kids up to perform. There were all sorts of instruments, but Allie thought several of these kids were better at their instruments than she was. Finally, the teacher called her name. "Allie Hudson, you're up."

Allie went up to where the teacher was sitting with a few older kids. These kids looked like they were in fourth or fifth grade. Maybe they were the leads of the orchestra. Several of the kids who'd tried out already had left the room, but it was still full of people Allie didn't know well, and she was worried about them hearing her play.

"Are you ready?" the teacher asked.

"Yeah," Allie managed to say. She picked up her bow and played a few notes on her viola before she felt herself getting scared again. She stopped for a few seconds.

"Would you like to start again?" one of the big kids asked.

Allie didn't want to have to play for people she didn't really know, but she started to play the piece again. Again, she found herself getting scared and started crying.

"You're only in first grade," the teacher said. "Would you like to wait until the beginning of next year to try out."

"Yes please," Allie said. She was crying as she left the room. She really wanted to be in the orchestra, but if she couldn't handle performing for the teacher and a few other kids in the room, she couldn't handle performing for the whole school. At least not yet.

x

"Rachel Berry?"

Halfway across town, Rachel was preparing for her audition. She'd wanted this part for a while, but at the same time, she wasn't sure if this was what was right for now. She wanted to be with Caylie as much as she could, but at the same time, she didn't know when and if Evita would be brought back. She nervously handed her resume to the producer and told them the song she'd be singing. Then, the music began.

_Rachel: What's new Buenos Aires?_

_I'm new, I wanna say I'm just a little stuck on you_

_You'll be on me too_

_I get out here, Buenos Aires_

_Stand back, you oughta know whatcha gonna get in me_

_Just a little touch of star quality_

_Fill me up with your heat, with your noise_

_With your dirt, overdo me_

_Let me dance to your beat, make it loud_

_Let it hurt, run it through me._

_Don't hold back, you are certain to impress_

_Tell the driver this is where I'm staying_

_Hello, Buenos Aires_

_Get this, just look at me dressed up, somewhere to go_

_We'll put on a show_

_Take me in at your flood, give me speed_

_Give me lights, set me humming_

_Shoot me up with your blood, wine me up_

_With your nights, watch me coming_

_All I want is a whole lot of excess_

_Tell the singer this is where I'm playing_

_Stand back, Buenos Aires_

_Because you oughta know whatcha gonna get in me_

_Just a little touch of star quality_

_And if ever I go too far_

_It's because of the things you are_

_Beautiful town, I love you_

_And if I need a moment's rest_

_Give your lover the very best_

_Real eiderdown and silence._

_You're a tramp, you're a treat_

_You will shine to the death, you are shoddy_

_But you're flesh, you are meat_

_You shall have every breath in my body_

_Put me down for a lifetime of success_

_Give me credit, I'll find ways of paying_

_Rio de la Plata_

_Florida, Corrientes, Nueve de Julio_

_All I want to know_

_Stand back, Buenos Aires_

_Because you oughta know whatcha gonna get in me_

_Just a little touch of_

_Just a little touch of_

_Just a little touch of star quality_

"Thank you, ma'am," the producer said. But Rachel already knew how this had gone. She didn't even need one of the professionals to tell her that she'd wailed a little on that last note.

"You are talented," the other producer said. "But I don't think you're right for the role in this production."

Rachel nodded. She knew this hadn't been the best she'd sounded, but at the same time, it was a disappointment. "Thank you."

x

"I was too scared, Daddy," Allie said. Finn was fixing a snack for Allie and getting Caylie's bottle ready as his daughter told him about her audition for the orchestra.

"I'm sorry, honey," Finn said. "Not everyone's comfortable with performing in front of a lot of people."

"But I want to get to," Allie sighed. "I don't think I'll get to play my viola when Mommy sings on Broadway if I'm too scared."

"You want to play your viola when Mommy sings on Broadway?" Finn asked. He thought that was so cute.

"Yeah," Allie said.

"I'm sure you'll not be scared eventually," Finn said.

Rachel came in, and she too looked upset. "What's wrong, Rach?" Finn asked.

"They just told me then and there that I wasn't good enough," Rachel said. "I kind of messed up on the last note." She picked up Caylie and began cradling her.

"I'm sorry, babe," Finn said.

Rachel clearly didn't want to talk about it. "Allie, how was your tryout?"

"I got too scared to finish," Allie admitted. "I'll try out next year."

"Too scared?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Allie said.

"Until you're ready to try out again, I'm quite happy for you to play for me, Daddy and Caylie," Rachel said.

"I love playing for you guys," Allie said.

"And I hope you two know that Caylie and I think you are the two most talented girls in the world," Finn said.

"Bah!" Caylie added.

Finn, Rachel and Allie laughed. "Guess she agrees!" Rachel said.

_Chapter 44 preview: Allie goes to summer camp for the first time. Will she have fun, or is she getting into it a little too early?_

_SONG: Buenos Aires from Evita (performed by Rachel Hudson)_


	44. Chapter 44: Camp

_Hey everyone. I'm sorry it took so long to update. It has been VERY hard for me to write since finding out about Cory and knew that I needed a break. I'm completely heartbroken and devastated, as I loved Cory, Finn, Finchel and Monchele. My heart breaks for Lea, Cory's family, the glee cast and all the Finchel fans. It's been hard for me to write, and this chapter's been in the works for a few days now. I do hope I can keep Finchel alive in my fanfics, as I think Cory would want their story to continue somehow. Hope you enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to continue._

Chapter 44: Camp

The car was loaded, and the Hudson family was on their way to Camp Whispering Pines in upstate New York.

"I still don't know if this was a good idea," Rachel whispered to Finn.

"It's only for a week," Finn whispered back. "I'm not sure if it's a good idea either, but she really wanted to do it, and her friends are doing it."

"Are we there yet?" Allie called from the back seat. Finn and Rachel were both very nervous about having their daughter gone for a week, but Allie was so excited and had really wanted to go. Several of her friends from school were going as well, and their parents seemed to think it was okay. Maybe it was okay.

"Almost," Finn said.

"I think Caylie needs her diaper changed," Allie said.

Rachel sighed. At least they could put being away from their daughter off a little longer if they changed Caylie's diaper. "Okay, let's pull over and get her changed."

"Can't you wait until after you drop me off?" Allie asked.

"No," Finn said. Allie pouted as they pulled over and changed Caylie's diaper. Rachel felt her anxiety building as they got back in the car and drove a little longer. Finally (for Allie, but too soon for Rachel and Finn), the family drove down a dirt road and saw a sign that said, "Welcome to Camp Whispering Pines!"

"We're here!" Allie exclaimed. As Finn parked the car, Allie jumped out.

"Whoa, Allie!" Finn called.

"I want to get to my cabin!" Allie exclaimed.

"I know you do, but we don't know where everything is yet," Finn said. He got Allie's sleeping bag and suitcase out of the trunk as Rachel put Caylie in the stroller. Then, the family walked over to the sign-in pavilion.

"Hi," a woman sitting behind the picnic table said. "I'm Jackie, the camp director. What's your name?"

"Allie Hudson!" Allie said, practically jumping down. It made Rachel happy to see her daughter so excited, but at the same time, she wished Allie wouldn't be gone for a week.

Jackie began looking through the sign in papers. "Okay Allie, you're going to be in Waterfront cabin, with the other girls going into second and third grade." She handed the sign-in form to Finn. "Can you sign her in?"

"I'm so excited!" Allie said. "I'm going to be rock climbing, swimming, canoeing, making crafts, going for hikes, doing archery, playing sports, cooking out, and even going horseback riding!"

"Yes, you will do those things," Jackie said as Finn signed Allie in. "It's going to be fun."

"I can't wait!" Allie said.

"I checked the list of girls in her cabin, all her friends are in there," Finn whispered to Rachel as they went to the health check.

"At least that's something," Rachel sighed. After Allie finished the health check and dropped off her luggage, they began walking toward the cabin, following the instructions on the map.

"This is it!" Allie exclaimed, pointing to the cabin. "Waterfront!" She was quite proud of the fact that she was a fluent reader.

Rachel forced a smile. "Yup, this is it."

"Let's go in!" Allie said. They walked in, where a few other girls were sitting around the cabin, along with two girls who didn't look much younger than Finn and Rachel.

"Hi," one of the girls said. "I'm Nicki, I'm one of your counselors."

"And I'm Madison, another counselor," the other girl said. "What's your name?"

"Allie," Allie said.

Madison looked at Finn and Rachel. "Are you her older brother and sister?"

Finn shook his head. "We're her parents."

Madison made a face, and Rachel hoped this wouldn't mean that this girl would hold it against Allie all week that she was born to young parents.

"Okay, Allie, we've assigned you that bunk bed," Nicki said, pointing to one of the beds. "You'll be sharing it with Mia, so when she gets here, you can decide who gets the top and who gets the bottom."

"Yay!" Allie said. "Mia's my best friend."

"You be good for your counselors this week, okay?" Rachel said to her daughter.

"I'm always good!" Allie giggled.

"That's true," Finn said. He gave his daughter a hug. "Have a great week, okay? We'll miss you."

"I love you," Allie said as she hugged both Finn and Rachel and tickled Caylie.

"Don't forget to write us a letter," Rachel said. "I packed envelopes and stamps."

"I won't," Allie said.

"We'll see you in a week," Finn said as he gave Allie one more hug and began walking back to the parking lot with Rachel and Caylie. Rachel felt tears building up in her eyes as they got in the car, but she didn't start crying. As she put Caylie in her car seat, she heard some quiet crying in the driver's seat.

"Finn?" Rachel asked. "Are you okay?"

"She's really gone for a week," Finn said.

Rachel was surprised to see Finn so emotional. He'd been so strong when they dropped Allie off. "She'll be okay." She was really saying that to herself as much as she was to Finn.

"I'm going to miss her," Finn said.

"So will I," Rachel said. "I think we should write her a letter when we get home. Her one counselor seemed nice."

Finn nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm sure if anything went really wrong, they'd call us," Rachel said.

"You're probably right," Finn said as they began to drive back to New York City.

x

A little while later, Allie's friends had arrived, and she was so excited to be at camp. The other girls in her cabin seemed pretty nice, and she was glad to have Mia, Gracie and Abby with her. The first activity for the day would be going to the pool to take the swim test. Allie got her swimsuit and towel out of her bag and lined up with her friends.

"The swim test is hard," said a girl named Lily who'd been to camp last year.

"What do you mean?" Allie asked.

"It's just hard," Lily said. "Last year they made me stay in the shallow end."

"That stinks," Abby said.

"Yeah," Lily said.

"Okay girls, let's go," Nicki called as the girls followed their counselors to the pool. The girls quickly changed into their swimsuits and then went into the pool area to wait to take the swim test. Other girls from other parts of the camp were there as well.

"Everyone in this area, hop in the shallow end and do ten bobs for me," the lifeguard called. Doing the bobs was easy enough for Allie, but she began to feel nervous when the lifeguard told them they'd need to swim across the medium depth area. Allie began swimming, but collided into another girl.

"Hey!" the other girl said. "You made me mess up."

"I'm sorry honey," the lifeguard said. "Go to the other side and start over. "She pointed at Allie. "You, get out."

Allie reluctantly climbed out of the pool, hoping she'd done okay. "What's your name?" the lifeguard asked.

"Allie Hudson."

"Okay, Allie, go sit down over there. Your counselor will give you your wristband when everyone's ready."

Allie sat down, but then realized several girls - including Mia, Gracie and Abby - were doing a part of the swim test she hadn't done.

"I hope I did okay," Allie said to her friends.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Abby said.

Nicki was coming around handing the girls their wristbands. Allie noticed that hers was white, but her friends had blue ones.

"Why is mine different from theirs?" Allie asked.

"When you have a white bracelet, you can only go in the shallow and middle end of the pool," Nicki explained. "Girls with blue bracelets can go in the deep end."

"So we can go in the deep end?" Mia asked. "We can jump off the diving board and go down the waterslide?"

"Yes you can," Nicki told the girls.

"But I can't?" Allie asked sadly.

"I'm sorry, Allie," Nicki said. "But on Wednesday you can retake the swim test."

Allie nodded, but she was still feeling upset. She'd definitely miss her friends during swim time.

"It's okay, Allie," Abby said.

"Yeah, we can swim in the middle end with you," Gracie added.

Allie smiled at her friends, but she was secretly hoping that she'd be able to swim in the deep end before the week was over.

"Okay girls, let's get changed and go to dinner," Madison called. Allie felt a little better when they got to dinner - the dinner was hot dogs, burgers, fries, corn, watermelon and brownies. After dinner the girls had a tour of the camp and a campfire with smores, which was fun, but at bedtime, Allie began to feel a little scared. The other girls in the cabin eventually fell asleep, but she was still awake. She'd ended up on the bottom bunk, and the cabin was completely dark.

She nervously got out of bed and began walking around the cabin. She looked outside and saw the dark forest the camp was in. What if there was something out there that could hurt her?

Nervously, Allie turned on her flashlight and reached into the bag her parents had packed for her. She found the envelopes, stamps and some paper and began writing a letter.

**Dear Mommy and Daddy,**

**It's really dark out and I'm scared. I can't sleep and I wish I was in my bedroom at home. The food was good and the camp's cool, but my friends can swim in the deep end of the pool and I can't. I miss you.**

**Love,**

**Allie**

x

It was Wednesday afternoon, and Finn and Rachel couldn't get Allie out of their heads. Rachel was feeding Caylie when Finn came into the kitchen with the mail. "Rach, look what came!"

"A letter from Allie?" Rachel asked.

Finn smiled and nodded as he opened the letter. Rachel noticed Finn looking upset as he read it. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

Finn handed the letter to Rachel. Rachel looked at it.

**Dear Mommy and Daddy,**

**It's really dark out and I'm scared. I can't sleep and I wish I was in my bedroom at home. The food was good and the camp's cool, but my friends can swim in the deep end of the pool and I can't. I miss you.**

**Love,**

**Allie**

"Oh dear," Rachel said, feeling so worried about her daughter.

"Maybe she wasn't quite ready yet," Finn sighed.

"I'm calling the camp to see if I can talk to her," Rachel said.

"I'd like to talk to her too," Finn said.

Rachel got out the phone and dialed the camp number. "Hello, Camp Whispering Pines," a voice on the other end said.

"Hi, my name is Rachel Hudson," Rachel said. "I received a concerning letter from my daughter, Allie Hudson."

"Allie?" the voice on the other end said. "I'm only in the camp office and I've noticed she's having a great time."

"I'm really worried," Rachel said as she read Allie's letter to the staff member.

"That's strange," she said. "Allie seems fine, and the counselors always tell us when the kids are having trouble, and Allie's counselors haven't mentioned her having trouble."

"Is it okay if my husband and I talk to her?" Rachel asked.

"Of course," the office staff member said. "I'll go find her and get her for you."

Rachel looked at Finn. "The office staff member said she seems fine."

Finn sighed. "I'd still like to talk to her."

"They're getting her," Rachel told her husband.

A few minutes later, they heard a familiar voice on the phone. "Hi, Mommy! Hi, Daddy!" Allie didn't sound upset at all.

"Hi, honey," Rachel said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great!" Allie said. "This morning we went horseback riding and the horses were so cool. We go swimming every day and we were just at the pool. At first I had to stay in the middle end, but then I got to retake my swim test just now and I can swim in the deep end now! Tonight we're cooking our own dinner and yesterday we cooked our own lunch. We've gone hiking and we've had campfires and we went boating yesterday and on Monday we did a craft. We had a movie night yesterday and tomorrow we're going rock climbing!"

"Allie, we got your letter and we're worried about you," Finn said.

"Don't worry!" Allie said. "I was just scared because it was so dark but now I sleep fine!"

Rachel squeezed Finn's hand with relief. "Did you like the package we sent you?"

"I loved it!" Allie said. "I shared the candy with Abby, Mia and Gracie."

"Good," Finn said. "We'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay," Allie said. "I sent you another letter today. Can I go back with my friends?"

"Of course," Finn said. "We love you."

"I love you too," Allie said.

"I'm so glad she's okay," Finn said to Rachel as they hung up the phone.

x

A few days later, Finn and Rachel drove to the camp to pick up Allie. They'd gotten her other letter and were relieved that she'd had a better rest of the week. As they arrived at the camp, Allie went up to them.

"We missed you!" Finn said as he hugged his daughter.

"I missed you too, but I loved camp!" Allie said, hugging Finn. "This was the best week ever!"

"I'm so glad!" Rachel said.

"Can I come back next year?" Allie asked.

"Maybe by then we'll be ready to have you gone for a whole week again," Rachel said. She was sure that it would be worth it for Allie to go again if she had a good time, but for now she was glad her whole family was back together.

_Chapter 45 preview: Finn, Rachel and Allie start trying to teach Caylie how to walk. More of Klaine and Brittana with their kids too. Big news about another Glee couple as well!_


	45. Chapter 45: Learning to Walk

_Thanks so much for the very nice welcome back, everyone. I really appreciated it. I know this chapter isn't my best, but you'll have to forgive me, I still am grieving. I really enjoyed writing Finchel, Klaine and Brittana with their kids. I hope the Finchel fandom can stick together and continue writing stories about what should be happening on the show and go over all our amazing memories. Hope you enjoy the chapter and review if you want me to continue._

_And did everyone see Lea's tweet? Broke my heart for her. It was a beautiful picture she tweeted of the two of them. It's clear they loved each other so much and made each other so happy._

Chapter 45: Learning to Walk

"But Mommy, I want a purple pen!" Allie pouted.

Rachel looked at the school supplies list. "Allie, you can only get blue and black pens."

"But purple's my favorite color," Allie protested. She turned to her little sister. "Caylie, don't you think I should get a purple pen?"

Caylie giggled. "I'll take that as a yes," Allie said.

Rachel sighed. "Allie, your school supplies list says only blue and black. But I'll get you purple pens for home, okay?"

Allie sighed. "I guess that's fair."

"Of course that's fair," Rachel said.

"I wish Caylie could talk," Allie said. "She'd tell you that the school should let me get a purple pen."

"She'll be one in October, I'm sure she'll talk soon," Rachel said.

"I hope," Allie said.

"I can't believe you're going to be in second grade soon," Rachel said.

"I heard we have to start writing in cursive in second grade," Allie said.

"I'm sure you'll be good at it," Rachel said.

"I wish I didn't have to go back to school so soon," Allie sighed.

"I know," Rachel said. "I like spending all day with you."

"Anything else on my school supplies list?" Allie asked.

Rachel checked the list. "We got everything!"

"Let's get home then," Allie said. "Do you think Daddy will be home when we get there?"

"I hope so," Rachel said. Finn had gone to a political rally in Brooklyn with Blaine. The presidential election was this year, and Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany had all been involved with the Democratic campaign. Rachel had considered going to the rally as well, but she knew they couldn't put off Allie's back to school shopping much longer.

Then Rachel's phone went off. She looked and saw a text from Finn. "I'm at Santana and Brittany's apartment. I'll see you guys soon - maybe stop here?"

x

"That's it," Kurt said as he held Emily's hands, trying to help her to walk. Finn was at Santana and Brittany's apartment with Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Bryan, Julia and Emily. The past few weeks, the three couples were devoted to trying to help their daughters learn to walk. Emily seemed to be making the most progress. Julia hadn't even stood up yet, but she was crawling. Caylie hadn't managed to start walking yet, but she was standing.

Emily took a few small steps, holding on to Kurt's hands.

"She walking dada!" Bryan said.

"Yes she is," Kurt said to his son.

"How's Caylie's walking coming?" Blaine asked Finn.

"Maybe we could do some practice once Rachel gets back from back to school shopping," Finn said.

"This would be a good time," Brittany said, holding Julia on her lap. "You'll probably get started soon, too, don't you think?" she asked, tickling her daughter.

"Hey, I didn't start walking until I was about one and a half!" Finn said.

"Maybe that's why you're such a bad dancer!" Santana teased Finn.

The group heard a knock at the door. "That must be Rach and the girls," Finn said as he went to the door and greeted his wife and daughters.

"How was the rally?" Rachel asked Finn.

"It was good," Finn said. "There were some good speakers."

"When the guy who's going to be president comes, can I come too?" Allie asked.

"I think you'd be bored, Allie," Finn said.

"Oh," Allie said.

"So, what are you guys up to?" Rachel asked.

"Emily walking!" Bryan said.

"She was?" Allie asked.

"Well, we were helping her to walk," Kurt said. "Julia still hasn't started yet."

"Want to practice with Caylie now?" Santana asked. "Maybe she'd like to with her cousins."

"That sounds good," Rachel said as she took Caylie out of her stroller.

"Can I help?" Allie asked excitedly.

Finn smiled at how excited Allie was getting. "Of course you can."

Rachel lifted Caylie out of the stroller. "Come on Caylie, walk like Emily was just doing," Blaine said.

Caylie giggled as Rachel helped her stand up. "Allie, want to take her hands?" Finn asked.

"Duh!" Allie said.

"Okay Caylie, walk with Allie," Brittany said.

Caylie took some very small steps as Allie held on to her little sister's hands. "That's it!" Rachel said.

Finn squeezed his wife's hand. "Our baby is walking."

"I thought I was your baby!" Allie exclaimed, letting go of her sister's hands. Caylie got back on her knees and began crawling around.

"You both are," Finn said.

"Some steps is progress," Santana said.

"Hopefully Julia will start walking soon, too," Blaine said.

"I'm sure she will," Rachel said.

"I walk!" Bryan said.

"Yes you do," Santana said.

"Want to try helping Julia out?" Finn asked. "While we're working on walking with Emily and Caylie, now might be a good time to work on it."

"She isn't even standing up yet, Finn," Kurt said.

"Let's at least give it a try," Rachel said.

"Okay, baby girl," Brittany said as she sat down with her daughter. She released Julia, who began crawling around, and knelt down, holding out her hands.

Julia crawled over to Brittany and reached up for Brittany's hands. "You'll have to stand up to reach Mommy," Santana said.

Julia giggled and started trying to stand as she reached up for Brittany's hands. Finally she stood, holding on to Brittany's hands.

"She did it!" Bryan said.

"Yes she did," Blaine said.

"Do you think she can walk now?" Allie asked.

"Allie, she just stood up, let's give her time," Rachel said.

x

Later that night at the Hudsons' apartment, Finn, Rachel and Allie practiced some more walking with Caylie. She couldn't do it without holding on to her parents' or sisters' hands, but she was getting there. Allie also wanted to read Caylie her bedtime story, so Finn and Rachel let her do that before Allie went to take her bath. Some time passed, and Caylie wasn't falling asleep.

"Want to sing to her?" Finn asked. "It always helps our babies sleep when we sing to them."

"I'd love to," Rachel whispered back as they sang to their daughter.

_Finn: Love doesn't ask why_  
_It speaks from the heart_  
_And never explains_  
_Don't you know that_  
_Love doesn't think twice_  
_It can come all at once_  
_Or whisper from a distance_  
_Rachel: Don't ask me if this feeling's right or wrong_  
_It doesn't have to make much sense_  
_It just has to be this strong_  
_'Cause when you're in my arms I understand_  
_We don't try to have a voice_  
_When our hearts make the choices_  
_There's no plan_  
_It's in our hands_  
_Both: Love doesn't ask why_  
_It speaks from the heart_  
_And never explains_  
_Don't you know that_  
_Love doesn't think twice_  
_It can come all at once_  
_Or whisper from a distance_  
_Finn: Now I can feel what you're afraid to say_  
_If you give your soul to me_  
_Rachel: Will you give too much away_  
_We can't let this moment pass us by_  
_Both: Can't question this chance_  
_Or expect any answers_  
_We can try_  
_But love doesn't ask you why_  
_Rachel: So let's take what we found_  
_And wrap it around us_  
_Both: Love doesn't ask why_  
_It speaks from the heart_  
_And never explains_  
_Don't you know that_  
_Love doesn't think twice_  
_It can come all at once_  
_Or whisper from a distance_  
_Love doesn't ask why_

At the end of the song, Finn and Rachel noticed Caylie was asleep. Hand in hand, they left Caylie's room to say good night to Allie.

"I heard you two singing to her," Allie said.

"You did?" Finn asked.

"Yeah," Allie said. "My favorite of your songs is Faithfully."

"That's ours too," Rachel said.

"I'm really hoping I can get into the orchestra this year," Allie said.

"I'm sure you will," Finn told his daughter. "You'd better get to bed now, little missy."

Allie pouted. "Okay."

After putting Allie to bed, Finn and Rachel went to the living room to watch a movie together. "I'm thinking that I might want to try out for another show sometime soon," Rachel said. "I mean, Caylie's older."

"I know you're good enough," Finn said. "Though sometime in the future, I would like us to have a boy, too."

Rachel smiled at her husband. "I'll make sure that happens. Speaking of babies, Mercedes and Tina should be having their babies soon."

"I know," Finn said as his phone began vibrating.

"Who's that?" Rachel asked.

"It's Mike," Finn said. He looked at his phone and handed it to Rachel. Rachel read Mike's text. "Tina and I are proud to announce the birth of Evan Francis Chang!"

"She had her baby!" Rachel said. "It's so exciting!"  
"I know," Finn said. "I can't wait to tell Allie tomorrow."

"Now all we need to wait for is Mercedes," Rachel said. "And all six of the original glee girls will be moms!"

_Chapter 46 preview: Finn and Allie do something special together that I'm sure Cory would have loved to have done! Any guesses as to what it is?_

_SONG: Love Doesn't Ask Why by Celine Dion (performed by Finn and Rachel Hudson)_


	46. Chapter 46: Canucks game

_Hi everyone! So here's the promised chapter with a tribute to Cory. I tried to make it as happy as I could, because Cory was such a happy person and I'm sure he'd want a happy chapter in his honor. As I'm sure you can guess, Finn's friend from NYU is named after him, though I did change the spelling. And as much as Cory loved the Canucks, I knew I had to fit them in somehow! Finn's friend named after him will appear more in upcoming chapters._

_As always, thanks to all of you for helping me through this very, very difficult time. Simple things, like getting reviews that you enjoyed a chapter I wrote, can really make a difference. Hope you like this chapter and review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 46: Canucks game

"What's a Canuck, anyway?" Allie asked as Rachel helped her into the jersey Finn had gotten her. Finn's friend Corey from NYU had gotten a spot on the Vancouver Canucks, and Finn was going to their game against the New York Islanders with a few friends from NYU. They'd gotten enough tickets for Allie to come as well. The jersey they'd gotten Allie was huge on her, but it was the smallest size the Canucks offered.

"I don't even know," Rachel said. She looked at Finn. "What is a Canuck?"

"It's a slang term for Canadian," Finn said to his wife.

"I see," Rachel said. "Now, Allie, you and your dad and his friends are probably going to be some of the few Canucks fans there, so it is possible that people will be rude..."

Finn sighed. Rachel worried so much. "Rach, she'll be fine."

"So, he's #82?" Rachel asked Finn.

Finn nodded. "Yup. Hence why Allie and I got jerseys with #82. You should have come with us, too."

"I think Caylie's a little young to come to a game," Rachel said. "Besides, I'm having Katie and Anna over."

"We're both hanging out with college friends today," Finn said with a smile. It wasn't uncommon for him and Rachel to do similar things at similar times.

"That's true," Rachel said. "And hey, you told me blue and green were their colors, and I'm wearing blue and green today."

"Good job Mommy," Allie giggled.

"Allie, remember, don't get TOO much junk food at the game," Rachel said.

Allie groaned. "Okay, Mommy."

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, Finn, Rachel and Allie heard a cry from Caylie's rooom. "Our little angel is awake!" Finn said.

Allie gave Finn a disappointed look. "I thought I was your little angel!"

"You both are!" Finn said as he hugged Allie.

Rachel went to Caylie's room and got her daughter. "Mommy's here," she said softly. "So are Daddy and Allie."

"But we're going to a hockey game soon!" Allie said. "My first hockey game!"

Caylie giggled. "Maybe you can practice walking with Mommy and Aunt Katie and Aunt Anna," Allie added.

"She is getting better at walking, isn't she?" Rachel said.

"Emily can walk by herself now though," Allie said.

"Well, Emily was an early starter," Finn said. "Julia's still barely learning, and from what I've heard from Uncle Puck and Aunt Quinn, they haven't even gotten Bailey to start yet."

"We should go visit them and help them with her!" Allie said.

Rachel smiled. "I bet they'd like that. You two have fun at the game, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy!" Allie said.

As Finn and Allie began to leave, Finn knew that he'd tell Allie something he didn't want to say in front of Rachel. "Allie, when we're at the game, you can have as much junk food as you want."

"Good," Allie giggled. "Mommy's such a health nut."

Finn laughed at his daughter's word choice. "Yes she is."

"I like junk food better," Allie said. "Once when I slept over at Mia's, her dad let us have ice cream for breakfast."

"That's not a good idea," Finn said.

"But I thought you liked junk food!" Allie giggled.

"I do, but is important to have healthy food, too," Finn said.

"I can still have junk food at the game today, right?" Allie asked.

"Yes, you can," Finn said.

"Good!" Allie giggled. They got on the bus and went to the Islanders stadium. Finn noticed that Rachel was right - most of the people there were wearing Islanders jerseys. Had Corey not gotten a spot on the Canucks, Finn and Allie would probably be wearing Islanders jerseys as well.

"We'll get to see him after the game, right?" Allie asked Finn. "Maybe he'll sign my jersey?"

"I'm sure he will!" Finn told his daughter.

Allie giggled. "My daddy's friends with a famous hockey player.

Finn smiled at his daughter's innocence. He sent Corey a text wishing him luck in the game and letting him know that he and Allie were there, and then he texted Blake to ask if any of the other guys from NYU were there yet.

"I want a chocolate sundae!" Allie announced when they got in.

"Let's find our seats first, okay?" Finn asked.

Allie sighed. "Okay."

Finn and Allie walked to their seats, where a bunch of Finn's friends from NYU who still lived in New York were waiting. "Hey Finn! Hey Allie!" Blake said.

"Hey man," Finn said to his friend. "Can't believe one of our friends is on a major team!"

"I know, it's crazy," Blake agreed.

"Is that Allie?" Henry asked. "I haven't seen her since graduation."

"Yeah, this is Allie," Finn said proudly.

"Wow, she's gotten so big!" Tyler said.

"I'm in second grade now!" Allie said.

"Yeah, you're a big girl," Nathan said.

"Allie?" a voice said.

Allie and Finn turned and saw a boy about Allie's age in an Islanders jersey.

Allie smiled. "Hi John!"

"You like the Canucks?" the boy asked.

"My daddy's friend plays for them," Allie said.

"That's cool, but I like the Islanders," the boy said.

"I like them too," Allie told the boy. "If they were playing anyone else, I'd want the Islanders to win."

"We'd better get to our seats," a man with the boy said.

"Okay, bye Allie," John said.

"Bye John," Allie said.

"Who's he?" Finn asked. This was the first time he'd seen Allie talking to a boy.

"That's John, he's in my class," Allie said.

"So it begins," Peter said to Finn.

Allie laughed. "I'm only in second grade!"

"That's true," Finn said, wondering what the boys Allie dated ten years in the future would be like.

"So, how's Rachel?" Blake asked Finn.

"She's great," Finn said. "Caylie's great too, she's starting to walk. How's Chloe?"

"She's doing well," Blake said. "We're starting to talk about wedding plans." Blake and Chloe had gotten engaged a few weeks ago.

"Let us know when you set a date," Finn said.

"Of course, you'll be a groomsman!" Blake said.

"I like weddings," Allie said. "I haven't been to one in a while."

"Well, there's only three weddings left in the Glee family," Finn said.

The screen popped up with a message, and Allie read it out loud. "Please rise for the National anthem."

Finn felt a sense of pride that his daughter could read. They rose for the National anthem, and then five Islanders and five Canucks took their places on the ice. "Why are there only five?" Allie whispered to Finn.

"Only five go on the ice at a time," Finn explained.

"Where's Corey?" Allie asked.

"He's not there right now," Finn said.

"I hope he goes on the ice soon," Allie said.

"Oh, so do I!" Finn said.

By the end of the first period, the game was still unscored. Corey was one of the five players on the ice when the second period began. "Daddy!" Allie said, jabbing Finn. "There he is!"

Finn smiled, feeling happy for his friend. "I see him!"

"GO COREY!" Allie shouted.

"She's a great little cheerleader!" Blake said to Finn.

One of the Islanders pushed one of the Canucks over and was sent to the penalty box. "He can't do that!" Allie shouted.

"That's why he's in the penalty box," Finn said to Allie.

"What's the penalty box?" Allie asked.

Finn admitted that he liked explaining these things to Allie. "When a guy on one team does something he shouldn't do, he gets sent to the penalty box and his team only has four people on the ice, and the other team has five."

"So the Canucks have more people now?" Allie asked.

"Yeah, for two minutes," Finn said.

Allie went back to watching the game. While the Islander was in the penalty box, Corey scored a goal for the Canucks. Most of the arena didn't cheer, but Allie jumped up out of her seat and cheered, as did Finn and the NYU guys.

"I think that's his first goal on the Canucks!" Blake said.

"It was!" Nathan confirmed.

The group sat back down to watch the rest of the game. The Canucks ended up winning, 3-1. At the end of the game, Finn and his friends took out their tickets to get in the locker room and headed back stage.

"I can't wait to meet him!" Allie said.

"You have met him," Finn reminded his daughter. "He came over a few times when we were in college, but then he moved back to Canada."

"Then I can't wait to meet him again!" Allie said.

The group was let into the Canucks locker room, where they found Corey right away. "Great game, man!" Finn said.

"Thanks, Finn!" Corey said. "And thanks so much for coming, all of you."

"So, it was your first goal!" Blake said.

"Yeah, maybe being back in New York did the trick!" Corey said. "I always wanted to play for the Canucks when I was little."

"Well, now you get to!" Finn said. "You remember my daughter, Allie, right?"

"She's gotten so big!" Corey said.

"Everyone says that!" Allie giggled. She gave Corey a hug. "Nice to see you again!"

"Allie was hoping you could sign her jersey," Finn said to Corey.

Corey took a sharpie. "Of course I can!"

Allie smiled wide as Finn's friend signed her jersey.

x

"Caylie, you should be asleep," Rachel said. She was standing in Caylie's room after she'd heard some baby talk coming from there. Caylie was standing in her crib, holding on to the rails.

"Are you waiting for Daddy and Allie to get home?" Rachel asked as she lifted Caylie out of the crib. "Okay, we can go wait for them, but you need to get back to bed when they get home, little missy."

Rachel and Caylie went to the living room, where Rachel took her daughter's hands and did a little practice on walking when they heard the door of the apartment open.

"Hey!" Finn said as he kissed his wife and younger daughter.

"Did you two have fun?" Rachel asked.

"The Canucks won!" Allie said. "And Corey signed my jersey!"

"He did?" Rachel asked. "Wow, Allie, I bet you can't wait to show that to your friends."

"He scored a goal, too," Finn added.

"YES!" Allie said. "My daddy's friend is famous."

"You'd better get to bed, Allie, it's late," Finn said.

Allie pouted. "Okay."

"So she had fun?" Rachel asked Finn.

Finn nodded. "So did I. I love spending time with Allie."

_Chapter 47 preview: Allie has her first slumber party at Finchel's apartment - how will things go? Rachel gets another offer from Broadway and Allie tries out for the school orchestra as well._

_*Today is the last day to vote in character finalist categories in the Glee fanfic awards. I would appreciate any votes for both Rachel and Finn.*_


	47. Chapter 47: Pillow Fights

_Hey guys. Again, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I don't have as much time as I did before I started working, and it's definitely a challenge to do lots of things in the midst of my grief. I just miss Cory so much, and to be honest, I'm really dreading Season 5 of Glee. I just hate the idea of Glee without Cory, Finn and Finchel. I don't like the spoilers I've heard about what happens to Finn - can't the writers just say Finn and Rachel got married and moved away, give the Finchel fans a small piece of comfort? I don't think I can stand seeing Rachel with another love interest... On top of that, the Finchel fandom is shrinking slowly - fewer fanfics, fewer forum and Tumblr posts... This is all just so hard, too hard._

_On a lighter note, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I try to make my fanfics lighter because I don't know how much angst we can take! I'm a finalist for Finchel writer in the Glee fanfic awards, so I'd appreciate any votes as well. As always, please review if you want me to continue._

Chapter 47: Pillow Fights

Rachel gulped as she paced around backstage. She wasn't sure if this was a good idea. She didn't know if she'd get the part. She'd been rejected before. But she'd always enjoyed Les Miserables, and it had some special connections to her. She'd auditioned for New Directions with a song from Les Miserables and she'd found out who her mother was because of a song from the musical. She'd told Finn that she was meeting some friends for dinner tonight so if she didn't make it, she could keep it to herself.

She wasn't even planning on trying out. She'd seen the ad in the NYADA alumni e-mail she got a few weeks ago and thought that it would be worth a try.

As Rachel heard another girl audition, she felt her phone vibrate. She looked at it to see a text from Finn. "I can't believe you're leaving me alone when I have a house full of girls!"

Rachel giggled to herself and texted Finn back. "I'll be back soon." Tonight, Allie was having Gracie, Abby, Mia and two other girls in their class named Savannah and Theresa over for a slumber party. Finn and Rachel had both been hesitant about having a bunch of second graders at their house, but Allie had really wanted to do this.

"Rachel Hudson, you're up!"

Rachel took a deep breath and stepped on stage. "Hi, I'm Rachel Hudson and I'll be singing 'On My Own.'" This was the same song she'd sang at her New Directions audition. It had been meaningful back then, because she was very much alone. Now, she was far from alone. She also thought it sounded much better than it had when she'd sang it

"Thank you," the producer said. "We'll call you to let you know what happened."

Rachel nodded and left the stage. She sent Finn a text to let her know that she was coming home and got on the bus. Being on that stage reminded her that she did miss performing, but at the same time, she missed being with Finn and the girls at night when she was in shows. Caylie was old enough for Rachel to go back to Broadway, but Finn did want another baby, and so did Rachel. She didn't even know if she'd get the part. She'd just have to wait and see what happened.

When Rachel got home, she saw six giggling girls in the living room. "What are you girls up to?"

"We're playing with Allie's stuffed animals!" Abby announced.

"Allie has some great stuffed animals," Rachel said.

"Yeah, she does," Theresa said.

"Where's your dad?" Rachel asked Allie.

"He's with Caylie," Allie said.

"Okay, I'll go say hi," Rachel said. "You girls have fun."

"Thanks, Rachel!" Gracie said.

Rachel went into Caylie's room and gave Finn and Allie each a kiss. "Hey."

Finn looked up at his wife. "Hey baby!"

"Are the girls being good?" Rachel asked.

Finn smiled. "Yeah, I'm not sure if I like that new girl Theresa though."

"What's wrong with her?" Rachel asked.

"She was just kind of rude to me," Finn said. "I know we encouraged Allie to invite her because she's the new girl, but she gives me a weird feeling."

Rachel sighed. "Hopefully your feeling is wrong."

Caylie giggled when she looked at Rachel. Rachel smiled and picked up Caylie. "Hey little girl!"

"It's hard to believe she's one now, isn't it?" Finn asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said. "Also hard to believe that all six of the original Glee girls are moms now."

"Hey, Santana hasn't given birth yet!" Finn laughed.

"That's true," Rachel said.

Finn and Rachel heard a knock on the door. They saw the girls. "Can we have ice cream sundaes?" Savannah asked.

"It wouldn't be a slumber party without ice cream sundaes!" Rachel said as she went to the kitchen, still carrying Caylie.

"What flavors of ice cream do you have?" Mia asked.

"We have chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, mint chocolate chip and cookie dough," Rachel said. "You girls can have one scoop of each in your sundae." She put Caylie in her high chair and began getting the ice cream out of the freezer.

"Five scoops?" Gracie exclaimed. "Wow, thanks Rachel."

"I'm thirsty," Theresa demanded. "Allie, get me some water."

"You forgot to say please," Finn said.

"I want some water, Mr. Hudson," Theresa demanded.

Finn shook his head in disgust as he got out the water from the refrigerator. Rachel gave her husband a look, but she had a feeling that she didn't like this girl either.

Finn handed the water to Theresa. "What do you say?"

"Thank you?" Theresa said.

"So, what movie are you girls planning on watching tonight?" Rachel asked, trying to take Finn's mind off Theresa.

"The Wizard of Oz!" Allie announced.

"That's a great movie!" Rachel said.

"Will you make popcorn for us for the movie?" Allie asked.

Rachel smiled. "Of course I will."

Caylie giggled. "No, not for you!" Finn said. "You'll go to bed."

"I don't want the baby with us!" Theresa said.

"I love my sister!" Allie said.

Rachel smiled at Allie defending her sister. "Okay girls, go easy on the toppings."

"Let's get Caylie to bed," Finn said after the girls put the toppings on their sundaes.

"Six little girls on a sugar high," Rachel said. "That should be interesting."

"A little too interesting," Finn agreed as they gave Caylie a bath. "On a plus side, we'll get the leftovers."

"That's true," Rachel said as Caylie splashed her and Finn. She touched her younger daughter's nose. "Caylie! Mommy and Daddy need to stay dry."

Caylie giggled. "So, how did things go with your friends? You didn't say," Finn said.

Rachel tried to think of a cover up. "Oh, we had fun. The food that we had at the restaurant wasn't very good though." She needed an excuse for some food at home.

"The girls did manage to leave some pizza," Finn said. "I'm surprised that you guys managed to find a restaurant our family hasn't been to yet."

"We managed," Rachel giggled. She didn't want to tell Finn about her audition, but at the same time, she did.

Finn and Rachel finished bathing Caylie, put her in her pajamas and went to read her a bedtime story. When they finished, they went to find the older girls in the kitchen.

"How were your ice cream sundaes?" Finn asked.

"They were great!" Mia said.

"You girls ready for the movie?" Rachel asked the girls.

"Yes!" the girls cheered in.

"Make us our popcorn," Theresa demanded.

"I already said I would," Rachel said, fighting the urge to point out that this girl hadn't said please again. She noticed the annoyed look on Finn's face and popped the popcorn as she heated up her pizza.

"Now girls, please try to be quiet after the movie," Finn said. "Allie does have a little sister, and she needs a good night's sleep."

"We're always good," Abby giggled.

Rachel had no doubt the girls she knew would be good, but she did have her doubts about the new girl. After she finished her pizza and the girls were watching the movie, she and Finn went to their room, hoping they'd be able to get a decent amount of sleep.

x

Allie was so happy that her parents had let her have her friends sleep over. After the movie, Finn and Rachel had told the girls to go to sleep. They'd whispered for a little, but then they fell asleep. At least, Allie thought she was asleep, but then she felt someone nudging her. She looked up and saw Abby.

"Allie, do you guys have extra blankets?" Abby whispered.

Allie looked at her friend. "I'm sure we do, why?"

Abby leaned in closer. "I wet the bed."

"Let's go get my parents," Allie said.

"You wet the bed?" a voice said. The girls looked and saw Theresa.

Abby looked embarrassed. "Yeah."

"Wow, you're such a baby!" Theresa said. "Do you need a bottle?"

"Theresa, stop!" Allie said as Mia, Gracie and Savannah started waking up.

"Abby wet the bed!" Theresa told the other girls.

Savannah started giggling as Mia turned to Abby. "Are you okay?"

"Come on Abby, let's go get my mom and dad," Allie said, hoping this would stop.

"Maybe they'll give you a diaper," Theresa said as Abby started crying.

"Don't say that!" Gracie said as she picked up her pillow and threw it at Theresa. Theresa hit Gracie with her pillow as Allie hit Theresa with hers. Before anyone knew it, all six girls were yelling at someone.

"What is going on?" a voice said. The girls turned and saw Finn and Rachel.

"Abby wet the bed and Theresa was being mean to her!" Allie told her parents as she put her arm around her friend.

"Only babies wet the bed!" Theresa said.

Allie saw her parents getting those looks they got when they were about to scare her with their anger. Those looks she rarely saw. "Theresa, I'm calling your mom and dad," Rachel said. "You can spend the rest of the night at home."

"But it's four in the morning!" Theresa protested.

"If Rachel and I can wake up at four in the morning, so can your parents," Finn said. "Abby, I'll go get you some extra blankets that we have, unless you want to go home, and then I'll call your parents."

"I'll stay, since she's leaving," Abby said.

"Okay," Finn said as he went to go get the blankets.

"Abby, Allie also has an extra pair of pajamas in her room," Rachel said, picking up the phone as Theresa gave her a look.

"I don't like her," Abby whispered to Allie.

"My parents said to invite her because she's the new girl," Allie whispered back as she went to her room with Abby.

A few minutes later, Theresa's parents arrived, and the girls went to bed. They didn't bother talking again. They didn't want to mess with Finn and Rachel.

x

"Thanks for making blueberry pancakes again, Mommy," Allie said. It was a few days later and Allie was going to try out for the orchestra at school again today. This was the second time recently that Rachel had made blueberry pancakes.

"Well, I was happy to do it when it was only you and your nice friends," Rachel said. "And I'm happy to make them for the newest member of the school orchestra!"

"We don't know if I'll get in," Allie said.

"You'll get in," Finn said. "You have musical talent in your blood."

Caylie giggled. "See, all three of us think you'll get in," Rachel said.

Allie wasn't as nervous this time as she'd been the first time she'd tried out. She'd been practicing her piece a lot, and her parents both told her that it sounded great.

She didn't even feel nervous when she played the piece. At the end of the piece, the music teacher told her that she was in. Unable to contain her excitement, she ran to her dad's classroom and saw her mom having lunch with him. "Mommy!" Allie said. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come have lunch with your dad," Allie said.

"That's nice!" Allie said. "I got into the orchestra!"

"What did we tell you?" Finn said as he gave Allie a hug.

"We're so proud of you," Rachel added as she gave Allie another hug.

"I'm excited!" Allie said.

"Of course you are," Finn said as Rachel's phone rang. Finn and Allie both stopped talking as Rachel talked on the phone. At the end of the conversation, Rachel gave Finn and Allie a look. "I got another part offer on Broadway!"

"You and I both got in!" Allie said.

"I'm so proud of you both," Finn said.

_Chapter 48 preview: Rachel starts in Les Miserables, and some of the Glee alumni come to New York to see her perform. The Hudson family also goes snowboarding in Whistler as a weekend trip._


	48. Chapter 48: Look how cute she is

_Sorry for another long wait :( Work has been really busy, and I have a wedding to go to this weekend. Anyway, this chapter was a lot of fun to write. I hope you guys enjoy it and review if you want me to continue. I also hope that you guys will vote for me in the Glee fanfic awards!_

_In addition, I hope everyone's doing as well as they can at a time like this. I can't believe we've been without Cory for a month :( I still can't stop thinking about him, and I miss him so much. Lea's speech about him was so incredible. I'm so proud of her, and I hope she's holding up. Cory should still be here._

Chapter 48: Look How Cute She Is

Finn sat in his seat at the theatre, waiting for the show to begin. It was Rachel's first night in Les Mis, and just about everyone they were close to was going to be there tonight. Finn looked at the program and read Rachel's biography to Allie and Caylie. "Rachel is thrilled to be playing Eponine on Broadway! She has appeared in Annie and Phantom of the Opera on Broadway as well. While in high school, Rachel was the lead of her school's glee club, which won the National championship her senior year. She sends her love to her amazing, loving, handsome and talented husband Finn, her beautiful and sweet daughters Allie and Caylie, her supportive parents, her incredible sister and brothers-in-law, and her wonderful Glee family, who she couldn't have made it to this moment without."

"She mentioned me!" Allie giggled.

"Of course she did!" Finn told his daughter.

"I hope she mentioned us!" a voice said. Finn turned and saw Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany, with Bryan in Blaine's arms and Julia and Emily in the double stroller, coming to join them.

"Well, she couldn't list all your names," Finn said. "It would take up too much space."

"Hi Caylie!" Kurt said.

Finn looked at Caylie. Now that she was one, he and Rachel were hoping she would talk soon, but there had been no such luck yet. "Say hi to Uncle Kurt."

Caylie just looked at Kurt and smiled. Finn and Kurt exchanged looks. "Close enough," Kurt said.

"Hey everyone!" The group turned and saw Puck and Quinn coming with Daniel and Bailey.

"Uncle Puck! Aunt Quinn!" Allie exclaimed as she went to hug them. She hadn't seen them in months.

"Hey Allie!" Puck said.

"Allie!" Daniel said.

"Ready to see my mommy on stage?" Allie asked.

"Yeah!" Daniel said.

Allie smiled. "Good!"

"Thanks for coming in," Finn said as the Puckermans took their seats.

"It's an excuse to see you," Puck said.

"It's not a long drive," Quinn added. "When are Shelby and Beth getting here?"

"It shouldn't be long," Finn said.

"I'm wondering when the Changs and the Evanses will get here!" Kurt said. "We have to meet those little guys."

"We do," Finn added. Mike and Tina's son, Evan, had been born in mid-September, and Sam and Mercedes's son, James, was born in late October.

"The Abramses are coming with them, right?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, that's what Mercedes said, they're all meeting at the airport and coming here," Santana said.

Finn turned and saw Ryder, Marley, Jake and Harmony coming into the seats. "Uncle Ryder! Aunt Marley! Uncle Jake! Aunt Harmony!" Allie exclaimed.

"Hi Allie," Jake said. "We're all excited to see your mom perform."

"Well, we heard you have a gig coming up, too," Brittany said to Harmony.

"Yeah, I'll be starting in Chicago this spring!" Harmony announced.

"That's amazing!" Kurt said. "I'm surprised you're not in Evita - I remember how you freaked out Rachel and me when you sang that song from Evita at Sectionals."

"She'll do better in Chicago!" Jake said proudly.

"So I guess we can't expect a wedding quite yet," Brittany sighed.

"Yeah, but after the show, hopefully it'll be soon," Harmony said.

"Speaking of steps as couples," Ryder said, smiling at Marley.

"I thought you said that we'd wait to tell them!" Marley said.

"Tell us what?" Allie asked, smiling at Finn. Finn had an idea he knew what was coming.

"Marley's pregnant!" Ryder announced.

As everyone was congratuating Ryder and Marley, Sam, Mercedes, James, Mike, Tina, Evan, Artie and Betty came into the stands. "See the Chicago and LA people met up," Finn said. "Thanks so much for coming to New York."

"We couldn't miss Rachel's first show in Les Mis," Sam said.

"Oh, the babies!" Quinn said as she looked at Evan and James.

"They're so cute!" Allie said, giggling.

"How's it feel to be the oldest out of all these?" Artie asked.

"Well, there's a lot more now," Allie giggled.

"She is really the second oldest, after Beth," Quinn pointed out.

"Wonder if your baby will be a boy or a girl, Marley?" Santana said. "So far we have six girls and four boys, so a boy would probably be good."

"Well, Marley isn't the only one with a baby on the way!" Betty said.

"Are you saying?" Puck asked.

"Yup!" Artie said. "We have one coming, too!"

"This is so exciting!" Allie said.

Finally, Rory, Sugar, Joe and Kitty came into the stands. Finn felt happy, knowing the whole Glee family was together now. "Everyone's here!" Allie said.

"Yes," Rory said. "Since there hasn't been a wedding in a while, it's been a while."

"It means so much to Rachel that all of you came," Finn said.

"Finn, you know no one would miss this," Kurt said as Burt, Carole, Hiram, LeRoy, Shelby and Beth came to join them.

"Hi Daniel, hi Bailey," Beth said, tickling her little brother and sister.

"Hi Beth," Daniel said.

"He can talk!" Beth exclaimed.

"Yes he can," Puck said proudly.

The New Directions alumni talked for a little more before the overture music began. Allie kept nudging Finn to ask where Rachel was, but she wouldn't be coming out for a while. Finn could tell Allie was getting impatient. Finally, the second act began, and it was time for Rachel's big solo. Allie almost seemed to know that it was time, as she fell completely silent when the music began. Finn sat back with pride and listened to his wife sing.

_Rachel: On my own_  
_Pretending he's beside me_  
_All alone_  
_I walk with him 'til morning_  
_Without him_  
_I feel his arms around me_  
_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_  
_And he has found me_  
_In the rain_  
_The pavement shines like silver_  
_All the lights_  
_Are misty in the river_  
_In the darkness_  
_The trees are full of starlight_  
_And all I see is him and me forever_  
_And forever_  
_And I know it's only in my mind_  
_That I'm talking to myself_  
_And not to him_  
_And although I know that he is blind_  
_Still I say there's a way for us_  
_I love him_  
_But when the night is over_  
_He is gone_  
_The river's just a river_  
_Without him_  
_The world around me changes_  
_The trees are bare and everywhere_  
_The streets are full of strangers_  
_I love him_  
_But every day I'm learning_  
_All my life_  
_I've only been pretending_  
_Without me_  
_His world will go on turning_  
_A world that's full of happiness_  
_That I have never known_  
_I love him_  
_I love him_  
_And I love him_  
_But only on my own_

"She was amazing!" Kurt whispered to Finn at the end of the song.

Finn nodded as he clapped for his wife. He was so proud of her. Allie jumped out of her seat and started cheering. Even Caylie was trying to clap.

At the end of the show, the whole group went backstage to congratulate Rachel. Rachel didn't know that Finn had recruited everyone to come to New York to see her perform, and he'd sworn Allie to secrecy, so he had a feeling his wife was in for a big surprise. He'd handed the flowers he got Rachel to Caylie, and Allie was holding flowers as well.

Finn knocked on the door. "Come in!" Rachel called.

Finn opened the door and Rachel came. "Finn!" she exclaimed.

"I'm so proud of you!" Finn said as he gave his wife a hug and a kiss.

"Thanks," Rachel said as Caylie handed her the flowers. "Thank you Caylie!"

Caylie smiled and wrapped her arms around Rachel as Allie gave Rachel a hug. "You were great, Mommy!"

"Thank you Allie!" Rachel said.

"Look who else is here," Finn said.

Rachel looked behind Finn. "OH MY GOD!"

"Finn reserved several entire rows of seats just so we could all come see you perform!" Quinn said.

"I can't believe you're all here!" Rachel shouted as she made her way through the Glee alumni, hugging them.

"I wanted you to share this special night with all your most special people," Finn said.

"You are the best husband ever!" Rachel said as she hugged him.

x

A few days later, Les Mis was taking a week break, so Finn, Rachel, Allie and Caylie decided to go to Whistler, Canada for some snowboarding for the weekend. Finn had gone snowboarding with some of his friends from NYU before, so he thought it would be fun to take Rachel and Allie. Caylie was too young to snowboard, but either Finn or Rachel was always available to hold her.

The day after they arrived in Whistler, Finn spent most of the day on the slopes with Allie. Rachel was afraid that she'd get hurt if she gave it a try, so she sat by the sides with Caylie to watch.

"Look at your daddy," Rachel said to Caylie as they watched Finn do some snowboarding tricks. "He's pretty good, isn't he?"

Caylie giggled.

"I hope your sister doesn't get hurt," Rachel sighed as she watched Allie move down the hill on her board. She had to smile at seeing Allie in the snowboarding outfit Finn had gotten her.

Caylie giggled and pointed to Allie. "Yeah, there's Allie!" Rachel said as she smiled at her younger daughter. "Hopefully Daddy and Allie will finish up soon because I'd like to go back to the resort and get some cocoa."

Caylie pointed at Rachel, then the slope. "You want me to go out there?" Rachel asked her daughter. "Well, Caylie, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea. I'm afraid I might fall down."

Caylie snuggled into Rachel, and Rachel held her daughter close, shivering in the cold February air. Finally, Finn and Allie came up to them. "Snowboarding is so much fun!" Allie said.

"Yeah, snowboarding is fun," Finn said. "You should come give it a try, Rach."

"But who would watch Caylie?" Rachel asked.

"We can take her to the childcare room for a little," Finn said. He gave Rachel pleading eyes and his famous half smile. "Please Rach, I'd really like you to give it a try."

"Yeah Mommy, give it a try!" Allie said.

Rachel smiled at her husband and daughter. "Okay."

Finn, Rachel and Allie took Caylie to the childcare room, then Finn and Allie helped Rachel into her snowboard. "It's not that hard once you get the hang of it," Allie said.

Rachel shook a little on her board. "You'll be fine," Finn said.

"Just give it a go," the instructor said.

Rachel pushed off a little, and she had to admit, she liked the feeling. "Wow!" she said to herself.

"Look how cute she is!" Finn said to Allie and the instructor.

After some more snowboarding, Finn, Rachel and Allie went to pick up Caylie at the childcare room, then went back to their hotel room.

"You were actually pretty good, Mommy," Allie said. "Even though you were nervous."

"You both were, for first timers," Finn said. "My first time I went snowboarding, I fell down a lot. My friends kept laughing at me."

"Well, Mommy said you don't have much rhythm," Allie said.

Rachel laughed at Allie's choice of words. "Well, I was the worst dancer in the glee club in high school," Finn said.

"Well, we've been out of high school for almost ten years now!" Rachel retorted. She couldn't believe it had been that long. It was 2021. Next year would be their ten year reunion.

"Wow," Finn said. "Before we know it, Allie will be starting high school."

"I'm only in second grade!" Allie laughed.

"That's true," Rachel said. She didn't like the idea of her little girl growing up too much too fast.

"Wait until Caylie's in high school though!" Allie said.

"Then we'll really be in shock!" Finn said. But for now, they were happy with their two beautiful little girls.

_Chapter 49 preview: Allie has her first concert with the school orchestra, and she struggles with stage fright. Caylie starts talking._


	49. Chapter 49: Stage Debut

_Hey :) I hope everyone's doing okay. I know this isn't an easy time for us Cory fans, with all the spoilers of Season 5 coming out and him not being there :( Thanks as always for all your support of my writing, I appreciate it more than I can say, and it's helped me through the past month. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and reviews if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 49: Stage Debut

The second grade year was almost over for Allie, but one big event was left - the school orchestra spring concert. She was excited to finally be making her stage debut, as her parents had performed on stage multiple times, especially her mom. The first show would be during the school day, and the second would be in the evening. Rachel was taking the evening off to go to the evening show, and Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana would be going as well. Finn would be bringing the kindergarteners to the afternoon show.

"Do you like my dress?" Allie asked as she came out of her room for breakfast that morning. The kids in the orchestra had to wear nice clothes the day of the performance, and Santana and Brittany had helped Allie pick out a pale blue dress with flowers on it.

"It's very nice!" Rachel said. "I wish I could have come along to pick it out."

"It's okay, Mommy," Allie said. "I know you're busy with being back on Broadway."

"I'll be at your show tonight though," Rachel said.

"And I'll be at both of them," Finn said.

Allie looked at Caylie. "Will you come?" She was hoping to get her little sister to start talking.

Caylie didn't say anything. "Of course, she'll be there tonight," Finn said. "And so will Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine, Aunt Brittany, Aunt Santana, Bryan, Julia and Emily."

"I want her to talk!" Allie giggled.

"We do, too, Allie," Rachel said. "Though I doubt her first word can top your first word."

"Yeah, Mommy," Allie said, laughing. Her mom was pretty proud of what her first word had been.

"So, your first performance with the orchestra today," Finn told his daughter. "Are you excited?"

"Duh!" Allie said. The truth was, she was worried she might make a mistake with so many people there. The crowds were always big at her mom's shows. "Do you think there will be a lot of people there, like at Mommy's shows?"

Finn and Rachel both laughed and shook their heads. "Allie sweetie, people come from all over the country to see Broadway shows," Rachel said.

"It'll just be the kids at the school at the school day show, and the parents at the evening show," Finn added.

"How many kids go to my school?" Allie asked.

"Only about 300," Finn said.

Allie nodded and turned back to her breakfast. That didn't sound too bad.

x

Later that day, Allie was backstage with the other members of the school orchestra. She was the only second grader in the orchestra, most of the kids in it were fourth and fifth graders. There were three other viola players, and the four of them were sitting together as they waited.

"Are you excited for your first show, Allie?" asked Amanda, one of the viola players. She was in fifth grade, and Allie really liked her.

"Yeah," Allie said. She was nervous that there might be too many people there.

"Your mom's on Broadway, right?" asked Travis, a fourth grader who also played the viola.

"Yeah," Allie said.

"Then I'm sure you'll sound great," said the last viola player, a fifth grader named Isaiah.

"How many people do you think will be here?" Allie asked. She'd been to the concerts before with the school, and it was a big crowd from what she remembered.

"Not as many as your mom's shows," Amanda said. "My mom took me to one once, and it was the most people I ever saw!"

"Violas, stop talking and get to your seats," the orchestra director said. The kids took their seats, and the principal made an announcement. Allie tried to calm herself down by reminding herself how much she wanted to be in the orchestra, and that part of it was being in concerts. She loved playing her viola. As the curtain opened, Allie looked at the kids sitting on the floor. She couldn't perform in front of all these people.

As the music began, Allie was afraid to join in. She moved her bow against her viola to make it look like she was playing, but she wasn't. She didn't think the other kids would notice. She couldn't make a mistake in front of all these people.

At the end of the first performance, a few of the older kids would be performing solos. As the first kid got up to start his solo, Allie whispered to the other viola players that she needed to use the bathroom and exited the stage.

She wasn't really going to the bathroom though. She was going to find her dad. She found him in the sea of people and nudged him. Finn turned and looked at Allie. "Allie! Why aren't you on stage?"

"I'm scared, Daddy," Allie whispered.

"What's wrong?" Finn whispered.

"There's so many people," Allie whispered back. "I don't want to make a mistake. Not in front of the whole school."

"You won't make a mistake," Finn whispered. "You are the best viola player I've ever seen."

"Amanda, Travis and Isaiah are all better," Allie said. She admitted that was true.

Finn sighed. "Allie, just pretend that nobody's in the audience but me, okay?"

Allie gave her dad a hug. It was worth a try. "Okay." The solos would be over soon anyway, so she went back up to the stage and took her seat.

"Are you okay?" Travis whispered to Allie.

Allie looked at him. "Yeah." Soon, the last solo finished, and it was time for the group numbers again. Allie tried her hardest to take her dad's advice. She just pretended that she was in the living room, playing for her family. And she had to admit, she thought she sounded pretty good.

At the end of the performance, the auditorium was applauding, and Allie smiled wide when she looked into the audience and saw her dad clapping for her.

x

"So she was nervous this afternoon?" Rachel asked Finn as they sat in the audience for the evening show.

Finn nodded. "She was, but then I told her to pretend that nobody was there but me, and she seemed to be enjoying the rest of the show and being on stage."

"You're so smart," Rachel said as she gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

Finn smiled at Rachel. "I'm so glad that you're here." He was worried that the directors wouldn't have let Rachel take the night off.

"My understudy could take my place for tonight," Rachel said.

Finn looked at Caylie in Rachel's lap. "Are you excited to see your sister perform?"

Caylie giggled as both Finn and Rachel laughed. "What time do you think Allie's aunts and uncles will get here?" Finn asked. He and Rachel had saved some seats for Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany and their three kids.

"They'll be here soon," Rachel said.

"You'll be so proud of her," Finn said.

Rachel giggled. "You already told me that!"

As they waited, Finn saw Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana coming in with their kids. "Thanks for coming," Finn said to their friends.

"We couldn't miss this!" Kurt said.

"Hi Caylie," Blaine said.

"Say hi to Uncle Blaine," Rachel said.

Caylie didn't say hi, but she wrapped her arms around Blaine.

"Hi!" Emily said.

"She's talking," Finn said with a smile.

"Yeah, Julia said 'food' earlier today," Brittany said.

"Why didn't you call us to tell us?" Kurt asked. This week, the kids were living with their moms. They alternated between a week with their moms and a week with their dads.

"Sorry, we must have forgotten," Santana said. "Shortly after Julia talked, Bryan made a big mess."

The music teacher came on stage and announced that the performance was about to begin. When the curtains opened to reveal the student musicians, Bryan giggled and pointed at the stage. "Allie!"

Finn smiled at his nephew. "Right, there's Allie."

Finn was relieved that Allie didn't look nervous at all while on the stage with the other kids. Rather, she looked like she was having a great time. All the songs sounded great. At the end of the concert, Allie ran off the stage and up to her family, viola in hand.

"I am so proud of you!" Rachel said, picking up her daughter. "You are so talented!"

"Thanks, Mom!" Allie said. She looked at her aunts, uncles and cousins. "Thanks for coming."

"We wouldn't have missed this!" Kurt said.

"I didn't think it was possible, but the orchestra sounded even better tonight than they sounded in the afternoon performance," Finn said.

"We did!" Allie said.

"You're all very talented," Blaine said.

x

"You don't mind that I like playing my viola and not singing, right?" Allie asked Rachel when they were home that evening.

"Of course I don't mind!" Rachel said. "You're so talented, and I want you to do whatever makes you happy."

"Good," Allie said with a smile.

"I wonder if Caylie will be a vocal or an instrumental musician," Allie said.

Rachel looked at her two-year-old. "We'll see."

"Did seeing me today remind me of when you were on stage?" Allie asked.

"Oh, yes it did!" Rachel said.

"Hey Allie, since we saw you perform, want to see one of my favorite performances with your mom?" Finn asked.

Allie smiled. "Sure!"

Finn turned to Caylie, still trying to get her to talk. "What about you, Caylie?"

"I'm sure she'd like to see it, too," Allie said.

Rachel turned on the computer and pulled up a video. Finn, Rachel, Allie and Caylie watched as Finn and Rachel performed the song wrote about their relationship at Regionals their junior year.

_Finn and Rachel: Face to face and heart to heart_  
_We're so close yet so far apart_  
_I close my eyes I look away_  
_That's just because I'm not OK_  
_Rachel: But I hold on_  
_Rachel with Finn: I stay strong_  
_Wondering if we still belong_  
_Finn and Rachel: Will we ever say the words we're feeling?_  
_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_  
_Will we ever have a happy ending?_  
_Or will we forever only be pretending?_  
_Will we al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always be pretending?_  
_Finn and Rachel: How long do I fantasize?_  
_Make believe that it's still alive_  
_Imagine that I am good enough_  
_And we can choose the ones we love_  
_Finn: But I hold on_  
_Finn with Rachel: I stay strong_  
_Wondering if we still belong_  
_Finn and Rachel: Will we ever say the words we're feeling?_  
_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_  
_Will we ever have a happy ending?_  
_Or will we forever only be pretending?_  
_Will we al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always be_  
_Keeping secrets safe_  
_Every move we make_  
_Seems like no one's letting go_  
_And it's such a shame_  
_'Cause if you feel the same_  
_How am I supposed to know?_  
_Finn and Rachel with New Directions: Will we ever say the words we're feeling? (Rachel: Oh, oh!)_  
_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls (Rachel: Tear down all the walls)_  
_Will we ever have a happy ending?_  
_Or will we forever only be pretending? (Finn: Only be pretending)_  
_Rachel with New Directions (with Finn): Will we al-al-al-al (-ways) _  
_(al-al-al-al) -ways, (Finn: al-al) al-al-al-always be_  
_Rachel: Pretending? oh! (Finn: Pretending?) _  
_New Directions (with Rachel): Will we al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always, al-al-al-al (-ways be) (Finn: al-al)_  
_Rachel: Pretending? (Finn: Pretending?)_  
_Finn and Rachel with New Directions: Will we al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always be _  
_Finn and Rachel: Pretending?_

At the end of the song, Finn and Rachel were taken back in time when they saw themselves kiss on that stage. Both Allie and Caylie started giggling hysterically.

"That was great!" Allie said.

"I'm still pretty proud of it," Finn said, putting his arm around Rachel.

"We'd better get Caylie to bed though," Rachel said.

"Bed?" Caylie said.

"You talked!" Allie said, tickling her little sister.

"That's right," Rachel said. "Bed!"

"Bed," Caylie said again.

Finn gave Caylie a kiss. "That's right. Let's get to bed."

_Chapter 50 preview: Finchel, Quick, Klaine and Brittana have a combined second birthday party for Caylie, Bailey, Julia and Emily. Allie is preparing to start third grade._

_SONG USED: Pretending by Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry_


	50. Chapter 50: Birthday Girls

_Hi everyone! Hope you are having a nice weekend. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I just love writing Finchel family! It makes me so sad that there won't be a Finchel family :( I've been avoiding spoilers, because I honestly don't want to know what happens with this episode. I'm just sad they're having that episode and I want Cory back. I just wish they'd give us one small piece of comfort by giving Finchel an off-screen happy ending. I miss Cory. I wish things would be better..._

_Anyway, sorry for the depressing note. Hope you guys like this chapter and review if you want me to continue._

Chapter 50: Birthday Girls

At times, Finn and Rachel couldn't believe how fast time was going by. Allie was in third grade now and learning multiplication and cursive. She was reading on her own and loved being in the school orchestra.

Caylie had just turned two. Bailey had already turned two, and Julia and Emily's second birthday was around the corner. To celebrate, the Hudsons, Puckermans, Hummel-Andersons and Lopez-Pierces had decided to have a combined birthday party for all four girls at the Hudsons' apartment. Right now, Rachel and Allie were at the cake shop, shopping for an ice cream cake.

"We should get one with one layer of chocolate fudge brownie, one layer of cookie dough and one layer of mint chocolate chip," Allie declared.

Rachel smiled, remembering that cake from Allie's birthday party over the summer. While Allie had enjoyed that cake, there had been a little too much sugar. The girls got very hyper, and two girls' moms had complained that their daughters had stomach aches the next day. "Allie, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea," Rachel said.

"Why? It was so good at my birthday!" Allie said.

"I know it was," Rachel said. "But these girls are younger than you are."

Allie sighed. "Maybe that is too much sugar."

"Yeah, I think it is," Rachel agreed.

The associate came up to Allie and Rachel. "Can I help you two?"

"Yeah, we'd like to get an ice cream cake for a birthday party for four two-year-old girls," Rachel said.

"Any flavors the guests of honor like?"

"I like just about anything with chocolate!" Allie giggled.

Rachel looked at Allie. The truth was, the birthday girls were probably too young to decide what they wanted, so Allie's opinion was as good as any. "We'll take one layer of chocolate and one layer of vanilla," Rachel said.

"Okay!" the associate said. He turned to Allie. "Are you the big sister?"

"Yeah!" Allie said. "I'm eight."

"Eight, that's a pretty fun age," the cake maker said. "Anything you want the cake to say?"

"Happy Birthday Bailey, Caylie, Julia and Emily," Rachel said as she wrote it down on the order form.

"Okay, the cake should be ready by noon tomorrow," the cake maker said as Rachel paid the deposit and the mother and daughter left the store.

Since Caylie's birthday was in late October, lots of places around New York were decorated for Halloween. Allie had always loved Halloween, and the Hudsons' apartment was pretty well decorated. "Mommy, you should get candy corn for party favors," Allie said as they walked home.

"You love candy corn, don't you?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, yes!" Allie said. "You know, after the party tomorrow, I'm going to a haunted house with Mia, Gracie and Abby."

"You are?" Rachel asked. She didn't remember anyone mentioning that to her.

"Yeah, you were at a show when Mia's mom called to see if I wanted to go," Allie explained. "So I asked Daddy, and he said it was fine."

It was little things like this that made Rachel feel bad about not being around the kids more. "Oh, well I bet you girls will have fun."

"Yeah, me too!" Allie said.

"Rachel! Allie!" Rachel and Allie turned to see Rachel's friend Katie from NYADA walking toward them.

"Hey!" Rachel said, giving her friend a hug.

"Hey!" Katie said. "Wow, Allie's getting so big."

"She is!" Rachel said. "I'm going to have to take her to see you in the Nutcracker at Christmas this year."

"I'd love that," Katie said. "This year I'll be the Sugarplum Fairy."

"Katie, that's amazing!" Rachel said.

"Thanks," Katie said. "Rachel, guess what else?"

"What?" Rachel asked.

Katie held out her hand, revealing an engagement ring. "No way!" Rachel said as she gave her friend another hug.

"I'm so excited!" Katie said. "We're thinking sometime in the spring. I already have Anna committed as the maid of honor, and I've been meaning to call and ask you, would you like to be a bridesmaid?"

"What do you think, of course I do!" Rachel said. "You were one of mine, after all!"

"I love weddings, Aunt Katie," Allie said.

"Good," Katie said. "Because I'm hoping you and your dad and Caylie will come."

"Of course they will," Rachel said. "Speaking of them, we've got to get home to them."

"Okay, see you soon!" Katie said as she walked off.

x

"Five times six..." Allie said as she looked at her flashcard. It was the day of the party, but she did have a multipication quiz tomorrow, so she wanted to get some studying in before everyone got there. One of the big differences between third grade and second grade was the introduction of letter grades, and the first report card would be coming home at the beginning of November.

Allie heard a knock at her door. "Come in!"

Finn came into the room. "How's the studying for your quiz going?"

"It's okay," Allie said. "We're getting quizzed on the three, four and five times tables."

"Want me to help you?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, that would be great," Allie said.

"Allie, I'm not sure if your teacher told you this, but let me tell you a little trick with the five times table," Finn said. "The answers always end in five and zero. If you're multiplying five by an odd number, it ends in five, and if you're multiplyng it by an even number, it ends in zero."

"My teacher didn't tell me that, thanks Daddy!" Allie said. She was a little confused.

"It's no problem!" Finn said. "You know, when I was younger, I did have trouble in school."

"You did?" Allie asked. Her dad's honors diplomas from high school and NYU were on display in the living room.

"Yeah," Finn said.

"What made you change?" Allie asked.

"Your mommy and the glee club," Finn said proudly. "She helped me a lot, and so did the other people in Glee. My low grades from my first year of high school were cancelled out by my great grades from the other three years."

"Wow!" Allie said.

"Yeah," Finn said. "So, how about we get back to reviewing your times tables?"

"Okay," Allie said.

x

"You're two years old!" Rachel said to Caylie as they waited for the other guests to arrive at the party.

Caylie giggled and held up two fingers. "That's right, two!" Rachel said.

"Two!" Caylie said.

"Finn, she said two!" Rachel called out to her husband.

Finn came into the living room. "That's great!"

"Two!" Caylie said again.

"That's right, Caylie, you're two," Rachel said.

The doorbell rang, and Finn went to the door to see his parents, carrying lots of presents. "Thanks for coming to New York," he told them.

"Oh, we had to celebrate our granddaughters' birthdays," Burt said. "We brought presents for Bailey, too, so she isn't left out."

"I'm sure Puck and Quinn will appreciate that," Finn said.

"So, are any of the other grandparents coming?" Carole asked.

"Unfortunately all the other out of towners couldn't get to town this weekend," Finn said. "Shelby and Beth are coming though, and Ryder and Marley are coming with their daughter."

"Oh, when did Marley have her baby?" Carole asked.

"About a month ago," Finn said. "Her name is Olivia."

"That's such a pretty name," Carole said.

"What about Artie and Betty? Was their baby born yet?" Burt asked.

"Not yet," Finn said. "I don't think it should be long, though."

Caylie came up to Burt and Carole. "Hey birthday girl!" Carole said, picking up Caylie.

"Thanks so much for coming to New York," Rachel said.

"It's not too far a drive from our house in DC," Burt said. "Where's Allie?"

"She should be here soon," Finn said. "She's taking care of some things in her room right now."

The doorbell rang again, and Finn went to answer it. This time it was Shelby and Beth. "Thanks for coming!" Finn said.

"You know I love seeing my granddaughters," Shelby said.

"And I love seeing my other mom and dad, and my little brother and sister!" Beth giggled.

"Uh?" Rachel asked from the couch.

"And you guys, of course!" Beth said.

Allie came out of her bedroom. "There you are!" Burt said.

Allie smiled. "Hi Grandma. Hi Grandpa."

"How's third grade?" Beth asked Allie.

"Was multipication hard for you, too?" Allie asked.

"At first it was," Beth said. "Wait till you have to do fractions in fifth grade."

"Beth, don't get her nervous," Shelby said as the doorbell rang. Now, it was Puck, Quinn, Daniel and Bailey. Allie's face perked up when she saw them.

"I wish I could get presents today," Daniel said to Allie.

"It's okay, you'll get presents on your real birthday," Allie said.

"Yeah, we talked about that before we left, man," Puck said to his son.

"How's the other birthday girl?" Rachel asked Puck and Quinn.

Quinn looked at Bailey. "Can you say hi to Aunt Rachel?"

"Hi!" Bailey said.

"I bet she'll like what we got her!" Rachel said.

"What was it?" Daniel asked Allie.

"Don't tell him yet!" Finn said to his daughter. Finally, the doorbell rang again, and this time it was Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana with their kids.

"Finally, all four birthday girls are here!" Kurt said as they came in.

"It's so nice to finally be with all our grandchildren," Burt said.

When Ryder, Marley and Olivia arrived, the celebration began. The four birthday girls loved the presents they got and spent a lot of time playing with them. Beth, Allie, Daniel and Bryan tried to help their little sisters with opening their presents and teaching them how they worked. While the kids were playing, the adults sat back talking.

"Are you two enjoying being parents?" Santana asked Ryder and Marley.

"Yeah, we love it," Ryder said.

"We told you that you would!" Rachel said.

"Yes you did," Marley said. "I can't believe how big your guys' kids are getting."

"That'll be Olivia before you know it," Blaine said.

"Speaking of kids, the four of us have some news," Brittany said.

"Britt, we were going to wait to tell them!" Kurt said.

"Tell us what?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, we want to know," Burt said.

"Well, we haven't even told Bryan, Emily and Julia yet, but I'm pregnant!" Santana said. "We thought a fourth kid might be a good idea."

"That's amazing!" Rachel said. "Four kids!"

"Yeah, we're excited," Kurt said.

"Wow, we'll be up to six grandchildren," Carole said.

Allie came up to the adults. "Can we have the ice cream cake?"

Rachel laughed. "I knew you'd be excited for that. Yes, we can." She went to get the cake, Allie following her in.

"Can I help?" Allie asked.

"Of course you can," Rachel said, thankful to have a daughter who loved her sister so much.

_Chapter 51 preview: The Hudsons go to Florida for Rory and Sugar's wedding. What will happen when Allie goes too far out into the water at the beach? The due date for the newest Klaine-Brittana baby is approaching, and we'll meet Artie and Betty's baby as well._


End file.
